


Twisted Fate

by moonbeamwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Azkaban, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Life Debt, Magic, Magic School, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 134,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamwolf/pseuds/moonbeamwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his sixteenth birthday Harry Potter finds out that his friends have been spying on him and betraying him to Dumbledore. Angry at the betrayal he goes to the park where he and Dudley were attacked by Dementors in his fifth year and thinks over everything that happened to him since he got his Hogwarts letter and realizes he has been made a fool of. On his way home he gets attacked by a vampire and turned. The next day he is taken to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and is thrown into the dungeons while his wand is snapped for being a dark creature. Escaping with his phoenix he goes to Knockturn Alley to get a new wand and discovers that Dumbledore and his Order have declared him to be a death eater and that he is now dead. Realizing there is nothing left for him in Britain he goes to his sire and creates a new life for himself as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously!).
> 
> Bold=Harry's/Phoenix's thoughts  
> Italic=flashback/letter/Ash's thoughts/newspaper clippings/dreams  
> {word}=Harry/Phoenix communicating with Hedwig/Moonbeam
> 
> Moonrise (formerly Hedwig) is a storm phoenix. She can cause storms if she wants, control lightning and rain. She can also make herself invisible.
> 
> In case you have never studied Greek Mythology, a Cerberus is a three headed dog who guards the gates of the Underworld. That is what Fluffy is.

_“Sirius!”_

_“He’s gone Harry.  He’s-gone.”_

_“No! He isn’t gone!  We can still save him! Let me go Remus!”_

_Harry struggled against Remus’s grip and ran after his godfather’s murderer.  “Crucio!”_

_The woman before him screamed as she fell to the floor. Harry kept his wand on the woman in front of him.  Bellatrix Lestrange was Sirius’s cousin and a loyal follower of Voldemort.  Harry felt the anger at Sirius’s murder boiling in his veins as he stared at Bellatrix.  “You have to mean it Harry. She killed your last remaining family member.  She deserves to die.  You know the spell. Kill her!”_

In the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive a sixteen year old boy’s emerald eyes flew open as he sat up in bed.  Harry had been having this dream repeatedly since Sirius’s death last month.  He had only known his godfather for two years and now he was gone.  Harry got up and walked over to the door to flip the light switch that was on the right wall beside the door.  A soft hoot sounded and Harry turned to see his snowy owl, Hedwig, perched on the bed with a letter clutched in her talons.

“Hey girl.  How was your hunt? Is that something for me?” Harry asked the owl as he walked back to his bed and sat down.

Harry took the letter from Hedwig and unfolded it.  He noticed a few feathers were missing and some blood on her talons.  Looking down at the letter he saw a few spots of blood on the parchment and frowned.  Hedwig had obviously been in some type of a fight.  Harry didn’t know any spells to cast on familiars to see if they were okay.  Hedwig flew to her cage and dipped her beak in the water tray on the bottom of her cage.  Harry set the letter on his bed and walked over to examine his friend and pet.  Checking her for wounds he was relieved when he didn’t find anything wrong with her other than a few missing feathers. “Did you intercept this letter Hedwig from another owl?”  She gave a soft hoot and nodded.   “Thanks girl but try to be more careful please. I don’t want to lose you.” Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and stared at him with her amber eyes.  Not for the first time since he had received her as a birthday present upon finding out he was a wizard at eleven did he wonder if there was something different about Hedwig. She seemed far more intelligent than other owls and seemed to be able to discern his emotions and feelings.

Harry went back to his bed and again picked up the unfolded letter.  As he read it he frowned and his eyes flashed with anger.  His hands began shaking and he saw his magic crackle around his fingers.  **How could they do this?  I thought they were my friends?**

_Hermione-_

_I can’t wait to see you this summer. Harry is a danger to be around ever since Cedric’s death at the end of fourth year.  It’s only gotten worse since Sirius’s death.  He’s unstable and an attention seeker.  Taking us into the Ministry like that on some ‘vision’ of Sirius being tortured.  He could have gotten us all killed. Ever since the three of us entered Hogwarts five years ago we’ve nearly gotten killed every year at Hogwarts so far.  If it hadn’t been for the money I’ve been getting from Dumbledore and the fact that Ginny will one day be Mrs. Potter I wouldn’t have bothered being friends with him in the first place.  I’m glad that we can stop pretending to be his friends this year.  I’ve been putting the money Dumbledore has been giving me into a separate vault that only I have access to. I can’t wait until we get our final checks this month for all we’ve done for Dumbledore these past five years.  I’ll be happy to finally be free of him.  Then we won’t have to hide our relationship any longer and can just be ourselves.  As soon as that marriage contract goes into effect on his seventeenth birthday Ginny will marry him and my family will have access to the Potter fortune.  Ginny’s been dreaming of this event since Harry saved her in her first year.  I’ll see you on September 1 st._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Harry clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears form and fall down his cheeks onto the letter. His hands were shaking in anger.  Harry got up, pocketed his wand and pulled on his shoes before leaving his room and sneaking out of the house.  Once outside Harry ditched the guard that was on duty and changed into his Animagus form.  A gray snow leopard with emerald green eyes and a white lightning bolt in the middle of its forehead appeared from the shadows. He was glad he hadn’t told anyone about his Animagus form. It had taken him the rest of June and half of July to find out and master his Animagus form.  At first he thought he would be a stag like his father or a dog like his godfather but when he had seen his Animagus form in the mirror he had been pleased and happy.

Moonbeam stretched and then padded softly in the direction of the park, using the shadows to remain unseen by people.  Approaching the park Moonbeam crawled into the tunnel and changed back into Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a wizard and was going into his sixth year at Hogwarts which was a magical school in Scotland.  His parents had died at the hands of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, when he was one year old but he had survived when the killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort instead.  For ten years he had lived with his mother’s sister, his uncle and cousin being physically and emotionally abused.  That had all changed on his eleventh birthday when he had discovered the truth about why he was living with his relatives and entered Hogwarts to begin his magical training as a wizard.  The abuse had only stopped when he had met his godfather and ‘forgotten’ to tell them that his godfather wasn’t a murderer as he had claimed.

Harry went over to the swings and sat on one thinking on everything that had happened to him over the past five years at Hogwarts.  Ever since he had set foot in the magical world his life had been in danger.  Thinking back on the events of his life since he turned eleven years old he realized that he been manipulated for at least five years if not longer and realized everything made perfect sense.

The first incident he could remember was on his eleventh birthday when Hagrid had told him he was a wizard. Harry remembered asking him about Voldemort and Hagrid mentioning that Voldemort had come from Slytherin and that there wasn’t a single witch or wizard who didn’t go dark in Slytherin.  This had immediately turned him against Slytherin and having to beg the Sorting Hat to not put him there even though the hat said he would do great in the house of snakes.  Then there was the incident at King’s Cross on September first.  He remembered not having any idea what to do or where the platform was as Hagrid hadn’t informed him of how to get on the train after their shopping trip to get Harry’s school supplies for his first year.  After asking the guard where the platform for Hogwarts was Harry had seen a red haired woman with an owl talking about muggles and asking what the platform number was.  Surely a woman with two sons who had already graduated and three sons who were currently in Hogwarts would remember the platform number to get on the train and would be smart enough not to rant about muggles in King’s Cross.

On the Hogwarts Express the door to Harry’s compartment was flung open and Ron asked if he could sit with him because the train was full.  Harry remembered passing many empty compartments on the way to his own compartment.  Immediately Ron had stared at him and then upon finding out who he was had begun asking him questions he didn’t want to answer.  Hermione had burst in several minutes later and began talking about all the books she had read about him.  In his first year at Hogwarts Harry had seen a baby dragon hatch in Hagrid’s hut and taken it up to the Astronomy Tower after convincing Hagrid to send it to a dragon preserve in Romania where Charlie Weasley worked.  Voldemort had possessed Professor Quirrell to try to get the Sorcerer’s Stone in order to get a new body and return to power. 

In his second year Voldemort had possessed Ginny Weasley through means of his old diary which turned out to have a piece of Voldemort’s soul in it and released the Basilisk which was the King of Serpent’s and lived in the Chamber of Secrets that Salazar Slytherin had built when he had been alive.  It was in his second year that he found out he was parslemouth.  A parslemouth was a person who was a snake speaker and he had been accused of being the Heir of Slytherin just because of his ‘dark’ ability.  In his second year he had gone into the Forbidden Forest to talk to a giant spider by the name of Aragog that Hagrid had hatched and kept as a pet until his expulsion from Hogwarts in his third year. Aragog’s children had almost killed Harry and Ron when they had gone into the Forbidden Forest to find out the truth about what was going on in the castle and attacking the students after Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban and Dumbledore had been forced to step down from his position as headmaster of Hogwarts by the Board of Governors.

Harry and Ron had been barred from entering Platform 9 ¾ by a house elf named Dobby who had appeared that summer and told him not to go back to Hogwarts.  Ron had convinced Harry to take his dad’s flying car to Hogwarts so they could get to school and they had nearly been expelled for crashing into the Whomping Willow and not informing the school that they were stuck in King’s Cross.  Then Dobby had broken Harry’s arm with a rogue bludger during a Quidditch game and Lockhart had removed the bones in his arm so Harry had been forced to endure a painful night in the Hospital Wing regrowing all the bones in his arm.

Hermione had brewed an illegal potion so Ron and Harry could sneak into the Slytherin Common Room in order to find out if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin and was the one attacking all the students. Harry had found out that Voldemort had set Hagrid up in his third year at Hogwarts and gotten him expelled when a girl name Myrtle had died in the girl’s bathroom on the first floor.  Harry had found out that the monster in the chamber was a Basilisk and that it was using the pipes to get around the school unseen.  When Ginny had been taken into the Chamber, Harry and Ron had gone to find Lockhart and taken him down into the Chamber of Secrets which had been built under the school with the entrance being hidden beneath Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.  Lockhart had confessed to being a fraud and had tried to wipe Harry’s and Ron’s memories only for Ron’s broken wand to backfire and wipe his memories instead. Harry considered this no great loss to the wizarding world personally.  Lockhart had been a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry had continued on into the chamber itself and battled the Basilisk, defeated Voldemort and rescued Ginny.  If Fawkes hadn’t arrived with the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor then Harry knew he would have died that night along with Ginny and Voldemort would have returned to power.  As it was Harry had nearly died when he had killed the Basilisk and one of its fangs had pierced his arm but Fawkes had saved him from death by using his phoenix tears to heal the wound and stop the spread of the venom through his body.

Third year Harry had accidently blown up his aunt and run away from home where he thought he saw a large dog standing in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent.  He had fallen back and missed being run over by the Knight Bus that had taken him to the Leaky Cauldron which was a famous wizarding pub and stood before the entrance to Diagon Alley. There he had been found by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who had told Harry to remain within Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron until school started.  He had overhead Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about an escaped prisoner named Sirius Black who was supposed to be Voldemort’s right hand man and was supposedly looking to kill Harry and reunite with the Dark Lord.  Dementors had been stationed at Hogwarts and Harry was unable to go to Hogsmeade which was the wizarding village near Hogwarts that year.  He had been watched closely by the professors and other staff at Hogwarts but had used his invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade where he found that Sirius Black was his godfather and had been sent to Azkaban for killing thirteen muggles and a wizard. 

Harry had found out the truth about his parents’ death that night in Godric’s Hollow in 1981.  Peter Pettigrew, a man who was supposed to be dead, had betrayed his parents to Voldemort, then killed thirteen muggles after being cornered by Sirius and Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for thirteen years before he had broken out while Peter had lived with the Weasleys as a pet rat for thirteen years.  Azkaban was the wizarding prison set on an island in the middle of the North Sea.  It was guarded by Dementors, dark creatures who sucked the souls out of humans and drained away a person’s happy memories.  Harry had also met his parents’ third friend, a werewolf named Remus Lupin, who had been Harry’s third year DADA professor.  Sadly on the way back to Hogwarts Remus had turned into a werewolf and Peter escaped capture by the Dementors and the Ministry of Magic.  Sirius had nearly lost his life to the Dementors but Harry had cast his Patronus which was a stag like his father only to be taken to the Astronomy Tower to await a Dementor who would give him the Kiss.  Hermione had used her time turner, a device that allowed a person to travel in the past, and together Harry and Hermione had saved not only Sirius but also an innocent hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak who had been sentenced to die.

Fourth year was the return of the Triwizard Tournament. It was hosted by Hogwarts and the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived to compete.  Harry had been signed up against his will and been forced to participate in the tournament at fourteen years old.  Ron had immediately gotten jealous of Harry and convinced that Harry had purposely put his name in the Goblet of Fire for the fame had stopped speaking to Harry.  Harry had faced a dragon in the first task, rescued Ron and Gabrielle Delacour, the younger sister of Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour from the bottom of the Black Lake, and endured  a maze with magical creatures in the third task.  Harry and Cedric had reached the Triwizard Cup at the same time and been transported to a graveyard in Little Hangelton where Cedric had been killed and Harry had been tied to a gravestone.

Harry had his blood forcefully taken by Peter Pettigrew to be used in a potion that brought Voldemort back to life.  Harry then had to duel Voldemort but their wands had connected and Harry had seen his parents, Charity Bridge, Frank and Cedric who had given him time to get to Cedric, grab the port key and make it back to Hogwarts.  Upon returning to Hogwarts Harry had been taken hostage by Professor Moody who had turned out to be  Barty Crouch Jr., a man who supposedly had died in Azkaban but had been smuggled out by his father under his father’s invisibility cloak.  Barty had killed his father and been using polyjuice potion to pretend to be Mad Eye Moody in order to get Harry into the Triwizard Tournament so he could bring his master back to power.  Barty had been questioned and then given the Dementor’s Kiss but Fudge had refused to believe that Voldemort had returned and that Cedric was murdered.

The summer before Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts he and his cousin Dudley had been attacked by Dementors. When Harry had used his Patronus in order to save himself and Dudley he had been expelled from Hogwarts and forced to appear before the Wizengamont in order to have a trial.  Things had only gotten worse when Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge had been introduced as the new DADA professor and the Daily Prophet was labeling Dumbledore and Harry as lunatics and denying that Voldemort had returned.  Harry had been forced to set up the D.A.-Defense Association-or as it was commonly known ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ in order for the students of Hogwarts to learn proper defense since the Ministry didn’t allow the students to learn practical defense.  Dolores had been given the status of High Inquisitor and allowed to use any force necessary to ensure that the students followed Ministry protocol.  She was allowed to issue educational decrees and investigate the staff.  Professor Trelawney, the Divination Professor, had been sacked and Dumbledore had hired Firenze, a centaur Harry had met in his first year to take over the class. 

Eventually Fudge had gotten so paranoid that Dumbledore had been issued a warrant for his arrest and trying to take over the Ministry after the D.A. had been found by Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad.  Harry had faced a hard time that year at Hogwarts as most of the students didn’t believe that Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth about Voldemort’s return.  Ron and Hermione had been made prefects that year as well.  Harry had been punished using a Blood Quill when he had told Umbridge that Cedric had been murdered and that Voldemort was back and been forced to write _‘I must not tell lies’_ using his own blood which had scarred his right hand.  Dumbledore had avoided arrest by escaping with his phoenix Fawkes and Umbridge had become the headmistress of Hogwarts.  Harry eventually had a vision of Sirius being tortured and had gone to the Ministry to save his godfather only to see Sirius be killed by Bellatrix, watched Dumbledore duel Voldemort in the Ministry and then been told the prophecy.

Harry got up and began walking home.  He didn’t notice that he was being followed as he was consumed in his rage over his ex-friends betrayal.  **Who can I trust now? Maybe Moony would be able to help me.  He has dealt with betrayal before since Wormtail sold my parents to Voldemort when I was a toddler.  But what if he tells Dumbledore that I know that Ron and Hermione betrayed me?  Can I really trust Uncle Moony?**

“Uncle Moony,” Harry laughed out loud.  “I don’t think I’ve said that since I was a toddler and mom and dad were still alive.”

A dark figure slammed into Harry’s blind side knocking him to the ground.  There was a flash of gleaming white fangs and Harry barely had time to register that a vampire was on top of him before it bit into his neck.  Harry screamed and went for his wand but the vampire was faster and deftly plucked Harry’s wand from his fingers before tossing it aside.  As the vampire continued to feed on Harry he lost consciousness.

The vampire got to its feet and looked at the human child on the ground.  He wiped the few remaining traces of blood from his mouth and then picked the sixteen year old up easily in his arms.  He noticed how light the human felt in his arms.  _Shit.  Looks like I need to write a letter to the kid._   The vampire moved quickly through the streets towards the human’s home snuck into the house before making his way up to the first floor.  Peeking in each of the bedrooms he finally found what must have been the kid’s bedroom and frowned at the mess.  He set the kid on the bed and then placed the kid’s wand on the nightstand.  He searched the room for something to write with and found a quill and a piece of parchment along with a bottle of green ink.  Scribbling a note he changed the note into a port key which wouldn’t activate until ‘Cerberus’ was spoken.  Glancing sadly at the child who would be in for a rough day as the turning took place he disapparated.

Harry awoke sometime in the early hours of the morning. It felt as if his mind was wrapped in a thick fog as he strained his memory to remember what had happened.  Slowly the fog lifted from his mind and the memories of the past night came to his mind.  He remembered Hedwig coming back with a letter clutched in her talons that spoke of Ron and Hermione’s betrayal and Dumbledore’s manipulations.  He had left after reading the letter to try to figure out what he wanted to do next and had gone to the park.  When he had begun walking home he had been attacked by a vampire.  But how had he gotten back home? The last thing he remembered was seeing a flash of fangs and a pair of sapphire blue eyes filled with hunger.

Swinging his legs out of bed Harry glared daggers at the letter and then blinked in surprise.  No longer did he feel the dark shadow that was the piece of Voldemort’s soul in his head.  He strained his mind and realized he couldn’t see or hear anything of Voldemort’s plans. It was like the connection between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord had never existed.  Harry was about to reach for his glasses when he noticed the second letter lying on the nightstand beneath his wand.  Harry blinked his eye in surprise.  His vision was perfect!  **How did that happen?  Why can I suddenly see amazingly well not that I’m complaining and why can I no longer hear or see anything Voldemort is doing?**

Walking over to the mirror he let out a gasp as he saw that the cursed lightning bolt scar had vanished from his forehead.  As he concentrated he came to the realization that the piece of soul that had been in his head had vanished.  He started laughing to himself in relief that he was finally rid of that monster for good. An image came to his mind of Moonbeam and Harry realized with shock that the cursed scar had vanished from his Animagus form as well. His hair was no longer untidy like it had been when he was a human.  Instead it fell just past his shoulders and was straight and silky smooth. His skin had paled a bit but he looked healthier than when he had been living with the Dursleys and suffered from starvation.  Deciding he had better read the letter he had noticed on the nightstand after getting up he made his way back over to his bed.  Harry reached for the second letter and read the contents.  

_Dear Person-_

_My name is Ash Ichor.  I am afraid I turned you last night when I attacked and fed on you.  You are now a vampire and nothing can change that.  You will still be able to use magic without a problem so there is nothing to worry about regarding your magical abilities.  I brought you home last night after turning you and you’ll be sore for four days after.  I am truly sorry that I turned you as that was not my intention.  If you have any questions this letter is a port key.  Say the word “Cerberus” and it will take you to me and if you want to go back where you came from only say “Cerberus” again and it will take you back to where you left from.  If you want to come with me you may.  It is your choice and I won’t force you into something you aren’t comfortable with.  There is a warning I wish to give you.  Be prepared for your loved ones and friends to shun you.  Many vampires have been killed or outcast by their families and friends upon their turning.  I wish you luck with whatever you decide._

_Ash Ichor_

Harry stared at the letter in shock and then he laughed.  “Well being a vampire explains why I’m suddenly so sore and my brain is still a bit fuzzy.  I guess the vampire blood got rid of the dark presence of Voldemort’s soul then and caused the connection between us to vanish. That’s a relief to not have to hear or see Voldemort’s plans or see the rapes and murders of his victims anymore.”

A hoot sounded from Hedwig and she suddenly burst into black flames.  “Hedwig!”  Harry shouted getting up and running towards his burning owl.  The flames disappeared and there stood a black phoenix with silver tipped feathers, a golden beak and talons and black eyes.   The phoenix trilled as it looked at Harry and he realized he could understand it.

{Hello young one.  You now see my true form.}

{Hedwig?  You’re a phoenix? How is this possible? How are you a phoenix?}

{My true name is Moonrise.  Your transformation into a vampire has allowed me at last to assume my true form.  I chose the form of an owl to protect you and myself.  If humans had known that I was a storm phoenix then they would want to take me for themselves.  I have power over storms.  I’ve wanted to talk with you for a long time.}

{How is that I can understand you?}

{It is because we bonded when I was an owl.  But we will need to cement our bond in my true form.  That is if you still want me?}

{Of course I do! What do I have to do?}

Moonrise peered into her bonded’s emerald green eyes.  It felt to Harry like she was searching his soul.  Finally she gave a nod.  {We must drink a bit of each other’s blood and then I will use my tears to heal your wound.}

Harry raised a hand to feel the two viper pearl white fangs in his mouth and used his teeth to bite into his hand.  He cautiously bit into Moonrise’s neck and took a few mouthfuls of her blood.  The phoenix blood was hot and brimmed with magic.  Moonrise plunged her beak into Harry’s wound and swallowed a mouthful of blood before crying into Harry’s wound.  Harry watched as the wound healed and then he felt the magic in the phoenix tears and phoenix blood mix with his own.  There was a blinding flash of light and Harry found himself lying on his back on the floor as his magic and the phoenix magic swirled around in his body before merging together and settling down in his body.

{What happened?}

{I believe the magic you gained in my blood and tears merged with your magic. You should be a lot stronger and heal faster thanks to both my magic and the vampire blood in your body.  I’m not sure but I think your eyes may have changed.}

Harry looked in a mirror and saw that his eyes now had emerald green irises set on a mercury red sclera.  “How odd,” Harry said out loud.  “I wonder if this is due to the vampire blood or the phoenix magic within my body?”

Moonrise let forth a burst of song and flew to perch upon Harry’s shoulder.  {I think it may be due to the fact that are now a vampire but perhaps you may want to ask the one who turned you if you decide to meet him.  Even if you don’t want to go with him it might be wise to at least meet him and get to know about the vampire who made you little one.}

Harry nodded at Moonrise’s suggestion knowing she was probably right.  Suddenly he heard a sound from downstairs.  A growl escaped his throat as he pulled his laps back in a snarl and bolted for his wand.  Grabbing the two letters he slipped them into his jeans and pulled on a pair of sunglasses to hide his changed eyes. He leveled his wand at the door and heard the sound of voices downstairs.  He recognized Tonks and Mad-Eye.  {Moonrise is there anything you can do to make yourself not seen by Mad-Eye?}

{I can make myself invisible.  Not even his magical eye will be able to discover me.}

{Do it quickly please. They’re coming up the stairs now.}

Moonrise settled on Harry’s shoulder and turned invisible just as the witch and retired stopped in front of Harry’s bedroom door. The door to Harry’s bedroom opened and there stood Tonks and Mad-Eye.  “Wotcher Harry,” Tonks said smiling at him.  She was sporting aqua hair.  Tonks was a metamorphmagus. 

“Hello Tonks, Mad-Eye,” Harry said.

“Put the wand down boy,” Mad-Eye said shuffling into the room behind Tonks.  “Have you got your stuff packed?”

“Where are we going?”

“Headquarters,” Mad-Eye said.  “Tonks and I are to escort you there and you’ll be staying there with the Weasleys and Remus until it’s time to go back to Hogwarts.”

“I wasn’t aware that I was going back to headquarters this summer,” Harry said frowning.  “I haven’t gotten any letters from Ron or Hermione since I’ve been stuck here.”

Harry slipped his wand into his pocket and went to throw his things in his trunk.  His Firebolt, cauldron, parchment, quills, ink bottles, broom stick servicing kit, course books, uniform, quidditch robes, and potion ingredients went into his trunk.  “Where’s Hedwig Harry?” Tonks asked looking at the empty cage. 

“She’s off hunting.  She’ll be able to find me wherever I go.”

Tonks levitated Harry’s trunk and gave him a smile before they proceeded downstairs and back outside.  “How are we getting to Sirius’s house?”

“Tonks will side along apparate with you and I’ll apparate there by myself,” Mad-Eye said.

“Take my arm Harry. You’ll be safe with me,” Tonks said.  Harry took of hold of Tonks left arm and Mad-Eye took Harry’s trunk before there was a pulling at Harry’s navel and they disapparated from Privet Drive with three pops. Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a narrow tube and threw up when they finally appeared in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.  Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius’s old childhood home.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out he has been betrayed by his friends, Neville is promoted to the next Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry goes to see his sire as well as taking on a new name that gets rid of all connections to his past.

Harry opened the door and followed Tonks inside headquarters with Mad-Eye stepping in after them and closing the door.  As he walked through the hallway and into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around him.  “Harry dear take your stuff upstairs.  Dinner will be ready in half an hour.  Hermione and Ron are around somewhere.  I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you.”

Harry suppressed a growl in this chest at this news and nodded curtly before grabbing his trunk and disappearing up the stairs.  He made his way to Sirius’s old room on the top most floor and went inside before turning and locking the door.  Moonrise released her invisibility spell and flew to the single chair in front of a desk before perching on it.  Dragging his trunk over to the foot of Sirius’s bed he turned and stared around the room.  On the walls were muggle women in bikinis and motorcycles.  The room was clad in red and gold Gryffindor colors. 

Harry sat on the bed and pulled out the port key letter from Ash and read it again.  Harry tapped the letter with a finger thinking.  **I’ll wait until everyone is asleep and then go see Ash Ichor.  If I go now before dinner then it will raise suspicion.**   With his mind made up Harry folded the letter and slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans. 

He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling with his eyes closed.  Moonrise preened her feathers and stretched her wings to the sides after sitting still on Harry’s shoulder for so long. Hearing voices coming up the stairs with his vampire hearing Harry closed his eyes and listened on the conversation. He wasn’t surprised to notice that it was Hermione and Ron. 

“What are we going to do with Harry here at headquarters Ron?”

“We’ll pretend to be his friends until we get to Hogwarts like Dumbledore wanted and then we’ll break off our ‘friendship’ with him.  It’s important that we follow Dumbledore’s plans in order to get our money.”

“Do you think he suspects that we have never been his friends? I couldn’t bear it if he took all the books I’ve been given from the Potter vaults back.”

“No. He’s too stupid to realize we’ve been playing him since first year.”

A snarl ripped through Harry’s throat as he threw the lamp on the nightstand into the wall.  Pulling out his wand he muttered “reparo,” and watched in amazement as the lamp pieced itself back together. **Amazing! Apparently being a vampire means I can now use magic outside of school!** He walked over to the lamp that was now back in one piece by the far wall, picked it up and carried it back to the nightstand before there was a knock on the door.  Waving his wand at the door it unlocked.  Moonrise went invisible and Hermione and Ron came into the room.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted running towards him.  Harry held still as Hermione hugged him.  When she released him Ron came and patted him on the shoulder.  Behind his sunglasses Harry narrowed his eyes.  {Relax little one.  I know they betrayed you and I can’t bear to see you in pain but you know how creatures are seen by the Ministry and magical Britain.  Don’t give them any reason to turn you over to the Ministry.}

{You’re right but it’s disgusting to see them pretend to be my friends when I found out that they betrayed me.}

“How’ve you been mate?” Ron asked Harry. 

“Been better,” Harry said.  “How come I didn’t get any letters from you this summer and why am I suddenly at headquarters?”

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  “We did send you letters Harry.  I’m sure you just misplaced them,” Hermione said.

Harry snorted.  “What do you two want?”

“Mom said to tell you that dinner’s ready,” Ron said.

Harry brushed roughly past Ron and Hermione before shutting his door and walking down the four flights of stairs to the dining room with Ron and Hermione following him.  In the dining room he found Remus and the rest of the Weasley clan.  Remus sniffed the air and suddenly leapt over the table before slamming Harry against the wall.  “Why did you do it?!”

“Remus!  What are you doing to Harry?” Molly shouted. 

“He’s not human Molly.”

“What do you mean he’s not human?”

“He’s a vampire,” Remus said. He yanked the sunglasses off Harry’s eyes and dragged Harry forward to the center of the room.  In front of the crowded dining they all saw Harry’s emerald green eyes set against a mercuric red sclera.

“Merlin!  His scar is gone!” Ron shouted.

“WHAT?!”  Everyone in the room shouted.  Mad-Eye advanced on Harry and saw to his shock that the lightning bolt scar was indeed gone. 

“It’s true what the boy said.  The scar on the vampire is gone.”

“Mad-Eye how could you not notice that before?” Molly shouted.  “How could you not notice his eyes or the fact that his scar was gone?”

“I was busy trying to make sure we got the boy out of there in case Death Eaters or the Dark Lord showed up to attack us,” Mad-Eye said.  “Besides he had his sunglasses on to hide his eyes.”

Harry struggled in Remus’s grip but the werewolf was stronger than the newborn vampire and slammed Harry back into the wall before taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry.  Ropes sprang out of the wand and wrapped around Harry so that he fell to the floor.

“Molly call Albus,” Arthur said.  “Remus help me take him to the dungeons.”

Harry winced in pain as he was dragged through the hallway and downstairs to the dungeons before he was thrown into a cell.  “Remus I would have figured you would have supported me what with being a creature yourself,” Harry grumbled as he stared up at Remus and Arthur.  “And you Arthur.  I would have thought you were pleased to learn about Muggles from me?  Has that all changed now that I’ve become a dark creature?  I wonder what my parents and Padfoot would think of you deserting me like this Uncle Moony?”

Remus turned his back on Harry but paused in the entrance to the cell.  “Harry is dead.”

Harry stared with hatred and sadness in his eyes as Remus and Arthur left.  He had thought that Remus would stay by him since they were both dark creatures.  **I guess my assumptions about Moony helping me were false.  Would Padfoot and my parents stayed by me even though I’m now a vampire?** He leaned his head back against the stone wall and closed his eyes.  Moonrise flashed into the cell and began singing a song that made the tears flow freely from Harry’s eyes at the blatant betrayal of one of his parents’ friends.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had just arrived at headquarters.  He was sitting at the dining room table with a worried look on his face.  Remus and Arthur stepped through the door and took seats at the table across from Dumbledore.  “Now Remus what seems to be the trouble?”

“Albus there’s no easy way to say this. It appears that Harry is now a vampire.”

“Are you sure Remus?”

“I’m positive Albus.  I could smell the vampire blood in him and his eyes-his eyes are no longer human.”

Albus looked to Ron and Hermione.  “Did you two know anything about this?”

“No sir,” Hermione said.  “He has no idea that we’ve never been his friends.  We haven’t sent him any letters since Sirius’s death.”

“Hermione wait a minute.  Did you get my letter I sent you?”

“What letter Ron?”

“I sent you a letter with Errol.  Didn’t you get it?”

“No Ron.  The last letter I got from you was a week ago.  I haven’t received any letters since then.”

“Errol hasn’t come back since I sent the letter out to you last night.”

“Oh Ron you know how Errol is.  He probably got windswept away somewhere,” Molly said.  “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Do you think that Harry’s owl could have intercepted the letter and attacked Errol?” Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione.

“No.  Harry’s owl was too stupid to attack another owl and intercept a letter.  Mom’s probably right and he probably got lost.  He is getting on in years.”

“Where is the vampire now?” Albus asked Remus and Arthur.

“In the dungeons locked in one of the cells.  We bound him with rope,” Remus said.

“Has he said anything about how he got turned into a vampire?”

“No.  I didn’t ask.  Just being around the vampire made me sick so I left with Arthur.”

“Remus and Arthur please come with me to question the vampire.”

“Children stay with your mother. Don’t go anywhere near the vampire,” Arthur said. 

“Yes dad.  Yes Mr. Weasley,” Hermione and the Weasley children said.

Arthur nodded and led Dumbledore down to the dungeon cell where Harry was.  Harry heard footsteps and looked to Moonrise. {Moonrise get out of here! I don’t want Dumbledore to find out about you.}

Moonrise brushed Harry’s face with her left wing before flashing away.  Arthur opened the door and stepped aside as the headmaster entered the cell.  “Hello Harry,” Albus said.  Harry opened his eyes and glared at the manipulative bastard in front of him.  He struggled against the bonds holding him which made him cry out in pain. 

“For a newborn you aren’t very strong,” Albus said.  His eyes were no longer twinkling.  “When did you become a vampire?”

**The fool thinks I’m actually going to tell him that I was turned last night?  He kept secrets from me so I’ll keep secrets from him.**

Harry remained silent and continued to glare at the headmaster and the two people he had thought of as his family.  “Remus go upstairs and snap Harry’s wand.  He’s too dangerous to have around the students at Hogwarts and won’t need a wand anymore.”

Remus nodded to the headmaster and left the cell.  “You have no right to snap my wand just because I’m a vampire!” Harry shouted trying to lunge at the headmaster.  “Stupefy!” Arthur shouted knocking Harry back into the wall which snapped a couple of sore ribs.  His eyes blazed in anger at the mistreatment he was receiving and he let loose a growl of anger.

“I’m sorry Harry but this is for your own good.”

“This is outrageous! You let Remus attend Hogwarts even though he’s a werewolf but I’m not allowed to go back to school because I’m a vampire? You’re a hypocrite headmaster!”

Harry heard the snap of his wand and felt his heart clench.  His wand had been broken just because Harry was now a vampire.  **I need to get out of here before they take me to the Ministry of Magic. I’m sure they want to register me with the Being Division.** “You’ll be staying here from now on Harry.  Come on Arthur and Remus.  Let’s get back upstairs for dinner.”

Harry must have fallen asleep because when he next woke up it was near dawn.  {Moonrise!}

Moonrise flashed before her bonded and used her talons and beak to free Harry from the ropes holding him prisoner.  He checked his pockets and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized his port key letter and the letter Moonrise had stolen from Errol were safely tucked in his pockets. {Flash me to the Leaky Cauldron.}

{Grab my tail and I’ll take us there little one.}

Harry grabbed Moonrise’s tail in one hand and with a flash of black flames they were gone. Appearing in front of the Leaky Cauldron Harry walked into the pub/inn and rang the bell on the counter.  Tom appeared a few minutes later. “Hello. I was wondering if you had a room by any chance?”

“Yes number 9 is available.  How many nights will you be staying here?”

“Three,” Harry said. 

“Very well. That will be fifteen galleons. Just sign here Mr….?”

“Mr. Fall.  Jacob Fall,” Harry said.  He took his key and made his way upstairs to his room where a crackling fireplace awaited him.  Moonrise flew to the chair and promptly closed her eyes.  “I’ll be back Moonrise. I want to get some money from my vault and need to get a new wand.”

{Be careful Harry. It’s almost dawn.}

{I know but I need to get a new wand and Ollivanders is only open until 5PM.}

{No go to the wand shop in Knockturn Alley.  I’m sure they are open much later and didn’t you say before how Ollivander creeped you out?}

Harry laughed which quickly turned into coughing.  {Yeah that’s true.   I don’t know what it is about him but he gives me the creeps.  Plus he might recognize me even though I’m now a vampire.  Alright but I’m going downstairs to ask Tom if there’s a wand shop in Knockturn Alley and how late it is open.}

Moonrise just opened a sleepy eye and stared at her bonded for a few minutes before closing it and going back to sleep.  Harry chuckled at his storm phoenix’s antics and made his way downstairs after shutting the door behind him. Harry walked over to the bar. “Tom do you know how late Ollivanders is open?”

“It’s open until 5PM.  But there’s a wand shop in Knockturn Alley that’s open until 9PM.  Why do you ask Mr. Fall?”

“I accidentally broke my wand and now I need a new one.  What’s the wand shop on Knockturn Alley called?”

“Liath Wands.”

“Does that stand for Light and Death?”

“Why yes it does.”  Tom seemed surprised that Harry would be able to figure out the significance of the wand shop’s name on Knockturn Alley so quickly.  Not many people who shopped there bothered to learn the meaning of the name of the famous and only wand shop in Knockturn Alley.

“Well that’s certainly better than naming a shop after the man who owns it. Thank you Tom.”

Harry made his way back to his room and locked the door.  “Well it appears the wand shop in Knockturn Alley is open until 9PM.  Sunset is at seven so I’ll leave at 7:20 PM for Knockturn Alley and get me a wand then.”

Harry awoke at sunset and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  He went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face before grabbing his key and locking the door behind him.  He walked through the pub and tapped the sequence of bricks that would open to Diagon Alley.  “Three up and two across,” Harry said.  Walking quickly through Diagon Alley Harry made his way to Gringotts to refill his money bag before vanishing down Knockturn Alley.  Harry saw hags, a couple of werewolves, some fellow vampires and of course a number of dark wizards and witches. 

Stopping in front of the only nice looking store Harry looked up to see a Phoenix and a Thestral beneath the words ‘Liath Wands’.  Walking into the wand shop Harry spotted the wand maker behind the counter.  “I’m here for a new wand mortal,” Harry said curling back his lips to reveal his pearl white fangs.  “I’m afraid the people I trusted snapped my former wand upon finding out that I’m a vampire.”

“A newborn? Ah and a powerful newborn at that,” the shop owner said.  “Very well vampire. Please follow me to the back.”

Harry snorted at the wand maker but followed him into a back room that contained two tables with various types of cores and wood wands. On the left were wand woods and on the right were the cores.  Harry noticed that the cores were more varied then the ones at Ollivanders.  “We have phoenix feather, unicorn hair, dragon heart string, coral, Dementor ash, powered basilisk fang, Thestral hair, troll whisker, hippogriff feather, griffin feather, kelpie hair, veela hair, black unicorn blood, werewolf fang, and dragon scales.  Choose your wand wood and then choose the core or cores to go into your wand. Last you will need to pick the gem or gems that will go into your wand as well.  Then tie them together with a piece of string which you can select from the wall to your left and hand them to me.  Once the wand is made I can carve any number of runes on it as well as a design of your choosing on the wand.”

Harry pulled one of Moonrise’s feathers from the inside of his sleeve.  “Can I use this tail feather as part of my core? It’s from my storm phoenix.”

“You have a storm phoenix?”  The wand maker blinked his eyes in surprise. 

“Yes and if you know what’s good for you you’ll keep quiet about it,” Harry hissed.  He pulled out a vial of solidified basilisk venom that he had milked from the dead basilisk he had slain in his second year.  “This as well.”

“Where did you get basilisk venom?! A basilisk hasn’t existed in centuries.”

“My secrets are my own wand maker.”

“Of-of course vampire!”

Harry made his way over to the wand woods table and waved the basilisk venom and storm phoenix feather over the wand woods.  He felt a strong pull toward the Elm wand wood.  Harry gripped the wand wood in the hand that clutched the storm phoenix feather and the solidified basilisk venom.  Then he chose a moonstone as the gem to set into his wand.

“When will my wand be finished?”

“I should have it done by tomorrow night.  At eight PM.  What type of runes do you want carved on it?”

“I want all the protection runes you know as well as the moon rune.  A spell that causes the wand to never break or incur wear or tear as well as a spell that will allow the wand to never be used by anyone but me.  Carve a wolf on the wand as well.”

The wand maker nodded as he began writing down Harry’s orders and then threw the wand into a cauldron of silver liquid.  “That will be forty galleons and fifteen sickles.”

Harry handed over the money and left the shop.  His stomach rumbled and he was reminded that he hadn’t eaten anything in two days.  He quickly made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to his room.  “Cerberus,” Harry said and with a flash he was gone.  When Harry opened his eyes he found himself at outside a cottage that lay deep in a forest.  A light was on in the window.  Getting to his feet he walked over to the door and knocked on it before falling to the ground as a scream burst from his lungs.

The door flew open and a man with sapphire blue eyes set against a mercuric red sclera and light brown hair looked down at him.  “Child I see you have come to see me.”  The vampire picked up his child and carried Harry into the cottage.

Ash Ichor was surprised to see his child before him.  “You look like hell little one.”  Ash cut open his wrist and pressed it against Harry’s lips and watched as the newborn greedily gulped the blood.  Pulling his wrist away he went to the kitchen and began making something to eat for the two of them as well as pulling out a bottle of human blood which he poured into a mug and put in the microwave for two minutes and thirty seconds.  He pulled out the mug of blood and put it on the table before turning his attention back to the stove and continued cooking. 

Harry’s eyes snapped open. His throat felt refreshed and he felt some of the hunger that had caused him pain in two days abate.  Groaning he sat up to find himself in a queen sized bed.   Harry swung his legs out of bed and began walking in the direction of the kitchen where he found a table being set with roast chicken, broccoli, and brown rice.  The older vampire who looked to be in his mid-twenties looked up from his plate and motioned to Harry to take the seat across from him.

“Well child how are you feeling?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m the vampire who accidentally turned you.  My name’s Ash Ichor.  What’s yours?”

“Harry.  Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?  The ‘Boy-Who-Lived nonsense?  Well that’s a surprise.”  Ash stared at Harry for a few seconds.  “It appears turning you into a vampire removed both the soul fragment and the scar from your human form.  I trust this is also true of your Animagus form?”

“Yeah.  Is there any other way to remove a soul from a living vessel?”

“Goblins could do it.  I’m surprised that it wasn’t done when you were a toddler. Whoever the idiot was who sent you to those Muggles should have taken you immediately to get the scar and the soul fragment removed instead of letting it linger in you for five years.  When an object has a piece of a soul fragment inside it, that object is known as a Horcrux.”

“What’s a horcrux?”

“Very dark magic.  A horcrux is created when you kill.  You see when a wizard kills their soul splits.  A horcrux can only be created when you kill a child.  It appears that when Voldemort attempted to kill you the killing curse backfired on him and a part of his soul latched onto the only living thing it found in the room which was you.  So you see I don’t believe the Dark Lord was attempting to intentionally create a horcrux.”

“I don’t know anything about Horcruxes.  How do you know about them?”

“I’m a vampire and I read up on them when I was a human.  A horcrux can be any inanimate or animate object.  Due to the Dark Lord’s past it is likely that he chose objects that were of significance to himself in some way.  Can you think of anything that the Dark Lord would covert?”

Harry thought back to second year.  “The diary.  It was a diary that he enchanted with the memory of himself.  I destroyed it with a basilisk fang.  Are you saying that was a horcrux?”

“Very likely.  I found out in my research on the Dark Lord that he created seven Horcruxes.”

“Seven?!”

“It appears so.  You and the diary are or rather were two Horcruxes.  See as long as a wizard or witch has even one horcrux then they can live on even if their body is destroyed.  As long as the Horcruxes remain in existence then they will not die.  Find and destroy all Horcruxes and the wizard or witch who made them dies.”

“Why are they not talked about at Hogwarts?”

Ash started laughing.  “Fool! To intentionally murder someone is the darkest sin you can commit and destroys your soul.  Only someone with nothing to lose and insane with power would risk creating a horcrux.  The only other person to create a horcrux was Herpo the Foul.  He was a wizard born during the time of Ancient Greece and also known as the first person to hatch a basilisk though that is a lie.  Salazar Slytherin was the first parslemouth and the first person to hatch the basilisk.  Herpo the Foul was one of the earliest dark wizards.”

“How do you know so much about this stuff?”

“I was born in 1300.  My father was an Auror while my mother was a muggle.  I attended Astral Academy.  Like Hogwarts it has four houses which are Talon, Growlthorn, Nightpaw and Skymane.  The mascots are a gyrfalcon for Talon, a fox for Growlthorn, Cerberus for Nightpaw and a Pegasus for Skymane.”

“Is that why you chose ‘Cerberus’ as the port key activation word?”

“Yes.  I was in Nightpaw House when I was a human.  We went to school for ten years starting at ten years old.  After I graduated I wandered the world for a bit before becoming an Auror like my father.  However at twenty-five I was attacked by a vampire and turned.  My parents cast me out of the family and the home I had grown up in twenty-four hours after I was turned into a dark creature.  My friends turned their backs on me and had nothing to do with me afterwards so I left Italy and wandered the world for fifteen years.  So what happened to you to make you decide to come to me?”

“I found out on the day of my birthday that my friends and the head master were manipulating me all along for the last five years.  My storm phoenix intercepted a letter from one of my ex friends and I found out the truth.  I was so angry that I went for a walk and it was on way back to the Dursleys that you attacked me.”

Ash looked down.  “That was a mistake.  I was kept locked up until recently and only managed to escape the day of your birthday.  I was starving and ended up attacking the first person I saw and that sadly was you.  I was intending on feeding off you and then letting you go once I had my fill.”

“Where were you locked up?”

Ash frowned.  “I don’t know the name of the place but it was a castle somewhere in Scotland.  I was taken from here a week ago by an old man with a white beard and hair along with a stern looking woman with glasses and a greasy haired overgrown bat.”

“Dumbledore took you and held you captive?!”  Harry shouted as his face twisted into horror.  “That bastard!”

“Do you know them?”

“The old man was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.  The greasy haired bat was Professor Severus Snape who is a Death Eater, head of Slytherin, and potions master at Hogwarts.  Professor McGonagall is the woman with glasses, head of Gryffindor, and transfiguration teacher. I can’t believe that Professor McGonagall would go and kidnap anyone even if they were a dark creature. Snape on the other hand would probably do anything Dumbledore asked of him.  You must have been held at Hogwarts.  It’s the only castle I know of in Scotland.  How did you escape?”

Ash chuckled.  “Well this is certainly one heck of a conversation.  I befriended a house elf named Dobby who was kind enough to let me go.”

Harry smiled.  “Dobby is nice.  I freed him at the end of second year.”

“The house elves took pity on me and cared for me even though they were forbidden by the headmaster to not give me any food or blood.  Dobby offered to get me food but I hadn’t the heart to see him face punishment for me.  Eat the food Harry and then you can either stay the night here or go back to wherever you’re staying.  If you want to come back just say Cerberus and you’ll come back here.”

Harry nodded.  “I think I’ll just head back if you don’t mind.”

“Like I said Harry it’s completely your choice in whether you choose to come with me or not. But we’ll need to finish your magical education so you can become a competent wizard.  If you choose to come with me then maybe you can go to my old school.”

“Do you think I’d stand a chance of getting into your old school?”

“Maybe.  But there’s no reason to think on that until you decide what you want to do.”

Harry nodded to Ash, stood up and thanked him for the food and then said the activation word of his port key.  He found himself back in his room at the Leaky Cauldron.  Exhausted Harry fell asleep on the bed.  That morning he woke up and went downstairs to order breakfast and a glass of blood. One flash of his fangs at Tom showed that he had a vampire for a customer.  As he took his food and glass of blood to a nearby table Harry noticed newspapers on each of the tables.  He took a sip of the blood and immediately spit it out as he stared at the front page headline.

**Harry Potter Found Dead Early This Morning**

**Neville Longbottom the real wizarding savior**

_By Nikolas Griffin_

_Around five thirty in the morning on August 2 nd 1996 the body of Harry Potter was discovered in Knockturn Alley by Rosemary Hemlock of London.  Aurors and headmaster Albus Dumbledore rushed to the scene and confirmed it was in fact Harry Potter.  He appeared to have been killed by Death Eaters who are at this time unknown for the dark mark was found above the scene.  Nobody knows why Harry Potter was in Knockturn Alley at such an early hour of the morning._

_“I was enjoying a stroll this morning through Diagon Alley.  I like to watch the sun rise in the morning you see and I heard a scuffle coming from the direction of Knockturn Alley and then I heard a voice crying for help.  It sounded like a child’s voice and so I went to investigate and see if there was anything I could do when I spotted a dark cloaked figure standing in front of a teenage boy.  I was worried that I would be killed if I intervened and ducked into the shadows when there was a flash of green light and then I looked up and saw the dark mark in the air above the scene.  As soon as the figure left I hurried over to the boy and turned him over to see that it was Harry Potter.  I immediately pounded on the door of the nearest shop and fire called the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore.”_

_“Harry Potter’s death appears to be a tragic accident though I found out from the sorting hat that Harry could have done well in Slytherin House.  We are fortunate that Harry was put into Gryffindor instead but it appears it was for naught for when I looked at his left arm he had the dark mark branded into his skin like so many other Death Eaters.  Harry broke many rules at Hogwarts and I am sorry to admit that I didn’t expel him.  If I had known that he was going to join Voldemort I would never had offered him a place at Hogwarts and would have handed him over to the Ministry.”_

_When asked who would save the wizarding world now Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had this to say: “Harry Potter wasn’t the Boy-Who-Lived.  I pretended Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived to protect the real savior of the wizarding world Neville Longbottom.  I thought that by making Harry the false boy who lived that it would give Neville time to grow into himself and keep him safe from Voldemort.  I’m only sorry that I didn’t tell Neville sooner about his destiny.”_

Harry slammed the paper down on the table.  The other early morning patrons looked up but seeing the blood red eyes of the vampire they stayed away from him.  **After everything I did!  After going up against Voldemort five times they decide to fake my death?!  After watching poor Cedric get murdered by Peter Pettigrew and having to watch Voldemort be resurrected in the graveyard at the end of fourth year I get betrayed like this?  Well to hell with the lot of them then!  If the people who pretend to be my friends and family have betrayed me since I stepped foot in the wizarding world eleven years ago are going to toss me aside just because I’m now a dark creature then Voldemort can have them all!  First thing I’m doing when I get my wand is making a new vaultand I’m going to move in with Ash and finish my magical education somewhere else.  I can’t use ‘Harry Potter’ anymore since I’m officially dead in the eyes of the magical world so I’ll have to come up with a new name.  I know!  I’ll call myself ‘Phoenix Moon.’**

Phoenix finished his food and chugged down the rest of his glass of blood before disappearing back upstairs to his room.  He slammed the door shut which caused Moonrise to fly into the air.  “Sorry Moonrise.  I just discovered that Dumbledore somehow made it appear like I’m a Death Eater and dark wizard.  It appears the fool made a polyjuice potion with something from me and forced a Death Eater to drink it to fake my death.  Then he had the nerve to say that Neville was the real wizarding savior.”

{I’m sorry little one.  What are you going to call yourself now?  And how was your visit with the vampire who made you?}

{I’m now Phoenix Moon.  I’m going to go to Gringotts, open up a new vault and then picking up my new wand.  The wand maker at Liath Wands said my wand would be ready tonight.  My wand is Elm, thirteen inches with basilisk venom and the tail of a storm phoenix.  My visit was fine.  Ash Ichor was telling me a bit about his early life and about Horcruxes. It appears Tom made some Horcruxes before he disappeared when I was a year old and that’s why he didn’t die.  I have to go to Gringotts to get the part of the soul that latched on to me when he attempted to kill me as a toddler removed.  I’ll probably have to make a new vault too since I’m dead}

Phoenix went to Gringotts and approached a free goblin.  “Hello Master Goblin.  I would like to speak to someone about opening a vault.  I also found out I’m a horcrux and would like the soul leech taken out.”

When he got his key an automatic deposit of five hundred galleons, twenty sickles, and ten knuts was deposited into his vault.  Thanking the goblin Phoenix left and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to sleep until it was time to pick up his wand.  “We’re leaving after I get my wand Moonrise.  There’s nothing left for me here.”

{Okay little one.}

That night Phoenix checked out of the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to Liath Wands. He picked up his wand and made his way back into  Diagon Alley before pulling out his port key letter and saying ‘Cerberus’.   Phoenix and Moonrise appeared in front of Ash’s cottage and it was Moonrise’s song that brought Ash to the door.

“Child you’ve returned.” 


	3. Vampires and Wards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash Ichor and Phoenix Moon begin to talk about vampires, Phoenix learns about his vampire siblings, and journey to Italy where Ash lives.

Phoenix looked up at his sire and walked past him into the cottage.  Ash looked at the storm phoenix and stepped aside so it could follow its bonded into the cottage he shut the door.  “I’ve never seen a storm phoenix before,” Ash said gazing in awe at Moonrise.  He turned to Phoenix and looked at him.  “What seems to be the trouble young Harry?”

In response to Ash’s question Phoenix threw the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table and made his way to the room he had been put in when he first visited his sire. Ash frowned as he read the news article and shook his head.  Setting the paper on the table he stopped at the door and knocked.  After receiving a reply he walked in and stood looking at his child.  “Since you’re dead what are you going to call yourself now?  And did you get a new vault?”

“My new name is Phoenix Moon.  I set up a bank vault with Gringotts and got a new wand.”  Phoenix pulled out his wand and held it out to Ash who took it and examined it for a few seconds before handing it back.  “I can feel the power coming off of this wand.  It must be made of a combination of items in order to radiate with power.”

Phoenix nodded.  “The wood is Elm.  The core is composed of the tail feather of a storm phoenix-I got the tail feather from Moonrise there, and solidified Basilisk venom from the Basilisk I killed in my second year at Hogwarts.  The gem is a moonstone.  There are protection runes and the moon rune.  A spell that causes the wand to never break or incur wear or tear as well as a spell that will allow the wand to never be used by anyone but me and there’s a wolf carving on the wand.”

Ash pulled out his wand and flicked the curtains to the room closed.  “Is there anything you want from your old home?  We can go get it before the Ministry tries confiscating them. Or I can easily arrange to replace anything you might need.”

“I want the photo album of me with my parents in it.  The photo album is hidden under a loose floorboard in my old room at the Dursleys.  I bet Dumbledore has already given away my Firebolt to that traitor Ron Weasley.  I’ll just have to get another broom then.

“Ash I’ve been meaning to ask you about my eyes.”

“Every vampire has mercuric red sclera.”

“How am I going to be able to go to school since I’m a vampire?”

Ash smiled.  “What do you know of vampires Phoenix?”

“I only know that they feed on the blood of the living and can’t go out in the day.”

“Wrong partly.  Yes we feed on blood but we need food to live.  It’s impossible for any animal to survive on blood alone except the vampire bat but a vampire bat must consume 1 to 2 tablespoons of blood a day.  Without it they die.  Can you imagine a vampire being able to live on blood alone without dying?”

Phoenix thought about it and then shook his head.  “But if vampires can come out in the day and need food to survive then why are we not taught that in class?”

“It is true that a vampire will burn in the sun but we can go out for a few hours as long as we wear sunglasses and wear pants, long sleeve shirts and hats. That’s how the vampires at Astral Academy are able to attend Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures outside. You’ll learn this in the book you’ll be required to read but vampires were created by an evil wizard.  The earliest vampires were wizards who he had imprisoned.  He wanted an army to fight for him and that would be loyal to him alone.  He gave us the hunger for blood but to blend in with the mortals did not take away our need for food.  He made us pale and allowed us the ability to create others of our kind through breeding and biting.  We were given the mercuric red sclera which would separate us from humans. 

“For a while our earliest ancestors served our creator and he was a force to be reckoned with.  He had mortals, Inferni and vampires at his disposal. The wizard’s army of mortal, undead and animated corpses left a trail of pain wherever they went and for a while it was okay.  The vampires were allowed to feed on entire villages and even the fallen mortal soldiers of our creator’s army.  But then our creator began hurting the early vampires.  He began starving us and denying us rights to breed or find mates. We realized too late that we were prisoners of a mad man  and we turned against our master and destroyed him.”

“So we were created by an evil wizard?”

“Yes.”

“Who goes to Astral Academy?”

“They have humans, vampires, werewolves, and high elves who attend school there.  Italy isn’t as restrictive on creatures as the United Kingdom and some other countries are. All the students at Astral Academy have some form of elemental ability.”

“What’s my elemental ability?  What is yours?”

“Mine is fire.  We’ll have to see what your elemental ability or abilities are.”

 “What does this school teach?”

“Potions, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Math, English, Government, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Sword Fighting to all students, Martial Arts to all students, Archery to all students,  Wizarding Culture for muggle born and half-bloods which is taken in the first year, Flying to every first year the second week of September, Divination to gifted students, Muggle fighting tactics to fourth years and up, Latin, Italian, Spanish, French, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, German, or Arabic which counts as a foreign language and is required to graduate from the school, spell crafting, biology, chemistry, science, Italian History and Politics, Wizarding Politics, Geography, Parselmagic to Parslemouths, Healing for those who want to be healers upon graduation, Rune Magic if you have that ability, Blood Magic if you have that ability, Necromancy if you have that ability, Alchemy to seventh-tenth years, Art, Music, Geography, and weapons making available to students seventh to tenth year, wandless magic, and elemental magic. Masteries in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Warding, and Healing are available to students who want masteries in these subjects.  Apparation is taught to sixth years who wish to learn this skill and if they pass they get an apparation license.”

“What about sports?”

“Yes they have quidditch,” Ash said smiling at his child.  “They also have soccer, basketball, cricket and swimming.  Clubs are Gobstones, marbles, chess, checkers, wizard cards, and astronomy.  All four houses have a mixture of vampires, werewolves, high elves and humans in them so you get to know about each species.  I enjoyed it when I attended and I’m sure you will as well if you get in.”

“I can’t believe that Astral Academy has classes that muggle children take.”

“Wizards and witches are fools if they think they can get by without learning how the muggles live.  Math can help you with Ancient Runes later on if you choose to take that class.  Biology could help you better understand Herbology and chemistry could help you with potions. To not include these subjects is a disgrace and a disadvantage to all magical children.”

Phoenix nodded. He had wondered why Hogwarts never offered classes like English and Math to students.  Maybe it was possible when Ash was alive to avoid mixing with muggles but they were in the 20th century and it was time that the magical world got with the times.  Wizards and witches who worked with muggles were at a disadvantage of not knowing anything about their customs just as muggle born and half-bloods were at a disadvantage of knowing nothing about wizarding culture. 

 “We have an hour before dawn left so we can pop into your old home and get your photo album if you want now or we can wait until sunset.”

“Let’s go get it now.  I want to get it over with before they think to go into my room.”

Phoenix and Ash landed on the floor of Phoenix’s bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive.  He immediately went over to the loose floorboard and pulled it up to take out his father’s invisibility cloak and the photo album which he shrank and put in his pocket.  He looked around the room to see if there was anything else he wanted to take or hadn’t put into his trunk before he had gone to 12 Grimmauld Place but there was nothing.  “I’m done here Ash.”

“Call your phoenix and we can flash back to the cottage.”

“Then why did we apparate here?”

Ash smirked at his child.  “You need to get used to that unpleasant feeling if you are going to take the test that all magical beings have to go through in order to get a license allowing you to apparate.”

{Moonrise!}

Moonrise flashed into Phoenix’s old bedroom and gazed at the two vampires.  “Can you flash us back to the cottage?”

Moonrise trilled and turned her back to the vampires. They took that as a yes and each grabbed a tail feather before they vanished in a swirl of black fire.  Ash pulled out his wand and made his way through the house closing out all the blackout curtains over all the windows.  “Go to sleep or read but unless you feel like dying or being captured then don’t go outside,” Ash said.  “If it’s a dire emergency get me but otherwise don’t bother me for the rest of the day.  There’s some books on the bookshelf in the living room.”

“How come?”

“I want to get some sleep same as you and have some things to take care before we go back to Florence.  I need some friends to go by my home and check that my home is still secure and the wards haven’t fallen around my home in my absence.  Maybe have them stock up on some basic groceries for us as well before we get there.  You’ll also have to be introduced to the council and begin learning about our world.  As your sire it is my duty to teach you about the world we live in, our laws and customs.  In fact there’s a book at home that you will be required to read.  It explains our history, laws, customs, information about our gods, powers, vampire and human relations-both magical and muggle, holidays, and the importance of the council.”

Phoenix went into his room with Moonrise and fell on his bed.  He stroked Moonrise’s breast with his hand.  Unable to fall asleep he got up and made his way into the living room to look at the books. “A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens,” Phoenix murmured as he looked at the cover.  Taking the book back to his room he plopped on the bed and opened it up.  “I. The Period It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way-- in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only.”

Ash was sitting on his bed flipping through his first journal that he had received from his parents for getting into Astral Academy on his tenth birthday. Perhaps it might be a good idea to buy Phoenix his first journal so he too could record his own thoughts since he would hopefully have a long life as a vampire.  It also might be a good idea to get his child a two way diary that would allow them to communicate with each other.  “So what do I need to get Phoenix? Cauldron, Uniform, school books, quills, parchment, ink, potion ingredients, a broom, two way diary so we can communicate with each other while he’s at school, a regular diary so he can record his life as a vampire, muggle clothing, wizard robes, and I need to take him before the council before he goes to Astral Academy.” He finished writing the list and slipped it in his pocket before leaning back on his bed and drifting off to sleep.

“Have you hunted yet child?” Ash asked once sunset had arrived and they had both awakened from their slumber.

“Not yet sire,” Phoenix replied. 

“Then before you go to school you should learn how to hunt.  You are allowed to hunt while at school but you can’t attack any of the students.  The villages that surround the school on the other hand are fair game providing you don’t wipe out the villages.  Werewolves likewise are given free reign over the forest which is warded so they can run free on the full moon without running the risk of harming any of the villages or human students.  Some werewolves find it easier to cope with their condition if they have room to run once a month instead of being chained up and locked in a cell or dungeon.”

“Do the villages know there are vampires in the school?”

“Yes. They offer up their criminals and evil doers.  We try not to feed on the innocent but sometimes we have no choice.”

“Who are the innocent?”

“Children under sixteen, elderly, the sick and mentally ill, and women. In times of war we also don’t feed on civilians.  Now follow me and we’ll hunt before apparating to Florence.”

“What if I don’t feed?”

“You’ll become weak and vulnerable which will make it easier for someone to kill you.”

Phoenix sighed and nodded his head reluctantly.  He had never taken a life before and was nervous about having to do it now to survive but without blood he would die. “What was it like for you Ash when you became a vampire?”

“Lonely.  My sire did not stick around to teach me.  I was turned and had to learn about our world alone.  My sire was eventually found and killed for his failure in teaching me about vampire society.  My first hunt was after a week after I was being turned.  I managed to hold out that long but grew weak from the lack of blood.  I killed a hiker in a forest I was in.  I was horrified at what I had done but even as I felt sadness for turning into what I believed was a monster my hunger was satisfied and my strength returned.”

Ash packed the books, his journals, and the few clothes in the cottage into a bag that had an expandable charm on it before slinging it over his shoulder.  Moonrise flew into the living room and alighted on Phoenix’s shoulder.  “Meet us at Ichor Manor Moonrise,” Ash said to the bird and she flamed away.    “Come on Phoenix and pay attention.”

Ash and Phoenix stepped out of the cottage and stared at the sun setting behind the clouds.  The sky and clouds were a patchwork of gold, orange and pink as they stood there staring at the horizon.  Ash closed the door and locked it before leading his child into the forest.  “How do we know when it’s sunset Ash?” Phoenix asked as they walked deeper into the forest. 

“All creatures have a biological clock in them Phoenix.  This goes for humans, magical beings, animals and birds.  Our creator rewired the biological clock in the earliest vampires when he created us. I don’t know how to explain it to you.  We just know when it’s time to wake up.”

Ash held up a hand an hour later and they came to a stop.  “Do you notice how your eyes have adjusted to the darkness Phoenix?” Ash asked in a quiet voice.  At Phoenix’s nod Ash continued.  “Because we are nocturnal creatures-nocturnal means we are active at night whereas diurnal means a creature is active at day such as humans, most animals and birds-our eyes can see better in the dark than a human’s.  A human would be blind in the night and have to make their way slowly when out and about with no light to guide their way but because vampires and other nocturnal creatures relish and live for the night we can move easily without fear of getting lost or hurt. The night is a nocturnal creature’s world and the moon is our mother.”

They listened and Phoenix was surprised that he could see better in the dark as a vampire than as a human.  He was glad that his vision had improved considerably since his change and was grateful to Ash for changing him. It allowed him to finally be able to live his life the way he wanted without having the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders or having to worry about defeating Voldemort.

Suddenly Phoenix turned his head and advanced a step east of Ash.  Ash watched Phoenix and smelled the same thing he did.  There was the faint smell of blood in the air and not just any blood.  The smell of human blood was coming from the east and Phoenix took off following the scent.  Ash just shook his head.  “Well that was easy enough.  Phoenix!” Ash took off after the newborn vampire and as he ran he shifted into his Animagus form.  A panther with sapphire blue eyes appeared beneath the moon and took off after the newborn vampire.  Silkpaws caught up to the vampire just as he slammed into the human from behind and lowered his head to the human’s throat before sinking his fangs beneath the fangs and into the jugular vein.  Silkpaws skidded to a halt before the deadly predator and lay down but his eyes followed the vampire. 

Silkpaws watched the deadly predator that could easily turn on him if he moved from his position on the forest floor tear into the human.  When his human had accidently turned the child Silkpaws had purred in contentment.  He had surfaced briefly in Ash’s mind to see the child change into a snow leopard before trotting down the road to the park.  His tail swished from side to side and he laid his head on his paws before letting out a yawn which caused the vampire to look up and growl at the panther that it saw in front of it.

Phoenix kept his gaze on the panther who he hadn’t seen before as he continued to feed.  The hot blood soothed his aching throat and settled his queasy stomach even though he wanted to pull away and was screaming in his head to stop. Silkpaws watched as Phoenix’s emerald eyes turned crimson red from the blood lust and finally stood up and shifting into Ash.  Ash slowly walked over to his child and laid a hand on his shoulder.  “Are you done Phoenix?”  The question was enough to snap Phoenix out of his blood lust and he dropped the human onto the ground.  Ash cocked his head and stared down at the human that was still breathing.  “I’m surprised you didn’t kill him.  Sit down and relax.  Breathe slowly and it will help calm the animalistic instincts in your mind.”

Ash calmly picked the unconscious human up and felt his fangs lengthen before he buried them in the human’s throat and finished off the human that Phoenix had caused to black out from his attack.  He kept an eye on his child in case he tried doing something stupid.  When he was done the human dropped from his arms and he walked over to Phoenix before crouching down in front of him.  “The panther was me.  I should have told you that I too had an Animagus form.”

“Do all vampires have one?”

“Yes.  If we need to lay low we turn into our Animagus forms and can live as them if we’re being hunted.  You won’t find a registered vampire Animagus anywhere.  It’s for our own safety.”

“I didn’t want to kill the man.  He could be someone’s father or son or brother or husband or nephew or uncle or-”

“He could be any number of things Phoenix.  You may not have noticed but it’s a stroke of luck that you killed this one.  You have the ability to see the memories of your victims when you feed.  It’s a blur until you can sort them out.  Did you see anything of interest in his memories?”

“No. I was too-too-”

“You were caught up in the hunt and the smell of the blood overpowered you.  Newborn vampires are strongest in their first two years as a vampire.  It’s why Silkpaws stayed away from you and was wary.  He knew that you could easily turn on us and kill us both.”

Phoenix nodded and lay on his back on the forest floor.  Ash got up and sat down beside his child.  “Does it get easier to kill?”

“After a decade you’ll get used to having to kill to survive.  As for the prey,” here Ash glanced scornfully at the dead human lying a few feet from the two creatures of the night, “he was a child molester.  You saved a lot of innocent lives by killing the sick fuck.  Over time you will learn how to slow memories down when you feed and examine them while feeding and keeping an eye out for danger.”

“How long will that take?”

“It took me two decades.”

“Who else have you turned Ash?”

“A woman who was dying of Influenza in 1418.  An Incan prince who was dying in 1448, a female fifteen year old Incan servant in 1500, a fourteen year old Incan boy in 1550 and an Incan girl who was ten years old in 1573. That was the year of the last Incan rebellion.  It’s pathetic but the Incans continued to sacrifice their children in hopes that their civilization would be saved from destruction.  The Inca often sacrificed their children because they believed it appeased their Gods.  Children were sacred and pure to the Incan people.  Many ancient and long dead cultures used to practice human sacrifice to their gods.  Eight families from the Peasant’s Revolt that lasted from May 1381 to November 1381 plus the daughter of one of the leaders.  Couple of Native Americans from the Delaware and Hopi tribes in 1435.  Miyamoto Musashi in 1645.  Consort Zhen Jing Shun and Beauty Lady Choi who were concubines to the third emperor, Zhu Di who was known as the Yongle Emperor.  He ruled from July 17th 1402 to August 12th 1424.  Six innocent women who were going to die during the Salem Witch Trials in 1692. A member of the Illuminati in 1779, an innocent man who was tarred and feathered during Boston in 1777 for supposedly being a Tory.  Turning that man was one of the best things I did for him.  Of course he went and killed everyone who had tarred and feathered him but anyone who would do that disgusting act doesn’t deserve to be around. A fourteen year old orphan in 1860.  Some twenty year old idiot who decided it’d be fun to go on the Klondike Gold Rush of 1896.  He’s lucky he didn’t freeze to death by the time I got to him.  You’re my most recent turning.”

“Are any of them still alive?”

“Everyone is still alive except for six families I turned during the Peasant’s Revolt, the woman who I turned in 1418, Lady Beauty Choi, and the Native American from the Delaware tribe.”

“What did the council have to say about you turning a ten year old?”

“They allowed it since I saved her from a long death of dying from the elements.  It was then that they made a law allowing for a child to be turned if they were dying or being abused.”

“Did the Incan prince marry?”

“Inti married Si in 1500 at thirty-two years old.  That was the year Si was turned.  Supay married Qullana in 1576 at twenty-six years old when Qullana was three.  Come on we’re leaving now.”  Ash stood up and pulled Phoenix to his feet before taking out a crow feather.  “You ever travel by port key before?”

“Yeah when I went to the Qudditch World Cup the summer before fourth year.”

“Good then you know how to do this.  Grab the end of the feather that’s near you.” When Phoenix had done so Ash slid his bag down and gripped it with his left hand and said “Ichor Manor.”

Phoenix and Ash found themselves sitting standing outside a three story main house with houses scattered around the property.  “Why couldn’t we just apparate here?” Phoenix grumbled to his sire.

“Because you haven’t been programmed into my wards yet Phoenix.  The wards should register you as a vampire and my child and allow you entry but I didn’t take the risk that I would be wrong.  My wards are programmed to kill anyone who is not a vampire, my children, or the human slaves I keep in my home.  If you had gone through the wards and they had reacted against you-well then you’d be dead.”

“You mean it’s possible for someone to program wards to kill enemies?”

“Yeah.  It’s a vampire secret.  We designed these wards after we broke free from our creator and we were being hunted by man.”

“That’s amazing!  We don’t have any wards like this back in England.”

“I’m not surprised.  Hogwarts has always been lacking in certain subjects after the death of the founders.”

“How do I get programmed into the wards?”

“Your charms master hasn’t taught you anything about wards?”

“No.  Dumbledore didn’t either. He just said that I had to stay at the Dursleys every summer because of my mother’s sacrifice for me and didn’t tell me anything beyond that.  He mentioned something about Blood Wards.”

“Blood wards don’t work unless a person is able to call that place home and if the person feels love in the home.  I take it you felt none of this in your old home growing up?”

“No I didn’t.  My relatives didn’t give a damn about me.”

“Then you could have left any time.  I wonder why that old man was keeping you locked up?”  Ash shrugged and shook his head.  “It’s in the past now.  The wards would have fallen when I turned you and brought you back there anyway.  Now as for these wards-cut open your hand and place it against the wards. They’re directly in front of you.  Only my children and I can see the wards.  If my wards accept you there will be a flash of light around your hand.”

Phoenix was handed a knife set with rubies and iolite gems in the handle and slashed his left hand quickly.  He placed his bleeding hand upon the wards and felt a something like liquid move beneath his hand despite hitting a sold surface.  A flash of orange light engulfed his hand and his body glowed before the wards resettled and the glow vanished.

Ash nodded in approval.  “Welcome Phoenix Moon to Ichor Manor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash can turn into a black panther called Silkpaws which is his animagus form. All vampires have an animagus form.
> 
> Phoenix has three animagus forms, Moobeam who is a snow leopard, an eagle and a magical creature which was partly created from the tears of Fawkes and the basilisk venom which will be seen later. Nobody knows about his animagus forms except himself and Ash. 
> 
> Some of Ash's children are real people that I have made into vampires in this story.


	4. Demon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash takes Phoenix shopping in Demon Alley after adding his childe to the wards around Ichor Manor and Ash buys a new slave while plans to go to Gringotts are made so Phoenix can learn about his inheritance.

Phoenix stepped into Ichor Manor and gazed at the high ceilings that extended throughout the manor.  The floors were black marble and there was a large fireplace against a wall in the living room with a pot sitting on the mantle.  A wood box was on the fireplace’s left and was full to the brim with logs for a fire.  A human girl appeared and stared at Phoenix before turning to Ash.  “Master,” the girl said dropping her head.  She appeared to be eight years old.

“Basil this is my newest child Phoenix Moon.  Show him upstairs and let him pick out his own room.  Then alert the other servants to prepare breakfast for my child and I and continue with your duties.”

“Yes master,” Basil said giving Ash a curtsey before leading Phoenix upstairs. 

“How long have you been a slave to Ash?” Phoenix asked curiously.  Despite being turned into a vampire he hadn’t yet lost his humanity and compassion.  He wondered if he would ever turn into a mindless animal.  **Something I’ll have to ask Ash about.**

“Young Master, I have been Ash’s slave since I was six.  I was sold to him by my uncle when he got tired of me.”  The last part of the sentence was spoken in a low tone and if not for his vampire hearing he wouldn’t have heard it.

“How many servants does Ash have?” Phoenix asked as he didn’t want to even guess at what the girl meant by her statement though he could guess.  A growl erupted from his throat as he thought of it.  Unlike many of his classmates at Hogwarts and even at the primary school he had been to before he entered Hogwarts as a child he had always been intelligent.  Now that he was technically ‘dead’ as far as the wizarding world knew, he should easily be able to get through his remaining five years of school with no problem. **But how will I be able to enroll at Astral Academy since I’m dead?  That is assuming Ash and I aren’t killed by the Council.**

“We won’t be killed Phoenix.  You are of age to be turned,” Ash spoke from the doorway of Phoenix’s new room. The room was decorated with a four poster king bed that had black velvet curtains hanging on all sides.  A desk and chair were on the wall opposite the bed.  There was a dresser and a wardrobe as well as a huge walk in closet and an on suite bathroom.  The bathroom floor was made of white marble and there was a bathtub and separate shower as well as a sink and toilet.  The bedroom was black and red.  “Black and red are the colors of Nightpaw house,” Ash said.  “Basil downstairs.”

“Yes master.  Young master if you need anything just call for me,” Basil said and she left the room.

“How many slaves do you have Ash?”

“Fifteen.  I did have sixteen but the girl died of the flu.”

“Do you have any house elves?”

“No I don’t.  I find humans work much better than house elves.  Plus I prefer company that is actually intelligent.”

“But your slaves can’t do magic can they?”

“No.  I only employ muggles.  Usually they’re children who have been sold to me like Basil.  They get a roof over their head, a day off, clothes on their backs and medical care.  The children I have go to school as well.”

“How many child slaves do you have?”

“Basil, Josh, Selena Florin, Marigold, and Thomas.  Basil who you just met is eight, Josh is six, Selena is ten, Florin is thirteen, Marigold is fifteen and Thomas is nineteen. The others are all adults.”

“Does the council mind having human slaves?”

“No.  They don’t care as the human slaves are bonded to their vampire master for life.  It’s impossible for human slaves to betray their master. They usually get trained for slavery from the time they first begin to walk.  I’ve seen some… some horrible ways that slave trainers discipline slaves.  Not all vampires are as kind as I am to my slaves. Thankfully I chose well in all my children.  They also treat their slaves like humans.  Other vampires are not so forgiving as I am.”

“How can your slaves defend you in an attack?”

“They are trained in weapons starting at age sixteen.  The ones under sixteen know to go into hiding if I am attacked.”

“So does that mean I’ll have one as well?”

Ash nodded.  “That’s another thing we need to get you after meeting the council.  Contrary to popular belief Phoenix there are humans out there, mainly in third and fourth world countries that still participate in slavery.  For some reason it seems to be popular in Southeast Asian countries.”

“Why?  What do they do?”

“Some poor Asian families sell their daughters.  Some may also sell their sons but it’s mostly daughters that are sold.  Usually the parents are lied to and the person who buys these young girls says they will be going to work in a restaurant or something of that nature but when the girl is bought and paid for she’s usually thrown into a sex ring, forced to work from a brothel or forced to work the streets.  Selena was one such person.  It’s why I bought her when I did.”

“Did you buy Selena from another person or…?”

“I bought her directly from her parents.  It helps being able to read others minds. They just wanted to get rid of her because she was a girl.  Did you know there are some countries still that kill their infant daughters?”

“Why?”

“Cultural reasons I suppose.  In many cultures out there they still prefer boys over daughters.”

“That’s stupid.  Don’t they know it’s the guy who decides the sex of the baby?  How can a mother willingly kill her children?”

“Oh that happens as well.  I’ve seen mothers who smile about killing their daughters when asked about it.  Those are the people I am more than happy to tear apart.  But these cultures that kill their daughters either in the womb or at birth usually do so because they believe a girl is a ‘burden’ on the family since she won’t take the family name and will move out of her family’s home when she gets married whereas the son will keep the family name and stay with his parents to take care of them in their old age.  Likewise in many parts of the United States of America, old people get shipped off to nursing homes and retirement homes by their adult children and then there are old people wasting away in the old people homes without any contact from their children and grandchildren and possibly being raped or abused by the nurses who are supposed to take care of them. Again that has to do with culture. For some reason, probably due to television, people in the United States hate getting old.  What goes around comes around as the saying goes.  These people who so carelessly throw their parents into nursing homes will one day have it happen to them which I find funny.

“Oh and don’t broadcast your thoughts.  That’s how I heard you and came up here.  I recommend closing off your mind to the Council and being silent except when they ask you something.”

“How can I go to school since I’m dead?”

“That’s easy.  Do you have a house elf?”

“A house elf? No but I did free one in my second year. Why?”

“Call your house elf and order it to get your records from Hogwarts.  Make sure it isn’t seen by anyone.”

“Okay. DOBBY!”

With a pop a house elf with tennis ball sized green eyes appeared before Phoenix and Ash.  “You call for Dobby?”

“Dobby do you know who I am?”

“No sir.”

“I’m or rather I was Harry Potter.  My name is now Phoenix Moon.”

“Harry Potter sir!”  Dobby’s eyes filled with tears and he hugged Phoenix’s legs.  “Dobby heard that you were dead sir.”

“I’m a vampire now Dobby.  This is my sire, Ash Ichor,” Phoenix said gesturing to Ash who was smirking at Phoenix.  “So in a way I did die but not by choice.”

“Then why did Dobby hear that Harry Potter sir died?”

“Dumbledore’s doing,” Ash spoke up.  “More than likely anyway would be my guess.  Phoenix and I suspect the man was polyjuiced to look like Phoenix though I don’t know how they managed to replicate the dark mark.  Unless Dumbledore branded it on the poor soul himself.”

“Dumbledore knows dark magic?” Phoenix asked.

“Yes he knows of it.  However I wouldn’t think he would have… well no I’m wrong.  Of course he would kidnap someone, force them to drink a polyjuice potion with something of you in it and then brand that poor soul with the Dark Mark.  After all he kidnapped me.”

“And he used and manipulated me.  He and the Weasleys and the Mudblood Granger betrayed me.  Even Uncle Moony betrayed me.”

“The council will be here in an hour.  Get yourself washed up.  That gives us enough time to get to Florence Alley and get you some dress robes.”

“I have to wear dress robes to a council meeting?”

“You want to make a good impression on the council child.  They don’t take kindly to disrespect or disobedience.  I will have to explain my reasons for turning you and they may wish to examine your memories as well.  I also brought along the news article from the Daily Prophet describing your _demise and desertion of the light_.”

“But I didn’t…”

“I know you did not turn to the dark Phoenix Moon,” Ash said narrowing his eyes in disapproval.  “However the council will want to learn for themselves and the best way is for them to read the news article for themselves.”

Phoenix nodded.  His sire knew more about the vampire world than he did after all.  They hadn’t studied creatures much in Hogwarts.  Removing his clothes he turned on the faucet before stepping into the shower.  He used a claw to cut open the wrapping around the bar of soup and lathered himself up before washing his hair.  Five minutes later he hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his wait before going to his room and finding another pair of clothes laid out for him.  He supposed one of the slaves had lain out his clothes.  **Need to find out which slave it was and thank them.**

Drying himself off Phoenix pulled on the clothes.   A knock on the door caused him to turn and he saw a mousy brown head of hair and a pair of brown eyes before the child dropped to the ground.  “Master sent me to take you to his study young master,” the boy said. 

Phoenix nodded and motioned to the boy to lead the way to his sire’s study.  “What’s your name and how old are you?”

My name is Josh and I’m six years old young master. One of the other slaves will be by to get your clothes and the towels and launder them for you.”

“How did you come to be Ash’s slave?”

“Mommy sold me when I was a baby according to master Ash.  She didn’t like boys.  Master gave me to one of his older female slaves to take care of until I was old enough to begin my duties.”

Phoenix was saddened to hear that this young boy had been sold by his mother just because he wasn’t the preferred gender the woman wanted.  **It seems like this child is better off here as Ash’s slave then with a woman who didn’t want him. What the hell is it with the child slaves Ash picks up?**

Phoenix followed the six year old down a few hallways until they reached a pair of cherry doors.  Josh knocked and stepped aside as Phoenix entered before closing the door behind him.  “Good you’re ready.  Florence Alley is bigger than Diagon Alley.”

“Is there an alley for vampires?”

“Yes.  Florence Alley is where you can get robes, trunks, quills, ink, pens scales, cauldrons and the other normal stuff for Astral Academy.  Demon Alley is for the creatures that go to Astral Academy.”

“What’s in Demon Alley?”

“The slave market is there.  We’ll also pick you up a slave while we’re out.  A restaurant catering to the different creatures at Astral Academy.   A book shape carrying books on the Dark Arts, Parselmagic, blood magic, the elements, and other books you wouldn’t normally find in Florence Alley a wand shop, a store where you can buy human slaves, and a place where you can buy house elves.  Demon Alley is also an open market every Thursday and a grocery store.  A holding pen with cages for the slaves until they are bought.  There’s also a neighborhood on the south side of the alley that houses some creatures who don’t want to live near humans.”

“Do you know anyone there?”

“My Incan children live there with their family.  The others are scattered everywhere.”

Ash pointed to the fireplace and turned to Phoenix.  “You do know how to use the floo network don’t you?”  Phoenix nodded.  “Good.  Say ‘Florence Alley’ and you’ll appear in Unicorn Inn.”

Phoenix took a handful of floo power, threw it into the flames and said “Florence Alley.”  With a whoosh he was gone.  Remembering his experience with getting lost when he had first traveled by floo during the summer before second year he kept his arms and elbows tucked in at his sides as he went spinning past fireplaces before he was spit out and landed on the floor of what he surmised must be Unicorn Inn.  Ash came out a few minutes later and calmly brushed himself off. 

“I hate traveling by the floo network,” Phoenix grumbled.

Ash laughed.  “You’ll get used to it.  But I agree with you on wizarding travel.  They pretend to be so superior to muggles but their ways of transportation are nauseating.  The only transportation I like is flying but even that can get uncomfortable after a while.  Follow me.”

Ash and Phoenix walked out of the inn and Ash pressed a hand on one of the stones of the wall. There was a slight tremor through the air and then the stone wall vanished.  The two vampires walked into Florence Alley and made their way to the robes shop.  “Master Ichor,” the witch said giving a curtsey to Ash as he walked in with Phoenix behind him.  “What can I do for you?”

“Phoenix this is Maria.  She’s a witch who attended Astral Academy with me.”

“But…” Phoenix’s voice trailed off as he looked at the witch in front of him.  “Begging your pardon my lady but how is it you’re still alive?”  Ash had begun teaching his child about wizarding culture and customs since he was lacking due to being raised with muggles and then the fact that wizarding customs and culture weren’t covered at Hogwarts.

"I accepted Master…” Ash looked at her sharply.  “Ash I mean, after he was turned into a vampire.  It was actually a shock for me when I found out he had been turned into a vampire.  I admit I was terrified of him at first. I was scared he would turn on me and kill me but he didn’t.  Ash took me before the Council and they gave me immortality.”

“Maria knows when I’m with my children or alone she doesn’t have to call me ‘Master Ichor’.  It’s only when I’m with other vampires or the Council shows up.  Maria this is my newest child, Phoenix Moon.  Formerly Harry Potter.  The Council is coming by to see him and I need to get him dress robes and then we’re going to Demon Alley to purchase him a slave.  I’m hoping that he can attend Astral Academy.”

“You’ll like it there Master Moon.  I enjoyed Astral Academy.”

“Please Maria call me Phoenix. Were you in Nightpaw House as well?”

“No I was in Talon House.  Now let’s see about getting you fitted.  Do you have any preference of colors that you want?”

“One emerald green, one black and silver, one white, one black and red, one red and gold, and I think the last one a midnight blue will do.”

Maria nodded and began measuring Phoenix. Much to his surprise Phoenix had grown as a result of being turned and was now 5’7”.  His body had lost its sickly complexion as well.  Half an hour later the dress robes had been fitted and made.  Phoenix was given a bag.  “Your slave will carry all your stuff for you after you purchase it.  I recommend getting two to start with.” 

“Ash were you and Maria ever a couple?” Phoenix asked.  He had wondered if there was something going on between the ancient and his sire.

“No.  We were and are still just friends.  I expect if I die that she will go to the Council and beg them to kill her though.”

They walked through the alley and spotted a sign that led off to Demon Alley.  “For one who has only been a vampire for a little they might find enslaving humans as cruel and evil,” Ash said as he causally walked through the alley.  “But slavery has existed since the humans first walked this world.  Some countries continue slavery today.  I know that four countries continue slavery in the 20th century.  We have half an hour to get you a couple slaves and get back to Ichor Manor in time for our meeting with the Council.”  Ash checked his watch.  “If you’re hungry we can stop at one of the taverns/inns or the restaurant here.  Or we can go back to Unicorn Inn and get something there if you’re hungry.”

Phoenix just shrugged his shoulders and then nodded.  “I may as well get used to this alley so if it’s not any trouble Ash we can eat here.”

“No trouble at all Phoenix.  We’re here.”

Phoenix looked at a shop with a dusty window in the front.  “Nathaniel needs to learn to clean his shop window,” Ash muttered.  “Here you can get supplies for your slaves such as clothing, uniforms, beds, etc.  We’ll be going to the holding pens shortly after as that’s where all the slaves are kept.  Nathaniel lives above his shop with his family and two house slaves.”

“What is Nathaniel?” Phoenix asked.

“Vampire.  Come on inside.”

“Why are they kept in cages?”

“Keeping humans that are to be sold for slavery in cages has been a long time practice since slavery was invented with the dawn of man.  Sometimes the slaves will try to escape or lash out violently at Nathaniel and the vampire and human buyers.  Yes there are some humans that come to Demon Alley to buy slaves from all over Magical Europe.  Well all of Magical Europe outside of Britain.  Some of the slaves have been known in the past to try to kill themselves if they escape from their cages.  They’re kept in the cages for their own safety.  Unlike some slave traders Nathaniel makes sure his slaves are fed daily and have one outfit though the outfits will change upon their purchase.  A dentist and a doctor come to Demon Alley to make sure the slaves teeth and health is taken care of.  This is how Nathaniel supports his family and it’s a good living if you have the talent for it.  Before Nathaniel took over it was run by a horrible wizard who used to use the Unforgivables on the slaves for anything he wanted.  They weren’t given medical checkups or allowed to have their teeth and eyes checked.  The conditions were worse than they are now.”

“Ash good to see you my friend.  Sorry to hear about Emma’s death.”

“Hello Nat.  This is Phoenix, my newest child.  We’re picking him up a couple slaves today but it needs to be done quick as we have a meeting with the council back at my home in half an hour.”

Nathaniel looked Phoenix over and nodded.  “Well met young one.  I’m Nathaniel, or Nat to my friends, Stardust.  I was born in 1800 and turned in 1832. Took over this place in 1990.  So do you want mares or stallions?  Child, adolescent or adult?”

Phoenix looked at Ash in confusion.  “Mares are the women and girls.  Stallions are the boys and men. If you want to go in depth then mares are the women, fillies are the girls, colts are the boys and stallions are the men.”

“Does age matter when buying a slave for the first time?”

“Fillies and Colts are easier to train than mares and stallions,” Nathaniel said.  “Mares are good if you want to make more slaves obviously or just have fun with.  They’re also good for looking after newborn slaves until the fillies and colts are old enough to begin their duties.  Mares are usually for sex, cooking, gardening, and house work.  Stallions are usually guards to their vampire master and used for breeding with the mares to make more slaves.”

“I’ll take a filly and whatever a thirteen year old boy is,” Phoenix said at last after some thinking. 

“Male adolescents would be colts until they turned sixteen.  Fillies would become mares upon reaching thirteen,” Nathaniel said.  “Please follow me to the cages and you can inspect them for yourself.  You’ll receive dental and medical records on them upon purchase.”

Ash and Phoenix followed Nathaniel out a back door and looked around at the holding pen.  The slaves were separated by class and further by stock. There was a small building at the entrance to the holding pen.  “That’s for when they get their dental and medical checkups,” Nathaniel said pointing at the building.  Stallions and mares are held here.  Fillies and colts are further down. Pregnant mares and mares who are nursing are not for sale. They’re in a separate section of the holding pen.”

They passed the mares and stallions and made their way further down the path until they reached the cages for the colts and fillies.  Nathaniel stopped in front of a cage. “This holds adolescent colts.  What’s the age of the filly you want?”

“Between six to eight I guess,” Phoenix said. 

“Cage thirty holds fillies two to five.  Cage thirty-one holds fillies age six to eight.  Bring them to me and I’ll get you their medical records when you come to pay for them.”

“What if they get out?”

“They can’t escape,” Nathaniel said.  “Wards surround this entire area.  If you didn’t notice there’s a huge concrete wall around the perimeter and it extends into the ground itself as well.”

Nathaniel made his way back to his shop and Phoenix returned his attention to the colts that were trying to shrink away from the vampires.  “Are they always like this?”

“These are slaves that haven’t been trained yet.  You can ask them questions and they’ll be forced to answer.  But they know if they attack us then they’re lives are over.”

“What’s the punishment for a slave attacking their master?”

“Death.   Though whether you get killed or not by your slaves depends on how you treat them.  I treat my slaves with respect, make sure their medical needs are provided for, give them clothes and the fillies and colts an education so they respect me.  Other slaves are treated harshly by their masters and sometimes try to attack or even kill their master.  With the new ones it’s hard to get them under control.  That’s why they remain here for a couple of months for their training and if they are being sold to vampires they are given a little information about how to behave around a vampire master.”

“All colts who are thirteen step up,” Phoenix ordered.  The two vampires watched as the humans began shuffling and five humans reluctantly stepped forward.  “Well at least they can follow that order,” Phoenix said shaking his head.  He looked at them as he thought it over. Finally he pointed at the Chinese boy who kept his head down and was shaking like a leaf.  Ash waved his hand at the cage door and it opened.  The colt stepped out before collapsing on the ground.  Waving his hand again the door closed with a bang. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Phoenix asked getting to his knees beside the fallen colt.

Ash pulled out his wand and performed a few diagnostic spells.  He cursed and stood up before turning his furious gaze on the other slaves in the cage.  Phoenix looked from the colt to his sire curiously.  “It appears your colt is suffering from a few broken ribs and sleep exhaustion.  It’s a wonder he was able to step forward and stay on his feet at all in the cage.”

Ash shook his head and put his wand away before stooping and picking up the unconscious slave.  “Come on Phoenix let’s go down to get your filly.  Then we’ll get their medical and dental records and stop by Blood Tavern for something to eat.  Blood Tavern caters to vampires.”

Phoenix made his way to the cage that held the fillies in the age range he was looking for when he heard sobbing that quickly changed into a scream.  Picking up his pace he arrived to see a filly that appeared six years old being pushed to the floor of the cage by some older ones.  Growling he lashed out with his magic knocking the others away from her and opened the cage with a wave of his wand.  He hated bullies.  Snarling at the other children who cowered at the back of the cage he gathered the filly in his arms and turned her over.  What he saw shocked him.  There was a long jagged scar over her left eye, she had a black eye, and a long scar on her back that went from her left shoulder, down along her back and stopped at her right hip.  Rage consumed Phoenix and he carefully gathered the poor creature in his arms before slamming the cage door.  Wincing at the smell of blood he looked at the filly and saw she had a wound on the side of her head.

“Dear Merlin what the hell happened to her?” Ash asked Phoenix looking at the scarred filly.

“I was walking to the cage Nathaniel mentioned and there was a scream.  Some of those older girls pushed this one down on the floor of the cage.  I lost my temper and my magic lashed out.”

Ash shook his head.  “We may need to eat after the council meeting.  Right now buying these two and getting them home is more important.  Do wash the blood off your hands and change into one of the dress robes I got you.  I’ll pick up some clothes for them tomorrow.  Think of a crest you want for the Moon line and draw it for me.  I’ll get it embroidered on their clothes.”

Phoenix nodded as they made their way back to the shop.  Noticing the two humans being carried he snarled but then checked their tags and pulled out their files. Tapping them with his wand he shrank the files and handed them to Phoenix who set the girl down and then put the files in his pocket.  He would read them after the meeting with the council at Ash’s house. Grabbing a form Nathaniel quickly wrote some information down on it and then had Phoenix fill in his address and sign the paper.  He made a copy for himself and handed Phoenix the original. “This is proof of your purchase of the colt and filly.  One hundred galleons is the price for both of them.”

Phoenix nodded and pulled out the sack of gold coins from a pocket of his jeans and placed it on the table.  The two vampires then walked out of the shop and  back to Unicorn Inn where they flooed back to Ichor Manor.  “Go get washed up Phoenix and pull on a dress robe.  I’ll have my servants take them to the hospital wing so they can be treated and then they’ll be shown to their rooms.” Phoenix nodded and made his way up to his room.  Pulling out the folders and the shopping back of dress robes he pulled out his wand and tapped them with his wand to bring them back to their original size before getting ready for the council.


	5. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix meets with the Council and gets his OWL results.

Ash gave Phoenix’s slaves to a couple of guards and ordered the slaves to be taken to the hospital wing of Ichor Manor.  Pulling off his shirt as he made his way upstairs to his own room, he pushed open the mahogany door and went to take a shower.  Coming out of the shower and into the main part of his bedroom Ash saw Phoenix’s transcripts and records from Hogwarts sitting on his desk.  “Good elf that Dobby,” he said as he opened his wardrobe and flipped through his dress robes before choosing his midnight blue dress robe. 

A knock on the door sounded and it opened to reveal Marigold.  “Yes Marigold?”

“Master the Council has arrived and is waiting in the sitting room.”

“Thank you Marigold.  Is Phoenix ready?”

“Yes master.”

“Good.  Go downstairs and see to it that refreshments are put out for the Council.  I’ll be down with Phoenix shortly.”

Marigold nodded and left Ash.  Picking up a red ribbon he tied his hair back in a ponytail and made his way to Phoenix’s room before going down to the Council.  “Phoenix the Council is here.  Are you ready?”

The door opened to reveal Phoenix in his emerald green dress robe with his hair also tied back in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon.  “I’m ready Ash.”

“Your slaves are in the hospital wing. I had a couple of guards take them there.  Dobby also brought your records from Hogwarts.  I’ll be going over them when the meeting is over and we’ve eaten.  Now the Council is very important to vampire society.  They uphold discipline of vampires and make the laws and rules for our kind.  Try not to piss them off and don’t speak unless they specifically ask you a question.”

“What happens if I piss them off?”

“I’ll be lucky to convince them not to kill you. If you piss them off then that reflects badly on me.  They’ll think I have not been doing my duties as your sire and teaching you our ways.  It won’t matter that we just got back to Italy either to them.  If you piss them off by speaking out of turn, refusing to feed, refusing to obey our laws and customs, or putting the vampire society in any danger then you will be lucky to escape with your life.”

“Do we have enemies?”

“Humans, both magical and muggle are our enemies Phoenix.  As far as magical creatures no we don’t have enemies among them.  Dementors can’t harm us and we get along with dark phoenixes, Thestrals and the shadow animals.”

“Shadow animals?”

“Shadow animals are Shadow Wolves, Shadow Panthers, the Nightmares, Shadow Cats, Shadow Tigers and Shadow Hawks.”

“What are Nightmares?”

“Jet black horses with flame manes and tails.  They can breathe fire and have been known to set fire to the ground as they run.  They’re also owned by the Lord of Azkaban and pull his carriage.”

“There’s a Lord of Azkaban?  Is it a dementor?”

“No.  It’s a human. But the last ruler of Azkaban died many years ago and that gave the Ministry the ability to enslave the dementors and turn Azkaban into a prison.  With your luck I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the Lord of Azkaban.  Do they not teach you anything in Hogwarts?”

“No.  History of Magic was always about the Goblin Wars.  The only time I saw dementors was in third year when my godfather had broken out and the summer before fifth year when they attacked me and my cousin Dudley.”

“Then I’ll have to pick up a book on the history of Azkaban for you.  Azkaban was also a sanctuary for vampires in times of war.”

“Will I have a shadow animal?”

“Yes.  All vampires have one.  Though I am not sure what it will be or when you will get it.”

“When will I find out what my element or elements are?”

“Hopefully before you go to school.  About your school… it will be easy for me to erase all records of Harry Potter ever attending Hogwarts.  I’ll do that after we get something to eat and then you’ll be set to go to Astral Academy.”

They arrived at the sitting room and Ash pushed the door open and took a seat in a chair across from the Council with Phoenix following his sire’s lead.  “Phoenix these are three members of the council.  Lord Zodiac Shin, Lady Tula Gemini and Lord Jasper Stone.  Lord Shin, Lady Gemini and Lord Stone thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome Ash Ichor,” Lord Stone said.  “This is your newest child?”

“Yes.  His name is Phoenix Moon, formerly Harry Potter.”

“You turned Harry Potter?”  Lady Gemini asked in disbelief standing up and walking over to Phoenix who shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she peered into his face.  “What made you do that?”

Ash waited until Lady Gemini had returned to her seat between Lord Shin and Lord Stone before answering the question.  “According to my child I was held captive by his former headmaster and two of his former professors. I was taken to Hogwarts by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself along with two of his minions and held captive there until I managed to escape.  They denied me blood and food during my captivity there and when I escaped I attacked young Phoenix here intending to feed on him and then leave but my starvation got the best of me and I accidently turned him instead.”

“Hogwarts is that pathetic excuse of a school in Scotland isn’t it?” Lord Shin asked.

“Yes,” Ash said.  “They took off the last three years of education, apparently took off some of the curriculum that the founders taught, and there’s a centuries long rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  As well as it falling well below international standards.”

Phoenix opened his mouth to say something but then shut it remembering Ash’s words.  The other four in the room looked at him.

“What is it child?”  Lord Shin asked.  “Something troubling you?”

“I’m sorry Lord Shin, Lady Gemini, and Lord Stone for interrupting but I did not know that Hogwarts was intended to be a ten year school.”

“The standards have really fallen then,” Lady Gemini said.  “Yes child Hogwarts was set up to be a ten year school.  I believe only Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem Academy in Massachusetts USA and Dragon Gate Academy in China are the only schools that are seven years long.  The rest are ten years.”

Lord Shin and Lord Stone shook their heads sadly at hearing the news. “What is the third floor used for then?”

“The third floor?  What does that have to do with anything? I know it houses the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the trophy room, an armory but I never visited there, a store room, the clock tower entrance, Hesperius Hall, Vastus Vestible, Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor, and the One-Eyed Witch passage.  Though the right hand side of the castle was out of bonds as Dumbledore had placed a Cerberus, Devil’s Snare, a Troll, a giant chess set, and a potions riddle to tempt Voldemort who was possessing Professor Quirrel to come get the Sorcerer’s Stone and test me.”

There was silence as they stared at him in shock.  “Idiots!”  Lord Stone shouted.  “Endangering students like that for a test?!  The third floor corridor used to be where eighth to tenth year students lived.”

“That doesn’t matter now as he won’t be going back there,” Lord Shin said to calm Jasper.

“Quite right.  Why should he go back to a place where he’d probably be thrown in Azkaban?”

“Tell us Phoenix how are you dealing with becoming a dark creature?” Lord Stone asked.

“Well as I explained to my sire Lord Stone, Hogwarts doesn’t really teach anything about creatures.  There’s a Care of Magical Creatures class but that’s only an elective for third years and up and the game keeper isn’t a good professor.  He has a thing for dangerous animals.  Defense Against the Dark Arts was always a joke as it is supposedly cursed due to Voldemort being rejected for a teaching position by Dumbledore so we would always go through a different teacher each year.  The only good DADA teachers we had that were worth anything were Professor Lupin and Professor Moody.  Professor Lupin is a…”

“Yes he’s a werewolf.  Did he teach you anything of interest?”

“He taught me the Patronus spell in my third year after I was attacked by Dementors on the Quidditch Pitch during a game.”

“Can you show us?” Lady Gemini asked.

Phoenix shrugged and nodded as he stood up.  He pulled out his wand and tried to think of a happy memory.  Deciding to focus on the time he had seen Prongs for the first time during the attack from dementors in his third year he pointed his wand into the air and shouted “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”  A silver stag shot out of his wand and cantered around the room before coming to a halt before Phoenix.  “Hi Prongs,” he whispered raising a hand to lie on the stag’s muzzle before it vanished.

“Amazing,” Lord Stone said.  “And you managed to produce a corporal Patronus in your third year?”

“Yeah.  That was my dad in his stag form.  My dad was an illegal stag Animagus, Pettigrew is an illegal rat, and my godfather was an illegal Irish Wolfhound that resembled a Grim.”

“Back to our discussion about your experience as a dark creature,” Lord Shin said after the brief interruption.  He had to admit he was also impressed by the newborn’s Patronus as well as the fact that he had mastered it at such a young age when it usually wasn’t taught until fifth year in most of the wizarding schools.

“Ash has been teaching me and I have been reading that book he gave me on vampire laws, culture, customs, etc.  The thought of having to kill to live kind of bothers me.  I’ve never been one for killing before but I know I’ll have to deal with it since I’m now a vampire.  I was also surprised to know that vampires can go out in the sun for an hour as long as their skin is completely covered.  It will take some time getting used to this new life but I know I can manage.”

The three council members nodded.  “Good enough for a newborn, especially one who has heard nothing about our kind before,” Lord Stone said. 

“How old are you Phoenix?”

“I’m sixteen and in my sixth year of magical education.”

“How did you do on your OWLs?”

Phoenix pulled out a piece of paper with his owl results:

_Harry James Potter_

_Age: 15_

_Year: 5_

_Failing Grades: T=Troll, D=Dreadful, P=Poor_

_Passing Grades: A=Acceptable, E=Exceeds Expectations, O=Outstanding_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Total Number of T’s: 0_

_Total Number of D’s: 1_

_Total Number of P’s: 1_

_Total Number of A’s: 1_

_Total Number of E’s: 4_

_Total Number of O’s: 2_

“Divination is a worthless subject unless you’re a seer.  Don’t feel bad that you failed that class,” Lady Gemini said dismissively.  “What is with the D in History of Magic?”

“Professor Binns is a ghost and was the most boring teacher ever.  All he went on about is the Goblin Wars and nothing else.  Most of the class usually ended up being put to sleep, myself included, during the first five minutes.”

“And Potions?” Lady Gemini asked again.

“Professor Snape is a jerk.  He’s Dumbledore’s pet Death Eater and because he was bullied in school by my dad, godfather, Pettigrew and Lupin he can’t get over his hatred of my father and took it out on me.  He gave me a pop quiz during my first Potions class in first year; all NEWT questions I might add.  Then he mind raped me in 5th year when Dumbledore insisted I take Occlumency with the greasy bat.  He’s biased against anyone who isn’t in Slytherin House as well.”

“Didn’t one of yours go to Hogwarts with Snape Jasper?” Lord Stone asked.

“Yes.  Adam Lexington did.  He said Snape’s only talent was Potions.”

“What is the child going to do for school Ash?”

“I hope to get him accepted into Astral Academy.  I have no intention of sending him back to Hogwarts and he has expressed an interest in never returning to Britain as long as those betrayers are alive.  I already told him a bit about it.”

“A bit?  Knowing you Ash you told him everything there is to know that you think is important,” Lady Gemini said which brought laughter from the three Council members.

“What about your vaults Phoenix?  What did you do with your money?”

“I made a new vault.  I didn’t do anything with my other vaults.  I didn’t know you could.”

“You need to close your vaults and transfer all your money to your new vault.  You may have to go back to Britain to accomplish this.  I’m not sure if the Gringotts Branch on Florence Alley will be able to help you there.  You don’t want your betrayers getting your money and family artifacts do you?”

“No.  I’m not sure what is in my family vault since I can’t access it until I’m seventeen.”

“Even if you cannot access your family vault you can transfer everything to your new vault. That way they won’t be able to get their hands on your money or your family artifacts, books, etc.”

Phoenix sighed and then nodded.  The Council members had a point about those bastards stealing his money and other family valuables.  He could just picture the Mudblood with her hands on all his family books.  “I don’t want to go back there if I can help it.  They seemed pretty determined to turn me over to the Ministry.”

“What is more important Phoenix Moon?  Securing your family items and gold or letting those who betrayed you all your life steal your things?  Besides when they are all dead you’ll still be alive.”

“Ash why didn’t you tell him about this?” Lord Shin asked.

“I didn’t think about it.  I was concerned with getting out of the country with my child and it slipped my mind.”

“Phoenix what was the reason you chose to come with Ash to Italy instead of going into hiding in Britain?”

Ash pulled out the newspaper clipping about Phoenix’s _death and betrayal to the light_ and handed it to Lord Stone.  Lord Stone frowned and growled as he handed the paper to Lady Gemini who looked it over and handed it to Lord Stone.  “Why the hell do these morons think that the Boy-Who-Lived would willingly side with the man who murdered his parents and has made his life a living hell for the past four years?!  Phoenix may we examine your memories?  We want to see for ourselves the kind of abuse you had to endure.”

Phoenix nodded and Ash snapped his fingers.  Marigold popped back in and curtseyed to the vampires.  “Marigold fetch my pensieve.”

“Yes Master.”

“That brings us to another topic.  Have you gotten slaves yet?”

“Yes Lord Stone.  Ash took me to Demon Alley earlier today and I bought a thirteen year old colt and six year old filly.  They’re in the hospital wing right now as they’re both in bad shape.”

“And how are you dealing with the fact that vampires own slaves?”

“It’s hard to deal with.  I’ve never believed in owning someone before but I realize I have to accept that it is a part of our lives as vampire and one of our customs.  Ash was explaining to me earlier that there are still humans who practice slavery.  And wizards and witches own house elves but there’s a reason for that isn’t there?”

“Yes.  A house elf will die if they are not bonded with a wizard or witch master.  Their own magic strengthens with being bonded to a magical family and they actually don’t mind slavery though there are wizards and witches who could learn to treat them with kindness and not abuse them.  But they are very happy with working for a wizarding family.”

“The Mudblood started some S.P.E.W. organization in an attempt to free house elves.  She was convinced they wanted to be free.  Ended up pissing off a lot of them.”

“And that is the problem with muggle borns and half-bloods that grow up in the muggle world.  They know nothing of wizarding culture or customs.  They end up trying to force their views on the wizarding world and act like they know better.  This is why Astral Academy offers mandatory two year class on wizarding culture and customs to all incoming muggle born and half-bloods raised in the muggle world.  Likewise pureblood idiots and half-bloods that are raised in the wizard world know nothing of muggle culture or the muggle world and is why they get a two year class on Muggle Culture and Customs at Astral Academy.  If they don’t know anything about the wizarding world prior to getting their acceptance letter than how can they be expected to embrace our traditions, culture, holidays, and customs?”

“What does S.P.E.W. stand for anyway?” Lord Stone asked.

“Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare,” Phoenix said.  “The Mudblood ran it and Weasel and I were forced into it.”

The council members began laughing again. There was a knock on the door and Marigold entered with Ash’s pensieve.  “Set it on the table please Marigold and then leave if you will.”

Marigold nodded and walked into the room to do her master’s bidding before leaving.  “Now do you know how to take out memories Phoenix?”

“No.”

“Put your wand tip to your temple and think of the memory you want to show us. Then slowly bring your wand away from your temple and drop it in the pensieve.  Remember to concentrate on the memory as you are drawing it out of your mind.”

Phoenix nodded and slowly pulled out memories from his first five years at Hogwarts as well as his meeting with Ash and his memories of being in his godfather’s home before he had escaped.  It took a long time for the bowl to be full and then he nodded as he placed his wand in his lap.  “I’m done.”

The council members as well as Ash went into the pensieve while Phoenix sat back and closed his eyes.  Two hours later the four older vampires emerged from the pensieve and looked at Phoenix.  “Well it seems he is better off a vampire then with those people.  We’ll leave now and let you both get some rest but the rest of the council will be informed of your newest child as is our law.”

Ash nodded and went to pick up Phoenix in his arms before pocketing his child’s wand.  The council members left and Ash carried Phoenix up to his room and set his wand on the desk.  “Sleep well my child,” Ash said before closing the door and going to his own room to retire for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix's OWL results are based what he got in canon.


	6. Incan Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix meets his Incan siblings and finds out how many grandchilder his sire has.

Phoenix awoke in the middle of the night and lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling lost in thought.  It was hard to believe that everything had changed in the span of a couple of days but at least now he wouldn’t be manipulated by that old coot Dumbledore any longer.  **But what about Neville?  He is the other boy that the Prophecy could have referred to.  No doubt Dumbledore is going to force him to fight Voldemort now that I’m dead.  Neville doesn’t deserve to be thrust into a war when Dumbledore should be able to take care of things himself.  He’s already had his life ruined from Bellatrix putting his parents in St. Mungo’s and living with his horrible grandmother.  Is there anything I can do to help?**

Phoenix swung his legs out of the bed and made his way into his bathroom to take a shower.  Moonrise gave a trill as he came out of the bathroom and flew over to sit on his shoulder.  “Morning Moonrise.”

{Hello Phoenix.  How are you?}

{I’m worried that Dumbledore is going to use Neville to kill Voldemort now that I’m officially dead.  Neville’s life was also ruined by the prophecy.  He shouldn’t have to do what Dumbledore should be perfectly capable of doing.}

{If you go back to Britain it is possible that the Order will be watching for you in an attempt to capture you again young one.}

{I know but I may have to go back to Britain anyway.  One of the council members told me earlier tonight that I can transfer all my money and family artifacts into my vault for the Moon Line and close down my Potter vaults permanently.  The council member has a point.  I don’t want Dumbledore or any of those other betrayers getting access to my money or family stuff.}

Phoenix dressed and upon opening the door was surprised to see a woman in her early twenties in the hallway.  The woman turned and quickly curtsied before Phoenix.  “What can I do for young master?”

“Can you take me down to the hospital wing please?  I would like to check on my slaves,” Phoenix said. 

The woman nodded and led Phoenix down the hall.  As they climbed down the stairs Phoenix took the time to look at his surroundings.  He would need to learn the layout from experience so that he wouldn’t need Ash’s slaves to guide him everywhere.  “What’s your name?” Phoenix asked.

“Rosemary young master,” Rosemary said with a glance at her master’s newest child. 

“How long have you worked for Ash?”

“Fifteen years.  He bought me when I was nine.”

“Do you like it here?”

“Yes.  We all like it here.  That may be hard for you to comprehend young master due to your upbringing but if we were not Ash’s slaves we would either be on the streets or in a worse environment.  Ash treats us well and makes sure we have access to clothing, food, shelter and medicine as well as the children having an education.  A lot of vampire masters don’t even give us that much.”

“Do you know who set out my clothes on my first day here?”

“That was me young master.”

“Thank you Rosemary.”

She nodded and they continued in silence as they made their way to the hospital wing.  Phoenix pushed the door open and spotted his slaves lying on two separate beds side by side.  Spotting what he assumed was a healer he went over to her after glancing at the colt and filly who appeared to be asleep.  “How are they?”

“As you can young master they’re both asleep.  The girl’s scars appear to be from before she was sold to Nathaniel and I’m afraid I can do nothing about them.  The boy should be fine after a few days of rest.  I cleaned up the wound on the girl’s head and patched it up.  She’ll also need a few days of rest before they can be put to work though.  The girl has been suffering from nightmares so I gave her a dreamless sleep potion but she’ll need help in learning that she is now safe in your care young master.”

“That’s fine.  Give them all the rest and care they need.  Do you know where my room is?”

“Yes.”

“Good.  Come get me when they awaken and are better.”

The healer nodded and Phoenix left.  He made his way to the sitting room he had sat in earlier and waited for Ash to awaken.  He had only been there five minutes when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Ash standing at the door.  “I see you’re awake.  Did you check on your slaves?”

“Yeah.  They’re sleeping but need a few days of rest to recover.  Sadly the filly’s scars are permanent.  The healer said they’re probably from before she was sold to Nathaniel.”

Ash shook his head.  “I think we need to get you an inheritance test Phoenix.  Do you know any abilities that you have?”

“Only my Animagus form and that I’m a parslemouth.  I never thought to get an inheritance test before.”

“That’s another thing we’ll do while at Gringotts.  I think your best bet is to go back to Gringotts in Diagon Alley and arrange for everything there.  You can also get the inheritance done there as well.”

Phoenix sighed.  “When will we do it?”

“The sooner the better.  Perhaps you can find out your elemental abilities with the inheritance test as well.”

“Ash how did you get to Little Whining so quickly?”

“I had enough strength left in me to apparate there.  Though I don’t know why I chose that place to apparate to.  I just wanted to get as far away from my kidnappers as possible.”

Phoenix nodded.  He too had been desperate to escape after being thrown into the dungeons of Sirius’s old home by those he had thought were friends and family.  “Hungry?”

“A little.”

“Come on then.  I did promise you breakfast at Blood Tavern after all.  Did you figure out the crest for the Moon line yet?”

Phoenix nodded and pulled out a slip of parchment.  The crest showed a Thestral on a purple and gold background with lilies surrounding the border and a crescent moon above the Thestral.

“I’ll get the crest put onto the uniforms for your slaves.  You can also put it on your new trunk for school as well.  My blood brother might be willing to let us stay at his place and then you can go under a glamor charm to Gringotts to see about your vault and the inheritance test.  Give me a few minutes and let me floo call him.”

Ash went over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in the flames.  After speaking for a couple of minutes he canceled the connection. “He’ll be waiting for us when we get there.  We’ll have to floo into Unicorn Inn again to get to Blood Tavern.  Jason Thorn hates when people just floo into his business which is why he disconnected Blood Tavern from the floo network.”

“Is Jason a vampire as well?”

“Yeah.  Demon Alley businesses are owned by werewolves and vampires though the marital arts academy is owned by a high elf.  They have all types of martial arts forms taught there.”

“How many blood siblings do you have Ash?”

“Two blood brothers and six blood sisters.  I had another blood brother but he was killed by a vampire hunter.”

“What would they be to me?”

“Your blood uncles and blood aunts.  My children would be your blood brothers and blood sisters.  The children of some of my children, not including the children of the families I turned in the Peasant Revolt, would be your blood nephews and blood nieces.  Now you have the family you wanted as a child.”

“If I turned people what would you be to them?”

“Their grand sire.”

“How did your ten year old child get married and have kids?”

“My blood made her grow up.  Do you honestly think when we turn children that they stay trapped in the body they were turned in?  No they grow up until they hit sixteen and then they stop.”

Phoenix and Ash flooed to Unicorn Inn and then went into Florence Alley.  As they made their way to Demon Alley Phoenix looked around him again.  “Why are there people here Ash at this hour?”

“It’s for the creatures on Demon Alley.  In case they need to pick up school supplies, potion ingredients and the like.  Vampires are usually hunting when they get up and eating breakfast so they don’t do their shopping until now.”

“Is it frowned upon for dark creatures to shop with the humans in Florence Alley?”

“Like the rest of the wizarding world, though it is not as prejudiced as Britain, there are some witches and wizards who frown on dark creatures shopping with them.  We creatures of the night prefer to shop among our own.  Vampires have to naturally because we will die if we stay out in the sun longer than an hour. Werewolves shop in Demon Alley for Wolfsbane Potion and there are other creatures of the night that just prefer doing their business at night instead of the day.  But if we wanted to shop during the day, well those of us who won’t burn to ash, we could. Besides the humans who work in Florence Alley are happy to get extra money and their businesses get a boom in customers after dark.”

Passing into Demon Alley Phoenix saw it was indeed swarming with life.  Vampires were walking around or entering and leaving shops.  “Are we going to see your Incan kids?”

“We can go there now and take them with us to Blood Tavern if you want,” Ash said. “You’ll be introduced to your blood siblings before going to school anyway.”

Ash led Phoenix along the alley to the south side where the neighborhood sat.  “The neighborhood extends into the south east portion of the alley as well while the south west part of the alley leads to Vulcan Alley.”

“What’s in Vulcan Alley?”

“Vulcan Alley has a magical menagerie shop, four restaurants, another inn, a neighborhood for the high elves and werewolves, and ends in a protected forest.  The forest is for the werewolves to run in so they don’t harm anyone and has some hiking trails.  The forest ends at Dolphin Cove which is also warded and only for the communities of Demon Alley and Vulcan Alley.”

They stopped at a brick two story house that lay at the end of the southern part of Demon Alley.  “This is where the Incan prince and the fourteen year old girl live.  My other Incan children live in the south east part of Demon Alley.”

Ash knocked on the door and it was opened by an eleven year old boy. “Are your master and mistress awake?  Tell them their blood father is here.”

The boy nodded and hurried upstairs to do the vampire’s bidding.  Ten minutes later a sixteen year old girl came down the stairs with a regal looking man beside her.  “Ash!  What are you doing here?”

“Hello my dear daughter,” Ash said smiling as he hugged the girl and then hugged his son.  “This young one beside me is your new blood brother.  He wanted to meet you and your blood brother as well as your other two siblings.”

“Where have you been Ash?” 

  “Let’s go get your siblings and then we’ll go to Blood Tavern and I’ll explain everything.  Your blood brother and I haven’t fed or eaten yet anyway as we had a council meeting and did some shopping for him after we got home.”

Inti sent the boy to sleep and got his children from where they had been watching television in the living room.  Then they walked to Shupa’s house and the vampires went to Blood Tavern to sit and talk.

“Phoenix the regal looking man before you is Inti with his wife Si, their sons Kalos, Trinidad and Sasha and their daughters Emily and Violet.  The others are Supay and his wife Qullana, their sons Fredrick, Aspen, Paul and Quint with their daughter Orchid.  Everyone this is Phoenix Moon, formerly Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, your blood brother and blood uncle.”

“Ash how many other kids did my blood siblings have?”

“About seventy the last time I checked,” Ash replied with a smile on his face. 

THUMP!

“Well that went well didn’t it?” Supay said before they all burst out in laughter.


	7. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix meets with Neville and Luna, gets an inheritance test and sees his parents and Sirius's wills for the first time.

Neville Longbottom was sitting at his desk going over some Potions homework when a phoenix flashed into his room.  The phoenix was black with silver tipped feathers.  Tied to its right leg was a letter. The phoenix looked at him and let out a soothing trill to ease the young heir’s shock. Reaching out he untied the letter and opened it before dropping it in shock.  Picking up the letter from where it had fallen on the desk in front of him he read:

_Neville-_

_Hey Neville how are you?  First off I would like to thank you for helping me in the Department of Mysteries even if I was a fool for not learning Occlumency.  I don’t know if you have anything from Granger or the Weasleys but on my sixteenth birthday I was turned into a vampire.  It turned out that they all betrayed me and have been stealing money from my vault as well as being paid by Dumbledore to be my friends since first year.   Dumbledore had his Order of the Chickens take me to Sirius’s old home and they found out I was a vampire where I was then thrown into the dungeons and my wand snapped by Lupin.  I can’t believe my honorary uncle would betray me like that._

_Did you see the Daily Prophet Nev?  No doubt you did.  I will tell you something that Dumbledore told me at the end of last year.  It concerns a prophecy between Voldemort, you and me.  “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."  Let me say that I never joined Voldemort or took the Dark Mark.  My sire and I suspect that Dumbledore kidnapped some poor fool and polyjuiced him before killing the person and branding the dark mark onto his skin after I was turned into a vampire and escaped capture.  I fear that Dumbledore will turn to you now to defeat Voldemort.  Don’t trust him Neville.  He only uses people for his own gain and doesn’t care about anyone else.  I hope that you and Luna will still be my friends even though I’m a dark creature._

_My sire and I will be returning to Britain so I can take care of those traitors and do an inheritance test.  If you want to meet me then send a reply back with my phoenix and I’ll arrange a place for us to come. My phoenix’s name is Moonrise.  She is formerly Hedwig. Oh and Nev I recommend getting a new wand and getting checked for magical blocks._

_Harry Potter_

“Hedwig you’re a phoenix?” Neville asked staring at the phoenix.  “But you used to be an owl!”

Moonrise just looked at him.  “Oh right!  Harry probably told you to wait for a reply right?”

Moonrise trilled softly.  Neville grabbed a blank piece of parchment, dipped his peacock feather quill into the ink and penned a quick letter to Harry.  He tied it to Hedwig’s-no Moonrise’s-leg and she flashed away.  Neville stared at where Harry’s phoenix had been and frowned to himself.  Neville didn’t blame Harry for the events in the Department of Mysteries and he knew that Luna didn’t either.  He was shocked to find out about the prophecy and that it could have been him in Harry’s place.  At least he still had his parents even if they were permanent residents of St. Mungo’s.

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters two days prior:_

“ALBUS!”  Remus shouted into the fireplace.

Albus Dumbledore’s head appeared in the fireplace with a concerned expression on his face.  “What is it my boy?”

“Ha… the vampire is gone! Molly went into the dungeons to give him some food and somehow he has escaped!”

“Damn that woman!  Damn her mothering nature!  Did you search headquarters for him?”

“Yes Albus we searched everywhere and even questioned Kreacher.  Nobody saw him leave or knows where he could be.  We know he didn’t go to the Weasleys and he doesn’t know where the Grangers live either.  What do you want us to do?”

“I fear he may have joined up with his master Lord Voldemort,” Albus said with fake concern in his voice.  “I wanted to keep this quiet but I see I have no choice.  During Occlumency lessons with Severus last year it appears that Harry joined up with Voldemort and got the dark mark.  Hermione and Ron have also reported that he has been studying dark magic in secret as well as blood magic and been acting very distant since coming back from the third task with poor Cedric’s body at the end of fourth year.  We will have to annihilate him as there is no way for him to be reformed.”

“Are you sure he is going dark Albus?  I can’t picture him joining up with his parents’ murderer.”

“I know it is hard to deal with Remus but Harry has a connection with Voldemort.  He is not only a Death Eater but also a horcrux which means he has a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him.  I let him get away with things his first five years of school when I should have seen him expelled after the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.  I regret my actions but it is for the best my boy.  Besides do you really want a piece of Voldemort’s soul running around?”

“No but…”

“Don’t forget that he is now a dark creature Remus.  Whereas werewolves are natural we all know that vampires are frozen in time.  They are unnatural beasts.  It is best we end him before he becomes a threat to us.”

Remus closed his eyes and sighed.  “All right Albus.  I trust you.  But who is going to defeat Voldemort?”

“Leave that to me my dear boy.  Now I suggest that you try to get some rest.  I know this is undoubtedly a shock finding out your friend’s son is a Death Eater and a dark creature.  Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Albus,” Remus said and terminated the floo connection.  _Why did you become a vampire Harry?  Why did you betray your parents like that?_

Albus smirked as he turned back to Fawkes.  “With that insolent brat out of the way I can turn to that pathetic squib Neville Longbottom and mold him into a weapon.  He’s already at a loss of power since Augusta didn’t allow him to get his own wand and due to the magical blocks on him. I’ll kill that vampire so he won’t be able to defeat me and then when Longbottom dies at the hands of Tom I’ll swoop in, kill Voldemort and be the hero again.  No one will then question my authority.”

Ash and Phoenix apparated to Ash’s blood brother’s home.  “Ash nice to see you again. Who is this?”

“Phoenix this is my blood brother Caleb.  Caleb this is Phoenix, formerly Harry Potter.  Yes I know he’s the former Boy-Who-Lived and all that nonsense,” Ash said before Caleb could speak.

“Well then it’s a pleasure to meet you Phoenix, child of Ash.  What brings you both here? I thought you were staying in that cabin of yours?”

Ash explained everything that had happened and why they were back in Britain.  “It’s a risk bringing your child back here but it’s your own fault you know for not telling him that he could transfer his money into his new vault.”

Phoenix growled at Caleb as his sire was insulted.  “It isn’t his fault!”

“You have a protective child there Ash,” Caleb said holding up his hands in surrender in order to calm the newborn.  “It kind of is little one.  You are taking a great risk by coming back here.  If this ‘Order’ of your former headmaster’s finds you they will bring you in and kill you. They would also attack your sire as well for turning you though I wonder if maybe this wasn’t what the old man had in plan all along.”

“What do you mean?” Phoenix asked.

“Think about it young one.  Out of all the vampires in Britain why was it Ash who was kidnapped by the old coot and his two lackeys?  Then when Ash manages to escapes why does he go to Little Whining instead of going to London to hide out or just leaving the country altogether? Why does he attack you out of all the people that he could have come across? I’ve known Ash since he was two years old and he has never had any dealings with Hogwarts or Albus Dumbledore.  I wonder if perhaps Dumbledore intended for you to be turned into a vampire since he was losing control of you?  Further I wonder if perhaps he had something to do with the creation of the Dark Lord, the prophecy that destroyed your life and sentencing your godfather to Azkaban as well as his untimely death last year. Then if what you have told me is true about your years at Hogwarts that just brings into question why did all of this start when you returned to the wizarding world?  Also why did he send the game keeper to fetch you when it has normally been a professor who has gone to fetch muggle born children?  Tell me did you receive any type of information on Hogwarts when you got your acceptance letter?”

“Information packet?  No I just got my letter.”

Caleb sighed and shook his head.  “That’s disturbing to hear young one.  I was a teacher at Hogwarts a century ago but all muggle born witches and wizards are supposed to receive an information packet about Hogwarts and some brief information on the wizarding world when they receive their acceptance letter upon turning eleven.  Why you didn’t receive that information bothers me.  If I had to wager a guess I would say that Dumbledore wanted you ignorant of the wizarding world.  Tell me did you ever receive statements from Gringotts about your vaults?”

“No.  I didn’t know I was supposed to.  I’ve never gotten anything from Gringotts and never been there in my life except for when I went to get my school supplies before first year started.”

Caleb rubbed his temple in frustration.  “I think I’m going to end up with a headache after this.  Child you should have started receiving statements upon your eleventh birthday.  All wizarding children in Britain do.  Tell me who had your key to your vaults?  Did you see your parents will?”

“They had a will?”

“I take it that is a no.  Yes child every wizard couple ends up making a will that should be read on the child’s eleventh birthday should the parents die.  The will would declare who you should be raised by as well as information pertaining to any properties and the amount of gold in your vaults.  Now you didn’t answer the question about your key.”

“Hagrid had my key when he came to get me.”

“And what was done with it after you got your money from your vault?”

“I gave it to Mrs. Weasley.”

Caleb smacked his hand on his forehead and let out a frustrated growl.  “Child that was stupid!  A wizard or witch NEVER gives their key to another witch or wizard!  Still it isn’t your fault that you didn’t know this information.  In the future do not give your key to anybody, not even your sire.”

“I can’t trust Ash?”

“No you can trust him.  But witches and wizards do not hand out their vault keys willy nilly to everybody they meet.  It’s too easy the vault owner to end up having their money stolen.  I need a drink.”  Caleb turned and walked into the kitchen where he pulled out a glass of fire whiskey and a couple of glasses before pouring him and Ash each a glass.  Pulling out a bottle of butter beer from the fridge he set it on the table in front of Phoenix before sitting at the table and downing the drink in one go.  “Yes I think you’re better off as one of us than as a human,” Caleb said.  “Do you mind if I go with you and Ash to Gringotts?  I’d love to see the reactions of these pathetic humans when they realize their money has been cut off.”

Phoenix nodded.  He liked Caleb even though he had just met him.  “Oh Ash I sent a couple of letters with Moonrise to two people I think I can trust asking them if they wanted to meet with me at Gringotts tomorrow for a meeting.”

“Who are these people?” Ash asked after pouring himself another glass of fire whiskey.

“Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They came with me to the Department of Mysteries and they’ve always had my back when everyone else has turned against me.”

“That’s fine.  But if they are a threat to you or us I will have to destroy them or at the least oblivate all knowledge of you from their minds.  Is that agreeable?”

Phoenix nodded.  He just hoped he would have some friends left who wouldn’t kill him or reject him for being a vampire.  Moonrise flashed in at that moment with two letters tied to her legs.  “You have a storm phoenix?!” Caleb shouted.

“Ash said the same thing.  Is that rare?”

“Child storm phoenixes have been thought to be extinct for one thousand centuries.  Even when they were around they were one of the rarest types of phoenixes in the world.  You should treasure this gift and bond child.”

“Caleb are you also an elemental?”

“Every vampire is one child and yes I am.  My element is water.”

Phoenix removed the letters and opened them up before smiling.  “Both Neville and Luna have agreed to meet with me at Gringotts tomorrow.”

The next evening Ash had Moonrise go get Neville and Luna with instructions to bring them to Gringotts.  Meanwhile the three vampires used a port key that Director Ragnoc had sent them which took them directly to the bank in case any of Dumbledore’s Order was looking for Phoenix.  Phoenix walked up to a goblin.  “Hello Master Goblin.  I have a meeting with Director Ragnoc.”

“Very well Mr. Potter.”

Ash and Caleb drew their lips back in a snarl and moved in front of the newborn.  The goblin drew back away from the older vampires.  “Not to worry dark ones.  This information will not leave Gringotts Bank.”  The goblin summoned a younger goblin who escorted them to Ragnoc’s office.  They took their seats and a few moments later Director Ragnoc entered. “Good evening or rather good morning to you Mr. Potter.  To what do I owe this visit?”

“Are you aware that I am now a vampire Master Ragnoc?”

“Yes.  I figured that was why you came in three days ago in order to open up a new vault Mr. Potter.  What would you like to accomplish?”

“I would like an inheritance test as well as statements from my vaults for the past five years.  I would also like a look at my parents’ will as well as my godfather’s will which have both been kept from me and to have my money in my family and trust vaults as well as any Potter heirlooms, artifacts, books, etc. to be placed into my new vault that is under Phoenix Moon which is my new name.”

“Very well everything shall be done as you asked.”  He called for a goblin to retrieve the statements of Phoenix’s vaults and then pulled out a piece of parchment and a knife.  “Just cut your hand Mr. Moon and drop four drops of blood onto the parchment and we’ll see the results of your inheritance test.”

Phoenix did as asked and a few minutes later the inheritance test was complete.

**_Name: Harry James Potter (deceased)/Phoenix Moon_ **

**_Status: Pureblood_ **

**_Age: 16 at death.  Three days old_ **

**_Species: Vampire-wizard_ **

**_Parents: James Charlus Potter, Lilly Isis Potter-Rawthorn, Sirius Orion Black (adopted father)_ **

**_Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)_ **

**_Sire: Ash Star Ichor_ **

**_Birth: July 31 st 1980_ **

**_Death: July 31 st 1996_ **

**_Lines:_ **

**_Potter Line (by blood)_ **

**_Peverell Line (by blood on father’s side)_ **

**_Gryffindor Line (by blood on father’s side)_ **

**_Rawthorn Line (by blood on mother’s side)_ **

**_Evans Line (by blood adoption)_ **

**_Black Line (by blood adoption)_ **

**_Le Fay (by magic)_ **

**_Merlin (by magic and blood)_ **

**_Slytherin (by blood and conquest)_ **

**_Azkaban (by blood through great great grandparents)_ **

**_Living Relatives:_ **

**_Petunia Matilda Evans-Dursley (Muggle)_ **

**_Vernon Patrick Dursley (Muggle)_ **

**_Dudley Solar Dursley (Muggle)_ **

**_Various blood siblings and blood nephews and nieces due to being vampire_ **

**_Ash Star Ichor (blood father)_ **

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle (maternal cousin/half-blood)_ **

**_Abilities:_ **

**_Parsletongue (natural ability)-3% active, 97% blocked_ **

**_Parslemagic-blocked_ **

**_Blood Magic-blocked_ **

**_Dark Magic-blocked_ **

**_Runic Magic-blocked_ **

**_Light Magic-4% active, 96% blocked_ **

**_Charms on mother’s side-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Transfiguration on father’s side-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Potions on mother’s side-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Animagus (natural)-snow leopard, bald eagle_ **

**_Herbology on mother’s side-2% active, 98% blocked_ **

**_Healing Magic-blocked_ **

**_Natural Legilimens-blocked_ **

**_Natural Occulmens-blocked_ **

**_Wandless Magic-blocked_ **

**_Necromancer-blocked_ **

**_Offensive Magic-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Defensive Magic-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Photographic Memory-blocked_ **

**_Familiars: Moonrise-storm phoenix, Eleanor-shadow wolf, Demon-panticor, Sylas-_** **_Quetzalcoatl_**

**_Elemental-Darkness (major), Fire (minor)_ **

**_Languages: Pyretongue (phoenix language), English, Parsletongue (snake language), Shadow Tongue (shadow animal language), Lumen (dementor language)_ **

**_Vaults:_ **

**_Potter:_ **

**_Vault 687-trust vault set up by James and Lily Potter (1,000,000 galleons, 50,000 sickles, seventy-five knuts)_ **

**_Vault 78-family vault (various weapons, family heirlooms, family books, potion ingredients on status, portrait of James and Lily Potter, 2,000,000 galleons, 70,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts with interest)_ **

**_Vault 456 (10,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 100 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 67 (1,000 galleons, 200 sickles, 40 knuts)_ **

**_Black:_ **

**_Vault 711 (200,000,00 galleons, 500,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 500 (20,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles, 1,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 811-family vault (books on dark magic, blood magic, necromancy, artifacts, 800,000 galleons, 7,000 sickles)_ **

**_Peverell:_ **

**_Vault 45-family vault (books on alchemy, runic magic, charms, transfiguration, Herbology, 500,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 600 (30,000,000 galleons, 20,0000 knuts, 40,000 sickles)_ **

**_Gryffindor:_ **

**_Vault 7 (100,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 400 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 200 (20,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 5,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 135 (10,000 galleons, 200 sickles)_ **

**_Rawthorn:_ **

**_Vault 589 (family artifacts, various books on Herbology and runic magic, various weapons and musical instruments, 400,000,000 galleons, 20,000,000 sickles, 1,000,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 560 (500,000 galleons, 20,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts)_ **

**_Evans:_ **

**_Vault 400 (200,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 5,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 206 (1,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 20 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 75 (5,000 galleons, 300 sickles, 206 knuts)_ **

**_Slytherin:_ **

**_Vault 9 (family artifacts, potion ingredients, books on parslemagic, extinct snake eggs under status charm, weapons, 900,000 galleons, 40,000 sickles, 20,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 156 (500,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles 450 knuts)_ **

**_Merlin:_ **

**_111 (60,000,000 galleons, 589,000 sickles, 300,000 knuts)_ **

**_222 (50,000 galleons, 789 sickles, 456 knuts)_ **

**_Le Fay:_ **

**_Vault 335 (788,954 galleons, 456,980 sickles, 789,000 knuts)_ **

**_Azkaban:_ **

**_Vault 2 (800,000,000 galleons 456,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 25 (700,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 4,000 knuts)_ **

**_Properties:_ **

**_Potter:_ **

**_Godric’s Cottage in Godric’s Hollow England (spell damage)_ **

**_Potter Manor in Wales_ **

**_Lily Cove in Scotland_ **

**_Potter Castle in Berlin, Germany_ **

**_Lily Manor in Africa_ **

**_Prongs Apartment in New York, New York_ **

**_Black:_ **

**_12 Grimmauld Place in London_ **

**_Black Manor in China_ **

**_Black Cottage in Wales_ **

**_Marauder Den in San Francisco, California USA_ **

**_Black Villa in Paris France_ **

**_Gryffindor:_ **

**_Gryffindor Castle in Scotland_ **

**_Gryffindor Manor in London_ **

**_Peverell:_ **

**_Peverell Manor in Des Moines, Iowa USA_ **

**_Peverell Castle in Scotland_ **

**_Hallow Manor in Berlin, Germany_ **

**_Merlin:_ **

**_Merlin Manor in Beijing China_ **

**_Merlin Castle in Camelot_ **

**_Le Fay:_ **

**_Fay Manor in Scottish Highlands_ **

**_Fay Castle in Dublin Ireland_ **

**_Slytherin:_ **

**_Riddle Manor in Little Hangelton_ **

**_Slytherin Manor in London_ **

**_Slytherin Castle in York_ **

**_Serpent Manor in Dublin, Ireland_ **

**_Evans:_ **

**_Owl Manor in Wichita, KS_ **

**_Flower Villa in Rome, Italy_ **

**_Rawthorn:_ **

**_Rawthorn Manor in London_ **

**_Rawthorn Castle in Ireland_ **

**_Azkaban:_ **

**_Azkaban Island and the Druid Islands_ **

**_Azkaban Prison_ **

**_Azkaban Manor in Moscow, Russia_ **

**_Zodiac Island (unplottable island near the Bahamas)_ **

**_Other information:_ **

**_Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley (canceled due to death of Harry Potter)_ **

**_Loyalty Potions-last administered three months ago_ **

**_Anti-Dementor Spell_ **

**_Various love potions-last administered three months ago_ **

**_Compulsion Potions-last administered three months ago_ **

**_Core: 34% active, 66% blocked_ **

**_Life debt-Hermione Granger_ **

**_Life debt-Ginerva Weasley_ **

**_Life debt-Gabrielle Delacour_ **

**_By right of blood owns the Deathly Hallows_ **

**_By right of blood owns Godric’s sword_ **

**_Class: Grand Sorcerer with a 2,000 on the HMI scale_ **

**_Owns Hogwarts_ **

“My mother was a pureblood?  I thought she was a muggleborn?”

“No Mr. Potter the inheritance test doesn’t lie.  She was kidnapped from her family as a baby and never thought to get the inheritance test done but we could tell she belonged to the Rawthorn and Slytherin lines when she came to Gringotts her first time.”

“So what is Voldemort to me?”

“He would be your cousin on your mother’s side Mr. Potter.  It appears that David Rawthorn's lover was Lucinda Gaunt.  That's how you have the Slytherin blood in you."

“If my mother was a pureblood then how can there be Evans vaults?”

“Your mother set those up for you Mr. Potter when she found out she was expecting you.  It is possible for muggle born witches and wizards to set up their own vaults at Gringotts upon coming into the wizard world.”

“Can you tell me what being Lord Azkaban means?”

“Mr. Potter it means that you can control the dementors of Azkaban and control Azkaban Prison since it belongs to you.  The dementors are your subjects and have to obey you.”

“Is that why they were attracted to me then?”

“Yes.  They recognized you were the heir to Azkaban and their new master.”

“Phoenix what is this about life debts?”

“Oh well I saved Granger in her first year by defeating a troll, I saved Weasel from being killed by Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets in my second year and I saved Delacour during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament my fourth year.”

Caleb and Ash looked at each other with smirks on their faces.  “Child you can call them on their life debts at any time,” Ash said.  “They owe you their lives for saving them.”

The newborn grinned.  “Then I want to call them all on their life debts.  Master Ragnoc do you know where my money has been going to exactly?”

“It appears that Albus Dumbledore took out your money since the death of your parents of 500,000 galleons each and distributed it to vaults for himself, the Order of the Phoenix, the Weasleys, a vault for Miss Granger, Fawkes and Hogwarts.”

“That bastard has been using my money to fund his order of the chickens and Hogwarts?!  I want that stopped and all my money returned to me.   I would also like to see the wills of my parents and godfather now if you please and I’d like those traitors here as well.  I want to see the looks on their faces.  Also please invite Granger’s parents and the Delacour here as well.”

“It will be done Mr. Potter.”

“Please call me Phoenix. Since Harry Potter was killed when he was turned and my inheritance test even states it then call me by my new name.”

“Of course Mr. Moon.  Would you like to see the wills now or when all the other parties get here?”

“I want to see them now.”

Griphook came back with all of the documents that Phoenix had requested and handed them to Ragnoc.  “Mr. Moon would you like a copy of your inheritance test?”

“Yes please.”

The goblin got another piece of parchment and laid it beside the inheritance test.  “Please let four drops of blood on the second parchment and a copy will be made.”

When Phoenix had done so and pocketed his copy Director Ragnoc pulled out the Potter will.

_We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Isis Potter, do swear that we are of sound mind and body as of this will and that all other wills are void.  To our son Harry James Potter we want to apologize to you for being unable to be there with you as you grow up.  If you reading this then the worst has come to pass and we have been killed by Voldemort.  We would like to make it known that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper.  It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed us to Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore can be called to witness this as he was there when he suggested to Sirius that Peter become our secret keeper.  Son we love you and wish we could be with you to see you grow up but we can’t have everything in life. Hopefully you are in the care of our good friends the Longbottoms or in the care of one of the other people we trusted. You will no doubt have grown up in the wizarding world and will be able to take the lordship soon.  To Severus I would like to apologize for how I acted to you during Hogwarts and I’m sorry for playing that trick on you with Remus that nearly got you killed.  These are the people you should be entrusted to:_

_Sirius Black (godfather)_

_Remus Lupin (Even though he’s a werewolf we don’t care.  Remus has always been a good friend to us.)_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom (family friends)_

_Minerva McGonagall (family friend and transfiguration professor at Hogwarts)_

_Croaker (Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries and a family friend)_

_Cyrus and Irene Greengrass (family friends)_

_Severus Snape (family friend)_

_Under no uncertain terms is Harry to go Lily’s sister and her family.  They hate anything to do with magic and will very likely harm Harry._

_Signed on the 20 th of June 1981_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Iris Rawthorn-Slytherin-Evans-Potter_

_Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

The three vampires were furious that the Potter will had been tampered with.  “I can’t believe I could have been raised by Professor McGonagall, Snape and the Longbottoms.  I could have grown up brothers with Neville if that bastard had followed my parents will!”

“If I may Mr. Moon I will read the Black will now.”  At Phoenix’s nod the head goblin began to read.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this will to be valid and all other wills made before this to be null and void.  To my godson Harry James Potter: Pup I want you to know that I love you.  When you were born and I was made your godfather I blood adopted you with the permission and consent of James and Lily which makes you a black by blood.  You’re my world pup and I’m sorry that I didn’t get to see you grow up or raise you like I should have according to your parents will.  I hereby disown Narcissa Malfoy-Black and her bastard son Draco from the Black family as well as dissolve Narcissa’s marriage to Lucius and call back the dowry that the Black Family gave to that Death Eater lap dog.  I also hereby disown Bellatrix Lestrange-Black from the family and dissolve her marriage to Lestrange.  Pup I have to say that I am proud of you.  Despite all you’ve been through you have grown to being a man your parents and I are proud of.  I’m sorry for scaring you that day on Magnolia Crescent.  I just wanted to get a look at you before I ran away. Hope you can forgive an old dog for not being there for you when you needed it.  I hereby bring back Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadore Tonks into the Black family._

_To Andromeda Tonks: I leave 2,000 galleons_

_To Nymphadora Tonks: I leave 2,000 galleons_

_To Remus Lupin: I leave Black Cottage and 1,000,000 galleons.  Go buy yourself some new clothes Moony and take care of our cub.  He’s the last of our pack._

_To Narcissa and her bastard son Draco: Go to hell!  I leave you with nothing._

_To Hermione Granger: I know you spied on my godson and pretended to be his friend just to steal his money and books.  I am disgusted with how you could betray your first friend like that and I hope you rot in Hell.  I was going to leave you some Black books but you’ll get nothing you bitch._

_To Ron Weasley: You arrogant jealous bastard!  My godson would give anything to have his parents back.  Do you not see that he doesn’t want this stupid fame that was piled on him as a toddler? You don’t realize how lucky you are in order to have a family.  Instead you just think about yourself.  I leave you nothing._

_To Albus Bastard Too Many Names Dumbledore: I know that you have been stealing from my Godson’s vaults and have been manipulating him for your ‘greater good’ nonsense.  I hereby order you and your order of chickens out of my house!  I also know about how you turned Voldemort into the Dark Lord and have been planning on killing my godson after his battle with that half-blood bastard._

_To the Weasley Family: Enjoy burning in Hell.  You’ll get nothing from me or my godson.  Molly you are not Harry’s mother so fucking stop acting like it!  You had no right to tell me what to do in my own house either!_

_To the Weasley Twins: You are hereby left with 400,000 galleons to start your own joke shop as well as a trunk in my vault that has notes on some pranks that the Marauders came up with.  Hope you enjoy your business._

_To my godson and adopted son Harry James Potter: Pup I leave you everything else.  All my vaults and properties, except for Black Cottage which I’m giving to Remus, belong to you.  Give those bastards hell for me pup.  I love you._

Phoenix shook his head in anger.  “How do I get the blocks removed on my magic Director Ragnoc?”

“That can be done after the will reading and then you can go home to recover. You’ll be laid up for a couple of days because of it.”

“I don’t care.  I want my magic at its full potential.  I have a question though.  Since I’m dead will that affect me getting all my properties and vaults?”

“No due to the wills and inheritance test.”

“Good.  I don’t want those bastards getting any of my properties.  I’ll give Lupin the Black Cottage because he was a friend of my parents and godfather even if he did betray me and I want him to have someplace safe in order to deal with his furry problem. He can keep the gold as well.  I have more than enough money.”

“Your child is generous Ash,” Caleb commented to his blood brother.

“That he is Caleb.  He has a kind heart.  He injured some slaves when we were at Nathaniel’s place back home buying him slaves.”

“You made a good choice even if it may have been forced against your will.”

“I did and I don’t regret turning him now that I’ve gotten to know him.  He’s even kind to my slaves and seems to like his blood siblings though he’s only met the Incan part of his family.”

“Can we have a separate room where we can watch the will readings but not be seen by the betrayers?” Phoenix asked.

“Of course Mr. Moon.  Griphook will show you to the room.”

Griphook showed them to the meeting room.  As the three vampires entered and the door was shut behind them Phoenix was surprised and pleased to see Neville and Luna there.  “Neville! Luna!”

“Harry?” Neville asked looking at the three vampires.

“Hello Harry Potter,” Luna said.  “I see the nargles have left your brain.”

Phoenix laughed and kissed Luna on the hand before hugging Neville.  “It’s great to see you both.  This is my sire Ash and my blood uncle Caleb.  Ash and Caleb these are… well I hope they will still be… my friends from Hogwarts.”

“A pleasure to meet you both,” Ash said bowing to them.

Caleb nodded politely and they all took seats facing the two way mirror.  “How are you enjoying being dead Harry?” Luna asked.

Phoenix laughed.  “It’s Phoenix Moon now Luna.  I feel great but I found out some things that bother me.”

“Like what Phoenix?” Neville asked.

 “Well it turns out Nev that I could have grown up with you after my parents died.”

“WHAT?!”

So Phoenix proceeded to tell Neville and Luna what he had learned during the will reading, the betrayal of his former friends and how they had been stealing money from him.  He pulled out his inheritance test and showed it to the lion and raven. Ash threw in how Phoenix had been dealing with being a vampire, and Caleb discussed with the two humans his suspicions that Dumbledore had purposely kidnapped Ash and then convinced him to go to Little Whining and turn Phoenix into a vampire.  There was silence as Neville and Luna processed the information.

Luna got up and hugged Phoenix who was surprised but hugged her back. Neville stood up, handed Phoenix back his inheritance test and hugged him as well.  “You don’t need to worry about us betraying you or forsaking you now that you’re a vampire Phoenix,” Neville said.  “You gave me the confidence I needed last year during the DA lessons and during the Department of Mysteries.  You’ve always been a good friend to me.  I can’t get over the fact that Dumbledore possibly killed someone just to say you died and that you could have grown up with me.”

“I was shocked as well Nev.”

“Don’t worry Phoenix,” Luna said.  “We’ll stay by your side until our deaths.”

“Thanks guys.  It’s good to know that I have a couple of friends I can count on.  You won’t mention any of this to your families will you?”

They shook their heads and then watched as the party began in the next room.


	8. Will Reading

**Will Reading**

The three vampires and two humans watched as the Weasleys, Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda, Tonks, Lupin, Granger and her parents, Gabrielle Delacour and her parents and Dumbledore entered the room the vampires had just left.  They could easily hear the muttering going on between Phoenix’s betrayers.  All three vampires scowled as they heard the thoughts being broadcast from the betrayers. 

“What’s wrong?” Neville asked seeing how the vampires suddenly bared their fangs and teeth.

“The female weasel is hoping that she can gain access to my money,” Phoenix said.  “And Granger can’t wait to get her hands on my family books. Oh if they only knew I was a pureblood and the heir to an ancient line as well as Merlin, Le Fay, Slytherin and Gryffindor,” he said laughing.

“I can’t believe you are related to Merlin,” Neville said.  “No wonder you are Grand Sorcerer class.  You’re the heir to the Dark Sorceress and the Light Sorcerer.  I just can’t believe that Dumbledore blocked your magic and abilities.”

“Nev like I said you should get your core checked as well in addition to getting a new wand.  I think part of your problem is that you had no self-confidence and were using your father’s wand.”

“Gran insisted that dad’s wand was a good match for me and that I should be more like him.”

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to please your parents’ human child,” Caleb said.  “However your grandmother should not have pressured you to be like your father.  We all have our own personalities and people would do well to realize that.  Perhaps part of your troubles has to do with the environment you were raised in with an overbearing cow.”

Director Ragnoc entered then and the group dropped their conversation.  “Good evening and thank you for coming.  We are here today to address the will of Sirius Orion Black.

_“I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this will to be valid and all other wills made before this to be null and void.  To my godson Harry James Potter: Pup I want you to know that I love you.  When you were born and I was made your godfather I blood adopted you with the permission and consent of James and Lily which makes you a black by blood.  You’re my world pup and I’m sorry that I didn’t get to see you grow up or raise you like I should have according to your parents will.  I hereby disown Narcissa Malfoy-Black and her bastard son Draco from the Black family as well as dissolve Narcissa’s marriage to Lucius and call back the dowry that the Black Family gave to that Death Eater lap dog.  I also hereby disown Bellatrix Lestrange-Black from the family and dissolve her marriage to Lestrange.  Pup I have to say that I am proud of you.  Despite all you’ve been through you have grown to being a man your parents and I are proud of.  I’m sorry for scaring you that day on Magnolia Crescent.  I just wanted to get a look at you before I ran away. Hope you can forgive an old dog for not being there for you when you needed it.  I hereby bring back Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadore Tonks into the Black family._

_To Andromeda Tonks: I leave 2,000 galleons_

_To Nymphadora Tonks: I leave 2,000 galleons_

Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks were happy that their cousin had brought them back into the Black family.  “He always was my favorite cousin,” Tonks said.

_To Remus Lupin: I leave Black Cottage and 1,000,000 galleons.  Go buy yourself some new clothes Moony and take care of our cub.  He’s the last of our pack._

Remus frowned.  “Oh Sirius if you only knew what Harry is you wouldn’t love him anymore.  That vampire is dead to me.”

_To Narcissa and her bastard son Draco: Go to hell!  I leave you with nothing._

Draco stood up.  “That bastard!  I’m the next in line for the Black fortune.  It should all go to me!”

“Sit down Mr. No-Name or you will be removed from these proceedings.  In case you were too dumb to pay attention the late Lord Black dissolved your mother’s marriage and cast both of you out of the Black family.  You are entitled to nothing.”

Draco scowled but Narcissa pulled him down in his seat.  “Shut up dragon.”

_To Hermione Granger: I know you spied on my godson and pretended to be his friend just to steal his money and books.  I am disgusted with how you could betray your first friend like that and I hope you rot in Hell.  I was going to leave you some Black books but you’ll get nothing you bitch._

Hermione burst into tears while Ron let loose a string of curses only to be smacked upside the head by Molly Weasley.  She could have had all that information at her disposal and now was left with nothing.

_To Ron Weasley: You arrogant jealous bastard!  My godson would give anything to have his parents back.  Do you not see that he doesn’t want this stupid fame that was piled on him as a toddler? You don’t realize how lucky you are in order to have a family.  Instead you just think about yourself.  I leave you nothing._

“Stupid mutt!” Ron shouted.  “I deserved that money.  Potter always gets everything! He doesn’t deserve anything for putting our lives in danger the entire time he’s been at Hogwarts!”

The Twins stared at Ron and Hermione in disgust at those revelations.  “You spied on your supposed best friend?!” Fred shouted.  “We always knew you were a greedy bastard Ron but Granger why did you betray you best friend’s trust?  Wasn’t he the first friend you ever had?”

George shook his head.  “We may be jokers and pranksters but we would never turn our backs on Harry.  Matter of fact why isn’t he here anyway?”

“Oh I told him not to come.  It’s far too dangerous for Harry to be out and about with Voldemort and his Death Eaters running around.  I’m acting in his stead as his magical guardian,” Dumbledore said.

_To Albus Bastard Too Many Names Dumbledore: I know that you have been stealing from my Godson’s vaults and have been manipulating him for your ‘greater good’ nonsense.  I hereby order you and your order of chickens out of my house!  I also know about how you turned Voldemort into the Dark Lord and have been planning on killing my godson after his battle with that half-blood bastard._

Albus was internally seething while his mind tried to figure out how Sirius knew that he had been stealing from the Potter fortune and turned Tom to the Dark.  “Damn that man!  I should have killed him years ago!”

The Weasley twins stared at their headmaster in shock.  They immediately stood up.  “We hereby declare that we want nothing to do with House Weasley and declare that we are no longer part of this family so mote it be.”  There was a flash of magic and back at the Burrow Fred and George disappeared from the magical clock.

_To the Weasley Family: Enjoy burning in Hell.  You’ll get nothing from me or my godson.  Molly you are not Harry’s mother so fucking stop acting like it!  You had no right to tell me what to do in my own house either! I also know you and Arthur signed a false marriage contract with Dumbledore between my godson and Ginerva after Harry’s parents died. This is further proof that you don’t deserve the title of a ‘light family’.  You pretended to be Harry’s family but a real family takes care of their own and doesn’t force their kids into marriage contracts.  My family may have been dark but we took care of our own._

Molly was pissed and started ranting about what a no good brat Harry was and how she was a better mother than Lily would ever have been.  “Stupefy!” Fred shouted pointing his wand at Molly.  The beam of red light hit her in the chest and she slumped in her seat. Fred then pocketed his wand as he sat down beside his twin. 

“You’ve really sunken far Molly,” George said.  “What did we do in a past life to get cursed with family like you. You really are all blood traitors.”

Phoenix jumped up from his chair and made to the door.  He was going to tear that mothering red headed bitch apart for slandering his mother.  Ash and Caleb quickly got up and slammed him against the wall and pinned him there.  “You cannot go into that room and kill her even if she deserves it,” Ash said.  “You’ll be killed by those bastards. Besides you can call in those life debts after the will reading.”

“That bitch deserves to die for what she said about my mother!  How the hell I ever thought I could trust that family I have no idea!”

“She won’t live forever child,” Caleb said.  “Now calm down and get control of yourself. You’re scaring your friends.”

Phoenix turned his gaze on his friends and saw Neville had pressed Luna against the back of the chair and had his wand out and pointed at Phoenix.  Phoenix closed his eyes and counted backwards from twenty to calm down.  “Sorry Nev and Luna.”

“Don’t worry about it Phoenix.  If that bitch said anything about my parents I’d want to kill her as well,” Neville said. 

“Are you calmed down child?”  Ash asked.

Phoenix nodded and made his way back to his seat.  Ash and Caleb also returned to their seats but each kept a hand on the newborn in case he decided to go do something stupid.

_To the Weasley Twins: You are hereby left with 400,000 galleons to start your own joke shop as well as a trunk in my vault that has notes on some pranks that the Marauders came up with.  Hope you enjoy your business._

“Oh thank you great prankster!  We will treasure your gifts forever and take care of little Harry for you.”

Phoenix chuckled at the twins antics.  He was disgusted to hear that they had signed a marriage contract between him and that red headed bint of a girl.  Ash laid a hand on his child’s arm to calm him down.

_To Ginerva Weasley: You stupid bitch!  You have some sick fantasies about my godson don’t you?  Oh I heard you one night moaning in your sleep.  Didn’t know that you liked it rough.  You made me have nightmares for a week because of that unfortunate experience.  Maybe if you had died in the Chamber of Secrets you would learn not to pick up cursed books.  I can’t believe you were slipping my godson love potions when he saw you as a little sister at best.  I guess you’re a greedy gold digger.  As Harry’s true magical guardian, fuck you Albus because I know you threw me in Azkaban in order to keep me from my godson and went against Lily and James’s will, I dissolve the contract between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley._

Ginny was pissed and crying because she knew she would never be Harry’s wife and never get her hands on the Potter fortune.

_To my godson and adopted son Harry James Potter: Pup I leave you everything else.  All my vaults and properties, except for Black Cottage which I’m giving to Remus, belong to you.  Give those bastards hell for me pup.  I love you.”_

“ADOPTED?!”  Dumbledore shouted.  “I demand that the adoption be nullified. Harry is unable to take over lordship of anything.  He is still a child and I am acting in his best interests.”

“I’m sorry Dumbledore,” Director Ragnoc said not sounding sorry in the least, “but as you were never Mr. Potter’s true magical guardian you have no say over the blood adoption.  And you should know you cannot overturn a blood adoption.  Now you will all get your letters in the mail at the appropriate time.  I ask that the Grangers, Ginerva and the Delacours stay behind.”

“I will not allow my daughter to be alone with some disgusting low life beast!” Molly shouted.

Director Ragnoc scowled at the human and then went over to the wall to press a button.  Instantly everyone present saw an army of goblins with swords drawn standing where the wall had just been.  “Guards kindly escort the humans except for those I asked to stay behind off of Goblin Territory and prevent them from returning.”

The guards motioned the humans, prodding them with their swords to keep them moving and out of Gringotts.  Director Ragnoc smiled at the humans in front of him.  “Now my client has informed me that these girls owe him life debts.  But let’s bring in my client first.”

Phoenix smiled and rose up from the chair.  “Ash and Caleb are you interested in coming with me?”

The older vampires smiled and nodded.  “Neville and Luna I’m going to call those three on the life debts they owe me.  Their lives will never be the same though I have nothing against Gabrielle Delacour so I may go on easy on her.”

Neville and Luna nodded.  “We should get going anyway Phoenix.  Gran will skin me alive if I’m not in bed when she comes to check on me.  It was nice seeing you again.”

“Moonrise!” Phoenix shouted.  Moonrise flashed into the room and rubbed her head against her master.  “Can you take Luna and Nev home now?  Meet me back home okay?”

{Of course young one.  I will be happy to help your human friends.}

Luna and Neville each clutched a tail feather and they disappeared in a burst of fire.  The three vampires calmly walked into the next room.  “So did you seriously think I didn’t find out about your betrayal Hermione?  You spied on me just to get your hands on Potter family books did you?”

“It’s not like you read any of them!  I deserved those books after what you put me through!”

“What I put you through?!  I SAVED YOU IN  FIRST YEAR FROM THAT TROLL!  DID YOU REALLY FORGET THAT MISS KNOW-IT-ALL?!  Mr. and Mrs. Granger I’m sorry you had to be brought into this.  I hold nothing against the two of you.”

“Umm what are you three?”  Mrs. Granger asked.

“We’re dark creatures,” Caleb said.  As he spoke he used his aura to snake around the two humans and made them forget that they ever had a daughter as well as any knowledge of the magical world.  It was a permanent and ancient vampire spell that could never be reversed. Then in a flash they were gone.

“What did you do to my parents?!” Hermione screamed at Caleb. 

“I made them forget all knowledge of magic and this world as well as forgetting they ever had a daughter,” Caleb said smirking.  “As of now you are no longer a Granger.  Just a nobody like my blood nephew’s former rival.”

“Ginerva I was shocked that I was put under love potions by you and your pathetic excuse of a whore mother!  I should have suspected something was up when I suddenly began thinking of you in a romantic manner when before I treated you as a little sister.  I’ve transferred all my money, artifacts, books, heirlooms and other stuff into my new vaults.  You won’t be receiving access to anything of mine.”

“Gabby I hold nothing against you but you do owe me a life debt.  Therefore these are my conditions of the debt: You will never seek me out in a romantic manner as I am just not romantically attracted to you.  You have never caused me any harm.  Know that I will look after any children you have as if they were my own and they will be under my protection as long as I live.  Please move on and find someone who is deserving of your love and beauty.  I’m sure that one day you’ll be as beautiful as Fleur here.  So mote it be.” There was a flash of magic as Phoenix’s and the Delacour magic accepted the oath.

“Thank you very much Harry,” Mrs. Delacour said.  With a pop the Delacours vanished.

“Now onto you two traitors.  Director Ragnoc can wizards and witches make conditions of a life debt when it concerns creatures?”

“No they cannot.”

Phoenix smiled.  “Hermione Jean Nobody.  I saved you in first year from a troll at eleven years old.  You betrayed me when I thought you were my friend.  I now call my life debt on you.  I hereby strip you of your magic and turn you into a muggle.  I also strip you of all knowledge you ever gained and remove the ability to memorize anything you read except in relation to cooking.  Further I declare that you will NEVER betray me again and you are now my slave.”

“NO!” Hermione shouted as she felt her magic drain from her and her mind empty of her precious knowledge.  “Maybe that will teach you not to betray me.  What’s left to do with you?  Oh yes…” Extending his claws Phoenix slashed open Hermione’s face leaving three bloody scratches that extended from her left eye down to her right jaw.  Curling his hand into a fist he slammed his fist into her nose shattering it and then ripped her right arm out of its socket before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her sides until her ribs snapped. 

“Ginerva Weasley I hereby strip you of all magic reducing you to a pathetic muggle as well as take away your name.  Further I declare that you become nothing but a prostitute in the muggle world and will never again be allowed to enter the magical world again on any continent. You will never seek me out in a romantic way and you will forget that magic ever existed.  You will also never be able to bear children or find love so mote it be.  Phoenix’s magic accepted the conditions of the life debts.  Moonrise flashed back in and glared at the humans that had betrayed her master.  “Harry you can’t do this! What would your mother say?!”

“I don’t know what my mother would say as she’s dead you fucking mudblood!”

“Harry you shouldn’t say that.  Your mother was a mudblood…”

Phoenix grabbed Ginerva and threw her into the wall.  The vampires heard the sickening crack of bones breaking.  “My mother was actually a pureblood.  To make sure no man is ever attracted to you…”

Phoenix began to brutally tear into the bint in front of him with his claws.  “That should do,” he said when he saw the wounds that would end up scarring.  Snapping his fingers she vanished from Diagon Alley.  Hermione meanwhile was curled up against the wall crying at how her life had gone wrong. 

“Where did you send her?” Ash asked.

“Africa,” Ash replied.  “In the middle of lion territory.”

Ash burst into laughter at the thought.  “I wonder how fast the mudblood bitch can run?”

“Not fast enough to escape a lion pride,” Phoenix said grinning. 

Even Director Ragnoc chuckled. “Mr. Moon we have opened up twenty-three more vaults under your new name and your money, heirlooms, weapons, artifacts, books and other family items have been transferred into your vaults. The vaults have turned to dust so that nobody else can ever claim them. Your properties can either go under the Moon name or stay under their respective names.”

“I would like my properties to stay under the names of my ancestors if that would be alright,” Phoenix said.

“Of course Mr. Moon.  Here are the addresses of your properties as well as port keys to all of them.  Any keys you had for the Potter vaults have disappeared.  If you would kindly give me your key?”

Phoenix pulled out the key for his first new vault and handed to the goblin.  He chanted in Gobbledegook and the key glowed yellow and when the glow faded there sat a silver key with emeralds.  “This key is your master key.  It will open all your vaults.  That way you won’t have to carry around twenty-four separate keys.  Here are the numbers to your vaults as well.  Now would you like to remove the blocks and potions that were forced on you?”

“Yes I would thank you.  And please take a 10% addition as well as the respective fee from my first new vault.”

“You are very generous Mr. Moon.  Gringotts looks forward to working with you for many centuries to come.”

“Can I have a card so that I can use in both the muggle and magical worlds?”

“Of course Mr. Moon.”  Director Ragnoc filled out some forms and then waited a few moments before a card appeared.  “This works like a debit card in the muggle world.  Just swipe this card and it will charge to your main vault which is the first vault we gave you under your new name.  Here is also a money purse.  Just specify the amount and if you need it in wizard or muggle money and it will appear.  No charge.”

“Thank you again.”

“Dawn will be here in an hour,” Caleb said softly to Ash and Phoenix so the goblin wouldn’t hear.  “I’m going home now.”  The sire and child nodded and thanked Caleb for letting them stay with him.  He then vanished back home.

Director Ragnoc summoned another goblin who led Ash and Phoenix to the ritual chamber.  “First we will get rid of the potions in your system though you may be sick for a week while the love potions get out of your system,” Healer Spring said.  Healer Spring was a human who was dressed in white robes, had light gray eyes and dark brown hair. 

Phoenix took the potions and began vomiting.  Healer Spring rubbed the vampire’s back.  “The black stuff is the potions getting out of your system.  You’ll be alright in a few minutes.”

When Phoenix had stopped vomiting, Healer Spring waved her wand and cleaned up the mess before ordering the vampire to lie down.  Six goblins came into the room and stood in a circle around the vampire.  Ash watched from the sidelines with worry for his child while clutching tightly to his child’s new mare, not caring that she was screaming in pain.  The goblins began chanting and Phoenix screamed as he felt the magical blocks unlock.  A rush of pure power blasted a hole in the ceiling and blew the windows out before he lay still.  Slowly his magic weaved back into his body and his breathing returned to normal. 

“How do you feel Phoenix?”  Ash asked after a nod from a goblin allowing him to come forward.

“Like a herd of hippogriffs ran me over and I flew into the Whomping Willow.  But I feel more powerful.”

“Well you are a Grand Sorcerer,” Ash said.  “Even I can feel the power radiating off of you.”

Ash helped his child sit up and Moonrise flashed them back to Ichor Manor where Ash sent his child up to bed to get some much needed rest.  He roughly dragged the mare to the hospital wing and threw her onto the floor.  “This is my child’s new mare. She is to suffer until her master declares that she can be healed.”

“Yes master,” the healer said.

He left his slaves in charge of his child and told them he’d be back in an hour.  When Ash got home he went to check on Phoenix and found him sleeping.  Setting the bound human he had captured in the room along with some Italian food on the desk he left the room and made his way to his own room to sleep from the exciting events of the past day.


	9. Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix goes to Azkaban and meets his subjects of Azkaban and the Druid Isles. He is introduced to the people as Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth. Phoenix gains a new familiar, a panticor by the name of Demon. He takes his slaves with him to Azkaban as well and begins to learn about his home.

Phoenix flicked through the file on his colt.  He discovered the colt’s name was Lee Chan; he was thirteen, was from Jinan China and had been taken from the streets where he was sold to Nathaniel.  He had been there for two months before Phoenix had bought him.   Phoenix studied his medical history which wasn’t much to go on and sighed.  Checking the education section he was a bit happy to discover the colt had managed to have some education before he had been captured by slave traders.

Opening the filly’s file he discovered it was much worse.  She had been sold a month before at five years old, raped and then sold to Nathaniel.  Her name was Emily Davis and she was from Kanash Russia.  She had no education at all and had been sold by her parents to the slave traders.  The scars indicated that they had been before she had been sold to the slave traders and were at least three years old.  Phoenix was pissed and stormed downstairs to the hospital wing.  His magic was crackling around him as he blew the doors open with his magic and searched for his colt and filly.  Ash came hurrying downstairs when he felt the anger from his child and ran to Phoenix.  He grabbed his child and threw him into the wall while ordering a slave to fire call his Incan sons to come help with their brother.

The healers cowered away from the magic of the newborn vampire as their master stood in front of him.  Going into his child’s mind he discovered the problem and turned his gaze to the filly who was sitting up in the bed looking at the two vampires with terror in her eyes.  The colt too was awake and had disappeared under his bed in fright. “PHOENIX CALM DOWN!”  Ash shouted.  Footsteps came and Inti and Supay came in.  Seeing the problem they quickly grabbed their little brother and held him against the wall.  The newborn struggled and ripped out a chunk of Inti’s shoulder.  Inti snarled in pain and wrapped his grip around his brother’s throat, crushing his wind pipe which made the new born whimper but kicked out with his feet hitting Supay in one of his knees and causing the older vampire to fall to the ground in pain.  A fight soon erupted between the three vampires.  Ash meanwhile had ordered another slave up to Phoenix’s room to get the files on his child’s slaves and bring them to him so he could see what the problem was.

Within five minutes the files were presented to Ash and he frowned as he saw what the issue was.  There was no doubt Phoenix was furious on behalf of his filly.  Still that was no reason for Phoenix to come downstairs to his hospital wing, proceed to wreck his house and then have three of his sons fighting each other like dogs.  “ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!” Ash shouted, his magic lashing out at his children in disapproval.  Phoenix recoiled from the magic that hit his skin and ducked his head knowing he had displeased his sire.  Inti and Supay also ducked their heads in submission.  “Phoenix I can see why you’re pissed but you are scaring your slaves.  At least the slaves that matter,” he said as he pointedly ignored the bushy haired mudblood who had been knocked into the far wall by Phoenix’s magic.  “And you’re destroying my hospital wing.  Calm down or I will make you calm down and you don’t want to see me angry.”

“Calm down little brother,” Inti said as his wound began to heal.  “You’ll also be in trouble with the council if you attack your sire.  I can understand why you are angry that something bad happened to your slaves but that is no reason to take it on Ash or destroy his house. Look at your slaves. They’re afraid of you.  The colt is under his bed and I can smell their fear.  How can you get them to trust you and let Ash’s healers do their job to heal your slaves if you proceed to wreck the place?”

Supay winced as he hopped up and leaned against the wall.  “We’re trying to help you here little brother.  If we didn’t like you then we would have ignored our blood father’s call asking us to come help you settle down.  I know you didn’t have any family growing up and you were betrayed by those you thought your family and friends but we are your family now.  You have seventy blood nephews and blood nieces, plenty of blood siblings, and your blood father as well as Ash’s blood siblings.  You have a family now.  Don’t destroy your life or your slaves’ lives by doing something you will regret.”

“But why do they have to do that?!  Why the fuck do parents sell their daughters, their kids in third world countries?  What the hell did any child do to deserve being raped?!”

The two brothers growled at the word.  “Culture leads them to kill their children.  A fucked up mind leaves a parent to rape and sexually molest their children.  These people have grown up with the fucked up mentality that boys are better than girls.  We’re Incans.  Our culture was known for human sacrifice. We sacrificed children as they were pure and innocent and believed it would please our gods.  We knew no better.  It was only several years after Ash turned us and our blood sisters who are also our wives that we realized how wrong our culture was for our beliefs.  Perhaps that is why our culture died out as well as the Aztecs and Mayans.  We cannot answer your questions about why culture evolves in such a manner but for some reason it does.  Killing these people won’t solve anything Phoenix.  Why it may make your filly feel better that her abusers have been killed you need to move on and show your filly, show both your slaves, that you will protect them and respect them.  A master who can gain the respect and loyalty of their slaves through respecting them is a better person then the master who beats their slave endlessly without just cause.  Remember that little one.  We will never leave you unless we are killed.  You can count on your blood siblings, your blood family, to stay by your side always,” Supay said. 

Phoenix struggled for a few more seconds before calming down.  He may have been strong but he was no match for his blood brothers or his sire.  He also didn’t fancy getting in trouble with the council either.  “Better?”

“Did you feed and eat?” Ash asked.  “I caught a human for you that should be in your room and went to a restaurant to get you something.”

“No.  I just flipped through the files and came down here.”

“Inti and Supay take your brother upstairs to his room and make sure he has breakfast,” Ash said.  “I’ll fix the damage you did Phoenix to my hospital wing.”

“Sure Ash.  Come on Phoenix,” Inti said grabbing one of Phoenix’s arms while Supay grabbed the other and the three vampire siblings went upstairs.  Phoenix tore into the human’s neck that let out a muffled scream as he was still bound and gagged.  Phoenix ignored his prey’s struggling and continued to feed.  Inti and Supay stood in the doorway and watched their little brother. “Phoenix is going to be a force to be reckoned with in both the wizarding and vampire communities,” Supay said to Inti.

“Little brother can change the world if he had a mind for it.”

“Feel better Phoenix?” Supay asked as the dead human slumped to the floor. 

Phoenix licked the few traces of blood left on his lips and nodded.  “We’ll take care of the carcass.  Get your food, go downstairs and apologize to Ash.  Then go see about your slaves.  We’ll see you later.”

Inti and Supay walked into the room, grabbed the carcass and disapparated.  Phoenix picked up his food and made his way back down to the hospital wing.  “Sorry Ash,” Phoenix said as he came in.   Ash was just finishing repairing the wall he had thrown Phoenix into earlier and looked up as his child entered. 

“Apology accepted.  Did Inti and Supay leave?”

“Yeah and they took the carcass with them.”

Ash nodded and led Phoenix out of the hospital wing.  “No eating in there.  My healers hate it when any vampire, including me, dares bring food and drink into their domain,” he said laughing.  “I’ll send your transcripts to Astral Academy tomorrow and you will need to send a note talking about your abilities so you can sign up for the classes specific to yourself.”

“How long will it take to see if I get accepted?”

“Shouldn’t take more than a week.  If you’re accepted then we’ll get your school supplies and ship you off to school.”

“What about my slaves?”

“The filly will need education.  The colt as well. There’s a school for slaves near Astral Academy so your slaves can go with you to Astral Academy and go to school themselves while you’re in classes.  As for the mare do what you want with her.”

“Guess I’ll take the blood traitor along with me so she doesn’t give you any trouble.”

“Oh the bitch won’t give me any trouble but I don’t think my other slaves would take kindly to her.”

“Why?”

“My slaves are very protective of me and don’t like people who backstab their friends.  They’ve been purposely ignoring your mare.  She won’t find any friends here.”

Phoenix looked to Hermione who was crumpled against the wall. “Well I suppose I can’t have a broken slave coming with me to school.  Healer heal her except the scars on her face.”

“Yes young master.”

Phoenix then looked at the filly and colt.  Figuring he should deal with the colt first he walked over to it and crouched down in front of it.  “Lee right?” Phoenix asked as he stared at the shaking colt that shrank back from him as he moved his hand near the colt.  The colt’s eyes were wide with terror but it nodded at its name.  **Poor thing and it’s my fault that’s cowering under its bed.**

“I’m sorry I scared you Lee.  I was just upset at you and my filly were treated by the slave traders before I bought you from Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel is the vampire I bought you from.   How long were you without sleep?  My sire told me you it was a miracle that you could stand at all before when I bought you.”

“Three weeks ma… master,” Lee stammered.

Phoenix frowned at that.  “If you’ll come out from under there then as soon as I talk to my filly I’ll see if the healer will let you two out long enough to get something to eat and drink.  My name’s Phoenix Moon by the way.  Do you think you could come out for me now?”

Lee nodded and Phoenix smoothly rose to his feet and backed away so the colt could crawl out from under the bed.  Once Lee was sitting on his bed Phoenix nodded and then went over to the filly. He again crouched down before her and softly talked to her.  It took a little longer for him to convince the filly he wouldn’t hurt her and was sorry that he had scared her but she finally relaxed enough for Phoenix to take her hand and help her off the bed.  Ash nodded his approval at how Phoenix handled his first conversations with his slaves. 

“Is it okay if they get something to eat and drink?”  Phoenix asked the healer.

“Yes. You can move them to their own rooms now as well.”

Phoenix thanked the healer and took Lee and Emily to the dining room where he ordered a slave to bring sandwiches and milk for his two slaves.  The meals came a few minutes later and Rosemary came out with a tray carrying two platters of sandwiches, two glasses and a pitcher of milk that were set on the table.  “Eat up,” Phoenix said to them.  “Selena,” Phoenix called and watched as the young girl ran into the room before bowing to Phoenix and Ash. 

“You called for me young master?”

“Yes.  Can you set up two rooms near my own for my colt and filly here please?”

Selena nodded, gave another bow and vanished upstairs to fulfill Phoenix’s order.  “Do they always do what your children say?”  Phoenix asked.

“Yes,” Ash said staring at the spot Selena had been. 

Phoenix smirked to himself and raised an eyebrow at his sire.  Ash pointedly chose to ignore his child which caused Phoenix to start laughing.  Ash let out a growl and stormed upstairs to his room.  Phoenix continued laughing at how his sire was behaving like a child.  “I’ll be applying for school tomorrow and if I get accepted you both will be coming with me,” Phoenix said once he had gotten himself under control.  “Emily you need an education badly and Lee you could also do with continuing your education so you will both be attending school while I’m in school.”

“Master why did you buy us?” Lee asked hesitantly as Phoenix turned his gaze on the colt.

“You appealed to me Lee.  I heard you cry out for help in your mind and I sensed you were strong as well.  As for Emily I heard her being hurt by those older fillies and it pissed me off.  Then when I saw the scars on her body I knew I had made the right choice of getting her out of there.  I always had a ‘hero complex’ as a human and always was willing to sacrifice myself for others.  My childhood wasn’t the best as a human.  I was betrayed by those I trusted and abused by those I thought of as my family.  I’m not sure if you noticed the bushy haired mare against the other wall where I threw her but that was one of my betrayers.  She is or rather was a witch.  I stripped her of her magic and her knowledge and forced her to become my slave as part of the life-debt she owed me.  I hate bullies and even my sire, the vampire who was with me when I purchased you both, was upset that you hadn’t gotten any sleep.”

Phoenix leaned back in his chair and a cough turned his gaze to the door?  “Yes Selena?”

“Young master the rooms are ready,” Selena said with a curtsy.

“Thank you Selena.  Kindly take care of the dishes will you?”

Phoenix motioned his slaves to follow him and Selena hurried away into the kitchen before coming back and leading them up to their rooms.  Morning came and Ash sent off Phoenix’s transcripts along a copy of his inheritance test that showed his abilities with his Eurasia eagle owl Luther.  “Phoenix,” Ash said knocking on the door of his child’s room. “I sent out your information to Astral Academy but you may want to go look at your properties and go to Azkaban to look at your subjects.  Voldemort may try to get your subjects to ally with him again.  You can put a stop to that.  I’ll send Luther if you get into Astral Academy at the end of the week.”

“What about my slaves?”

“Take them with you.  They need to get used to being around you.”

“I suppose that means I have to take the mare as well.”

“You’re the one who made her your slave. She’s your property to do with as you will,” Ash said.  “If you leave her here I can guarantee she won’t be alive when you return.”

“That wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Phoenix muttered to Ash’s smirk. 

“I agree but where’s the fun in having a slave if you can’t do anything with it?” Ash asked.  “Especially one who betrayed you?”

“True.  What is up with you and Selena?”

“I like her.”

“Is it frowned upon by the Council for vampire masters to be attracted to their female slaves?”

“It’s rarely done but there is no law against it.  Most vampires prefer finding their own mates.  If I were to want to make her my wife I would be required by our laws to turn her into a vampire which would automatically give Selena her freedom.”

“Do you think she wants that?”

“What? To be my wife and be turned into a vampire in order to accomplish that?  I haven’t asked and I’m not going to ask her.  At least I won’t ask her if I don’t find anybody on my own.”

“Ash why haven’t you found anybody in all the years you’ve been alive?”

“I did once.  But she died a couple of months before I could ask her to be my wife.  I had been a vampire for twenty years at that time and had met her one night in a park.  She was beat up bad by her ex-boyfriend also thought he could rape her.  I ended up tracking the guy down and killing him after I took her to the hospital.  I then went back to the hospital and stayed with her since she didn’t have any family until an hour before dawn before heading off for an abandoned warehouse I had been staying in at the time.  I continued going back to the hospital to watch over her while she healed and we got to talking.  During the time I was alive humans still believed in vampires.  I told her that I was one and to my surprise she didn’t push me away like my family and many of friends had after I was turned.  Since then I haven’t bothered looking for fear that the next person I ask will also die.”

“What was her name and how did she die?”

“Her name was Amber and she died from a burst appendix.”

“I’m sorry Ash.”

“It was a long time ago.  But thank you Phoenix for your kind words.  I hope that your noble heart will stay with you as you continue your life.  Now you should get your slaves and get going to Azkaban and check out your other properties.”

Phoenix nodded and collected Lee and Emily.  Reluctantly he stopped at the hospital wing to collect Hermione before they port keyed away to Lily Manor.  **Wonder if I’ll run across the red headed bint here?** Phoenix ordered his slaves to stay close to him and the four began walking down the long path to the manor that Phoenix could see in the distance. 

They made their way into Lily Manor and a house elf popped in front of them.  “Who are you?”

“My name is Phoenix Moon.  I’m a newborn vampire but was born Harry James Potter,” Phoenix said pulling out his inheritance test and handing it to the house elf.  “These humans are my slaves.  Please call me Master Phoenix as Harry Potter is no longer my name since my death.”

The house elf read the parchment and then handed it back.  “My apologies Master Phoenix.  My name is Koga and I be head house elf of Lily Manor.  Where are Master James and Mistress Lily?”

“I’m sorry Koga but my parents died on Halloween 1981.”

The elderly elf’s ears drooped and he hung his head.  “Master Phoenix would you like me to show you and your slaves the manor?”

“Sure.”

Lily Manor was three stories tall.  Koga led Phoenix through the downstairs first.  There was a sitting room, a large dining room, a large kitchen, a living room, and a door leading down to what Phoenix assumed was the basement.  There were also some bathrooms, and bedrooms for slaves. On the first floor were bedrooms for guests, five bathrooms, and the library.  On the top floor was the master bedroom with an on-suite bath, a study for Phoenix, some more bathrooms and bedrooms for Phoenix’s family if he chose to ever get married and have children. 

Phoenix was then led downstairs to the basement where there was a potions lab, a training area for dueling, and a gym that housed exercise equipment, two basketball hoops and a track around the place for basketball.  Outside was a beautiful garden full of vegetables, an orchid, a few paddocks, a swimming pool, four green houses, a soccer field, a large lake, and a quidditch pitch. 

“Koga how many house elves does Lily Manor have?”

“Twenty-five Master Phoenix.  Lily Manor has a herd of hippogriffs, a herd of Abraxas horses, several fish species in the lake, and a herd of Arabian horses.  Lions, leopards, and some wild dog packs patrol the wards of Lily Manor as well.  Would Master want to get his familiars?”

“Familiars?”

“Yes.  All Potters had a familiar to protect them.” 

“Okay.  Maybe I can find some of my other familiars here.  The three of you are to stay here and NOT TOUCH ANYTHING.”

“Yes master,” Emily and Lee said.

Phoenix stared at Hermione.  “I’m waiting mare,” Phoenix said between clenched teeth.

Lee and Emily quickly backed off seeing their master’s temper starting to rise and feeling the air in the room get colder.  “Lee and Emily kindly go to the bedrooms on the first floor and pick out your rooms.”

Lee grabbed Emily’s hand and they quickly vanished down the hallway.  Once Phoenix heard silence he advanced on his mare and backhanded her across the face.  “Hermione you have no rights any longer!  I took away your magic and I took away your knowledge in payment for the life-debt you owed me.  I could have forced you into prostitution like Ginerva but I chose to make you my slave as I consider that poetic justice for all you did for me. The betrayer becomes the slave to the betrayed.  YOU WILL OBEY ME OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!  Now I will ASK you again.  DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY HOME?!”

Hermione nodded as tears came to her eyes.  “I can’t hear you.”

“Ye-yes mas-mas-master.”

“Good.  That wasn’t difficult was it?  And you will refer to me as MASTER from now on as well.  You will do NOTHING to my house elves or my other slaves.  You will not touch any books in my libraries nor go into the library of my sire’s home.  Is that in any way unclear?”

“No master.”

“Good.  Get the hell out of my sight before I rip your throat out!”

Once she left Phoenix turned to Koga.  “Sorry about that.  That mare has been difficult ever since I made her my slave.  I’d like to see the animals now if you don’t mind.”

Koga nodded and led his master to a building a couple yards away from the manor and pushed open the door.  “Master has to go in alone.  Just search for the animal or animals you feel connected to and those will be your familiar or familiars.”

“Thank you Koga.  I’ll be along once this is done.  Can you make breakfast for me and dinner for my slaves?”

“Yes Master Phoenix,” Koga said and popped away.

Phoenix pushed open the door and walked inside.  He could easily see in the darkness but decided to turn on a light in case one of his slaves came into the building.  He hoped they had enough sense not to come running out into the darkness when he had lions, leopards and wild dog packs patrolling his wards.  Shaking his head to get rid of that thought he looked at the animals in the cages and searched the room with his magic.  In a dark corner of the room he sighed expecting it to be a snake. To his surprise was some type of feline with yellow eyes, long green claws, a barbed tail and two black feathered wings on its back just behind its shoulder blades.  The cat was lying on a table and raised its head to look at Phoenix.  Jumping off the table the cat stood and bit Phoenix’s hand making him wince before it bit its right paw and mixed its blood with Phoenix.  Phoenix hissed in pain as he felt a wave of magic hit him and fall down to his core.  The cat then licked his wound and then its own. 

**/Greetings master.  I am a panticor.  My name is Demon./**

**/Hello Demon.  I have never seen nor heard of a panticor before so forgive me of my ignorance.  What abilities do you have?/**

**/I can fly, my claws and fangs secrete poison and acid, and I can teleport you and myself through shadows as long as I know of the destination.  I am now your familiar and will protect you with my life./**

**/What language is this that I am speaking with you?/**

**/Shadow Tongue master.  The language of all shadow animals. I am a shadow animal. What is your name?/**

**/My name is Phoenix Moon and I am a newborn vampire.  I was only turned four days ago./**

Phoenix felt for any other animals and then sighed.  **Guess that means that I have to find my shadow wolf and Quetzalcoatl somewhere else.** Phoenix left the building with Demon beside him and went back into his house.  **/Demon I have another familiar named Moonrise who is a storm phoenix and according to my inheritance test I took I also have two other familiars to find.  Please do not harm them.  I also have house elves and human slaves and ask that they not be harmed either./**

**/Very well master.  If that is what you wish then I will obey and follow your command./**

**/Thank you./**

“Master Phoenix your breakfast is ready as is dinner for your slaves.”

“Thank you Koga.  This is my panticor Demon.  Can you get him a steak from the kitchens and some water?”

“Yes Master Phoenix,” Koga said. 

Phoenix went through the hallway on the first floor and searched through the rooms until he found Emily and Lee.  “Come downstairs for dinner.  I have a lot of other properties to check out so we’ll only be staying here for one day.  Whose room is this?”

“Mine master,” Emily spoke up.  “Lee’s is next door.”

Phoenix nodded.  “My room is at the end of the hall on the third floor.  If either of you need anything come get me.  I found my panticor.  I ordered him not to harm you and will be getting two more familiars when I find them.  Please do not go outside without me.  I just learned from Koga that I have wild dog packs, leopards and lions patrolling my grounds around my wards.”

“Yes master,” Lee and Emily said in unison.  Phoenix nodded and led them downstairs where he motioned them to sit at the table where there were four plates of brown rice, roast chicken, hot rolls with butter already on them, four slices of apple pie, and grilled vegetables with four glasses of milk. 

“Koga,” Phoenix called.

The elderly elf appeared.  “What can Koga do for Master Phoenix?”

“Can you get introduce me to the other elves after this and find Hermione and tell her to come to the dining room for dinner.  If she doesn’t then bring her here yourself and find her a room on the first floor.”

“Yes Master Phoenix.”

Koga popped away and turned a couple minutes later with Hermione.  “SIT DOWN,” Phoenix ordered Hermione and she sat down in the only available chair left.  “Eat.  Koga will show you your room after dinner.  We’ll be staying here tomorrow during the day and going to visit my other properties during the week.  Do not go outside unless you want to be killed by my lions, leopards and wild dog packs that roam my grounds around my wards.”

After everyone had eaten Phoenix was introduced to the other twenty-four house elves of Lily Manor.  He dragged Hermione to her room and threw her on the bed.  “Do not move from that spot mare until it is time to leave tomorrow.  Is that clear?”

“Yes mas-master.”

Phoenix nodded and locked the door behind him. Then he went to go check on Lee and Emily before heading upstairs to his room on the third floor.  Sliding the red and gold curtains shut so the sun wouldn’t hurt him he changed into some silk pajamas he had found lying on his bed and fell asleep.  Demon lay at the foot of the bed to protect his master.

Over the week Phoenix, Lee, Emily, Hermione and Demon visited the rest of the Potter properties, Black, Merlin, Le Fay, Rawthorn, Evans, Gryffindor and Slytherin properties.  He changed the wards on 12 Grimmauld Place so the Order of the Chickens couldn’t enter and destroyed a locket that Kreacher had brought to him.  He left Dobby and Winky at 12 Grimmauld Place in order to help Kreacher and purchased sixteen more house elves.  He found it interesting how Kreacher changed his attitude once the locket had been destroyed.  He suspected it might be a horcrux and wrote to Neville saying that was one less piece of Voldemort to find and destroy.

Their last stop was the Azkaban properties.  They first checked out Zodiac Island.  It was there that Phoenix discovered a silver Celtic star on the palm of his right hand.   He smiled as he saw Emily playing in the surf of the water. He walked the grounds and then along a rocky path that led up from the beach, through the trees and to some ruins.  He found an aviary with different tropical birds and the ruins of what may once have been a castle.  **/Master I feel magic coming from this place.  Perhaps you should try pressing your hand to the air in front of you./**

Phoenix nodded and held his hand with the Celtic star in front of his face.  The air shimmered and appeared to melt away to reveal a castle larger than Hogwarts.  He heard a gasp come from Lee and turned his head to see his three slaves had followed him up the pathway and were staring in awe at the castle in front of them.  Phoenix walked into the castle and looked around.  “No house elves here,” he said out loud in the eerie stillness.  He had discovered house elves at all his other properties.  Once his tour was complete they took the port key to Azkaban.  Phoenix felt a slight warmth wash over him as he walked through the wards.  It seemed as if Azkaban were welcoming her lord back into her walls.

There were thankfully no Aurors at Azkaban during the evening so it was easy for Phoenix to walk around his domain without fear of detection. The majority of prisoners in Azkaban were insane from the effects of the dementors and their screaming hurt his sensitive hearing. As they continued walking down the hall a dementor suddenly appeared in front the group.  His slaves started whimpering but Phoenix was surprised the dementors no longer affected him.  Whether that was due to being a vampire or being the Lord of Azkaban he had no clue.  The dementor began speaking in dry hisses and Phoenix assumed this was Lumen, the language of the dementors.

_/Who are you to walk boldly within Azkaban?/_

_/My name is Phoenix Moon or as you should call me Lord Azkaban./_

_/There has not been a heir of Azkaban in centuries.  How can you prove you are he?/_

Phoenix held out his right hand to reveal the silver Celtic star. _/My apologies Lord Azkaban.  I am Elias and the head warden of Azkaban Prison.  May I ask who these humans are with you?/_

_/They are my slaves and I ask that they not be harmed by you or your fellow kindred.  I apologize for not coming sooner but I only recently found out I was the heir to Azkaban and have been checking my various other properties as I am the heir to ten lines./_

_/Ten lines you say?  You will have a lot of political power than in the wizard world and in Britain especially my Lord.  Come and I will show you to your palace./_

Elias led Lord Azkaban and the human slaves along the hallways and outside to the palace.  There was a town to the west of the prison.  “Master I’m cold,” Emily said. 

Phoenix looked at his little filly and placed his cloak around her shoulders before casting warming charms on his three slaves.  Checking Lee to make sure his cloak was securely fastened as well he turned his face forwards and continued following Elias. 

They came to the palace and were met by two dementor guards.  _/Call a mandatory meeting of our kin and the humans of Azkaban and the Druid Islands./_

The two dementor guards left, one to the Druid Islands and one to the town’s folk.  Elias led Lord Azkaban and his slaves up the stairs and into the palace.  He showed them to their respective rooms and asked his Lord to meet his citizen’s before he went asleep as the citizens would be anxious to see their Lord.

_/I know that being Lord Azkaban means that I control the dementors as you are my subjects but I am not sure what else it entails Elias./_

_/My Lord it means that you can kick all the human prisoners off of Azkaban and destroy the prison.  You can also deny entry to anyone you do not want to set foot into your domain./_

_/Does this also allow me to kick off all Aurors and ministry personnel from my home?/_

_/Yes my Lord it does./_

_/Interesting./_

Lord Azkaban was dressed in a long black robe with aqua embroidery and trim along the cuffs and hem.  Elias had told him this was the robe of his ancestor, the first Lord Azkaban, and had been worn by all Lords since.  Not wanting to disappoint his ancestor the young lord wore them with pride and hoped he could follow in his ancestor’s footsteps.  _/My Lord if you will kindly wait here.  When I announce you come out./_

_/Very well Elias./_

Elias swept out of the hallway and onto the balcony that overlooked the town.  Every citizen, human and dementor, had come to the town to attend the meeting, each wondering what they could have been summoned for. All the citizens of Azkaban, human and dementor could speak both English and Lumen. 

_/Fellow citizens of Azkaban and the Druid Islands I welcome you and thank you for coming on such short notice.  I have good news to share but I believe it would best be shown in person./_

Elias motioned to his Lord to come out onto the balcony and the young vampire lord did as his dementor subject asked.  He stared out in amazement at the way humans and dementors were together.  He’d have to remember to ask Elias about this.

_/Humans and my fellow dementors it has been many years since we have had a lord.  With the death of Lord Azkaban the twenty-fifth the ministry managed to gain control of Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  They have forced the dementors to serve them by guarding their prisoners and the dark one sought our aid. May I present our Lord Azkaban, Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth!/_


	10. Lord Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix finds out he has been accepted into Astral Academy, his sire's old school. Dumbledore finds out there is a new Lord Azkaban. Umbridge tries to crucio Phoenix after Fudge, Amelia Bones and Umbitch go to 'confront' Phoenix about getting Azkaban back. Lord Azkaban's return is announced in the Daily Prophet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> Bold=Phoenix's thoughts  
> {italic word}=bond between Phoenix and Moonrise  
> Italic=newspaper clipping, flashback, Ash's thoughts, dreams  
> /italic word/=Lumen (dementor language)  
> /bold word/=Shadow Tongue (language of Shadow Animals)  
> ~italic word~=Parsletongue  
> {""}=pyre tongue which is Phoenix Language

_/Elias.  Where are my Nightmares?/_

_/In the stables my Lord.  The first Lord Azkaban started the tradition of breeding Nightmares.  They are used to pull your carriage. Oh yes you need to be introduced to your personal ‘assistant’.  All the Lords of Azkaban have had a personal ‘assistant’ to help them.  The girl has been trained for it ever since she was a babe in the cradle to serve the next Lord Azkaban.  Shall I send for her my Lord?/_

Lord Azkaban could easily guess the double meaning behind his warden’s words so shrugged and nodded.  Elias sent Mallow to bring their Lord’s servant to his chambers.  It was an hour before sunrise.  His slaves all had rooms near his own and were currently asleep.  Moments later a young girl of about fifteen came into the room followed by Mallow. 

_/Good morning my Lord.  My name is Sarah./_

_/Hello Sarah.  So as my ‘assistant’ what do you do for me?/_

_/I have been trained from birth to serve the next Lord Azkaban my Lord.  I’m responsible for running your errands, arranging meetings with ministry officials and other people that request an audience with you, keeping tabs on your vaults, making sure your properties are taken care of, and making sure you are comfortable and your needs are met./_

_/So by the last part of your statement that includes sleeping with me doesn’t it?/_

_/If my Lord Azkaban wishes it then yes.  I am here to serve you in any way you need my Lord./_

Lord Azkaban just shook his head.  **Just what I need.** _/Take me to my Nightmares then Sarah./_

_/As you wish my Lord./_

Lord Azkaban followed the auburn haired girl outside into the torrential rain and along a path until they reached the stables.  Lord Azkaban pushed the door open and found himself in an aisle where stalls lined either side.  Before him were pitch black horses with orange flame tails, manes, wings and orange flames behind its hooves.  As they continued walking they saw a pitch black carriage with the crest of Azkaban on it with black blinds that could be dropped from the inside to hide the Lord Azkaban from the public in an area across from two stalls.  Above him he saw a hay loft.  He opened the door and found the interior to be black as well. The crest had a black and aqua blue background with a red sword clutched in the paw of a dragon.  A Hungarian Horntail to be precise.

_/What breed of horse are they?/_

_/Nightmares have the build of a Friesian horse my Lord./_ Lord Azkaban looked up to see  a man in his thirties with a young boy by his side who had stopped at the light of their Lord and quickly bowed. 

_/Who are you?/_

_/My name is Samuel Peg and this is my son Marcus. Our family has tended to the Lord Azkaban’s Nightmares ever since the first Lord Azkaban was born my Lord./_

_/Do you live near here?/_

_/No.  We live halfway between here and the town./_

_/How many horses pull my carriage?/_

_/Six my Lord.  All you need to do is snap your fingers and your carriage will appear./_

_/Thank you.  Tell me do my subjects know I am a vampire?/_

_/Yes Elias informed us yesterday my Lord. We have no issues with our Lord being a vampire.  To my knowledge there has never been a vampire Lord Azkaban before but you need not fear your subjects fearing you.  It has been a long time since we had a lord.  We will follow and serve you as long as you live./_

_/Good to know that at least I have humans who don’t fear me because I’m a dark creature./_

Lord Azkaban thanked the Pegs for taking care of his Nightmares in his absence and began to make his way back to the safety of his palace when the shadows suddenly swirled around him.  The vampire hissed in warning and then the shadows withdrew to reveal a black wolf with black wings and sapphire blue eyes staring at him.  It had long silver claws and a silver crescent moon in the center of its head between its eyes.  The wolf was huge.  As it reared onto its back legs Lord Azkaban saw the wolf was a foot taller than him.  It was only as he stared at it that he realized he felt a connection with the animal before him.  This was confirmed when it repeated the same bonding process that Demon had back at Lily Manor.

**/Greetings master.  My name is Eleanor and I am a shadow wolf.  I hope you don’t mind me bonding with you./**

**/Not at all Eleanor.  You just happen to be my third familiar.  I already have another shadow animal, a panticor named Demon.  I also have a storm phoenix named Moonrise and a Quetzalcoatl to find named Sylas. What are your abilities?/**

**/I can fly and teleport through shadows.  I can shadow walk, use shadows to camouflage myself, have the abilities of shadow ball and shadow claw, and I can breathe shadow fire./**

**/Okay what are shadow walking, shadow ball, shadow claw and shadow fire?/**

**/Shadow walking is the ability to walk from one shadow to another whereas shadow teleportation is the ability to teleport yourself through shadows to anywhere in the world or even Hell.  Shadow walking only works if you can find some shadows close together.  Shadow ball is where I can create a ball of shadow and send it at my opponents.  Once it hits my opponent the shadow ball will slowly fall into their body and bring out the opponent’s worst nightmares which often drives the opponent insane.  Shadow claw is where I can wrap shadows around my claws and when I cut someone the shadows slowly eat them alive.  Only a shadow elemental can stop the shadows as they obey the shadow elemental.  Lastly shadow flame is black flames that burn a person alive.  They are hotter than regular flames./**

Lord Azkaban raised an eyebrow at these abilities of Eleanor and managed to push open the door to his palace before the hiss of dawn appeared on the horizon.  **/My name is Phoenix Moon and I’m a vampire Eleanor.  How did you know where to find me?/**

**/Master I have been searching for you for twenty years./**

The young lord stopped in his tracks and stared at his shadow wolf in shock.  **/Twenty years?!/**

**/Yes master.  I thought that I had come close to finding you when you were a child but for some reason I was unable to connect with you.  Had you connected with me as a child it would have unlocked your shadow element./**

**DUMBLEDORE!** Lord Azkaban snarled sending a wave of magic in his rage at the opposite wall.  Now that he thought about it he did remember something trying to connect with him as a child and that he had felt better hidden in the shadows when he had been living with the Dursleys.  _/Sarah do I have to announce my return to Britain and the Minister of Magic?/_

_/Yes my Lord./_

_/Hmm no doubt Voldemort and Dumbledore will seek audiences with me to ally myself with them both as well.  As if that is going to happen. Very well Sarah.  Please have an article written and published in the Daily Prophet announcing my return to my homeland.  I’m going to bed./_

_/Yes my Lord./_

Eleanor and Lord Azkaban made it back to his chambers where he introduced Eleanor to Demon.  Lord Azkaban changed into some pajamas and lay down in his bed only to jump up when he felt someone else up against him.  “Merlin Emily!  What in the world are you doing here?!” 

For there was Emily who had awoken and fallen out of the bed at her master’s shout.  Lord Azkaban shook his head and walked over to her before helping her up and checking her to see she was alright.  “I’m sorry master but I couldn’t sleep.”

“The storm frighten you?” Lord Azkaban guessed.  At Emily’s nod he gave a sigh.  “Alright I guess you can stay here with me.  I was going to go to sleep anyway. If you need anything wake me and I’ll summon Sarah or Elias to get it for you.  Understood?”

“Yes master,” Emily said.  The young Lord gave her a smile and after making sure she was comfortable he fell asleep beside her.  On the bed lay Eleanor and Demon.  Lord Azkaban was thankful that his bed was big enough to hold him, two of his familiars and his young slave-not that Emily was taking up much room anyway since she was small. 

_Later that morning at the Ministry of Magic:_

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, had just sat down at his desk when an owl flew in and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet on the desk in front of him.  He paid five knuts for the paper and was about to take a sip of coffee with cream and sugar, when it fell from his hand as he stared at the article taking up the entire front page.

**_Lord Azkaban Returns!_ **

_By Mario Franchise_

_Early this morning reporters at the Daily Prophet found a letter in the main lobby of the Daily Prophet premises.  The letter writer asked to be printed in its entirety word for word and we here at the Prophet shall do so._

_“To Magical Britain-_

_You may have forgotten about me since I haven’t set foot in my home/domain for centuries but I am Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth and have returned at long last.  I understand that during my absence you enslaved my subjects and forced them to guard YOUR prisoners!  I confess that I am deeply grieved that the Ministry thinks they can set foot on Azkaban, house their prisoners on my home and enslave my subjects for their own gain. Yes for those of you who are idiots the dementors are MY subjects and obey only ME.  Not the light side, not some self-proclaimed half-blood ‘lord’ and not the Minster or the Ministry of Magic.  By my orders I hereby order all Ministry personnel off of my island and no longer will Azkaban play host to Magical Britain’s prisoners.  Those who do not evacuate my home in forty-eight hours will be fed to my dementors._

_Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth.”_

_After doing research we here at the Daily Prophet discovered that the last Lord Azkaban died two centuries ago.  It begs us to question where the current Lord of Azkaban has been all this time and if the Minister can persuade him to keep our prisoners for us so they don’t run amok in the streets.  We can only hope that the current Lord Azkaban will be willing to help us on this matter and give us aid in the fight of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

“Dolores!” Fudge shouted as he stood up and grabbed the newspaper in one hand as he stormed out into the hallway and to his Undersecretary’s office.  “Find Amelia this instant.  We’re going to pay a visit to this ‘Lord Azkaban’ and force him to keep our prisoners for us.”

_Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office:_

Albus Dumbledore was getting ready for the upcoming year at Hogwarts.  Neville Longbottom would be entering his sixth year.  He knew it would take a lot to mold the boy into a new weapon since he hadn’t tested him personally though he had to admit the boy had done well during the Department of Mysteries incident last year. 

“Albus,” Minerva McGonagall’s head appeared in the fireplace. 

“Hello Minerva.  What is it you need?”

“Have you seen the front page of today’s Daily Prophet?”

“No why?”

“It appears the new Lord Azkaban has come back to Azkaban.  He’s ordering all Ministry personnel and prisoners off of Azkaban in forty-eight hours.”

Albus picked up the Daily Prophet and read the article.  _A new ‘Lord Azkaban’ has returned?  But it doesn’t say where he has been all this time.  Why did he only show himself now?  Oh and the dementors obey him do they? We’ll see about that.  I’ll just get rid of him if necessary and take control of the dementors myself.  With them on our side we can’t lose!_

“If the Lord Azkaban is back perhaps we can get his help in the war against Voldemort.  Minerva contact Severus and both of you meet me here in my office.  We’re going to go to Azkaban and get this Lord’s help in our war.”

_Palace of Lord Azkaban, Azkaban:_

Lord Azkaban jerked awake at the sound of knocking on the door.  “Tempus,” he said.  The numbers before him said that it was 2:00 PM.  Looking down at Emily who was still asleep he canceled the spell.  At the foot of the bed Demon and Eleanor had awoken.  “What is it?” Lord Azkaban asked.  **It had better be a good reason for waking me at this hour!**

_/My Lord, the Minister of Magic has arrived with some toad face woman and a woman who says she is the head of the Aurors.  They request a meeting with you./_

_/Have one of the weaker dementors escort them to the sitting room and I’ll be there in a few minutes Sarah./_

_/Yes my Lord./_ Yawning Lord Azkaban went into the bathroom to take a shower and throw on his robe from yesterday.  He cast a glamor charm on his eyes and came out of the room to see that Emily had awoken.  “Emily I have a meeting with the British Minister of Magic, a woman I would rather have preferred never seeing again, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Aurors. I would prefer if you, Lee and that stupid mare would stay in your rooms for the time being.”

Lord Azkaban called for Elias who appeared at once.  _/Elias see to it that Emily is taken to Lee and make sure my slaves get something to eat.  Have some of the weaker dementors make sure they stay there./_

_/Certainly my Lord./_

“Emily, Elias will be taking you back to you to Lee’s room and you’ll be served something to eat.  I know you three haven’t eaten since last night and that’s my fault for not making sure you are taken care of.”

“Master why do you keep the mare around if you don’t like her and she makes your life miserable?

“For a little filly you notice a lot don’t you?” Lord Azkaban asked giving her a smile which she hesitantly returned.  “I keep her around as punishment for her betrayal though you’re right she does make me miserable with her disregard for my orders.  She fails to realize that I am her master and she is the slave.  Eventually she will learn.  One way or the other.”

Emily nodded and Elias took her to Lee’s room.  The young lord sighed and called for another dementor to lead him to the sitting room where all the Lords of Azkaban met with people from the Ministry and leaders of the various magical species of Britain if they ever wanted to see the current Lord.  Eleanor and Demon followed him.

“Thank you Lenox,” Lord Azkaban said as he entered the room.  Entering he saw two dementors who immediately stood at attention when their Lord entered and took positions on either side of the door.  Sarah was sitting at a small table with a quill posed above a piece of parchment.  Fudge and Umbridge remained seating but Amelia Bones was smart enough to stand as the young Lord entered.  **At least Madam Bones has enough common sense to stand unlike the other two idiots.  I’ll probably end up meeting with Dumbass as well later today with my luck.**

“Lord Azkaban thank you for requesting to meet with us,” Fudge said.  **Considering how you just come into my home without invitation the feeling is not mutual.**

“What can I do for you three?” Lord Azkaban asked taking a seat. Demon and Eleanor lay down on either side of the chair he was sitting in.

“I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.  These are my Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Aurors, Amelia Bones.  We were all curious to know where you have been these past few centuries.”

“I fail to see how my whereabouts are any of your business Mr. Fudge.  Why are you here?”

“How dare you?!” Umbridge shouted.  Lord Azkaban winced at the sound.  “You are speaking to the Minister of Magic!  I will not have you speak to him in that manner!”

 “You are in my home and I can speak however I want.  I am appalled that the Ministry has used my home and my subjects to house their prisoners.  Why don’t you ship them to Nurmengard?”

“Why should we send them there when Azkaban is better?”

“Are you always this much of a pain in the ass?” Lord Azkaban shot back.  His patience was waning with the lack of sleep he had gotten and having to deal with this bitch.  **/Demon is there any antidote to your poison?/**

**/No master./**

“You are still a citizen of Britain!  You will obey the Minister or else you will be taken into custody!” Umbridge shouted.

“ _I’ll_ be taken into custody?  How can I be taken into custody when Azkaban is my home and the dementors are part of my subjects?  I think this meeting is over.”

“You insolent brat!  CRU…”  But Umbridge didn’t get any farther in the spell as Demon leapt at her and slashed her across the arm with his claws.  Eleanor began growling and her hackles rose up.  She lunged at the other two ministry officials. Aspen and Mary floated forward. 

“Attack me again and I’ll chuck you off the highest tower of my palace and let you die in the sea.  Now get out!”

Fudge spluttered but motioned Amelia to help Umbridge up.  _/Escort them out and make sure they leave./_

Aspen and Mary bowed and followed the three ministry officials out of the sitting room.  Lord Azkaban leaned into his chair and rubbed his forehead with his hands.  “Sarah have a couple dementors get me a prisoner.  Even if their soul has been sucked out they still have blood.  I’m going to need to feed before I end up killing Dumbledore as I suspect he’ll be the next person to come here.”

“Yes my Lord,” Sarah said before disappearing. “And get me some food while you’re at it,” he called after her disappearing form.

Two dementors glided in, each scaly hand clutching an arm of the prisoner between them.  “Stupefy,” Lord Azkaban said as he pointed his wand at his prey and it slumped forward.  “Alert me when Dumbledore gets here,” he said to the two dementors who nodded and left.  Advancing on his meal he tore into the human’s throat with his teeth and began to drink.

“That’s the second time that bitch has tried to use an unforgivable on me!  No matter she’ll be dead soon since there’s no way to counteract Demon’s poison,” Lord Azkaban muttered as he raised his head at the knock on the door.  “Enter.”

Sarah came in with a tray of food and a Coke.  “Thank you Sarah.  Go check on my slaves will you?”

“Yes my Lord,” Sarah said curtsying as she left. 

He had just finished his meal when a dementor came through the wall.  _/A man named Albus Dumbledore is here to see you my Lord with a Mr. Snape and a Miss McGonagall./_

_/Bring them here then so I can get this over with./_

_/As you wish my Lord./_

“Incendio,” Lord Azkaban said pointing his wand at the fire and watched as the fireplace came to life.  He settled back in his chair with his two shadow animals next to him and waited for Dumbledore to arrive with Snape and McGonagall.  “The only good thing out of the meeting with Fudge is that Umbridge will soon be dead.  A shame I can’t say the same for Dumbledore but he can’t live forever.  None of those bastards will live forever.”

A dementor came in and cleared the room of the tray and corpse of the prisoner. Minutes after the dementor left another dementor entered followed by three people the vampire lord had no wish to see.  **This is not my lucky day at all.**

“Hello Lord Azkaban.  I’m Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock…”

“I don’t care about your titles old man.  What exactly are you doing on my island?”

“We have come to request your aid in helping us defeat the dark lord Voldemort.”

“And why do you need my help to defeat some half-blood self-proclaimed dark lord?”

“Voldemort will try to recruit you and the dementors like he did in the last war.”

“My dementors will not serve anyone except me.  We will not be joining this war.”

“But if you do not help us defeat Voldemort then he will destroy everything.”

“That is neither my concern nor my problem.  If he was so bad then why didn’t you kill him during the first war?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Oh really?”  **Just what are those reasons old man?  What could you be hiding from your pet Death Eater and your ‘loyal’ supporters about Tom and yourself?**

“Regardless I don’t care about this war.  Neither I nor my subjects will help in this fight.  Nor will I give you resources to fund this war either.  Good day.”

_/Remove Minerva and Dumbledore from Azkaban.  Kill Snape.  He cannot be allowed to go back to Voldemort alive./_

The dementor flew at Snape.  “Expecto Patronum!” Dumbledore shouted pointing his wand at the dementor.  Lord Azkaban slashed his wand diagonally and the phoenix Patronus was cut down before it could harm the dementor. The three humans stared in shock.

“You dare use that spell on my subjects?!”  _/Are you alright my friend?/_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban.  Thank you./_

_/It’s my job to protect you from harm.  I’m only sorry I didn’t know of my inheritance sooner./_

More dementors came in at their comrade’s scream and swarmed around the three humans.  Lord Azkaban quickly spoke to them and they separated Snape from Dumbledore and McGonagall and sucked out his soul while their Lord kept the other two humans at bay.  “Set foot on my island again and you won’t be making it out of here alive.”

As the dementors advanced on McGonagall and Dumbledore they quickly apparated away.  “Set fire to his body and throw his ashes in the sea.” The dementors nodded and took away the corpse of Severus Snape.  A screech alerted the young vampire and he saw Luther flying down to him.  “Hello Luther.  Have a letter for me do you?”

_Phoenix-_

_You have been accepted into Astral Academy.  The letter is with me at Ichor Manor.  Now that you are programmed into the wards you can apparate back here.  You’ll need to come back when you get this so that I can take you shopping for your classes._

_Your blood father,_

_Ash Ichor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic and knowledge transferred to Phoenix when he took Hermione's knowledge and Ginnny's magic is his to keep. The Weasley family can never get it back and Herminone can never regain her knowledge. Not even Dumbledore can help.
> 
> Lily Rathwood was kidnapped and adopted by the Evans' family. That's why Petunia is a relative of Phoenix's.


	11. Sylas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix gets a new slave, finds another of his familiars, goes back to Ichor Manor upon finding out he got into Astral Academy and Hermione does something...well you'll see what it is. Dumbledore finds out that Ginny No-Named and the Beaver have gone missing. Meetings with Lord Azkaban, Fudge and Co. and Dumbledore and cohorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating. My computer died on me after three-four years of having it and so I had to get a new laptop and then I had to wait to get my files taken off my old computer which I thankfully have. Then I completely forgot about this website for a while.
> 
> This chapter may be a bit confusing as you'll see something later on but the point is that someone you expect to die in this chapter does not actually die. It's really a person polyjuiced to look like the person who is supposed to die.

“Luther I’ll go home this evening.  I just have to inform my subjects and my slaves that I got accepted at school.”

When Luther nipped the young vampire’s hand and had taken off Lord Azkaban sighed.  **I wonder how my people are going to end up dealing with the fact that I’ll be going to school in a different country.** Yawning he made his way to his chambers to check on his slaves and then went into his room to hopefully get a little sleep before he woke up at sunset.

It wasn’t until a few hours after sunset that the young lord awoke from his sleep.  After taking a quick shower he changed into the robes he had worn to Azkaban and collected his slaves.  Elias and Mallow appeared.  _/Can one of you please call a town meeting of everyone in the Druid Islands and Azkaban?  I have what some news to share with everyone./_

 _/Yes my Lord.  Do you want breakfast now?/_   Mallow asked.

_/That would be wonderful Mallow.  Kindly request four meals for me and my servants. Eh on second thought… get five meals.  I wouldn’t put it past Sarah to request to eat with me./_

Elias and Mallow laughed before Mallow went to fulfill his lord’s orders.  _/Sarah takes her job seriously Lord Azkaban.  She’d follow you to the ends of the earth and to hell if need be.  We all would./_

_/That’s… considerate of you all./_ **This is going to be harder than I thought if Elias speaks the truth about my subjects.**

Lord Azkaban and Elias went to fetch Lee, Emily and Hermione.  “What am I going to do with you Hermione eh?  So far you haven’t accepted your place in my household.  Lee is an untrained slave and he knows that I am master and hasn’t bothered testing my patience.  Neither has Emily for that matter.  Whereas you just can’t get it through your thick skull that I am master and you are the slave.  Perhaps I should have killed you instead of letting you live after I stripped you of your name, knowledge and magic but I showed mercy that you never showed me.  I wonder if it is even worth it to bother keeping you alive after all?”

Turning to Emily and Lee he walked around them and nodded to himself.  “Are you two okay?  Emily did you manage to get back to sleep at all?”

“We’re fine master,” Lee said.

Emily just nodded at the last question.  “Good.  All three of you go take a shower or bath, I don’t care which, and get dressed.  Then come down to dinner with me.  We’re leaving Azkaban tonight and going back to my sire’s home.”

“Why?” Lee asked. 

“I got accepted into school.  Luther, my sire’s Eurasian Eagle Owl, brought me a note from my sire informing me of my acceptance.  I have to go back to get my school supplies and register you and Emily for the slave school as you’ll both be coming with me.”

“What about your betrayer slave?” Lee asked.

“That is going to be a problem.  Since I took her knowledge away and her ability to memorize anything she can’t go to the slave school.  I can’t leave her at Ash’s since she’ll be dead in an hour after I leave though that isn’t a real loss to me.  I could always kill her and use her bones to practice my Necromancy,” he said laughing at the terrified look on Hermione’s face.   “I have a meeting with my subjects you three so go get yourselves cleaned up and dressed.”

With those words the young Lord walked down the hall with Elias following him back to the balcony overlooking the town where he had been the day before.  He couldn’t believe that he had been here at Azkaban for two days and he already loved his subjects more than anyone else in his life.  They were loyal only to him and didn’t care that he was a dark creature.  **Is it possible that Dumbledore guessed that I was the twenty-sixth Lord Azkaban as a human and that is why he put the anti-dementor spell on me?**

_/Thank you all for coming again.  I have some good news and some bad news./_

There were mutterings in the crowd of humans and dementors at the thought of bad news.  _/The good news is that, assuming the Ministry doesn’t want a bunch of dead Aurors and prisoners on their hands, they should all be off Azkaban within forty-eight hours./_

Cheering erupted at that.  Now if only the Ministry would keep their word but the Azkabanians weren’t too hopeful.  The Ministry hadn’t even listened to anything they were told to do before.  _/The first part of the bad news is that Dumbledore came to Azkaban and requested my aid to help him in the war against Voldemort.  I told him flat out that he will get neither my help, my subjects’ help nor resources from Azkaban to help him.  Let the so called ‘light’ fight this war on their own.  None of you are to help him or join Voldemort. Any that does will lose their citizenship and die at my hand.  Understood?/_

Lord Azkaban was in for a shock though as the entire crowd suddenly bowed before him.  The majority of the human and dementor population hadn’t joined Voldemort in the last war.  Those dementors and humans who had joined had been eliminated over the course of the past two days on the young Lord’s orders.  _/Lord Azkaban we would never betray you.  The dementors and humans before you follow only you.  They care not for fights between the dark and the light./_

_/Is this true?  Would you really follow me to hell and back if need be?  Of your own free will?/_

The entire crowd rose to their knees and placed their right hands over their hearts with their heads bowed. Elias gasped in shock.  / _Elias what is it?/_

_/My Lord… my Lord Azkaban they are… they are … they are giving you the warrior pledge.  This hasn’t been done since your great great grandfather, Lord Azkaban the twenty-third.  Not even the Minister of Magic got this pledge from your people./_

_/Explain Elias./_

_/The warrior pledge is only done when the people have a deep love for the Lord Azkaban.  Some Lords of Azkaban didn’t get the warrior pledge because they wronged the Azkabanian people in some way or other.  Though all Azkabanians would never betray a Lord Azkaban, the warrior pledge signifies that the Lord has the undying loyalty and respect of his people and his nation.  That you can get the pledge after only three days among us… well it has never been done this quickly.  I believe my grandfather mentioned it took your great great grandfather two months to get the warrior pledge./_

_/That’s all fine and good but what does it entail?/_

_/Once a Lord Azkaban gets the warrior pledge his people, his subjects, because that is what the Azkabanians are, will follow him into the jaws of Hell and back.  They will serve nobody but the Lord Azkaban.  However it also says that the people will never betray, speak out or go against their Lord.  In essence he and his family has their undying loyalty./_

_/I see.  The other part of the bad news is that I got accepted into a school in Italy.  I will have five more years of schooling to complete before I am able to live at Azkaban full-time./_

_/Why not go to Hogwarts?/_ A voice shouted out of the crowd.

Lord Azkaban raised a hand for silence and it immediately fell.  _/Three reasons  why I do not plan on going to Hogwarts.  Before I was turned into a vampire I was Harry James Potter.  I was betrayed by those I thought my friends and family after becoming a vampire and fled with my sire to Italy to start a new life.  I didn’t even know I was Lord Azkaban or anything about being the heir to nine other lines as a human as that knowledge was kept from me.  Two is the wizards and witches of Britain would never stand for a dark creature attending Hogwarts.  If I were to go back to Hogwarts the humans I trusted would kill me just for being a dark creature.  I only came back to Britain to make sure the ones who betrayed me never got their hands on my money and family items.  Three Hogwarts is one of the worst schools now in the magical world.  The school I just got accepted into allows humans, vampires, werewolves and high elves to attend.  There are also lesser restrictions on creatures in Italy than in Britain.  In addition to continuing my magical education so that if I wanted to get a job upon graduation, they also teach muggle subjects which Hogwarts refuses to teach.  This way I can be well versed hopefully in both the muggle and magical worlds should the ned arise for me to take up business in either world./_

Unfortunately for Lord Azkaban his people were upset that their lord and protector was leaving them after only three days.  He wasn’t expecting shouting as they all pestered him to go with him to protect him.  Elias just snickered at his young lord’s bewilderment.  _/No use telling them they can’t come my Lord.  They’ll follow anyway.  It’s best if you take some of your choosing to calm the rest./_

_/But why do they want to come with me to school?  I can take care of myself./_

_/They know you can take care of yourself however that is not the point.  The point is they love you and believe they have to protect you from harm just as it is your job to protect us and rule us.  Azkaban and the Druid Islands are a separate country.  We have no allegiance to any nation but ourselves.  Trust me my Lord you and your slaves won’t be leaving here alone.  The people will not stand for their lord going off without protection./_

_/Fine.  What do you suggest Elias?/_

_/Take some dementors and some humans with you. Then everyone will be happy./_

_/You’re right I suppose.  Would you come with me Elias?  You seem to know a lot about Azkaban and could probably help me in my role as Lord Azkaban./_

_/I would need to have someone promoted to head warden then my Lord.  I suggest Mallow.  He has a good head on him and knows the ins and outs of the prison./_

_/Very well then I will trust your judgment Elias.  So how many more dementors would I need before they would be satisfied I will be safely protected?/_

_/Three./_

_/Well then I’ll take Lenox, Aspen and Mary then.  As for humans who would you suggest?/_

_/You already have Sarah going.  She has to as she’s your assistant.  As for the other three… I think Derek Gold, Maggie Wolf, and Jason Sprite would be your best choices./_

_/Please find them and bring them to me.  Have them bring what stuff they need.  Now I have a question Elias.  Will my coach come wherever I am in the world?  Say if for some reason I was needed back here would my coach be able to find me and come get me?/_

_/Yes my Lord Azkaban.  The coach can come to wherever you are.  Just snap your fingers and it will appear./_

After assuring his people that he would come back full-time once his education was complete and would come back during the summer holidays, leaving Christmas with his blood family, the crowd dispersed.  Lord Azkaban went back to his room checked to see if he needed anything.  Whistling for Demon and Eleanor Lord Azkaban made his way to the dining room in his chambers where Lee, Emily, Hermione and Sarah were. Elias came in a few minutes later with Aspen, Mary and Lenox as well as three humans that the young lord guessed were Derek, Maggie and Jason.  They all sat down at the table and ate their dinner or in Lord Azkaban’s case, breakfast, and then port keyed back to Ichor Manor.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office:_

Albus and Minerva had arrived at Hogwarts ten minutes ago and neither of them was pleased.  Dumbledore was furious because his spy had been killed and the person who pretended to be the ‘Lord of Azkaban’ wouldn’t lend him the dementors or his resources in the fight against Tom Riddle.  Minerva was in shock about two things.  First that Severus had been killed in front of them and two that the person who claimed to be the ‘Lord of Azkaban’ had managed to stop Albus’s Patronus. 

To shake off her thoughts at Severus’s death, Minerva picked up the list of returning students.  It was only as she reading the list for sixth and fifth year Gryffindors that she realized two names were missing.  “Albus Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley are missing from the Hogwarts roster,” she said looking up at the head master. 

“What do you mean they’re missing?”

“Their names aren’t on the roster for returning students.”

The floo suddenly flared and Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped through.  “Albus!”

“Hello Arthur and Molly.  Lemon drop?”

“This is no time for lemon drops headmaster!  My baby’s missing and so is Hermione.”

“What do you mean they’re missing?”

“We haven’t seen them since that day we went to the reading of Sirius Black’s will and that goblin asked them to stay behind.”

“When did you go to Sirius Black’s will?”

“Oh that was a week and a half ago.  It’s nothing you need to worry about Minerva,” Albus said waving aside her questions.  “Now Molly are you sure they just aren’t out at a friend’s home?  Perhaps Miss Granger went home with her parents after the will reading and nobody noticed them leaving?”

“In case you forgot Albus we were ordered off the premises by the Goblins.  I think we should go to them and find out what is going on.”

Before Albus could anything else three letters were spit out of the floo.  Two flew over to Albus before landing on his desk and the third flew over the Arthur and Molly Weasley.  He recognized one letter as being from Gringotts but the second letter bore nothing to say who it had come from.  Deciding to open the Gringotts letter first he stared in shock and then his face got red with anger.

_Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-_

_We here at Gringotts regret to inform you that the accounts for Hogwarts, a group known as the Order, a Mr. Ronald Weasley, a Miss Ginerva Weasley, yourself and the Weasley family have all been sealed and all money stolen from our client Mr. Harry James Potter of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter have been returned to their rightful owner.  Furthermore due to the despicable acts of theft against a well-known client of the Goblin Nation, all above mentioned vaults have been canceled and payment has been taken in restitution for your crimes and given back to the Goblin Nation.  Gringotts and its respective branches worldwide will hereby no longer do business with the Order, Hogwarts, the Dumbledore family or any member of the Weasley family._

_Sincerely,_

_Sharptooth_

_Director of Accounts_

_Gringotts Bank_

Albus looked up from his letter.  His eyes were no longer twinkling.  Instead they were cold and hard.  He looked over to Molly and Arthur who were staring dumbfounded at the letter in their hands.  “Ginny and Ron won’t be able to continue their school now.  We don’t have the money to pay for them to go to school.”

Minerva on the other hand was shocked which slid away to anger.  “Albus do you mean to tell me you have been stealing from Mr. Potter to pay for our salaries in the Order of the Phoenix?!”

“He’s a vampire.  He is no longer Mr. Potter.”

“That doesn’t give you reason to steal his money!”

“Minerva have you forgotten that vampires are dark creatures? They cannot be trusted.  I’m sorry but I can’t allow you to retain this knowledge.  Obliviate,” Albus said.  However the devious headmaster did not just take away mention that he had been stealing from the Potter fortune for the past fifteen years and the fact that he had let it be known that Harry was a vampire.  He erased any memory of a James Potter, Lily Potter and Harry Potter. 

Minerva’s eyes were glazed over. “I’m sorry Albus what were you saying?”

“Nothing my dear.  Nothing at all,” Albus said putting back on his grandfatherly mask.

“Well Albus I’m going to retire for the evening.  Good night.”

“Good night.”  When Minerva had left he turned to the second letter.

_To the Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbass-Too-Many-Names-_

_I am sure you are wondering what happened to a Miss Weasley and a Miss Granger.  I am a friend of Mr. Potter.  I was disgusted with the fact that you stole money from my friend’s vault.  Miss Weasley had her magic stripped from her and is now a muggle.  She was then sent somewhere to Africa as a prostitute as part of the life-debt she owed Mr. Potter for saving her in the Chamber of Secrets.  As for Miss Granger her knowledge and magic was stripped from her reducing her also to muggle status and was then sold into slavery.  Oh and I should mention that they both had their names stripped from them and their magic is unable to be restored.  Have a nice day._

_Jacob Quicksilver_

Molly broke down into tears while Arthur collapsed into a chair and stared in shock at the letter that Albus had just read out loud. His daughter was a muggle and whatever had been used on his baby girl couldn’t be reversed according to the writer of the letter.  On top of that his money was gone.  Ron was unable to continue his schooling.  The fact that his salary in the order had been paid for from the Potter family fortune didn’t sink into his head as his thoughts were in turmoil about the loss of his only daughter.

_Back at Ichor Manor:_

Phoenix walked into Ash’s home with his slaves and subjects from Azkaban.  _/Was the letter sent?/_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban. I had Mallow throw it in the floo to Hogwarts.  The headmaster should be reading it now and I made it untraceable as you ordered./_

_/Good.  I wonder what Dumbledore and the Weasleys will think when they know they lost two students and Ginny is a muggle? Having Ron unable to complete his education at Hogwarts is justice.  I doubt he would have managed to graduate anyway.  He was such a slacker with his homework and studies when I was alive./_

“What are dementors doing in my house Phoenix?” Ash asked coming into the foyer with wand drawn and a few guards surrounding him.

“Sorry Ash.  The dementors and four other humans with me are my subjects and from Azkaban. When I told them I was leaving to go to school they threw a fit.  I had to bring four dementors and four humans with me to satisfy the rest of my people and assure them I would be protected while at school.”

“Next time you do something like this send Moonrise to me or floo me before you bring strangers into my house.  How the hell did they get past my wards anyway? Dementors and slaves who aren’t mine or yours can’t get past the wards.”

 _/My Lord as your subjects we can use dementor magic to bypass any wards in order to protect you./_ Mary said.

“Mary says it has to do with dementor magic.”

“I have never heard of dementor magic before.  What is it?”

_/Dementor magic is something all dementors have and to a smaller ability the human Azkabanians.  We can bypass wards to protect the Lords of Azkaban and their families, pass through walls and doors like ghosts, shadow-shifting, and most importantly shadow magic./_

_/What are shadow magic and shadow-shifting?/_

_/Shadow-shifting is the ability to cloak ourselves completely in darkness.  It makes us undetectable except from the strongest spells.  Before the first Lord Azkaban came into existence we used it to hunt our prey.  Shadow magic allows us to control shadows and transform into shadow demons./_

Phoenix repeated the part about dementor magic to Ash who merely shrugged his shoulders.  “Letter is on the table.  Tell your dementors not to feed on my slaves.”

_/You heard my sire.  Please don’t feed on his slaves or the slaves of my blood siblings./_

The four dementors nodded and followed their lord into the dining room where Phoenix picked up an envelope that had the following address:

_Phoenix Moon_

_Ichor Manor_

_Florence, Italy_

Turning it over he noticed a snake with a sword through it against a purple and orange checkered background and opened the letter.  Inside were two pieces of parchment.

_April Moonstone_

_Headmistress of Astral Academy_

_Dear Mr. Moon-_

_Congratulations on being accepted at Astral Academy.  Enclosed is a list of books you will need for your upcoming school year.  At Astral Academy we have vampires, werewolves, humans and high elves. We specialize in muggle and magical studies as we believe it gives students a better education and prepares them to find a job in both worlds upon graduation.  Your sire has informed us that you are a vampire and have slaves who will be coming with you to Astral Academy.  If you agree to this acceptance then place a few drops of blood on the box next to the words “I accept placement” and specify the number of slaves you will be bringing with you to school. If you do not accept then place a few drops of blood on the box next to the words “I do not accept placement” and all memory of Astral Academy will be erased from your mind.  This is to protect the students and staff at our school.  As a vampire you are asked not to feed on any of the other students but there is a village that allows vampires to feed on their prisoners and bad people.  If there is any other information you need or request please send us a letter and we will be happy to supply you with any information._

_Sincerely,_

_Gellert Sagittarius_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Phoenix quickly pricked his finger and placed a few drops of blood on the appropriate box and wrote “three slaves” underneath.  Then he quickly penned a letter stating that he was also the Lord of Azkaban and would be bringing eight of his subjects with him to Astral Academy for his own protection as well as four familiars and specified what they were. “Moonrise can you take this to Deputy Headmaster Gellert Sagittarius at Astral Academy for me,” he asked when Moonrise had flashed into the room.

{Yes Phoenix.  Do you want me to wait for a reply?}

“That would be great thanks.” 

Phoenix tied the letter to Moonrise’s leg, gave a pat to her head and watched as she disappeared in a vortex of black flames.  Looking down at the second piece of parchment he opened it up and saw his course list:

** Core: **

**Transfiguration:**

_A History of Transfiguration by Mary Felix_

_Animagi: A Practical Guide by Orion Moonbeam_

**Charms:**

_Ancient Charms by Machida Marchbanks_

_Charms Through the Ages by Joshua Wolf_

**Herbology:**

_Goshawk’s Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk_

_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

_Equipment:_

_1 pair dragon hide gloves_

_Pruning sheers_

_1 pair of earmuffs (any color)_

_Wand_

**Defense Against the Dark Arts:**

_Fighting the Dark Arts by Thomas Melbourne_

**Potions:**

_Brewing When Your Life is On the Line by Emily Price_

_Potions through the Ages by Adam Dogstar_

**Equipment:**

_One brass cauldron_

_Phoenix Tears_

_Basilisk venom, scales and fangs_

_Snake Fangs_

_Unicorn Blood_

_Unicorn Horn_

_Lacewing Flies_

_Flobberworm Mucus_

_Bezoar Stone_

There followed a list of other ingredients, both common and rare. 

_Set of brass scales_

_Wand_

_One set of silver potion knives (werewolves use gold)_

**History of Magic:**

_Magic through the Ages by Jasper Fall_

_Ancient Magical Societies by William Spritz_

**Italian History and Politics:**

_A Guide to Italian Wizarding Politics by Maria Francesco_

_Italy: From Ancient to Modern by Santiago Marches_

**Wandless Magic:**

_Wandless Magic by Nathaniel Flint_

** Muggle Classes: **

Books for the following subjects are what a normal middle schooler would use.

_Mathematics Year 5_

_Government_

_English 5_

_Geography_

_Art_

Please choose a foreign language from the following and place an “X” by it:

_Arabic_

_Latin_

_Spanish_

_Italian_

_French_

_German_

_Chinese_

_Japanese_

_Korean_

** Subjects pertaining to your abilities: **

**Parselmagic:**

_A History of Parselmagic by Salazar Slytherin_

_Snakes: A Guide to Your Familiar by Salazar Slytherin_

_Snakes of the World by Rohan Slytherin_

_Understanding Parsletongue by Salazar Slytherin_

**Dark Magic:**

_Dark or Light: What’s the Difference? by Adam Newt_

_A History of Dark Magic by April Flores_

_Dark Spells of Time by Susan Pyro_

**Blood Magic:**

_A History of Blood Magic by Sebastian Viking_

_Rituals of Blood by Salem Zodiac_

**Light Magic:**

_Light Spells Lost and Modern by Lenox Shine_

**Runic Magic:**

_A History of Runes by Blake Shore_

_Runic Rituals by Kira Yamazaki_

**Necromancy:**

_Famous Necromancers throughout History by Lily Shade_

_Necromancy: A Dark and Ancient Magic by Cyan Edstrom_

**Healing:**

_Muggle Anatomy by Pearl Gemini_

_Medicinal Plants around the World by Amy Blake_

_History of Healing Spells by Abby Gold_

**Elements:**

_Children of the Dark by Luna Shadow_

_Pyromancy for the Fire Within by Ember Hailstorm_

_Elementals: A History by Linda Hawk_

Please choose at least two from the following electives:

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**Spell Crafting**

**Warding**

**Dueling**

**History of High Elves**

**Creatures**

**Children of the Moon**

**Ancient Runes**

**Apparation**

**Muggle Fighting Tactics** _(equipment will be provided by the school)_

**Archery** _(bow and arrows will be provided by the school)_

**Swordsmanship** _(equipment:_ _Sword and scabbard if you have them, Protective armor-dragon hide or basilisk hide, Wooden sword for practice)_

**Art**

**Divination** _(for gifted students)_

**Wizarding Politics**

 “A lot of classes,” Phoenix said. “I’ll be taking a lot of classes as it is.”

“But don’t forget one of your abilities is Photographic Memory so that will help you a lot with your studies as you’ll be able to memorize everything you read.”

“What are the classes _Children of the Moon_ and _Creatures_?”

“Children of the Moon is a class about vampires and werewolves.  I recommend that elective so you can become more acquainted with our world.  It is taught at night.  Creatures is a class on dark, grey and light creatures.”

_/Any electives you suggest Aspen?/_

_/Swordsmanship my Lord.  All the Lords of Azkaban know how to fight with swords.  Archery may also be a good option as well.  Some past lords were specialized in swordsmanship, magic, and archery./_

Phoenix tapped his fingers on the table while trying to think.  “Can I drop some classes?”

“Such as?”

“Potions, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Those are core classes so I don’t think you can drop them.  What do you have against Potions?”

“My former Potions professor was a jerk to me in Potions.  Though I suppose that was my fault for being friends with weasel and my childhood where I’d get hit if I did better in classes then my cousin Dudley.”

Moonrise flashed back with another letter tied to her leg.  Phoenix removed the letter and read that a house would be set up on the grounds for Lord Azkaban’s subjects that had would be coming with him to school.  The dementors were asked not to feed on the students or villagers.  Phoenix asked about dropping History of Magic, the foreign language, and Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as not taking any electives this year.  Moonrise flashed back to the deputy headmaster’s office when suddenly they heard a scream coming from upstairs.  The two vampires ran upstairs and stopped as they saw Emily on the floor in her own blood.  Lee was on his knees where the two vampires saw that his wrist had been slashed open.  Hermione was standing there with a bloody knife in her hands and a crazed look in her eyes.

“Accio knife!” Phoenix shouted without drawing his wand and the knife flew into his outstretched hand.  Ash slammed his magic into the mare blasting her out the window.  **/Demon, Eleanor after her and don’t let her escape./**

The two shadow animals jumped out of the window and held Hermione down so their master could deal with her.  Phoenix and Ash ran towards Emily and Lee.  “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” Phoenix shouted making everyone in the room wince. 

“Hermione attacked Emily as soon as we came upstairs,”  Lee said “She… she said that she wasn’t going to be your slave master and demanded her magic and knowledge given back to her.  When I tried to grab Emily she slashed open my wrist.” 

“Shit! Ash can you take care Emily and Lee for me? I’m going to KILL Hermione!”  Without waiting for a reply Phoenix jumped out the window after his familiars. 

“One of you carry Lee.  We need to get them to my healer immediately,” Ash said.

“We will take care of our lord’s slaves,” Derek said as he picked up Emily.  “Go help our Lord.”

Ash nodded and watched as the dementors and humans of Azkaban hurried downstairs.  Then he apparated outside to where Phoenix was.  His son was in a rage and was at the moment smashing the mare’s face into the ground.  Pulling out his wand Ash quickly erected wards around them and sat down to watch the scene before him. 

“Crucio!” Hermione screamed in pain as she withered on the ground from the torture curse.  “I decided to show you MERCY that you NEVER showed me!  Even after your betrayal I was kind enough to let you keep your life.  But you go and attempt to kill my filly and injure my colt because you are too STUPID to fucking understand that you no longer have any RIGHTS!”

Elias floated over and watched his young Lord.  Ash dropped the wards on his side so the dementor could pass through.  _/My Lord.  Lee and Emily are being treated in the hospital wing though Emily had to be given a few blood replenishing potions. Thankfully you reached them both in time to prevent their deaths.  They should be fine in an hour./_

_/Thank you Elias.  Watch over them for me will you?/_

_/You’re welcome Lord Azkaban and I will./_

Elias floated back out and Ash put the wards back up.  “Feeding on an insane person is a risk even for a vampire Phoenix,” Ash said when there was a lull in the screaming. 

“I’m not going to feed from her. I’m going to torture her to death! Ossis Effergo!”

Hermione screamed as the bones in her left leg broke. 

“Sectumsempra!  Oculacero!  Diffindo!”

Screams erupted as Hermione’s eyes were cut to shreds, her left hand was cut off, and cuts appeared on her stomach and chest.  Ash closed his eyes at the blood and even Phoenix was starting to get affected from the intoxicating scent.    He walked closer to her and pointed his wand at her face. “Aguamenti!”  Hermione spluttered as he watched the water pour into her mouth.

“If you want the bitch to suffer you can’t drown her,” Ash said.

“I didn’t realize you can do that with this spell.”

“You can if you hold it on a person long enough.”

Moonrise flashed back and Phoenix saw a reply to his earlier letter.  “I don’t need muggle classes so skip those.  I already know four languages so I don’t have to take a class.  I can drop DADA since I got an ‘O’ in that class. Due to failing History of Magic I’m not eligible for that.  That’s a relief.  REDUCTO!” Phoenix shouted as he blasted off Hermione’s left arm. 

“Are you planning on littering my grounds with body parts Phoenix?”

“Sorry Ash.  Incendio,” he said as flames shot out of his wand.  He held the spell on the stump of Hermione’s left arm, purposely drew the fire along her body in order to burn her and stopped at the stump of her right hand so she wouldn’t bleed to death.  “Furnunculus!”  Boils suddenly erupted all over Hermione’s body.

“That’s got to hurt a lot having boils on top of burned skin,” Ash commented.  “You may want to hurry it up so we can go shopping for your school supplies though and you’ll need to get another slave since you put down that your bringing three.”

“You’re right.  Avada Kedavra!”  A jet of green light shot out of Phoenix’s wand and hit Hermione in the chest.  Ash dropped the wards around them and Phoenix picked up the dead body, severed arm and severed hand before disapparting.  He cloaked himself in shadows and left the body on the side of the road before apparating back to Ichor Manor.

“Ready to go?” Ash asked when Phoenix had returned. 

“Scourgify,” Phoenix said and the blood and dirt disappeared from his robe.  “Ready.”

“Cheeky child,” Ash muttered as they apparated just outside Unicorn Inn.  Walking through the inn they made their way into Florence Alley and began Phoenix’s shopping for his school supplies. 

They were in the magical menagerie after picking up a new trunk for Phoenix.  He picked up some owl treats for Moonrise along with some food for Eleanor and Demon when he wandered over to the dark section of the shop.  It was there that he saw a green and red serpent with feathers along its tail and head.

_~Excuse me but what are you?~_

_~A speaker? I am a Quetzalcoatl snake-child.  And it’s rude to ask someone what they are before you ask their name.~_

Phoenix let out a chuckle.  _~My apologizes noble serpent.  My name is Phoenix Moon.  Who might you be?~_

_~My name is Sylas.  You do not smell human to me.~_

_~That’s because I’m not.  I’m a vampire.  Sylas… I believe you are my fourth familiar according to my inheritance test.~_

_~I haven’t heard of a speaker having four familiars before.  But I think you will do for a master.~_

Phoenix purchased the items plus Sylas.  Sylas wrapped himself around Phoenix’s left wrist and he headed towards Demon Alley with Ash in order to purchase another slave.  “Problems with the filly and colt you bought Phoenix?” Nathaniel asked as he came downstairs.

“No Nathaniel.  I made the mistake of enslaving a girl who betrayed me when I was alive and just killed her.  She attacked my colt and filly.  I’m here to buy another slave.”

“So you got accepted at Astral Academy did you?”

“Yeah.”

“You know where the holding pens are.”

Phoenix nodded and made his way out to the holding pens.  “Suggestions Ash?”

“I’d say get a mare for Lee if you want to start breeding slaves.  Maybe a play mate for Emily.”

“Both sound like good ideas. I’m not sure if I want to start breeding slaves yet so I think I’ll get another colt.”

“Are you sure won’t be jealous of a colt hanging around Emily?  I’ve seen how you have cared for her.  Seems to me we are both in love with our little fillies only we are too noble to say anything to them.  And how would that assistant of yours act if she knew you liked Emily and not her?”

“I’ll kill Sarah if she does anything to Emily.  Just like I killed Hermione.”

Ash just laughed at his child’s skirting the question.  “You like her.  Just like I like Selena.  Admit it.”

“I… I didn’t intend to like her in this way.”

“We never do but sometimes it happens as is my case with Selena and your case with Emily.  Still this conservation is getting us nowhere.  You have to choose the slave you want to purchase.”

Phoenix and Ash walked through the holding pens and looked at the slaves.  Finally he stopped at a cage which held colts aged six to eight.  Inspecting the colts his eyes were drawn to a colt that was shaking in the corner.  Opening the cage Phoenix walked through the other slaves and picked the child up before carrying it out, the door shutting magically behind him. Checking the child over for scars and bruises he was relieved to see there were none.  He did notice though that the child was a bit on the thin side for a child his age.  “Easy there,” Phoenix said in a soothing voice as the colt stiffened and then began thrashing in his arms in an attempt to get away from the two vampires.  “I’m not going to hurt you and neither is my blood father.  What’s your name and how old are you?”

“O… Orion Jameson.  I’m seven.”

“Orion I’m your new master.  Name’s Phoenix Moon-Potter-Black-Peverell-Evans-Rawthorn-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Merlin-Le Fay-Azkaban but I go by Phoenix Moon except when I’m at Azkaban and then I go by my title Lord Azkaban.”

Orion’s face held confusion at the long name.  “Can you walk?” Phoenix asked the little colt in his arms. 

As Orion nodded, Phoenix set him down and grabbed his hand.  Ash just shook his head and smiled to himself.  Phoenix went and paid for Orion, got his folder and then headed to a robe shop so Orion could get a uniform with the Moon Crest on it. Afterwards Phoenix and Ash stopped at Unicorn Inn where he got food for himself, his slaves and subjects before heading back to Ichor Manor where Orion was introduced and then everyone turned in for the night. 


	12. Astral Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, his slaves and guards are off to school!

“What made you purchase the little colt?  I would have thought a filly would be a better choice for a play mate for Emily,” Ash asked the next evening as the two vampires were walking along a forest path. 

“Orion reminded me a bit of myself when I was a child.”

“How so?”

“He seemed… afraid and he is a bit thin for his age.”

“What did his file say?”

“Orphan.  Parents died in a home robbery.”

Ash shook his head sadly.  “Somehow Phoenix you are always attracted to the children of misfortune when purchasing slaves.”

“Aren’t you the same?  It seems most of your child slaves come from horrible home lives like Lee, Emily and Orion.”

“I suppose I am.  You’re coming back for the Christmas holidays right?”

“Yeah.  I have nowhere else to go and my subjects at Azkaban already know I’ll be back there during the summer.”

“Good. The Council throws an annual Christmas ball every year.  All newborns have to attend.  Your blood siblings should also be there so you can meet the rest as well as other vampires from different countries.  It’s a good way to make friends.  Some even use the Christmas ball to find mates.”

There was a pop and Nathaniel appeared in front of them.  “What are you two talking about?”

“The Christmas Ball the Council throws every year,” Ash said. 

“What are you doing here Nathaniel?  How did you know where we were?”

“I was hunting and caught Ash’s scent so I decided to pay you a little visit.  Since you have a habit of coming to my shop every few weeks I’ll give you the next slave for free,” Nathaniel said.  “I thought you were in my shop to purchase a play mate for that filly of yours?”

“Ash was just asking me about buying Orion. I don’t regret buying him.  Besides I put that I was only bringing three slaves to school with me plus my eight subjects from Azkaban.  I’m not sure if they’ll let me bring anybody else.  Besides if I buy another filly then I have to get another colt for Orion to be fair.”

“And a mare for Lee.”

“I’m not looking forward to breeding slaves right now.  I already have a ton of house elves at all my properties except Potter Cottage which is spell damaged and at my palace on Azkaban.”

“A playmate for Emily would be a good idea. After all that is what we went there for,” Ash said.  “And just think how happy she would be that you got her a friend.  You want her to be happy don’t you?”

“Yeah.  Her happiness is very important to me.”

“I think Orion could also use a playmate.  If you only get one for Emily then he might think there’s something going on between you and Emily and will most likely resent his master.”

“There’s… there’s nothing going on with me and Emily!”

“ It’s true that nothing is going on yet but that doesn’t mean that Orion won’t feel jealous if Emily gets a playmate and he doesn’t.  Would you really ignore Orion’s or even Lee’s happiness in favor of Emily?  I can see it now.  Poor little Orion will think his master doesn’t like him.”

Phoenix looked at Ash and Nathaniel who were smirking and threw up his hands in defeat.  “FINE!   Nathaniel can I apparate directly to your shop?”

“Yup.”  Once the newborn had disapparated Nat turned to Ash and grinned.  “You know you manipulated that situation don’t you?”

“Yeah but Phoenix loves Emily.  He’d do anything to make her happy.”

“Just as you would for Selena right?”

“Shut up,” Ash muttered.

“Well I’d better get back to my shop so I can give Phoenix he file on the filly he gets. You going home?”

“Yeah Phoenix and I hunted an hour ago and have just been enjoying a nice walk.”

Phoenix walked through the holding pens of the slave market.  **Probably should get two slaves.  That way Emily and Orion each get someone to play with.  But… that will be five slaves I have to take care of.  Well five is nothing compared to an entire nation of subjects.** Stopping at the cage where he had purchased Orion he found a Mayan boy.  Taking the boy’s hand he walked to the cages that housed the fillies six to eight and chose a Hawaiian girl who looked to be Emily’s age.  Once he had the girl out of the cage he made them stand still while he walked around them. 

“What are your names and ages?” Phoenix asked.

“Yochi.  I’m seven,” the boy said. 

“Yochi.  Okay and what about you?” Phoenix asked the girl.

“Lahela.  I’m six.

“Yochi and Lahela.  Unusual names but probably due to your respective heritages.  I can live with that.  Well the good news is that you don’t smell of disease or smell unhealthy. I can’t see any scars or bruises on you either.  My name is Phoenix Moon.  I have three other slaves already.  Lee who is thirteen, Emily who is six, and Orion who is eight.  I’m a vampire which if you don’t know is a creature who feeds on the blood of humans and animals but you don’t have to worry about me attacking you.” 

Phoenix took Yochi and Lahela by the hands and walked back to the shop.  “Need anything else?” Nathaniel asked as he checked the tags and pulled out their files.

“No.  Do I have to pay for them?”

“Nope.  You’re giving me good business with all the slaves you’ve been buying.  You can have both of them for free instead of just one.  Though if you keep coming here for slaves I may not have any left in stock.”

“There are plenty of slaves out there.  You won’t go out of business and I don’t plan on coming back for a long time.”

“Yeah good luck with that.”  Nathaniel handed Phoenix the files on Yochi and Lahela.  Phoenix let go of Yochi’s hand to pull his wand out and shrink the folders and placed them in his pocket.  Then he walked to a shop to get his newest slaves uniforms and called Moonrise to flash them back to Ichor Manor.

“You got two more?” Ash asked looking at the colt and filly next to his child. 

“Yeah. One for Orion and one for Emily.”

He called Mary and asked her to get Lee, Emily, Orion, Aspen, Derek, Elias, Lenox, Sarah, Maggie, and Jason.  Yochi and Lahela shivered when Mary returned with the others.  “Everyone these are my newest slaves.  Yochi who’s seven and Lahela who is six.  Orion and Emily these are your playmates.  Where I’m going to put five slaves when at school I have no idea.  Orion, Yochi and Lahela the cloaked figures you see before you are what are called dementors.  They’re from the island of Azkaban.  I also have four familiars.  You’ve already met my storm phoenix Moonrise,” he said as Moonrise settled on his right shoulder.  “The cat is called a panticor and his name’s Demon,” pointing at Demon who sat watching the two new slaves with interest, “Eleanor who is a shadow wolf and this guy,” holding out his wrist to and pulling up his sleeve, “is Sylas.  Sylas is a feathered serpent from Aztec Mythology called a Quetzalcoatl.”

Yochi and Lahela just looked at everyone silently.  Ash summoned a slave to get his son’s newest slaves some food.  “Is there room for these two to have their own rooms?”

“There’s plenty of room in my house if they want their own rooms.  But they may want to stay with their little friends.  Seems the little colts have hit it off.”

“Own room,” Yochi said.

“Lahela?” Phoenix asked crouching down and turning towards her.  “Own room or do you want to stay with Emily?”

“Own room please,” Lahela said in a soft voice. 

“I’ll have rooms set up for them Phoenix.  Take your slaves to get something to eat so they can get to know each other.”

Phoenix took his five slaves to the dining room where they were served with steaming bowls of tomato soup and hot plates of grilled cheese sandwiches with five glasses of milk.  “You all are going to eat healthy,” Phoenix told them as he looked at each one to make sure they understood his order.  “Looking back on my years at Hogwarts it seemed the staff didn’t care about the students eating healthy.  Our tables were always laden with unhealthy foods.  Lots of fats and sweets.  Do you know why I am giving this order?”

“Because too many sweets can make you fat and bad cholesterol isn’t good for your heart?” Lee guessed.

“Correct Lee.  It’s okay in moderation but eating nothing but sweets and fattening foods is just going to send you into an early grave and I am not in the mood to be losing any of my slaves after a couple weeks.”  Phoenix pulled out the files on Lahela and Yochi and looked them over.  “You can eat sweets but sparingly.  I’d rather you not eat them at all to be quite honest.  Make sure you all exercise as well.”

“Yes master,” five voices chorused. 

“Good.  If you’re finished get washed up and head off to your rooms.  For Yochi and Lahela my room is at the end of the hall on the third floor.  Should you need anything come up and get me.”

Phoenix’s slaves finished their meals.  Lee, Emily and Orion headed off to their rooms.  Phoenix, Lahela and Yochi were led to Lahela’s and Yochi’s rooms.  After making sure his newest slaves were settled in for the night and reminding them where his room was, he headed off to get some sleep.

Finally it was September first and Phoenix prepared to go to school.  He had purchased more clothes and uniforms for his slaves as well as five sets of school supplies and back packs.  “The five of you begin school tomorrow,” Phoenix told them.  “You’re all registered. Homework is to be done before play.  I’ll help you with it if you need help.”

“Ash how are we getting to school?” Phoenix asked his sire as he stood in the living room with his slaves and subjects. 

Ash didn’t answer and pulled out a couple of wrapped packages.  “One is a two way diary.  You can use it to communicate with me.  The other is a regular diary so you can document your life as a vampire and your school years.  Just keep purchasing the regular diaries when you fill one up.  I recommend keeping them as well.  Perhaps you could publish your life story one day.”

“Oh hell no!  I already had tons of people in the wizarding write mythical shit about me as a human before I even entered the wizarding world.”

“At the very least you’ll be glad to have those diaries when you get older.  Astral Academy has anti-magic wards around it.  We can apparate to the train station but the rest of the way is on foot I’m afraid.”

“You’re coming as well?”

“Yup.  I wouldn’t mind seeing my old school again.  Astral Academy was some of the best years of my life both as a human and a vampire.”

“Yeah.  I think I will never forget that first glance of Hogwarts.  It was beautiful when we saw it for the first time as we were sailing across the lake.”

“Hogwarts is nothing compared to Astral Academy,” Ash said with a smile on his face. 

“Why do we have to walk?” Orion asked looking up at his master’s sire.

“There are anti-apparation and anti-port key wards up so we can’t get anywhere on the grounds magically,” Ash said looking down at the young colt.  “I think the people who made the school made it impervious to magic and that’s why we can’t get in by magical means.  Even if you were flying over the area all you would see is a barren landscape.  It’s to protect both students and staff from muggles, enemies and those who are not students and staff.  The walk is nice if a bit long.  I believe its five miles to walk to the school.”

“That’s a bit?” Derek asked. 

“Okay so it’s long but you’ll have to get used to the hike as it’s the only way in and out of the school.”

“How long are breaks?” Phoenix asked.

“Two weeks for Christmas, one week for spring break and three months in the summer.  Here touch this basket.  I hope you all can stand for a long hike,” Ash said as he watched the others reached out fingers to touch the basket before there was a tug and they disappeared from Ichor Manor.

They arrived at the train station.  “Where the hell is this school?” Derek asked looking at the older vampire.

“Up in the mountains,” Ash replied.  “We’re not even in Florence anymore.”

“What mountain range is this?” Lee asked. 

“The Apuane Mountains in north Tuscany. At the moment we’re in Dranix.  Dranix is bigger than Hogsmeade.  It’s a town whereas Hogsmeade is a village. Though Hogsmeade did use to be bigger.”

“Where’s our school?” Emily asked.

“It’s close to Astral Academy little filly,” Ash said.  “You’ll have to walk through a forest to get there but it is within the boundaries of the wards.  There are quite a few vampire children who bring their slaves with them.”

Yochi tugged at Phoenix’s robe.  Phoenix knelt down to peer into his young colt’s eyes. “What is it Yochi?”

“Master can we get something to eat?  I’m hungry.”

“The rest of you hungry?” Phoenix asked looking around at his four other slaves and subjects.

 _/Yes my Lord. If it’s not too much trouble we could use something to eat,/_ Jason said.

Lee nodded and Emily, Orion and Lahela looked at him with wide eyes.  “Alright I’ll see if we can find something.  Ash do you know if there’s someplace to eat around here?”

“There’s a restaurant here.  We can either eat here or get something to go and eat on the way to Astral Academy.  Doesn’t matter to me what we do.”

“What do you think?”

 _/Whatever our Lord decides we will do,/_ Lenox said. 

“Dementor eat food?” Lahela asked looking at Lenox curiously.

“I know you suck out people’s souls when ordered and feed on people’s happy thoughts and emotions but I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dementor eat real food before,” Phoenix said.

  _/We are cursed little cloakling,/_ Elias said in the dementor tongue. 

“What do you mean cursed?” Phoenix asked as he rose to his feet.

_/It was when the first Lord of Azkaban was alive.  We were once humans.  A little girl was killed one night.  The villagers found a hooded stranger at the inn and decided he was the one who had killed the girl.  He was dragged out in ropes to the village square and he kept pleading that he was innocent but he was hanged anyway.  A year later another girl was found dead in the same manner as the first only this time the figure wasn’t able to get away in time.  It turned out to be one of our own.  It was then that we were cursed.  Men, women and children were turned into dementors as punishment for our crime by the wife of the man we killed. We became dementors, creatures forced to feed on human memories, thoughts, and souls; feared and hated by the humans.  We found Azkaban and there the first Lord Azkaban took pity on us and gave us sanctuary.  The first Lord of Azkaban tried to free us from our curse but all he managed to do was curse us more and bind us to him and those who came after him.  It was a tragic mistake on his part and one none of us saw.  However through our curse we gained the power of dementor magic and the language Lumen./_

The young Lord was upset that dementors had once been humans and they were all cursed for the actions of a few people.  “Is there anything I can do to help you my friends?”

 _/There may be something…/_ Elias shook his head and trailed off.

“What is it Elias?”

_/There is something written in the first Lord Azkaban’s journal.  But we didn’t think it possible at the time.  You’ll have to see it for yourself when we go home to Azkaban for the summer.  It cannot be removed by anyone except the current Lord.  But I think we have talked long enough my Lord. I believe you promised the little ones food.  And to answer the cloakling’s question no we cannot eat food./_

“How will you survive then without emotions to feed off of?  I doubt the headmistress, deputy head or the staff will appreciate if four of my subjects are feeding off of the students.”

_/We will manage my Lord./_

“Managing isn’t good enough for me.  If I had known ahead of time that you would be suffering without people to feed on then I wouldn’t have brought you and risked your lives,” Phoenix said.

 _/You’re as kind as Lord Azkaban the twenty-third.  Your great grandfather my Lord,/_ Elias said in answer to the confusion on his young lord’s face.  _/If it will satisfy our Lord we can go hunting in the night.  We can fly long distances easily./_

“Where’s the restaurant Ash?” Phoenix asked. 

“Up the street a couple blocks,” Ash said as they began to follow the older vampire.  Ash noticed how Phoenix’s Azkabanians had their hands on their swords the entire time.  **They take their job to protect their Lord seriously.  At least Phoenix doesn’t use his subjects needlessly like so many world leaders I’ve met in my time on this earth, both as a human and vampire.  He’ll be a good leader and good member of the vampire nation when he reaches his majority.**

Ash led the group a couple of blocks from the train station and towards the restaurant.  The building was painted white.  The sign hanging above the street said ‘Eclipse’.  Elias, Aspen, Lenox and Mary decided to wait outside since they couldn’t eat regular food and weren’t sure if they would be allowed inside while the two vampires and humans went in to eat.

“How may I help you?”  The host asked as they approached the hostess stand.

“Eleven.  Four children and seven adults,” Ash said.

The host pulled out seven adult menus and four children menus and led the group into the dining area. They were seated at two tables placed together.  Phoenix made sure that Orion, Emily, Lahela, and Yochi were all sitting between a couple of adults.   Emily ended up sitting up between him and Sara, Orion between Maggie and Derek, Lahela between Ash and Jason, and Yochi sat by Lee.

They ordered their drinks and pursed over the menu trying to decide what they wanted to eat.  Five minutes later the waiter came back and they ordered their food.    They talked until the food came.  They boxed up what they couldn’t eat, had it put into bags and then Phoenix ordered a couple of whole apple pies to take with them.  Making their way outside they began the five mile hike to Astral Academy. 

“Who was the idiot that decided to put Dranix five miles from Astral Academy?” Jason complained after two miles.

“Our Lord’s fillies and colts are holding up better than you are Jason,” Maggie said.

They continued walking in silence.  Emily and Orion were holding onto Phoenix’s hands while Lee was carrying Yochi and Sarah was carrying Lahela.  Elias and Aspen were up front of the group with Mary and Lenox in the back. 

“We’re here,” Ash announced as he stopped in front of them. They saw a huge valley with mountains in the background. A castle, bigger than Hogwarts, stood against the mountains.  As they looked they realized the mountains surrounded three sides of the grounds.  There were dirt pathways leading off to the quidditch pitch, the forest, the greenhouses and of course the path they had arrived on.  The path continued around the valley on the left side and up to the castle itself. 

“It’s beautiful,” Maggie said as she stared in wonder at the beauty before her.

“Told you Hogwarts had nothing on Astral Academy.  It’s one of the top ten schools in the wizarding world and in the top five in Italy.”

They made their way along the path as it wound around the valley and up to the castle.  At the castle a figure stood waiting.  Phoenix’s subjects tensed.  Eleanor and Demon halted in front of their master and bared their teeth at the figure before them. “Peace.  I mean your master no harm,” the figure said in a melodic voice as they got closer.  Phoenix could see the pointed ears on the side of the person’s head and the long hair. 

“Good evening.  My name is Gellert Sagittarius and I am the Deputy Headmaster of Astral Academy. Hello again Mr. Ichor.”

Ash nodded.  “Hello Professor Sagittarius.  You finally made Deputy Head?”

“Only took me a couple of centuries after you left to make it.”

“Professor Sagittarius was head of Talon House when I was in school as well as professor of History of High Elves,” Ash explained.  “The vampire next to me is my child, Phoenix Moon, also known as Lord Azkaban.  The five human children with backpacks are his slaves and the others are his subjects from Azkaban.”

“Greetings to you young Lord,” Gellert said.  “The first years will be here in a couple of hours. You will be sorted with them.  But right now I can show you to the home that your slaves and subjects will be staying in if you wish.”

“That would be good.  These little ones need to get into bed I think,” Phoenix said looking at Emily and Orion who were still clutching his hands.  “How far is the slave school from Astral Academy?”

“There’s a path through the forest that takes you there.  Twenty minute walk.”

“When does the school begin and end?”

“It begins at 8AM and ends at 3PM.  Breakfast and lunch are served there.”

Phoenix nodded.  “Seven hours of school then.  Deputy Headmaster will I be able to leave school in order to attend to duties at Azkaban?”

“Yes.  You’re welcome to connect the fireplace to Azkaban should you need it but you will need to inform me if you’re leaving and how long you hope to be gone.”

“That’s acceptable.  Now if you don’t mind could we see the home where my slaves and subjects will be staying?”

“I would advise your subjects and slaves to stay in on the full moon unless they want to be bitten by a werewolf,” Gellert said.  He led them along the path.  “The outside sports are to the east.  Greenhouses are to the north east of the grounds.  You can see the lake to the left of you.  The houses where slaves live are there on the border of the forest.”

“Do you raise animals here?” Lee asked before he thought to ask his master.

“It’s fine Lee.  I’m also curious Deputy Sagittarius.”

“We have a herd of hippogriffs, a herd of muggle horses, a herd of Thestrals, chickens, some cows and sheep.  Astral Academy has to be self-sustaining since we’re warded from both muggle and magical people.  There are centaurs and unicorns in the forest.  Don’t bother them and they won’t bother you.”

They crossed the bridge and made their way to a two story red house.  “This is where your subjects and slaves will be living for the next four years,” Gellert said.  “There are two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen.  One bedroom for the two little colts, one for the two fillies, one for the oldest colt, and bedrooms for the rest.  One bathroom is on the first floor and one on the second floor.  Three bedrooms on the first floor and the rest are on the first floor.”

 _/Are any of you married?/_ Lord Azkaban asked his subjects.

 _/Lenox and I are married my Lord,/_ Mary said.  _/Maggi is Jason’s fiancée./_

_/Then I apologize for not enquiring sooner./_

_/It is no consequence Lord Azkaban.  We knew you had other things on your mind to deal with at the time./_

“Then chose your bedrooms,” Phoenix said.  He watched the Deputy Headmaster head back to the castle.  “Ash are you heading back home?”

“Yeah.  I just came to make sure you got settled.  Send Moonrise to me when you get sorted or contact me in the two-way diary I gave you.”

“I will.  I’ll see you at Christmas then.”

“Have fun,” Ash said and with that he walked out the door and began the journey home.  Phoenix put the leftover food in the fridge along with the two pies and made his way over to a blue armchair while everyone else made their way to their rooms.  Elias floated down the stairs and stood beside his lord.  _/My Lord the little ones want you to tuck them in for the night.  Their bedrooms are on the first floor.  I have taken up the fourth bedroom on the first floor to protect them from those who would wish them harm./_

_/Thank you Elias.  You are a good friend to me./_

_/You are most welcome my Lord./_

_/Go get some rest my friend.  I know you are also tired from the journey./_

Phoenix got up and followed Elias down the hallway to the four bedrooms.  The bedrooms were across from each other on both floors.  Phoenix checked on Lee first. “Everything alright for you Lee?”

“Yes master,” Lee said as he stifled a yawn. 

“Remember that school begins tomorrow for you. I expect you to be awake and ready to go.”

“I will master.  And thank you.”

“For what?” Phoenix said.

“For saving me.  For allowing me to go to school and giving me a home.”

The young vampire lord stared at his colt and then nodded.  “I will do everything in my power as a wizard and a vampire to protect you and your fellow slaves as well as keep you safe.  There is no need to thank me Lee.  Get some sleep now.”

Lee nodded and Phoenix left the room.  He leaned against the wall and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his right hand before straightening and making his way to the next bedroom.  Orion and Yochi were looking around at everything but at least they had changed into their pajamas.  “Bedtime you two and no talking,” Phoenix said.  The room had two full beds, two dressers, and two desks with chairs.  He guessed that this was the same set up in Emily and Lahela’s room as well. 

Phoenix stood in the door and watched as Orion and Yochi scrambled into bed. He walked over and tucked them both in.  “Are you two excited about going to school tomorrow?”

“I’m nervous,” Orion said and Yochi nodded his head in agreement.

“I confess I’m a bit nervous as well to be starting a new school.  Not only am I not a human anymore but I am also a powerful wizard and a lord of my own nation. It’s something I never imagined for myself as a human.  But I confess I am glad to no longer have to be in the fight against stupid Voldemort.  Now I’ve set the clock for seven. That should give you two enough time to take a shower, eat breakfast, get dressed, and brush your teeth before heading off to school.  Orion you’ll be in third grade and Yochi you’ll be in first.  Homework comes before play.  I want you both to work hard in school.  Do your best and I’ll be proud of you no matter what.  Understand?”

They both nodded.  Phoenix then hugged them both and planted a kiss on each head before turning off the light and closing the door softly behind him.  Then he made his way to Emily and Lahela’s room.  As Phoenix had guessed it had the same set up as Orion and Yochi’s room.  Emily and Lahela were already in their beds.  “Clock is set for 7:00 AM.  That should give you two plenty of time to shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, and eat breakfast before heading off to school.  The two of you are going to be in Kindergarten.  Do your best in school and that’s all I ask.  Homework comes before play,” Phoenix said.

He hugged them both and tucked them into bed before kissing the tops of their heads.  “Sleep well and good dreams little ones,” Phoenix said before turning off the light and softly closing the door behind him as he headed back into the living room and stretching himself out on the couch before slipping off to sleep.


	13. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix is sorted into his house at Astral Academy.

_Astral Academy:_

Phoenix jerked awake at the sound of knocking on the door.  Pulling out his wand, he motioned to Eleanor to go check on who it was that was disturbing his sleep.  **/The high elf deputy is here for you master,/** Eleanor said as she came back inside. 

**/Thank you Eleanor./**

“Door’s unlocked,” Phoenix called as he sat up and stumbled to the kitchen before turning on the faucet and splashing cold water on his face. 

“Sorry to disturb you young Lord but it’s time for the sorting to begin,” Gellert said.  “House elves will transport your things to dorm when you are sorted.”

Phoenix nodded and followed the Deputy Headmaster outside. Phoenix locked the door with his wand and the two swept up the path to the castle.  “Um Deputy Headmaster?”

“Yes?”

“Won’t the students and staff think it’s weird to see dementors so far from Azkaban?”

“Two of the previous Lords went to school here.  Lord Azkaban the sixteenth and Lord Azkaban the twenty-third.”

“My… my great grandfather came to Astral Academy? He didn’t go to Hogwarts? Do you… do you know if my great grandmother came here as well?”

“Yes she did.  I was at their wedding.  They were both remarkable students and your great grandfather cared for all his Azkabanian subjects like you do.  Your Azkabanian citizens and yourself will be perfectly safe here young Lord.  You will be introduced by your title and then your name at your sorting.  The house elves check all incoming mail for hexes, charms, curses and spells.  Any letters going out with the words ‘dementor,’ ‘Azkaban,’ ‘Lord,’ or ‘Lord of Azkaban’ will automatically scramble the contents of the letter  that it will be it scrambled beyond recognition and not even spells will be able to decipher the letter.  The intended recipient will receive a letter that makes no sense. I believe my great grandfather said this was magic invented by Lord Azkaban the sixteenth himself and affects any of the heirs at any school they go to.  Word that the current Lord Azkaban is attending school here will not leak out to the world beyond Astral Academy.”

Phoenix let out a breath of relief at the new. He was ashamed to admit that he hadn’t even thought to consider the dangers of bringing dementors with him so far from his home.  The Deputy Headmaster seemed to know his thoughts for he stopped and placed a hand on the young lord’s shoulder.  “You are new at this young one.  In time you will get better.  Do not fret over your slight mishap and instead learn from it and your past mistakes. Only by learning from and acknowledging one’s past can one hope to change their future.”

“May I ask how long do high elves live for?” Phoenix asked curiously.

“Many centuries.  We only die if we are killed in battle,” Gellert said.

“Can the AK curse kill you?”

“Yes.”

They reached the Reception Chamber where the first year students waited.   “Good evening and welcome to Astral Academy.  My name is Gellert Sagittarius and I am the Deputy Headmaster here.  Astral Academy has students from all over the world and allows admission to humans, vampires, werewolves and high elves.  There are four houses at Astral Academy and they are Talon, Growlthorn, Nightpaw, and Skymane.  The mascots are a gyrfalcon for Talon, a fox for Growlthorn, a Cerberus for Nightpaw and a Pegasus for Skymane.  Astral Academy is in the top five schools in Italy and one of the top ten in the world.  Here you will learn both muggle and magical studies.  This will give you a well-rounded education and allow you to go college in the muggle world if you choose as well as allow you to be able to get a job in either the magical or muggle worlds.  Unlike Great Britain we don’t discriminate against creatures, half-bloods and muggle born witches and wizards in Italy.  I’ll be back for you all in a few minutes.”

Some of the other first years looked at Phoenix, curious as to why an older student was standing with them instead of with the other students in the Great Hall.  “Mr.?” A little blond boy asked.

“Yes?”

“Why are you here with us instead of in the Great Hall with the other students?”

“I’m a transfer student.  So I have to be sorted with all of you. As I understand this is procedure for all transfer students to Astral Academy.”

“Oh,” the boy said.

“What’s your name?” Phoenix asked.

“Carlos Sinai.”

“My name’s Phoenix,” Phoenix said holding out his hand to the boy who took it.  “Are you excited to being at Astral Academy Carlos?”

“Yeah.  I’m from San Diego.  It’s in a state called California in the United States of America.  But when I got my acceptance letter my parents packed up and we moved to Naples, Italy so they could be closer to me.”

“That’s nice of your parents to do that. What do they do for work?”

“Dad is a manager in a restaurant and mom teaches kindergarten.  I also have three younger siblings.”

“What do you think of Italy?”

“It’s pretty.”

“It is indeed.”

“Where did you transfer from?” Another boy asked.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Phoenix said.  “It’s in Scotland.”

Phoenix shook his head in amusement as he was instantly bombarded with questions about Hogwarts from those first years that had parents that had gone to Hogwarts and why he was choosing to go to Astral Academy instead of staying at Hogwarts.  **Okay maybe that was a bad idea.** Gellert came back and saw the predicament the young vampire lord was in and coughed to get their attention.  “We’re ready for you now. Please form a line and follow me.”

The first years quieted down and quickly formed a line when the doors to the Great Hall had closed.  Deputy Headmaster Sagittarius pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.  Down the aisle between Talon and Nightpaw houses was a stool with a hat upon it.  **Just like Hogwarts then.  Don’t any magical schools do sorting differently?**

Phoenix tuned the Deputy Headmaster out and waited for his turn.

“Anthem, Adam.”

“Skymane!”

“Anwar, Ahmed.”

A boy with black hair and brown eyes walked up to the stool between Nightpaw and Talon Houses and put the hat on his head.  “Nightpaw!” Ahmed took the hat off, placed it on the stool and sat at the table on his right.

“Benedict, Grace.”

“Talon!”

“Brown, Tyler.”

“Skymane.”

The sorting continued until finally it came time to Phoenix’s introduction.

“Moon, Phoenix, Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth.”

Whispers broke out in the hall as Phoenix stepped forward.  He internally groaned at the whispering.  This was just like when he had first come to Hogwarts as a human.  Phoenix walked up to the stool and sat down.

_Hello young Lord.  Welcome to Astral Academy.  Ah and I see you own half of Hogwarts._

_Hello hat.  Are you also bound to keep my secrets?_

_Yes I am.  I cannot reveal your secrets to anyone._

_Not even if the student poses a danger to the other students and staff?_

_Not even then._

_I see.  And what do you do about abused children that enter these walls?_

_I notify the Deputy Head and the Head and they investigate the matter.  Removal of the child and memory charms are placed on those who would harm a child after evidence is gathered. You’ll find that that staff at Astral Academy is very protective of their young charges._

_That’s wonderful.  A lot more than they do at Hogwarts.  Now I believe we should get on with the sorting?_

_Quite.  Let me see here.  Well Mr. Moon you are certainly full of talents and are just flowing with power and magic.  It’s good that all these blocks on your magic were removed after you became a vampire.  No child should be stunted in their magical growth._

_Indeed.  I can blame that bastard Dumbledore for stunting my education though it lies partly with me as well for befriending that idiot weasel.  That was one thing Malfoy was right about._

_Well let’s continue shall we?  You have a lot of anger and sadness in you due to the betrayal of your supposed friends and family and the abuse you suffered at the hands of your ‘family’.  Despite all that has happened to you, you have a lot of love to give.  Quite a bit of courage and a thirst for knowledge.  You have loyalty to your sire and are protective of those you care about.  To summarize you have qualities of Skymane, Nightpaw and Talon._

_Why not Growlthorn?_

_Skymane values wisdom, hard work, creativity, and intelligence.  Nightpaw values courage, chivalry, bravery, and determination.  Talon values loyalty, kindness, patience, and tolerance.  Growlthorn on the other hand values cunning, ambition, leadership skills, and cleverness.  While you do have the makings of a leader they are not refined enough to earn you a spot in that house._

The hat rooted around a bit more before shouting “Skymane!”

Phoenix removed the hat and made his way over to the table closest to the door.  The banner above showed a Pegasus on a navy blue and lilac checkered background.  Nightpaw had a Cerberus on a black and red background.  Growlthorn had a red fox on a brown and green background.  Talon had a gyrfalcon on a white and periwinkle blue background.

Phoenix stared at the hat as Carlos sat upon the stool.   After a couple of minutes the hat shouted “Skymane!” and Carlos happily set the hat on the stool before making his way over to the table and taking a seat across from Phoenix.  Five more names were called and the sorting finished when “Zinger, Allen” was sorted into Nightpaw.

Headmistress Moonstone stood up when the sorting was complete.  Phoenix had to suppress a groan at having to listen to _another_ welcoming speech.  “Good evening and welcome to Astral Academy.  Here at Astral Academy we have humans, vampires, werewolves, and high elves in attendance.  Each house has a mixture of these students and we even have staff as a mixture of these races. You are to treat all students and staff, regardless of their race, with respect. Failure to do so will cause you to be expelled from Astral Academy and all memory wiped of your minds from ever attending here.  Here at Astral Academy we teach not only magical subjects but also muggle subjects as well.  During your ten years of school here you will also take classes regarding your specific abilities. It is our hope here that you can learn to accept other races from your own and make lasting friends for a lifetime.

“You may also notice that we have dementors at Astral Academy.  They serve the Lord Azkaban and are not to be provoked in any manner.  I ask that you do not bother them or threaten the Lord Azkaban in any manner if you value your life.  At the end of the feast first years will be shown to their common rooms by their prefects and you’ll all receive your schedules tomorrow at breakfast.  I hope you enjoy your time here.”  When Headmistress Moonstone sat back down the tables filled with food and the hungry students eagerly dug in.

_Hogwarts Express:_

Neville and Luna sat in a compartment together.  Neville was lost in his own thoughts about everything he had heard from Har-no Phoenix-at Gringotts several weeks ago.  He couldn’t believe that there was a prophecy and that he could have been the Boy-Who-Lived instead of Phoenix.  “It all makes sense now,” Neville said.

“What does?” Luna asked looking up from a book on Charms.

“Phoenix’s first five years at Hogwarts.  Phoenix was right when he said that everything bad seemed to happen to him at Hogwarts.  It was all a test by Dumbledore! What kind of a man thinks it’s okay to use a child to defeat a dark lord with decades of experience?”

“Daddy says that Dumbledore is only after power.”

“I think your dad is right Luna. I still can’t believe it though.  I can’t believe Dumbledore would snap Phoenix’s wand and give his things away to Ron and Hermione.  I thought they were his friends.  Guess this shows that you don’t really know people.”

“Neville what are you going to do if Dumbledore asks you to fight the Dark Lord?

“Dumbledore can fight his own war.  I just don’t understand why he put an article in the Daily Prophet about Phoenix being a ‘Death Eater’. There’s no way that Phoenix would become a Death Eater.”

“Perhaps he just wanted Phoenix out of the way since Phoenix became a dark creature.”

“The Longbottoms and Potters have always stood by each other.  I plan on continuing that tradition even though Phoenix is no longer a ‘Potter.’  Phoenix has been betrayed by so many people.  He gave me the courage and self-confidence I needed last year.  I owe him more for that than I can ever repay.”

“I wonder what Malfoy would think if he learned that Phoenix is really a pureblood instead of a half-blood?”

Neville let out a chuckle at that image. “I wonder what he would say if he knew that Phoenix is more powerful than he is.  Or that Phoenix is Voldemort’s cousin?”

“That is surprising.  I wonder if anyone else will support Phoenix?”

“It was nice of Phoenix to get us these kittens,” Luna said as she scratched behind her calico kitten’s ears.  “I love Zodiac.”

There was a knock on the door and Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones came into the compartment.  “Hi Neville.  Hi Luna,” Hannah greeted the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  “Do you mind if we sit here with you?”

“No go ahead,” Neville said.  Susan and Hannah put their trunks up on the luggage rack and they sat down across from the lion and raven.

“Whose cat is that?” Hannah asked staring at the black cat sitting in Neville’s lap.

“Oh she’s mine.  Trevor ended up escaping over the summer.  I got her as a gift from a good friend.  Her name’s Midnight.”

“Meow,” Midnight said. 

“And this is my cat Zodiac,” Luna said.

“They’re both beautiful,” Hannah said.  Susan smiled and leaned over to pet both Zodiac and Midnight.

“So are you two a couple now?” Susan asked.

“Yeah.  We realized this summer that we like each other,” Neville said with a blush on his face.

“That’s wonderful Neville,” Hannah said smiling.  “You both are made for each other.”

“I can’t believe what the Prophet said about Harry.  I wouldn’t imagine him becoming a Death Eater and joining You-Know-Who,” Hannah said.  “I know I wouldn’t join the man who killed my parents and left me an orphan.”

“I can’t believe he’s dead,” Susan said.  “I think the entire article is fishy.”

“What makes you say that?” Neville asked.

“Well if Harry were a Death Eater then why would he be friends with Hermione who’s Muggle-born and Ron who is a loyal supporter of Dumbledore?  Wouldn’t it make more sense to be friends with fellow Death Eater children like Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson?  And why would he teach us to fight You-Know-Who if he was on the dark side?”

“Has anyone seen Ron and Hermione?” Susan cut in.  “I didn’t see either of them when we were coming down here.”

“Maybe they are further down the train,” Neville said.  “Who do you think is going to be our new DADA professor this year?”

Conversation soon slid away from the topic of Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the four students began to discuss classes they were taking this year and the young couple inwardly sighed in relief.

_Riddle Manor, Little Hangelton:_

In the small village of Little Hangelton, Voldemort sat on his high backed black throne with green and silver upholstery staring at the newspaper from a few weeks ago.  Nagini was curled at his feet and on the floor screaming in pain was Wormtail.  Severus and Lucius were there as well. 

“Wormtail what is the meaning of this? Potter never became a Death Eater.  What is the old man playing at? Did you perhaps lie to me and give me the wrong boy?”

“No my Lord!  I swear that I didn’t deceive you!”

“What about the Longbottom boy? His parents also thrice defied me.”

“Longbottom is basically a squib my Lord.  He can’t even do Potions correctly without blowing up a cauldron,” Severus said. “The only thing Longbottom appears to be good at is Herbology.”

“I never thought you would praise a lion Severus,” Lucius said.

“I have to admit the boy is a natural at dealing with plants.  But he can’t even make a potion correctly and according to some of my colleagues at Hogwarts has difficulties with spells as well.”

“He did do okay in the battle for the prophecy last year,” Lucius grudgingly admitted.  “Perhaps that secret group my son broke up last year helped the boy.”

“What does Dumbledore say about this Severus?”

“He hasn’t told any of the Order anything about Mr. Potter being a Death Eater. Though the wolf gets angry whenever Mr. Potter’s name is mentioned around him.”

“If Dumbledore thinks I’m a fool to fall for his little trick then he’s mistaken. Severus you should go back to Hogwarts.  Watch the Longbottom boy and report on his movements.  As for you Lucius why haven’t I gotten any more money?”

“My Lord my wife and son were kicked out of the Black family by the new Lord Black.  They no longer have access to the money and I had to pay back the dowry for my wife.”

“Who is this new Lord Black?”

“According to Narcissa its Harry Potter my Lord.”

“What?! Crucio!” Lucius fell to the floor screaming in pain.  “How can Potter be the new Lord Black if he is dead? Something about this doesn’t add up.  And now the Lord Azkaban has returned as well.  Perhaps we can get the Lord Azkaban and his dementors on our side.  Lucius you will find a way to get me money.  I don’t care if you have to turn your wife into a whore to do it! Both of you get out of my sight.”

“Yes my Lord,” Lucius and Severus said.  They gave their Lord a bow and made their way outside where they disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

“What are we going to do Severus?”

“I think perhaps we may need to flee the country like we planned,” Severus said.  “I worry that Albus will throw me in Azkaban now that Potter is dead.  That’s the only reason he kept me out of Azkaban to begin with.  But the Dark Lord is right to question the old man’s motives behind declaring Harry a Death Eater.”

“Do you think Potter is really dead?”

“I don’t know.  But I need to get back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore begins to question where I am.”

“Stay safe Severus.  Merlin only knows what Dumbledore is hiding and if word leaks out to the Dark Lord…”

Severus put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  Lucius had been one of his friends at Hogwarts along with Regulus Black and Leon Kalos.  Regulus and Leon were dead; Regulus having been killed by Inferni and Leon by an Auror during a battle in the first war three months after becoming a Death Eater. The four of them had been the Silver Shadows at school and had played quite a few pranks in their day though not as much as the Marauders. “I have to get back but make sure you, Narcissa and Annie are packed and ready to leave.”  Lucius gave a nod and Severus flooed back to his quarters at Hogwarts from Lucius’s study.  _Lily I’m sorry.  I failed you._


	14. Meetings and Memories

_Azkaban Palace, Azkaban-Meeting with the Headmaster:_

_/Lord Azkaban!/_ A dementor rushed into the meeting room where the young Lord was meeting with the Hogwarts Headmaster and two other humans. 

_/What is it Star?/_

_/The wards on Azkaban recognized the presence of a former prisoner who was here for three months before the Headmaster got his freedom and we were forced to release him./_

_/What prisoner is this?/_

Severus froze in horror against the wall as a dementor rushed into the room and began speaking to Lord Azkaban in dry hisses.  He had no idea what was being said but the other two dementors in the room seemed to straighten as they listened to the conversation going on between their fellow dementor and their Lord.

_/Prisoner S480135 my Lord./_

_/If prisoner S480135 is here under a spell then who… Oh I see!/_ Lord Azkaban suddenly looked at the spot where Severus was standing and smiled.  _/Leave the invisible prisoner alone.  When I give the order kill the man who looks like the prisoner.  If the prisoner should be thrown back into Azkaban hold him and alert me of his return./_

 _/Yes Lord Azkaban,/_ the three dementors replied.  Star then left the meeting room to go back to her duties in the prison as she was on patrol.

Lord Azkaban blanked his face and turned back to the meeting leaving a disillusioned Snape standing there in shock.  When the meeting was over he hurried out of the palace, through the prison and disapparated as Albus and Minerva got in a boat and sailed back to the mainland.

_Azkaban Prison, Azkaban, Forty-eight hour deadline:_

Newly appointed head warden, Mallow, wandered the halls of the prison with some other dementors.  The six hundred year old dementor had been the right choice by Elias to take over the former’s duties.  Mallow felt honored to be suggested by Elias and grateful to his Lord that he had been chosen. Their Lord had left Azkaban forty-eight hours ago and the deadline was now up for the British Minster of Magic to remove his Aurors and the prisoners from Azkaban. A few Aurors had left Azkaban before the deadline was up but there were still a great number of Aurors who refuses to abandon their Lord’s home.  Mallow and the other Azkabanian citizens knew it would be difficult to keep the fact that their Lord was not within the vicinity of Azkaban and the Druid Islands but they would do their best.

A young dementor, fresh out of the academy, stopped and saluted before Mallow.  _/Head Warden, the Aurors are refusing to follow our Lord’s orders and get off Azkaban.  They also refuse to take the prisoners with them, saying that this is the only prison where they can be housed or they will cause mayhem in their streets./_

_/Have these humans forgotten about Nurmengard?  Why not send them there instead?/_

_/I don’t know Head Warden.  But wouldn’t they be in for a shock if they discovered Gellert is alive?/_

Laughter sounded from a few other dementors who had come to make their own reports to Mallow.  Mallow smiled at the thought.  _/The world would go into a panic if that was discovered.  Where are the Aurors? I will attempt to get them off the island.  If they still refuse then our Lord’s orders are to be followed./_

_/The Aurors are holed up in the intake office./_

_/Has the floo connection been cut off?/_

_/Yes.  They had enough time to use the floo network to escape with their prisoners. All floo networks in Azkaban Prison have been cut./_

Mallow sighed and made his way down to the intake office near the front gates of Azkaban Prison.  _If they had just followed our Lord’s orders then they wouldn’t be dying in a few minutes.  But they appear to value their jobs more than their lives.  Those who did leave were the smart ones._

“CRUCIO!” A voice shouted when Mallow opened the door. Mallow screamed in pain as the spell hit him.  Two dementors rushed to their superior, grabbed his arms and retreated why the others that had followed Mallow to the intake office blocked the entrance.

“You are all under arrest!”

The dementors stared at the Auror who had said that and then looked at each other before bursting into laughter.  “You can’t arrest us,” Star said.  “This is our home and you have no right to be here on the authority of our Lord.”

“Your ‘Lord’ is a citizen of Britain and is subject to the British Wizarding law. He has no right to override the Minister of Magic. Azkaban belongs to the Ministry of Magic as do all of you.  Now go back to your jobs of guarding the prisoners.”

 _/These humans apparently want to die,/_ a one hundred year old dementor said. 

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Fifty voices chorused and multiple patroni flew at the dementors who screamed as the spell hit them. The dementors who hadn’t been severely injured in the attack fled down the hallway as the patroni pursued them.  However the Aurors were soon to be in for a shock. 

Lord Azkaban suddenly appeared and slashed his hands down on the patroni pursing his subjects.  The patroni were cut down.  The newborn was furious that not only had his generosity not been accepted for the Aurors to leave Azkaban but that they had dared harm his subjects. Except for the Azkabanian citizens, the rest of the world didn’t know that the wards of Azkaban and the Druid Islands were tied into the magic of the Lords of Azkaban.  If any of the Azkabanians were hurt by humans then they would alert the current Lord and apparate the Lord immediately to Azkaban. 

 _/Who is hurt?/_ Lord Azkaban asked as he glared with fury at the humans before him.  His magic was barely under his control and was crackling dangerously around him.  Even the dementors who were still able to stand had shrunk away from their Lord. 

_/Lord Azkaban.  Some Aurors left before the deadline but the ones in front of you did not. The ones you see before you didn’t bother to leave.  They said you had no authority to dismiss them from their posts and then said you are a citizen of Britain and subject to British law.  One of them attacked Mallow with the Cruciatus Curse and when I tried to tell them to get off your home they attacked us with the Patronus spell.  Five of us who came with Mallow are hurt./_

_/Take those who are injured to the hospital wing for treatment.  I’ll deal with these humans. They’re going to be sorry they harmed anyone here.  Do you know if they have done anything else in the past?/_

_/Some… of… them… ha… have tortured… the human… prisoners… during their… service here,/_ Mallow said between gasps of pain.

Lord Azkaban’s eyes flashed with anger.  _/Even if they were guilty they don’t deserve to be tortured.  And those who were innocent and locked away here… it’s no wonder they may have joined Voldemort./_

“Who are you?!” The Auror who had sent the torture curse at Mallow bellowed.

“ _Who am I_?  _I_ am Lord Azkaban you fool,” Lord Azkaban sneered. 

“You are hereby under arrest by the Minister of Magic to show yourself at the Ministry!”

“For what?”

“Proclaiming yourself to be someone you are not. There hasn’t been a Lord Azkaban in centuries. The line died out long ago.”

 **That’s what you think.** “I do not have to submit myself to the Minster of Magic or your Ministry.  I gave you forty-eight hours to get off my home and take your prisoners with you.  You chose to ignore my orders and then go and attack my subjects. Neither I, nor my subjects are citizens of Magical Britain.  And my home does not belong to the Ministry of Magic.  It has never belonged to the Ministry of Magic except when you chose to steal it during the absence between my predecessor and myself. For your information my home is not part of British Territory. Azkaban and the Druid Islands are their own separate country under my rules and laws.”

“Crucio!” The stupid Auror shouted.  The spell hit the young Lord who hissed in pain as the spell hit him and stumbled as another spell knocked the young lord off his feet.

“Bombarda!” Ten voices shouted, pointing their wands at the Lord Azkaban.  An uninjured dementor rushed in front of her lord and the spell hit her, blasting her arm off. The dementor screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  “Expecto Patronum!” For the second time fifty patroni flew out of the Aurors’ wands and charged the dementors down. They screamed which infuriated the vampire lord.  The shadows crept closer to their master and swirled around his feet.  Lord Azkaban’s claws extended and he rushed at the humans who screamed at the figure rushing at them.  It was the last thing any of them saw.

_Severus Snape’s Quarters, Dungeons, Hogwarts:_

Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace and made his way over to a cabinet where a bottle of fire whiskey was.  Grabbing the bottle and a glass he made his way over to the chair in front of the fire and poured himself a glass before setting the bottle on the coffee table and sinking into the armchair.  When Severus had learned that Albus planned on taking him along to meet the new Lord Azkaban he had tried to talk the old fool out of going but Albus had demanded he go. Severus wasn’t stupid despite what people thought of him.  He knew if he set foot on Azkaban he would end up in prison or dead so he had grabbed a bottle of polyjuice potion that he had brewed a month ago in case something like this happened, gone to Malfoy Manor and he and Lucius had kidnapped a new recruit to the Death Eaters.  Severus had then plucked a few hairs from his head, dropped them in the potion and then forced the new recruit to take the potion. Severus had then imperioused the man and forced him to go to Azkaban with Minerva and Dumbledore.  He had also gone to Azkaban under the Disillusionment Charm to make sure the polyjuiced Death Eater didn’t break through Severus’s imperious curse.

Severus hadn’t imagined that his life would turn out like it had upon entering Hogwarts.  He was a half-blood, his father being a wizard and his mother a muggle.  He had made friends with a pretty red haired girl named Lily Evans and told her she was a witch when he had caught her doing magic one day.  They had become quick friends and both looked forward to getting their Hogwarts letters.  He had been sad and disappointed when Lily got into Gryffindor but they had still managed to remain friends.  Until the day he had committed one of the worst mistakes of his life and called Lily a Mudblood in a fit of anger.  That one mistake had seen their friendship dissolve overnight and was partly why Severus had gone on to become a Death Eater after graduation.

When Severus had been sorted into Slytherin he had been nervous but at the same time pleased. He quickly made friends with Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black, two heirs to pureblood families who didn’t look down on Severus being a half-blood.  He had also met Leon Kalos, a muggle-born wizard who had been accepted by Lucius and Regulus.  Together they had become the Silver Shadows and become best friends.  Severus discovered he had a talent for Potions and easily excelled in that class.  Lucius had become interested in Rune Magic.  Leon was fascinated by everything but he really excelled Potions and Herbology. Regulus was a natural at Earth Magic which wasn’t taught at Hogwarts so he had to learn that on his own.  He was also good with Defense Against the Dark Arts despite being from a dark family.  Earth Magic was an ancient and forgotten branch of magic among many wizards and witches.  It had been practiced by the Druids so it was remarkable that it had passed into a person who was not of Druid ancestry.  Earth Magic was tied to the earth and the plant life that grew in it, giving the person a talent for Herbology, Potions and the gift of being an Earth Elemental.  As one chosen by the Earth herself to receive this ancient magic, Regulus was also able to heal dead and dying forests and plant life.  His presence was soothing to plant life and seemed to help plants grow faster and be healthier.  Only the Silver Shadows knew about Regulus’s elemental ability and that he knew of Earth Magic.

Lucius and Regulus had been forced to join the Death Eaters by their parents who believed purebloods were better than half-bloods and muggle-born witches and wizards.  Abraxas Malfoy and Walburga Black were quite vocal in their beliefs and made sure their sons knew it.  Severus however had joined for a different reason.  Only the three other members of the Silver Shadows knew that Severus had a younger sister and brother who he doted on.  His mother had been a sweet woman and at times he wondered if his father had really loved his mother. His father had loved torturing his mother with the Cruciatus in addition to using some different Muggle torture techniques in order to keep his mother ‘in her filthy place’.  Young Severus had tried to protect his mother and younger siblings from his father’s abuse but his mother had died in his fourth year.  Despite the torture his mother had gone through at the hands of her husband, his mother had continued to love his father and didn’t reject her children for being magical. 

Severus had always thought that his father had killed his mother but due to the pureblood laws there was no way his father would have been sentenced to the wizard prison Azkaban.  The old pureblood laws said it was okay for a wizard to beat his wife.  Men got custody of children even if they were abusers and of course Muggles had no rights in wizarding society.  After his mother’s death his father, Tobias Snape, had taken his anger out on his younger siblings.  That was the only time when Severus hated being at Hogwarts.  He wasn’t there to protect his siblings for ten months of the year.  When Voldemort had come into power his dad had threatened Severus that if he didn’t join the Dark Lord he would kill his brother and prostitute his sister out to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself.  Severus had instantly joined the Death Eaters to stop those threats from becoming real.  Unfortunately his father had proceeded with the threats anyway much to Severus’s horror. His brother had been eight when their mother had died and his sister had been six. The two of them had lived only until a week after Severus’s graduation.  His brother had been tortured before he was killed and his sister had died from blood loss.  Severus lived with the regret of his younger siblings’ deaths ever since.  He had gotten his revenge though for his mother and siblings.  After becoming a full-fledged Death Eater he had killed his father after torturing him until he had begged for mercy.  It hadn’t been granted. That was the only death that Severus hadn’t regretted committing.

Leon’s parents had been furious that he had become a ‘freak’.  He had been disowned by his parents and tossed out on the streets but a distant uncle had taken him in for which Leon had been grateful for.  He had joined the Death Eaters out of a desire to prove himself not only to his parents but also to the wizarding world.  Unfortunately the Silver Shadows had discovered that the power they had thought they would gain had been nothing but a lie.  Individually and together the Silver Shadows had been a force to be reckoned with both at Hogwarts and among the Death Eaters.  However Leon had been killed three months after the Silver Shadows had joined the Death Eaters.  Regulus had lasted longer and it was then that the three remaining friends had discovered that the Dark Lord had invented Horcruxes.  They hadn’t know how many of them the Dark Lord had made but Regulus had managed to discover a locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself and had gone to the cave in an attempt to destroy it.  He had managed to give the locket to his house elf Kreacher but had been dragged under the water by Inferni and had died.  Lucius and Severus had been shattered by the loss of the third of their group.  Regulus had been quite and studious.  If things had been different he may have even been friends with the werewolf Remus Lupin but Gryffindor and Slytherin had always been at odds with one another.

Then one evening in 1980 Severus had heard the first part of a prophecy concerning the Dark Lord’s downfall.  After being thrown out of the Hog’s Head he had gone to Riddle Manor to inform his master of the first part of the prophecy.  The tricky thing about prophecies was that they never seemed to make sense and acting on a prophecy that was only partly heard was a fool’s mistake.  Severus knew of only two families off the top of his head who had been expecting at the time of the prophecy: the Longbottoms and the Potters.  When the Dark Lord had said he was going to attack the Potters Severus had gone to Dumbledore in an attempt to protect Lily.  He didn’t care if James and the boy, Harry, were killed.  He had begged Dumbledore to do something to protect Lily and had agreed to become a spy for Dumbledore’s organization, the Order of the Phoenix.  In the end Lily had died and the Dark Lord had been vanquished.  But despite their falling out, Lily had come to Severus when the Potter brat had been two months old and begged him to protect her son should anything happen to her and James.  He had wanted to refuse her but it was Lily.  If it would allow Lily to rest in peace then he would do as she wanted.  He had vowed to protect Lily’s son and in the end he had failed. He could only imagine what Lily would have done to him if she had still been alive.

_Black Cottage, Wales:_

Remus Lupin was sitting at the table with a plate of Shepherd’s Pie and Green Beans. The full moon had been two nights ago and he was exhausted from the transformation.  Without his pack the transformations were hard on him and more painful than when the Marauders had run around in their youth at Hogwarts.  When Harry had been born both Remus and Moony had instantly seen him as their cub and accepted him as part of their pack. It had been a shock to both Remus and Moony when they had learned that Harry had become a vampire.  Moony had howled in rage at his hated enemy and had wanted to tear the vampire limb from limb.  It had been everything Remus had to keep Moony restrained in his mind though he too had been disgusted.

Remus remembered how worried he had been as a new student at Hogwarts.  Lots of people were prejudiced against dark creatures and it was hard for dark creatures to find jobs after graduating from Hogwarts in magical Britain.  Yet he had made three great friends at Hogwarts who had become Animagi in their fifth year in order to help him with his transformations.  That had changed when Peter had betrayed the Potters and Sirius had been thrown into Azkaban for twelve years.  Now Sirius and Harry were dead and the werewolf was all alone.  After Peter’s betrayal Moony had declared that Peter was no longer pack.

Remus also wasn’t sure he believed Sirius when he had accused Dumbledore and the Weasleys of manipulating Harry.  Twelve years in Azkaban had taken away what little of Sirius’s sanity had been left.  Any length in time in Azkaban would drive a person insane if the dementors didn’t suck their soul out or they didn’t die in that hell.  Remus knew that sometimes Sirius was seeing James instead of Harry.  There was no possible way that Dumbledore would steal money from the Potter account.  There was no way that Dumbledore had anything to do with Sirius being put into Azkaban or creating the Dark Lord.  _Padfoot you fool. There’s no way that Dumbledore did any of those things you accused him of._ Perhaps it was time to move on and try his luck in another country.

_Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts:_

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. Not only had he lost his spy but he had tried to get through the wards surrounding Number 12 Grimmauld Place and been thrown across the street.  Then when he had gone to Azkaban the new Lord refused to give the dementors or his resources to the cause of the light.  Didn’t the stupid idiot understand that nobody said no to Albus Dumbledore?!  Didn’t he understand that Voldemort would win without the support of the Lord Azkaban and the dementors on the light side?

He had to get control of the dementors but first he had to figure out where the current Lord of Azkaban had been hiding all these years.  If necessary he would kill the current Lord and any of his heirs.  That should allow him to control the dementors.  Once the war was over then he would dispose of them since they were too dangerous to have around.  Another thing that bothered him was the fact that Sirius had made that vampire the new Lord Black.  The vampire was too dangerous to let live either.  _Perhaps Lupin could track the vampire down.  Then I can kill him and he’ll really be dead._

Albus bent down and stuck his head in the flames. “Remus Lupin, Black Cottage,” the headmaster shouted.

 “Remus!  Are you in?”

Remus looked up from his meal and stared at Dumbledore’s head in the fire.  “Professor Dumbledore what a surprise.  Do you need something?”

“May I come through my boy?”

“Of course Professor.”

Albus Dumbledore stood up and grabbed a pinch of floo power before tossing it in the fireplace.  As the flames turned green he stepped in and shouted “Black Cottage, Wales” and was whisked away.  Or at least he tried. Unfortunately he found himself spat back out in his office at Hogwarts.  _What in Merlin’s name was that?! I know I said the destination correctly._

“Professor?” Remus asked.  Albus quickly plastered the grandfatherly mask on his face and turned to the werewolf. “What happened?”

“For some reason I was spit back out in my office instead of arriving at Black Cottage.  You have connected the floo network to your home yes?”

“Yeah.  It’s connected to the Leaky Cauldron, the Ministry in case I need to go there and Hogwarts. I’m not sure why you were unable to get through.”

“Never mind my dear boy.  What do you know of vampires?”

Remus growled at the word.  “I know they can die by decapitation, being stabbed through the heart, and burning in sunlight.  Why do you ask?”

“How would you like to tear your former pack member apart?”

In the far corner of a room a dementor was cloaked in the shadows listening to the words between his Lord’s former headmaster and the werewolf.  The dementor quietly hissed in anger as he heard the headmaster’s plans for his Lord and vanished back to Azkaban.  He had a fire call to make.


	15. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2016!

_Astral Academy:_

In the fifth year dorm of Skymane House six children were sleeping. One vampire, two human, one werewolf and a high elf.  Phoenix was on his side, his chest rising and falling gently. For some reason he smelled lavender vanilla around him.  “Would you like to explain to me how you’re in my bed Emily?” Phoenix asked opening an eye and looking at his young filly. 

“Demon brought me.”

Phoenix raised himself up on one arm and looked at Demon who was lying at the foot of the bed.  Demon just purred innocently which caused the newborn to raise his eyebrow before settling back on the bed.  “And what is the reason you felt the need to have Demon bring you to me?  How long have you been here anyway? Tempus.”  The numbers in the air read 6:30.

“Two hours.  I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to wish you a good morning before I went off to school.”

 **I must have been really tired to not have noticed Emily come here.** “That’s nice Emily but you can’t just call Demon or Eleanor to come bring you to visit me.  Well now that you’re here and have woken me up I suppose we should both get ready for school.  Did you have the foresight to bring a clean pair of clothes with you before you decided to come into my room?”

Emily nodded which prompted a sigh from her master.  “Right get up and follow me then.  There’s a werewolf here in my dorm.  Vampires and werewolves are enemies for some reason. I’ll have to either take the Children of the Moon class like Ash suggested or ask Ash about it.  Until I find out why you are to stay away from the werewolf and any other werewolves on the school grounds. I’ll stop by tonight to check how your school went and inform the others.”

Phoenix pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before pushing Emily in front of him and guiding her towards the showers.  “I’m going to hop in the shower real quick so I can stand watch over you.  Anyone comes in here yell alright?” Phoenix asked Emily.

Emily nodded again and stood facing the door with her and Phoenix’s clothes.  “Did you bring your book bag?” Phoenix asked as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. 

“On your bed master.”

Phoenix didn’t say anything as he pulled back the curtain to the shower, turned the water on and adjusted it before removing the rest of his pajamas and stepping into the shower.  “Don’t move Emily,” Phoenix said.  He poked his head out from behind the shower curtain and waved his hand in the air allowing a chair to appear.  “Sit.  It will be easier than standing.”

When Emily sat in the chair Phoenix smiled to himself before ducking his head back in the shower so he could wash his hair.  He finished his shower ten minutes later.  Wrapping a towel around himself that was hanging on a towel heating rack he stepped out of the shower only to freeze as he saw the stupid werewolf near his filly.  Phoenix’s eyes flashed and he curled his hand into a fist while staring at the wolf.  The werewolf fell to the ground clutching his throat and Phoenix flicked his wrist sending the werewolf crashing into the opposite wall. 

“Are you alright Emily?”  Phoenix asked casting his eyes over her small frame that was huddled in the chair.  “Did the wolf touch you at all?”  **Because if he did I’ll kill the bastard!**

Emily shook her head.  “GET OUT!” Phoenix shouted at the wolf that was lying on the floor.  Flicking his hand the door opened and he used his magic to pick up the wolf and threw it back out before slamming the door and locking it.  He breathed slowly to calm his magic and temper before turning and crouching down in front of Emily.

“Emily please look at me,” Phoenix said softly.  Silently she raised her head and Phoenix cursed to himself as he saw tears in her eyes.  Slowly he reached over with a hand and brushed the tears away.  “I’m sorry if I scared you Emily.  It was unintentional and my fault for not locking the door to the bathroom when we came in here.  I seem to be failing at being a lord of a nation and a good master lately.  Go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up.  I’ll wait here like I said and then when you’re dressed and have your school bag I’ll take you down to the Great Hall and you can eat breakfast with me okay?”

Phoenix patiently waited for Emily to nod and then took his clothes from her. “You know how to use a shower?”

“Mommy always put the shower on for me.”

“Well I’ll show you to do it then.  Come on. Will you need help washing your hair at all?”

“Yes please.”

“Right I’ll help with you that as well then okay?”  Phoenix stood up and when Emily had crawled off the armchair and was standing in front of him he dropped the pile of clothes on the chair.  “Hang on a sec,” Phoenix said.  Looking at the door he put up a ward before turning back to Emily.  “That should prevent the wolf from coming back in here along with my other dorm mates.” 

Phoenix pointed Emily toward the shower he used.  “Right you lift the knob up like this,” Phoenix said making sure he stood out of the way so Emily could watch.  “Turning it all the way to the left is going to bring cold water whereas turning it all the way to the right is going to bring hot water.  You want the warm temperature in the middle.  You have all that?”

Emily nodded. “Left is cold while right is hot and middle is warm.”

“Correct,” Phoenix said and again he noticed the lavender vanilla scent around him.  Shaking his head he continued.  “You can check the temperature of the water by sticking your hand under the water.  When you’re done just turn the faucet until it’s in the center with the handle pointing down like it is now and the water will turn off.  Let me know when you want me to help wash your hair.”

Phoenix went back to the chair, moved the clothes and sat down.  Phoenix closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.  He’d have to ask Ash about the scent surrounding Emily. **Speaking of Ash I need to tell him that I got sorted into Skymane House as well.  Forgot to do that last night.** “Master?” Emily’s soft voice made Phoenix open his eyes and turn his head in Emily’s direction.  “I need help.”

Phoenix rose gracefully to his feet.  He noticed he had more grace as a vampire than when he was human.  Walking over he leaned over Emily and grabbed the shampoo bottle and put the shampoo on his hand before setting the bottle back in its spot.  Phoenix bit his lip as he tried to think just how he was going to manage this task.  “Emily I’m going to have to step in the shower to help wash your hair okay?” Phoenix asked.  “Once your hair’s washed I’ll leave you and go back to sitting in the chair.”

Phoenix didn’t move until Emily nodded her consent.  **If I ever find the men who did this they’ll regret hurting Emily and Merlin knows how many other kids.** “Letting your hair get wet is the first step in washing it,” Phoenix said. “Can you turn around so that your back is to me?  It’ll be easier to wash your hair that way.”

Emily did as asked and Phoenix gently placed his hands on her head before working the shampoo through her hair.  His eyes traced the scar on her back and he had to bite back a growl that was threatening to rise in his chest as his mind flashed back to when he had purchased her from Nathaniel.  “Why are you nice to me?”

Phoenix reached up and grabbed the shower head before bringing it around her to wash out her hair.  “Would you rather I beat you like the slave traders?  To answer your question I have a saving people complex.  I had a bad childhood growing up.  My parents died to protect me from some nutcase and I was shipped off to my mother’s relatives where they beat and starved me.  My _dear_ aunt told me that my parents died in a car crash and didn’t bother to inform me of the fact that I was a wizard.  When I was eleven I got my Hogwarts letter and that was the day when I found out the truth about my parents’ death and how I became an orphan.  I thought that Hogwarts would be a chance to make friends and would be safer than at home but I was wrong.   For the past five years of my life I have been in danger since I set foot in the magical world.  They expected me to save them from a dark wizard and it was only this past summer after Ash turned me that I found out my true heritage and that my so called ‘friends’ had betrayed me. 

“I do not know what made me choose you out of all those other fillies but I was furious when I saw you being hit by those older girls.  Then when I saw the scars on your body I wanted to rip your uncle and those slave traders apart.  I still do to be honest and I hope to Merlin I meet them some day.  I don’t know what is it that made me choose Lee, Orion, Yochi and Lahela either.  For some reason the five of you stood out to me.  As for why I’m being nice to you and your fellow slaves, it’s because nobody deserves to be abused in any shape or form.  I hate bullies which is partly why I bought you.  Emily you may not realize this but every child is a gift.  Children are the most innocent beings of this planet. They are our future and should not be treated so cruelly.  You did nothing to deserve being raped. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you, my nation and my other slaves.  I know that may be hard to understand and frankly I’m surprised you are all trusting of me after only a few weeks but that probably means I’m doing something right.  Sticking up for the unfortunate is just who I am.  Done,” Phoenix said as he leaned over Emily to put the shower head back.  He slid the curtain aside and stepped out before sliding it behind him. Grabbing a dry towel he dried himself off and changed into the outfit he’d be wearing underneath his uniform.  A couple of minutes later Emily finished her shower.  Phoenix held a towel out to her while staring at the shower curtain and grabbed a hair dryer to blow dry his hair while Emily dried off and got dressed.  “Emily come here so I can blow dry your hair.”

_Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

The dementor who had spied on the headmaster of Hogwarts rushed into the palace.  _/Mallow!/_

Mallow turned to the dementor who was calling him and floated over.  _Cadet Luxor what is it?  Why have you returned from your duty of watching our Lord’s former headmaster?/_

_/The headmaster is plotting to have the wolf find our Lord and kill him.  The wolf was asked if he believed what the dog said in the will and the wolf says that the dog was insane after his time here and doesn’t believe a word in the will.  This made the headmaster happy.  The headmaster tried to floo to the dog’s cottage but was spit back in his fireplace which made him angry.  When the wolf asked if the headmaster was okay the headmaster put on his mask./_

_/How people don’t see that the headmaster wears a mask I’ll never know.  The dog may have gone around the bend but he was still sane enough to break out of Azkaban after twelve years here.  What else did the headmaster say?/_

_/He plans to use the Tiger to fight the Serpent in place of our Lord. Should the Tiger fail to do as he’s ordered he plans on using the Sparrow against the Tiger.  But there’s something else that I found disturbing./_

_/What is it?/_

_/The headmaster plans on torturing the tiger to make him fall in line if necessary before resorting to hurting the sparrow.  Mallow do you remember the fox?/_

_/Yes. Prisoner B77801.  The memories were interesting.  What about Prisoner B77801?/_

_/It appears the fox was imperioused all its life and even worse the headmaster got the lion and lioness out of the way so the tiger would grow up alone. The prophecy also appears to be false. The stag and the red wolf were killed for the headmaster’s plans to harm our Lord and because they got in his way./_

_/You realize this will need to be reported to our Lord tonight./_

_/Yes. That’s why I hurried home.  I’ll inform Lord Azkaban tonight via fire call./_

_Azkaban Prison, Azkaban:_

Dementors patrolled the halls of the prison.  Lord Azkaban hadn’t killed all the Aurors that had attacked Mallow and some other dementors a few weeks ago.  The one who had hit Mallow with the Cruciatus Curse had of course been ripped to shreds but fifteen had been kept alive, their wands snapped and burned to ash and were now residents of the prison themselves.  However they hadn’t gotten away without punishment.  Their Lord had not been merciful like he had been with the deadline.  He had blinded the survivors before throwing them in their individual cells along with torturing them before heading back to his sire’s home.

A dementor paused at one of the cells where one of the Aurors had been placed. Lord Azkaban had scattered the Aurors throughout the prison.  The dementor floated over to the cell and began to feed on the human’s emotions and thoughts before floating away to continue patrolling the line of cells.  The humans would be kept locked up until their Lord decided what to do with them. Although he didn’t want prisoners and Ministry officials in his home the young Lord also knew that without the prisoners his dementor subjects would starve to death.

_Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office:_

Neville Longbottom knocked on the door to the headmaster’s office.  Professor McGonagall had informed him that he was to be at the headmaster’s office after dinner for a private meeting.  Neville and Luna had begun practicing Occlumency over the summer after Phoenix had sent them a note saying that Dumbledore was a skilled Legilimens.  Neville thought back to the letter he and Luna had received a week before term started.

_-Flashback-_

_Neville and Luna were at Longbottom Manor when Moonrise flashed in with a package tied to her legs.  A letter was on the box. They were thinking about Phoenix being a vampire and had been betrayed by his friends.  “Oh look something from Phoenix,” Luna said as she noticed Moonrise.  Neville untied the box and letter from Moonrise’s legs and set the box beside him on his bed.  “Let’s see what it says.”_

_With shaking fingers Neville opened the envelope and a parchment fell out._

_Neville and Luna if you’re there-_

_I’m going to Astral Academy in Italy.  It’s heavily warded so I’m afraid I can’t tell you where it is.  The package is two copies of the book:_ Shielding Your Mind: A Beginner’s Guide to Occlumency _.  You’re the only two who know that I’m a vampire, much less alive, and I don’t trust anyone else at Hogwarts.  As usual Neville I ask that you burn this letter. One copy is for Luna and one copy for you Nev.  Learn and study Occlumency.  Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort are Legilimens.  I know that Snape also knows Occlumency as he was supposed to teach me last year but instead of teaching me the git mind raped me instead._

_Do not look Snape, Dumbledore or Voldemort if you see him in the eyes.  Eye connection is essential to reading one’s mind.  If you like I will send you books on Legilimency as well once your minds are successfully shielded.  If you don’t remember from my inheritance test I am a natural Occulmens and a natural Legilimens.  I wish I had known this sooner.  Perhaps it would have been easier for me to learn it instead of having Snape ‘teach’ me.  However that is in the past like everything and everyone else at Hogwarts.  If you two need anything let me know._

_Your friend,_

_Phoenix_

_Neville crumpled the letter up in one hand and threw it in the fire. Then he came back to his bed and opened the box to find two copies of the book Phoenix had sent him and Luna.  He handed the first copy to Luna and took the second for himself.  Setting the book on the bed he threw the box into the roaring fire as well and came back to sit beside Luna._

_“Well I guess we better get started on these lessons though I wish Phoenix could teach us himself,” Neville said.  So the couple began to read through the book and begin their lessons in the art of shielding their minds._

_-End Flashback-_

_Back to the Headmaster’s Office:_

“Enter,” Dumbledore’s voice called. 

“You asked to see me headmaster?” Neville asked as he entered the office. 

“Yes my boy I did. Shut the door behind you and take a seat.”

Neville shut the door and walked over to sit across the headmaster’s desk.  He kept his head down as he waited to see what the headmaster wanted with him.  “How was your summer Neville?”

“It was fine headmaster.”

“Good. And how is your grandmother doing?”

“She’s fine.”

“Good.  Mrs. Longbottom is a wonderful woman.  Now I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?”

“Eh… yes sir.”

“Tell me my boy what do you know of Harry Potter’s death?”

 _That you’re a bastard who betrayed and used him for your own gain._ “Only what was reported in the Daily Prophet sir.  I know that Harry was a good leader and teacher of the DA last year and I never imagined that he would turn dark and become a death eater.”  _Forgive me Phoenix._

“Yes I can understand how that would be hard to see the next leader of the light turn dark.  But surely you must have seen it my boy? He had all these dark abilities.  He was a parslemouth and we all know that is the mark of a dark wizard.  Third year he let that death eater Peter Pettigrew escape to their master. In his fourth year Professor Moody informed me he was able to throw off the imperious curse.  In fifth year in the Department of Mysteries fiasco he led a bunch of innocent children on a quest to save a raving lunatic and cast the Cruciatus Curse on a fellow death eater.  And let’s not forget in first year he went after the Sorcerer’s Stone, a dangerous artifact, and defeated a mountain troll.  He began to get depressed after the third event of the Triwizard Task and wouldn’t talk to his best friends at all.”

“Is there a point to this discussion sir?”

“Haven’t you ever wondered why he was able to defeat Voldemort as a one year old?”

“I thought that was due to his mother’s sacrifice sir.”

“Ah he told you that lie did he?  I’m sorry to say my boy that Mr. Potter was a dark wizard and I was a fool for not expelling him in second year like I had informed him after he crashed that car into the Whomping Willow.  Only a dark wizard could have survived a curse like the AK at one year old,” Dumbledore said. “My boy it is your job to defeat the Dark Lord.  You are after all the other boy the prophecy could have referred to.  You will come here for training every day after 8PM to begin your lessons on how to defeat Tom Riddle.  I have also pulled you from Herbology and History of Magic classes.”

“But I love Herbology!”

“My dear boy do you really think Herbology can help you defeat Tom Riddle? It cannot.  You will do as I say or you will be expelled from Hogwarts and I’ll make sure another school never accepts you and that the Longbottom name is ruined.  After you defeat Tom I will continue to train you to take over my position as the leader of the light.”

“And what if I refuse to do so?”

“I heard from Mr. Weasley that you and Miss Lovegood have gotten close this past summer.  We wouldn’t want anything to happen to her now would we?”

Neville shut his eyes and slowly counted back from twenty in an effort to calm himself.  “Fuck off Dumbledore,” Neville finally said after some silence.  “Defeat Voldemort yourself like you should have done years ago.”

Neville got up and began walking to the door to leave the headmaster’s office when a curse hit him in the back.  Neville screamed and fell to the ground as he was hit with the torture curse.  Luxor cursed quietly to himself.  “Sectumsempra!”  Neville screamed again as his chest was cut open from the dark spell.  Blood began pooling around the Longbottom heir.  _/Shit!/_ Luxor muttered.  _/Safe Night Tiger! Safe Night Sparrow!/_ Neville suddenly disappeared. In the Ravenclaw fifth year girl dorms, Luna Lovegood vanished as well.


	16. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix's schedule and Neville and Luna are delivered safely to the infirmary in Azkaban Palace, Azkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The code names and the ones they pertain too are as follows:  
> Dog=refers to Sirius Black  
> Wolf=Remus Lupin  
> Tiger=Neville Longbottom  
> Lion=Frank Longbottom  
> Lioness=Alice Longbottom  
> Stag=James Potter  
> Red Wolf=Lilly Potter nee Evans  
> Fox=Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black  
> Sparrow=Luna Lovegood  
> Serpent=Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort
> 
> When Luxor was telling Mallow about Dumbledore and he mentions that Dumbledore put on his 'mask' in the last chapter (Revelations), he's referring to Dumbledore's 'grandfather persona' that he likes to project to others.

_Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

Neville and Luna found themselves in the middle of Azkaban Palace.  Luxor had quickly left Hogwarts and carefully picked Neville up in his arms.  Casting a glance at the sparrow Luxor said “We’re in Azkaban Palace.  Follow me to the medical wing,” before hurrying down the hallway to the infirmary.  Luna said nothing as she followed the dementor. 

Shoving the door open Luxor was surrounded by human and dementor healers.  _/What happened to the Tiger Luxor?!/_

_/Hit by Sectumsempra and Cruciatus curses.  Had to transport tiger and sparrow here.  Headmaster tortured the tiger when the tiger refused to defeat the Dark Lord./_

_/Lay tiger on the bed over here.  Our Lord is going to be furious.  What of the sparrow?  Is it hurt?/_

_/Don’t know. Must have been in dorms when I activated safe night./_

_/Good thing that Lord Azkaban had that keyword set in place for his friends.  Report to Mallow.  You’re going to be busy with a long fire call tonight Luxor./_

_/I know Ray.  I’ll go make my report right now./_

Luxor turned to the sparrow who was quietly watching everything with a slight dreamy look on her face.  “Your friend is in good hands.  Please stay here in the infirmary so you can be looked over as well.  Good day.”  Without waiting for a response Luxor left the infirmary in order to find Mallow.

 _/Camera.  Evidence should be documented./_ One of the female human healers quickly took pictures of the tiger and then moved onto the sparrow. Ray turned to the tiger and pulled out his wand.  “Vulnera Sanentur.  Vulnera Sanentur.  Vulnera Sanentur,” he said passing his wand over the wound on the tiger’s chest.  The blood flowed back into the tiger and they gave him a blood replenishing potion to be safe.  A dementor handed Ray a bottle of dittany which Ray rubbed into the wounds on the tiger’s chest, cursing in Lumen the entire time. _/Anti-Crucio potion.  Tiger’s nerves are shot from the spell./_ When the bottle was handed to him Ray ordered a dementor to hold the tiger up and forced the potion down his throat.  Gently laying the tiger back down, they saw after a few minutes the tiger began to breathe easily.  Ray then turned to the sparrow.

“Now where were you when the tiger was attacked sparrow?”  Ray asked.

“In my dorm.  It was during dinner that I saw the headmaster go to over to the Gryffindor table and speak to Neville.  After dinner Neville got up and made his way to the headmaster’s office.  I made my way back to my dorms and was attacked by some girls in my dormitory.  I’ve always been made fun of you see because I’m different.”

 _/I need bruise salve./_ “You’re staying here until our Lord can speak to you.  Make yourself comfortable on the bed,” Ray said after he finished his examination and had applied the bruise salve to Luna’s cheek.  The healers cleaned themselves up and a few of them returned to their homes.  Ray stayed to keep an eye on his patients.

_Astral Academy, Great Hall:_

Phoenix and Emily walked into the Great Hall and over to Skymane table.  “Milk or juice Emily?” Phoenix asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. 

“Both please,” Emily said as she reached in front of her for a banana.  Phoenix poured Emily a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice like she asked before getting himself a bowl of apple and cinnamon oatmeal along which a banana which he sliced up and put on top of the oatmeal.  Emily had a piece of toast, a bowl of cereal and some scrambled eggs. 

“Master should eat more.  How are you going to do classes with just oatmeal?”

Phoenix just chuckled at Emily and obediently piled more food onto his plate.  A few minutes into their breakfast Derek ran into the Great Hall.  Lord Azkaban stood and walked over to his guard.  “What is it Derek?”

“My Lord,” Derek said bowing before Phoenix, “Emily isn’t in her room.  Lahela doesn’t know where she is. We searched the entire house for her.”

“She’s sitting at my house table.  For some reason she decided to call Demon to bring her to me.  She’s been with me the past two and a half hours.  Just so you know I got sorted into Skymane House.  Has everyone else eaten and are the slaves ready for school?”

“Yes to both questions Lord Azkaban,” Derek said. 

“Good.  Feel free to come sit and when Emily’s done escort her back to the house so she can go to school with the others.”

“I’ll just stay here my Lord.”

“If you’re going to stay here then I suggest moving to stand on either side of the doors or else you’ll be in the way of students trying to get to their classes,” Lord Azkaban said.

He walked back to his house table and sat back down.  “Eat Emily,” Phoenix said.  “Humans say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Emily continued eating and Phoenix pulled open his two way diary that Ash had gotten him.  Pulling out a pen from his backpack he opened it to the first page and wrote in it.  : _Morning Ash.:_

_:Hello Phoenix.  How was your evening?:_

_:Good.  I got sorted into Skymane House and think I made a friend already.  He’s in his first year and human.  Emily got Demon to bring her to me last night.  She’s eating breakfast beside me in the Great Hall right now.:_

_:Is that so? Did Demon say anything in his defense?:_

_:No.  He just looked at me innocently before going back to sleep.:_

_:What did you think of the sorting?:_

_:Boring like the sorting at Hogwarts. Do all the schools in the world sort like Hogwarts?:_

_:I don’t know Phoenix.  So anything else happen to you last night?  Have you gotten your schedule yet?:_

_:Not last night but this morning a werewolf came into the bathroom and approached Emily.:_

_:Oh dear. What did you do?:_

_:I sort of wandlessly choked it, threw it into the opposite wall and then threw it into my dormitory.:_

_:Phoenix you cannot go attacking every werewolf you see just because they approach Emily.  Or your other slaves for that matter.  You may be a lord of Azkaban but your actions reflect on me as your sire.  Speaking of which the rest of the council is going to want to meet you and all other newborns at the Christmas Ball.:_

_:Lovely.  Why are vampires and werewolves enemies anyway Ash?:_

_:It’s a long story and goes back shortly to the creation of vampires and werewolves Phoenix. You’ll learn about it if you take the Children of Moon class and if you don’t then the Council will force all newborns to sit through the story.  You remember that I told you that we vampires were created from an evil wizard?:_

_:Yes.  You said that the earliest vampires were prisoners of this evil wizard.  Vampires were created for his army and that our creator tortured us until we turned against him and killed him but not before he killed our earliest brethren.:_

_:Have you heard the different legends about how one becomes a werewolf?:_

_:I know of the legend where if you drink water from the paw print of a wolf then you turn into a werewolf but not of any others.:_

_:There are many and they’re all false. Unlike vampires who were created and dementors who were cursed, the Great Alphas chose to become werewolves.  They admired and loved wolves and wanted to be like them so they made a deal with Nemestrinus, God of the Woods, in order to grant them their wish.  From the Great Alphas the werewolves were born and have spread.:_

_:Who are the Great Alphas? And what does that have to do with our kind?:_

_:Tell me child have you ever heard the legend of Romulus and Remus?:_

_:Yes but what do they… NO!  They were really werewolves?!:_

_:Remus was one of the Great Alphas.  Romulus on the other hand was a human.  What many don’t know is that Remus and Romulus had a half-brother named Zal.  Zal was born a year after Romulus and Remus’s birth.  He was abandoned like his older half-brothers and born to the minor god Nemestrinus and the woman Rhea Silvia. Remus found his brother when he was fourteen and the two of them asked Romulus to become a wolf like they were planning but he was only interested in founding a city.  After they got into an argument over who would found Rome, Remus left with Zal, married and had their own families while continuing to infect those who wanted to become wolves._

_:A rogue pack who was under leadership of Zal’s grandson slaughtered an entire vampire village.  The hunters went out and slaughtered the rogue pack.  The werewolves refused to apologize when the vampires demanded an apology.  Things just got more tense when more werewolves retaliated and killed off a few leaders of our surviving kin who had escaped the human hunters after we killed our creator.  We’ve been at odds ever since.:_

_:My head of house is passing out schedules now.  Bye Ash.:_

_:Have fun in your classes Phoenix.:_

“Are you done with breakfast Emily?”

“Yeah.”

“Then go with Derek, get your teeth brushed and head off to school.  I’ll see you tonight after I hunt.  Homework when you get back from school.  Understand?”

“Yes master.”

“Good.  Off you go then.”

Emily gave Phoenix a hug before hopping off the bench, slung her book bag over her shoulders and made her way over to Derek.  Derek turned and the two swept out of the Great Hall.  Phoenix closed his two way diary and slipped it in his book bag.  Phoenix’s head of house, a female human named Amber Marion, handed Phoenix his schedule before proceeding onto the next student.  Phoenix looked at his schedule to see what he had for the day:

_Breakfast all week-7AM-7:50 AM_

_Herbology-Monday, Wednesday  8 AM to 9 AM (with Nightpaw House)_

_Italian History and Politics-Tuesday and Thursday 8 AM to 9 AM_

_Wandless Magic-Friday 8 AM to 9 AM_

_Charms-Tuesday and Thursday 9:10 AM to 10 AM (with Growlthorn House)_

_Light Magic-Monday, Wednesday 9:10 AM to 10 AM_

_Parselmagic-Friday 9:10 AM to 10 AM_

_Free Period-Monday to Friday 10 AM to 11 AM_

_Lunch all week-Noon-12:50 PM_

_Transfiguration-Monday, Wednesday, Friday 1 PM to 2 PM_

_Potions-Friday 2 PM to 4 PM (Double period with Talon House)_

_Runic Magic-Monday and Wednesday 4:10 PM to 5 PM_

_Dinner all week-5 PM to 6 PM_

_Blood Magic-Tuesday and Thursday 4 PM to 5 PM_

_Dark Magic-Friday 4 PM to 5 PM_

_Necromancy-Friday from Midnight to 1 AM_

_Healing-Saturday 11:10 AM to Noon_

_Elements-Saturday 8 PM to 9 PM_

_Electives:_

_Archery-Saturday 6 AM to 7 AM_

_Sword Fighting-Saturday 9 AM to 10 AM_

_Children of the Moon-Monday, Wednesday 6 PM to 7 PM_

_History of High Elves-Tuesday 1 PM to 2 PM_

_Wizarding Politics-Thursday 1 PM to 2 PM_

_There are no classes on Sundays.  Curfew is at 9 PM for all students except for those who are taking night classes but students taking night classes will be required to return to their dorms upon completing the classes._

Phoenix got up and made his way back to his dorm to get his Herbology, Light Magic, Transfiguration and Runic Magic textbooks for the day.  He decided he’d pick up his textbook Children of the Moon class after dinner.  In his dorm he grabbed the textbooks, quills, ink and parchment he would need for each class before making his way down to the Greenhouses for Herbology.  He saw other students from his own house and what he assumed was Nightpaw House clustered around greenhouse four. 

“Good morning class,” a voice said.  “Please come in and take your seats.”  Phoenix looked and saw a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties dressed in a blue robe. The class filed in and took their seats.   Phoenix was seated between a member of Nightpaw house and the high elf from his dorm. 

“Please turn to chapter one in _Goshawk’s Guide to Herbology_.   You will be required to answer the questions at the end of the chapter for homework and write a three foot essay on a flesh eating tree of your choice from _Flesh Eating Trees of the World_ that is due on Wednesday. Mr. Moon I would like to see you after class please.”

Phoenix looked up at the teacher and inclined his head in acknowledgement before beginning to read the chapter that was required.  _Chapter One: An Introduction to Herbology_

_Herbology is the study of magical plants in the magical world though schools often limit what a student learns to their specific country.  In this book we will explore magical and non-magical medical herbs throughout both the muggle and magical worlds.  Herbology is also tied into potions.  Without magical herbs and plants a potion master cannot make the potions they rely on.  Herbology also helps healers.  Without magical plants to make potions one cannot be a healer.  So these three subjects are important to each other._

_The equivalent of Herbology in the muggle world is Botany.  Botany is a muggle science that studies the life of plants and trees.  Botany is a part of the muggle branch of science called Biology.  Biology is considered a natural science that is concerned with the study of living organisms, both animal and plant.  Biology itself has fifty-one separate branches that each explores a certain topic.  Despite having no magic there are muggles that have discovered medicinal plants in their own world. Likewise Chemistry is a physical science that can help a Potion Master or student as it is relatively the same thing.  Chemistry is another muggle science, taken in upper high school and college that is the study of the composition, structure, properties and change of matter.  It chiefly explores the interactions of atoms.  Atoms are a basic unit of matter that contains a densely clouded nucleus surrounded by neurons and electrons.  Atoms are the building blocks of all living organisms on Earth._

_Goshawk’s Guide to Herbology is divided into three parts.  Muggle Medicinal Herbs and Plants, Magical Herbs and Plants of the World, and Famous Herbologists and Botanists. While many Herbologists and Potions masters disregard the use of Muggle Herbs and Medicinal Plants, I feel that it is important for witches and wizards to learn of these plants in case they ever get jobs in the Muggle World where magical plants and herbs aren’t available.  It is also useful to note that the science of Herbology came after ancient muggles were already beginning to recognize and use herbs and plants to treat common muggle ailments.  There are some Eastern muggle societies that still practice natural medicine today._

_Questions:_

  1. _What is Herbology?_
  2. _How many parts and what are their names in Goshawk’s Guide to Herbology?_
  3. _What are Atoms?_
  4. _How many branches of Biology are there? List three branches and describe their purposes._
  5. _Is Chemistry a Natural or a Physical Science?_
  6. _Is Biology a Natural or Physical Science?_
  7. _What is the study of Botany?_
  8. _What importance does Herbology play in Potions and Healing?_



Phoenix finished reading the chapter and shut the book.  He wondered how the students who were purebloods would deal with the questions about Botany, Biology and Chemistry. For the rest of the class they worked in pairs on potting and repotting Mandrakes.  At the end of the class Phoenix put his equipment in his book bag and made his way up to the front where Mrs. Benson was sitting.

“You asked to see me Professor Benson?”

“Yes Mr. Moon.  I wanted to know what you have learned about at Hogwarts.”

“The only things that stick out in my mind is that we potted Mandrakes in second year, learned about Devil’s Snare in first year, I used Gillyweed to help me in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament with the help of a friend.”

“It appears the education at Hogwarts is lacking.  You’ll be required to tell all your professors what you learned.”

“Well we only had the core subjects of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic which was a joke, Astronomy, and Potions.  Electives were Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies. Apparation was an elective to sixth years, and alchemy was an elective to sixth and seventh year students.”

“You studied no muggle classes at Hogwarts?”

“No we didn’t.”

“What about the muggle students? Did they not take a class about wizarding laws and customs of Britain?”

“To my knowledge there was no such class.  Even though I grew up in the muggle world as I didn’t know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday, I never received any information packet about Hogwarts or the magical community in Britain.  The students who grew up in the wizard world also never took a class on muggle customs either to my knowledge when I was at Hogwarts.”

“Well thank you for that information.  I wonder if it is best to put you with the first years in all your classes then?”

“I can handle sixth year work professor in all my classes but thanks for the concern. Is that all?”

“Yes it is. Best get to your next class Mr. Moon and don’t forget the homework you were assigned.”

“I won’t.  Bye Professor.”

Phoenix made his way to his Light Magic class.  Light Magic was taught by a high elf.  He took a seat in the back of the classroom and pulled out his textbook, _Light Spells Lost and Modern_. 

“Good morning class.  You are all here because one of your abilities is Light Magic.  In addition to light magic there is grey magic and dark magic.  Those who practice light magic are seen as ‘good’, those who practice grey magic are considered ‘neutral’, and those who practice dark magic are considered ‘evil’ and beyond redemption.   Here at Astral Academy I teach Light Magic while Professor Sardis teaches Dark Magic.  Light and Dark have battled for centuries. For our human students you would refer to this as the battle between ‘good’ and ‘evil’.  Magic is neither light, grey or dark.  Magic is simply magic and is not inherently good or dark.  It is the caster of the magic that is ‘light’, ‘gray’, or ‘dark’. Every magical child is born with a core leaning towards ‘light’, ‘gray’ or ‘dark’.  There are children who have a light core so they tend to do better with light spells than gray or dark and there are children with a dark core who tend to specialize in spells that are classified as dark.  Now can anyone list some spells that are light?”

“Wingardium Leviosa,” a werewolf said.

“Correct. Now how can you use that spell to kill someone?”

Phoenix raised his hand and waited to be called on.  “You can lift a heavy object and drop it on someone’s head killing them instantly. An example is when I was in my first year a troll came into my school and attacked a student in the girl’s bathroom.  A student with me cast the Wingardium Leviosa spell on the troll’s club and it knocked the troll out when it fell on its head.”

“And where did you go to school?” A voice sneered.  Phoenix turned to look and saw a human girl from another house looking at him with disgust.

“Hogwarts for five years,” Phoenix said.

“How come gray magic isn’t taught at Astral Academy?” The high elf from Phoenix’s dorm asked.

“Gray magic is a combination of light and dark,” Professor Taleth said.  “A child whose natural abilities are light and dark has a gray core.  A light core is white while a dark core is black.  Gray magic isn’t taught at any magical school because it’s just a combination of light and dark spells.  Can anyone list some other light spells for me?”

“Lumos and Nox?” A girl from Talon asked.

“Correct.  What others are there?”

“The Patronus spell?”

“Yes Miss?”

“Cassandra Ravenscar.”

“Why do you think that is a light spell Miss Ravenscar?”

“I heard that dark wizards cannot produce a Patronus.”

“Mr. Moon can you answer this?”

Phoenix looked startled at the question.  “I have natural abilities in both light and dark magic.  Despite myself being a dark creature I am able to use the Patronus spell.  A werewolf I once knew who was a professor in my third year was also able to use the Patronus spell.  He was the one who taught me when Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts during my third year.”  Phoenix ignored the gasps from the rest of the class.  “The Patronus spell can indeed be used by wizards and witches no matter the category they fall into.  It was designed to harm dementors and lethifolds.  It is not a light spell but rather a gray one as it requires a happy memory and is extremely difficult to cast.  Many dark wizards are unable to produce a Patronus partly because it is so difficult and partly because happy memories are required to produce a wisp of silver, not to mention even having a chance at making a corporal form.”

“Could you demonstrate your Patronus for the class?”

Phoenix pulled out his wand and walked to the front of the classroom. It took him a while to find a happy memory.  Finally he focused on the memory of the day after his transformation and discovering that the link between him and Tom was gone.  “Expecto Patronum,” Phoenix said and multiple patroni shot out of his wand.  A stag, a dog, a panther, a wolf, a tiger, a Thestral and a pair of leopards shot out of the wand.  Phoenix was surprised. 

“You’re able to produce multiple patroni?!”

“Eh this is a shock to me as well.  My Patronus used to be just the stag.”

“Very good Mr. Moon,” Professor Taleth said.  He looked up as the bell rang.  “For homework I want the first two chapters read and a three foot essay.  I want you all to pick a light spell, explain what that spell is, its history, what it is used for, inventor of the spell and why you believe it falls into the light spell category.  Due by next class.”

“Good thing I have a photographic memory.  Otherwise I’d never be able to do all these classes,” Phoenix muttered as he packed his things up and headed to the library so he could start his Herbology homework. 

“Um hello?”

Phoenix turned to look at the speaker and saw it was the high elf he shared a dorm with.  “Yes?”

“My name’s Tangos Shathanta,” Tangos said holding out his hand.

“Phoenix Moon,” Phoenix said shaking hands with the elf.  Tangos had long blond hair and stormy gray eyes.  “Do all high elves have long hair?”

“Yeah.  Both sexes have long hair, aristocratic features, and the pointed ears,” Tangos said not taking offense to the question.  “If it is okay with you young Lord can we be friends?”

“What’s with the ‘young lord?’ So far you and the Deputy Headmaster have called me that.”

 **A human and a high elf as friends huh?  Next thing I know I’ll be friends with a wolf!** “I was betrayed in the past by people I thought my friends.  You’ll have to earn my trust to be my friend.”

“Understood young Lord.  The answer to your question is that Lords are nobles in high elf culture. The fact that you are heir to five ancient lines means you will always be welcome in our society.”

“What do you mean by I am the heir of five ancient lines? I’m the heir of ten lines.”

“Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin, Le Fay and Peverell are the five ancient lines.”

“And how do you know my heritage?”

“The Deputy Head is my maternal uncle.  I snuck a look at your inheritance test when it was sent in.”

Phoenix laughed.  “I’m going to the library but don’t know where it is.  Care to show me the way Tangos?  I want to get started on my Herbology homework.”

Tangos grinned and the two made their way to the library. 

_Infirmary, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

It was into late afternoon when Neville’s eyes opened.  He sighed as he found himself in what appeared to be an infirmary but he knew it wasn’t the Hogwarts infirmary.  _Where am I and how did I get here?  The last thing I remember is the headmaster hitting me with a dark curse in his office._

“I see you’re awake,” Ray said.  “You were in bad shape when you came here.”

“Where am I?  Who are you?”

“My name’s Ray Mayweather.  I’m a healer in case you didn’t guess.  And you Tiger are in my Lord’s Palace on Azkaban.”


	17. Allies

_Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts:_

Fawkes watched the dementor whisk the Longbottom boy away from Hogwarts before following a few seconds later.  He turned his head to look at his master who had betrayed everything the light stood for.  Slowly he began to break the bonds to the old wizard and when the last silver thread was severed Fawkes vanished in a burst of flames.  The young one needed the aid of the Phoenix Kingdom.

Albus Dumbledore slowly came to and shakily got to his feet.  The bond connecting him to Fawkes was gone.  He cursed and looked around for the Longbottom boy only to find him gone.  “Where is that boy?! Due to the Potter brat being a vampire I’ll need the squib to defeat Voldemort.  Though knowing him he’ll probably get killed two seconds into the battle.”

Dumbledore yanked his chair back from his desk and sat heavily in it, tapping his fingers against the wood while trying to think what action he could take next.  His mind drifted back to yesterday when he, Minerva and Severus had visited Azkaban to try to talk Lord Azkaban into helping fight against Tom Riddle.  The headline of the morning Daily Prophet stared up at him.

**Aurors Still Missing!**

_By Orion White_

_Fifty Aurors still missing from detail at Azkaban.  According to Minister Fudge, he went to see the new and mysterious Lord Azkaban two weeks ago.  The Lord Azkaban told the Minister that he would not help in the fight against You-Know-Who and that all Aurors, Ministry personnel, and prisoners had forty-eight hours to get off of Azkaban or they would be given to the dementors.  Furthermore according to the Minister of Magic, it appears the dementors are under this Lord’s control.  What does this mean for the wizarding world?  Is the new Lord Azkaban He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in disguise? We were unable to find any information about this new Lord.  Where has he been all this time? Why won’t he help us?  Is he working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?  And what will the Ministry do about our missing Aurors?_

Another news article had opinions on Harry Potter being a death eater.

_“I always knew that boy was trouble!  He should have died when he was born instead of leading his parents to their deaths.  At least they did some good for the world.  What good did Harry Potter ever do to the wizarding world?  Perhaps he was another dark lord and that is why he was able to survive the killing curse.”-Machida Shanks._

_“I can’t believe the Potter heir was really a dark wizard but I should have known there was something wrong with that boy when my daughter wrote home that he was a parslemouth in their second year.  He’s just as nasty as the rest of the Slytherin House.  The entire lot of them should be thrown through the veil.  They’re nothing but death eaters in training.  Everyone knows Slytherin is full of nothing but dark lords and ladies as well as death eater trash.  Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is a fool for allowing them into Hogwarts.”-Cody Lance_

_“I always knew that Potter boy had something wrong about him.  Where was he for the first ten years of his life? How did he survive You-Know-Who if he wasn’t a future dark lord? Oh the shame the Potter ancestors must be feeling to have spawned such a dark child!  My Sally was always saying that the Potter boy was getting into trouble at Hogwarts and sneaking around.  I couldn’t believe it when she wrote home telling me he was a parslemouth.  We all know that’s the mark of a dark wizard.  I heard from my nephew that he was also able to throw off the Imperious curse and cast the Cruciatus Curse after leading five innocent children into the Department of Mysteries to rescue that mass murderer Sirius Black.  I’m glad he’s dead.  He should have been killed the day he was born. What a disgrace to good wizard and witches everywhere!”-Amber Vinay_

The opinions degrading Harry Potter went on for three whole pages.  Albus Dumbledore smiled. This was better than he had expected.  But then his thoughts turned back to his visit at Azkaban.  Perhaps he should pay a visit to his Potion Master’s quarters and determine the truth for himself.  Severus was always good with potions.  It may have been someone polyjuiced to look like Severus.

_Slytherin Common Room, Dungeons, Hogwarts:_

In a corner of the Slytherin Common room sat the Slytherin Prince, Draco.  He was with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and the Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria.  Silencing charms had been put up around the corner so that nobody else could hear what was being said. 

“I can’t believe Potter is dead,” Daphne said.  “I would never have thought he was one for joining Voldemort.  Did you father ever see him at the death eater meetings Draco?”

“All the death eaters wear masks at their meetings and they don’t know who is a death eater and who isn’t,” Draco said.  “But I don’t see Potter becoming a death eater.”

“I don’t see that either,” Theodore said.  “Did you guys notice that Weasel and Granger had been acting differently to Potter after he came back with Diggory’s body?”

“I remember how jealous Weasel was when he thought Potter put his name in the Goblet of Fire in fourth year,” Draco said. 

“The female weasel fawning over Potter from second to fifth year was disgusting as well,” Daphne said.  “Kind of creepy too if you think about it.”

“Do you think he’s dead? Potter?” Theodore asked the group.

“No,” Draco said.  “Potter seems capable of surviving anything.  I can’t imagine he would go down without a fight.  If there was a fight then why wasn’t anything about it reported in the Daily Prophet? Why weren’t Aurors on the scene?”

“My father was forced to serve the Dark Lord by my grandfather,” Draco said softly.  “As was my godfather.”

“The Greengrass clan has always been neutral,” Astoria said. 

“Same with the Zabinis,” Blaise said. 

“Even though my father is a death eater I don’t share his ideals,” Theodore said.  “No I think it’s some plot by Dumbledore to discredit Potter. Perhaps something happened to him during the summer.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him,” Draco said. “I’d like to apologize to him if I ever found out he was still alive.  At first I wanted to be his friend for political connections but as the years passed I grew to admire him.  Despite everything Potter-no Harry-went through he stuck to his beliefs and ideals. He didn’t let anyone push him around.”

“If any of us can find out if Harry is alive then we should all apologize to him for how we treated him these past five years,” Daphne said and the others nodded. 

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley:_

Fred and George were just sitting down to dinner when Fred noticed an owl pecking at the window.   It had an envelope tied to its leg. Fred got up, opened the window and took the letter from the owl.  He came back to the table and sat down with the envelope. “What is it Fred?”

“Don’t know George. It’s addressed to both of us.  Reckon we should open it?”

“Might as well.”

Fred opened the envelope and turned it upside down.  Out fell a long gold chain and a letter. The twins leaned in close so they could read the letter together.

_Mr. Fred and Mr. George-_

_Lord Azkaban requests your presence at Azkaban at approximately eight tonight.  The chain that is with this letter is a port key.  Upon reaching Azkaban you will be searched and hand your wands over to one of the guards where then you will then be escorted to a waiting room until our lord is ready to see you.  The password is “Marauders”._

_Mallow Night_

_Head Warden of Azkaban Prison_

“What does this Lord Azkaban want with us?”  George questioned.

“I don’t know but I think we should go,” Fred said.  “I just have a feeling that it is important we obey the Lord Azkaban.”

They looked at the clock and saw they had half an hour before the meeting was to take place.  At the same time a few other people were getting letters to meet at Azkaban as well.

_Greengrass Manor:_

Cyrus had just arrived home from his job at the Ministry of Magic.  He gave Irene a kiss on her cheek and went to the living room to sit down and relax before dinner started.  “Cyrus I got a letter today.”

“Who is it from Irene?”

“It’s from Lord Azkaban.  He requests a meeting with us and sent us a port key.”

Cyrus jumped to his feet and took the letter from his wife.  He opened it and his eyes scanned the letter.

_Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass-_

_Greetings to you both.  It is the request of Lord Azkaban that you and your daughters come to a meeting to meet my Lord tonight at approximately eight in the evening.  My Lord doesn’t care what you have to do to get your daughters away from Hogwarts.  Lord Azkaban is an important and busy man and doesn’t take kindly to being stood up.   The hat is a port key.  There will be a few other guests at Azkaban as well who my Lord has requested. The password is “Annabelle.”_

_Mallow Night_

_Head Warden of Azkaban Prison_

“Shall we go?” Irene asked her husband

“If Lord Azkaban has requested us and knows where are then yes we should.  Though I don’t know how we will get Daphne and Astoria out of Hogwarts.”

_Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic, London:_

Unspeakable Croaker glanced at the envelope in his hand.  He had received it earlier in the day and hadn’t had a chance to look at it yet.  Leaning against a wall he opened the envelope and out fell a letter with a silver bracelet.

_Croaker-_

_Lord Azkaban requests your presence at Azkaban at eight tonight.  Do not be late. The bracelet is a port key.  Password is “Freedom.”_

_Mallow Night_

_Head Warden of Azkaban Prison_

Croaker slipped the bracelet on and muttered the password before vanishing.

_Longbottom Manor:_

Augusta Longbottom was a formidable woman.  She was the matriarch of the Longbottom family and mother to the famous Auror Frank Longbottom.  Ever since her son and his wife had been tortured into insanity and sent to Saint Mungo’s she had been raising her grandson Neville.  The boy was a natural at Herbology but his spell work wasn’t up to the same level as his father.  He was a shy boy who never had many friends.  She didn’t see much of her Frank in Neville and that disappointed her.  Her son’s own wand didn’t work well for her grandson so she had been forced to get Neville a new wand in the summer before his sixth year.  However despite his faults she had to admit she was proud of him even if she would never admit it in public.

An owl was sitting at the windowsill with an envelope clutched in its beak.  Augusta got up and relieved the owl of its burden before it flew off.  She carried the envelope to the couch and sat down before opening the envelope and unfolding the letter.  A gold brooch fell out of the envelope and into her lap.

_Madam Longbottom-_

_I regret to inform you that your grandson was hurt last evening.  He is safe and I expect he will tell you what happened when you see him. Lord Azkaban requests your presence this evening at eight.  Do not tell anyone, especially Dumbledore, about this meeting.  The man is not as he seems.  The brooch is a port key.  Password is “Truth”._

_Mallow Night_

_Head Warden of Azkaban Prison_

_Severus Snape’s Quarters, Dungeons, Hogwarts:_

Severus Snape had just finished making a cup of tea when the door to his quarters flew open and in strode Albus Dumbledore who quickly set up silencing charms around the room.  The cup crashed to the floor where it broke as Severus was thrown into the wall by a burst of magic coming from the headmaster. 

“So you didn’t die after all then Severus?  I should have guessed it wasn’t you with me when I went to Azkaban with Minerva.  Tell me _pet_ did you forget that you belong to me?!”

Severus gazed up at the headmaster and memories flashed through his mind of his father beating him as a child, of Voldemort torturing him, of Dumbledore torturing him, of James Potter and Sirius Black bullying him in school, of seeing Lily’s dead body lying in front of Harry’s crib.  “I don’t want to do this anymore,” Severus said.

“What?”

“I don’t want to be a spy… a slave anymore.  I want to be free of you and Voldemort,” Severus said in a shaky voice.

“So you want to be free do you?  Well then I can arrange that.  You can be free in Azkaban. Stupefy!”  The spell hit Snape dead on and he slumped over.  Dumbledore picked up Snape’s wand and cast a Crucio curse at himself.  He gritted his teeth in pain and dropped to his knees. Then he canceled the silencing charms and called two Aurors on his payroll, Kingsley Shackelbolt and Mad-Eye.  If Severus didn’t want to serve him anymore than he could spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.

_Courtroom Ten, Level 9, Ministry of Magic, London:_

Severus Snape’s eyes snapped open.  He struggled and looked down to see chains binding him to a chair in the center of a courtroom.  His face paled as he realized where he was.  He was in Courtroom Ten and Ministry officials were seated in front of him.  Two Aurors were at either side of the chair with their wands leveled at him in case he tried anything.

“Nice of you to wake up,” Minister Fudge said sarcastically.  “This is the trial of one Severus Tobias Snape.  Mr. Snape you are accused of being an active death eater, torture, use of the Unforgivables, kidnapping, murder and rape.  Administer the Veritaserum.”

An Auror  approached him, forced his mouth open and put three drops in his mouth.  “What is your name?”

“Severus Tobias Snape.”

“Who are your parents?”

“Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince.”

“What is your date of birth?”

“January 9, 1960.”

The Auror nodded that the Veritaserum had taken affect and was working so the prosecutor could begin their questioning. 

“Are you a death eater?”

“Yes.”

There were shouts of anger from those who had children at Hogwarts.  Minister Fudge shouted for silence.

“When did you become a death eater?”

“After I graduated from Hogwarts.”

“Why did you join the death eaters?”

“I thought I would get power and recognition for my Potions work.  Potions is my talent.”

“What did you have to do to become a death eater?”

“I had to torture a muggle family and rape their teenage daughter to get my mark.”

“Are you still working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

“Yes.”

“Did you cast the Cruciatus Curse at Headmaster Dumbledore?”

“No! I never cast the curse!”

“Then how do you explain that the Cruciatus Curse was the last spell cast by your wand?”

“I don’t know.”

“Administer the antidote,” Fudge said and the Auror pulled out the antidote vial and forced Snape to drink it.

“Severus Snape you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban without parole. You also will lose your potion master license as well as your teaching license and your wand will be snapped.  All of your money and properties will be seized by the Ministry of Magic and given to the victims you tortured.”

“No!” 

“Dumbledore do you have his wand?”

“Yes. I took it from him after I stupefied him.”

“Auror Shackelbolt please snap and burn the wand so that it can’t be put back together.”

Dumbledore handed Snape’s Black Alder with a dragon heartstring core wand to the Auror where it was promptly snapped in half and then set ablaze with Incendio. 

“Escort the prisoner to Azkaban,” Minister Fudge said.

“But Minister you said the Lord Azkaban said we weren’t welcome there,” Kat Vesper said.

“I don’t care what some stupid ‘lord’ says.  He is still a British subject and has to follow our laws.  Now go there or do you feel like losing your job?”

“No sir,” Kat said.  _I don’t fancy meeting this new Lord Azkaban.  Merlin knows what he’ll do to us for disobeying him._ Severus was hauled to his feet and placed in anti-magic chains before he was dragged out by the two Aurors who had guarded him and thrown into a boat.  Kat said nothing as she followed.  The Aurors climbed in and rowed off to Azkaban.  “Death Eaters like you should be thrown in the veil,” one of the Aurors said looking at Snape with disgust.

“Well he won’t be getting out of Azkaban. And while we’re there we can see if we can find our missing comrades,” the taller one said.

When they got half way out to sea two dementors who were doing outside patrol scanned the boat.  _/Oh look Prisoner S480135 Jasper./_

_/Yes I see.  And apparently these three Aurors want to join their fellow comrades in prison Barstow./_

_/So who takes the Aurors and who takes the prisoner?/_

Jasper looked around and spotted Gavin off to his left.  _/Gavin!/_

Gavin flew over to the boat and hovered between Barstow and Jasper.  _/What?/_

_/Do you want an Auror or the prisoner?/_

For answer Gavin swooped down and grabbed the tall Auror easily before purposely dropping him in the water.  The Auror began floundering in the water while the three dementors watched impassively.  _/Quit playing with him Gavin and get him out of the water./_

 _/Sorry Jasper./_ Gavin swooped over the water and caught hold of the Auror’s wrist before jerking him up into the air.  He kept a tight grip on the human who dangled in the air and began screaming. 

 _/Right I’ll take Prisoner S480135 then and Barstow you can get the other Aurors,/_ Jasper said swooping down and picking up the bound prisoner while Barstow grabbed the shorter Auror and Kat.  Jasper pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boat which exploded.  Then the three dementors and their prisoners flew home to Azkaban to await their Lord’s arrival.  The Aurors were thrown into cells and Snape was thrown in one of the higher security cells. 

_Quidditch Pitch, Astral Academy:_

Phoenix had gotten out of his Children of the Moon class twenty minutes ago and was sitting on a bench watching the Skymane Qudditch practice.  He had checked on his slaves who had reported that school had been fine and helped with their homework before making his way to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the practice of his new house and relax a while before going off to some other vampires when he spotted Elias and Aspen coming towards him.

Figuring that Ash might know a bit about his multiple patroni he pulled out the two way diary and opened it.

_:Ash are you there?:_

_:Morning Phoenix.  School go okay?:_

_:Classes were fine.  I have a ton of homework and a high elf introduced himself to me after my Light Magic class. He asked if he could be my friend and I mentioned that I had been betrayed in the past so he would have to earn my trust in order to consider being friends with him.  He also mentioned I’m the heir to five ancient lines.:_

_:Five you say? I figure Merlin and Le Fay would be but what are the other three?:_

_:Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell:_

_:Well it makes sense that Gryffindor and Slytherin would be.  Peverell is older than the Potter line by fourteen centuries so I can see how it would be an ancient line.:_

_:Ash today in Light Magic the professor asked me to demonstrate my Patronus.  I ended up having multiple patroni come out of my wand when before it had only been the stag.  I only recognized two patroni and not the others. I was wondering if you knew what they are.:_

_:Give me the list and identify the ones you know and I’ll see if I can identify the others.  How many do you have now?:_

_:Eight.:_

_:EIGHT?! EIGHT PATRONI?! My you are certainly an unusual child.  Alright what are they?:_

_:Stag for my father, a red wolf, dog that looks like a grim symbolizes my godfather, a panther, tiger, Thestral, and two leopards.:_

_:Panther is me or rather my Animagus form.  It’s interesting that you see me as a protector.  The tiger would be your brother Inti’s Animagus form.  What type of leopards came out of your wand?:_

_:I don’t know. One looked like a regular leopard and the other had patches edged in black.:_

_:What you have are a clouded leopard, the one with the patches and an African leopard.  The African Leopard is Caleb’s Animagus form and the clouded leopard is Supay’s Animagus form.  Interesting to see that you see me, your blood uncle and your two blood brothers as your protectors.:_

_:What about the Thestral and the red wolf?:_

_:Well if the stag resembles your father and the dog your godfather then I would wager a guess that the red wolf resembles your mother.  As for the Thestral I believe that symbolizes the Azkabanian people.:_

_:So I see my subjects as my protectors?:_

_:Will they let anything happen to you? Will they fight to the death to protect you?:_

_:Yes.:_

_:Then that is your answer.  The Thestral symbolizes the people of Azkaban and the Druid Islands.:_

_:Have you ever heard of multiple patroni before?:_

_:No.:_

_:Oh Ash before I forget. There’s something up with Emily and I don’t know what it is.:_

_:What is it?:_

_:She smells of lavender vanilla. It doesn’t come from my other subjects or Lahela.  Well Sarah smells faintly of honeysuckle Emily’s is strongest.:_

In Inchor Manor Ash stared at the writing of his son and laughed.  _:Are you sitting down?:_

_:Yeah why?:_

_:The lavender vanilla smell coming off Emily means that she’s your mate.  I’d guess Sarah may be another mate with her faint scent as well.  When a vampire finds a mate the mate releases a pleasant scent off.:_

The diary slipped from Phoenix’s hands in shock.  Ash leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face.  “Well I’ll wager my son is in shock Caleb.”

“Why Ash?”

“It appears his six year old filly is his mate and possibly his personal assistant from Azkaban.”

“Oh dear,” Caleb muttered.  Then he grinned and looked at Ash.  “And what scent does Selena emit for you Ash?”

“Jasmine… Caleb!”

Caleb smirked at his blood brother.  “No wonder you’re so protective of her.  I don’t think you’ll get anything more out of Phoenix tonight Ash.”

“No you’re probably right.  It explains why he attacked the wolf for approaching Emily though.  I should have seen it sooner but I didn’t imagine that his little filly would be his mate.”

“We are protective our mates once we find them. We’re like the wolves in that subject.”

“About the only thing we can agree on with those mutts,” Ash said. 

“Well shall we go hunting then?  Or do you want to sit and stare at Selena all night as she sleeps?”

A book hit Caleb in the face as he laughed while Ash got up and vanished out the door.  Caleb set the book down  and followed his brother outside before they disappeared with a pop, laughing at his brother’s flushed face.

_/Lord Azkaban!  You have a fire call from the Palace!/_

_/Who is it from Aspen?/_

_/Luxor Twilight my Lord.  He says it’s urgent that he speak to you at once./_

The vampire nodded and stood up to follow his two guards back to the home where they were staying.  The players had stopped their practice match and were hovering in mid-air watching the conversation between the two dementors and the twenty-sixth Lord Azkaban in shock.  As he left they followed through the air. 

_/My Lord? The Qudditch players seem to be following us./_

_/Let them.  If I have to go to Azkaban then they can see my power.  I just snap my fingers and my carriage will appear correct?/_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban./_

_/Good./_

They arrived back at the home his guards and slaves were staying in.  _/Elias, Aspen. Keep them outside./_

 _/Yes Lord Azkaban_ ,/ Elias and Aspen said bowing before turning to the humans and withdrawing their swords.  Lord Azkaban walked inside the home only to be hit by two humans latching onto his legs.  He looked down and saw Emily and Orion.  “Hello you two.   Can you please let go of me so I can attend to my fire call from one of my subjects?”

They instantly let go but followed him to the fireplace.  The lavender vanilla scent hit his nose again and he cocked his head at Emily.  “Emily you aren’t wearing any perfume or anything are you?”  Phoenix asked as he sat down on the floor before the hearth and inhaled the scent coming off of his filly.

“No master,” Emily said.

Phoenix shook his head and turned to see Luxor’s face in the fire.  _/My Lord thank you for answering.  It’s urgent that you come home to Azkaban./_

_/What is so urgent Luxor?/_

_/The tiger has been attacked.  He and the sparrow are safely at Azkaban./_

_/Who are the ‘tiger’ and ‘sparrow’?/_

_/Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood my Lord./_

_/WHAT?!/_

Lord Azkaban’s magic struck a vase on the fireplace causing it to shatter into a million pieces.  The other guards rushed into the room and collapsed to their knees as they saw the magic swirling around the room.  The living room was suffocating with their lord’s magic out of control.  “Master?” Orion asked clutching Lord Azkaban’s hand.  He turned his head and saw his guards on the floor, the shattered vase and the shattered windows.  Closing his eyes he breathed deeply to calm his magic and pulled it back into himself.  “Sorry Orion, Emily.  Everyone okay?”

“We’re fine Lord Azkaban,” Mary said. 

Lord Azkaban took out his wand and pointed it at the vase.  “Reparo,” he said and the vase repaired itself. Then he pointed his wand at the windows and muttered the spell again and the windows repaired themselves. _/Continue with your report Luxor./_

_/Yes my Lord.  The tiger was hit by one unforgivable and a dark curse.  The sparrow had a bruise on her cheek when she arrived. The headmaster had called the tiger into his office and told him he had to defeat the serpent…/_

At his Lord’s questioning gaze Luxor amended the statement.  _/The ‘serpent’ is the Dark Lord Voldemort./_

_/Good name for the bastard since he looks a bit like a snake.  What else happened and do you know the curses Neville was hit with?/_

_/Sectumsempra and Cruciatus curses.  The tiger told the headmaster he wasn’t going to fight the Dark Lord and told the headmaster to do it himself.  He also tried saying you were a dark wizard or even a dark lord and that’s why you survived the killing curse when you were a babe.  He threatened to hurt the sparrow if the tiger didn’t obey his wishes./_

_/How are Luna and Neville?/_

_/I don’t know my Lord as I came to make my report and haven’t been back in the infirmary since./_ Luxor turned his head and listened for a moment before turning back to Lord Azkaban.  _/My Lord it appears Prisoner S480135 and three Aurors have arrived at Azkaban.  They’re all in prison cells and your guests have arrived./_

_/Anything else of importance you need to tell me about?/_

_/Yes but it would best if I speak with you at Azkaban my Lord./_

_/Right.  I’ll be there soon. Blindfold the guests and take their wands from them. Guard them until I arrive./_

_/Yes my Lord./_

Lord Azkaban watched Luxor’s face vanish and the connection shut off before he rose to his feet.  _/Mary!  Tell the Deputy Headmaster I will be leaving for business at Azkaban./_

 _/Yes my Lord./_ Mary went outside and flew to the Deputy Headmaster’s office to inform him of her Lord’s departure.  Lord Azkaban stood and brushed himself off.  “Moonrise, Eleanor, Demon, Slyas come to me.”

Eleanor and Demon appeared from the shadows and Moonrise flashed in.  Sylas was clutched gently in Moonrise’s talons.  “Lee, Yochi and Lahela come here,” Phoenix ordered his three slaves who had come in after their master’s magic had been drawn back into him.  “I’m going back to Azkaban on business.  Derek how many people can my carriage hold?”

“Twelve I believe my Lord. There were a few past Lords who had two to three wives and children from each so the carriage needed to be big enough to hold them.”

“I see.  Well there’s no reason to ask you Sarah to come with me as I know you’ll be going.  For the five of you though you should stay here.  I don’t want to pull you out of school on your second day.  Derek, Mary, Lenox, and Jason you’ll stay here.  Maggie, Aspen, and Elias you’ll come with me.  I’m not sure when I will be back so I expect you to be on your best behavior.  And if someone can go to my professors and get my assignments I’d appreciate it.”

“I can do that my Lord,” Jason said.

“Thank you Jason.  Well then I guess we should be going.”

“I want a puppy,” Emily said.

The young vampire stopped and looked at Emily.  “You want a puppy?”

Emily nodded.  Behind him his guards who were staying snickered.  “And do the rest of you want a puppy as well?” Phoenix asked his four remaining slaves.

“I’d like a cat master,” Lee said. 

“Puppy! Puppy!” Orion and Yochi shouted.

“What about you Lahela?”

“Bunny. Please master?” Lahela asked.

“Please! Please!”

Phoenix quirked an eyebrow at his subjects who weren’t bothering to hide their laughter now as their lord was bombarded with pet requests from his slaves.  “Pets are hard work.  They require vet care, food, water, and shelter.  Puppies have to either be outside all the time or let out to go to the bathroom.  Cats require their litter boxes to be changed and rabbits need their cages clean though you could also train a rabbit to go in a litter box from my understanding.  Are you sure the five of you can handle that responsibility in addition to your duties as my slaves and your education?”

They all nodded.  “I’ll make you a deal then.  You continue to work well on your school for the next four months and show me you’re responsible.  If you manage to continue to get good grades, be good slaves and show me you’re all responsible then I will get your own pets.  If you don’t show me responsible in regards to your education and slave duties then you won’t be getting any pets and I don’t want to be bombarded with it again until you’re older.  Understood?”

Lee nodded and the four younger ones just looked at him with puppy dog eyes as they nodded their acceptance.  Phoenix sighed and rubbed his forehead.  **And the problem is I can’t resist making them happy especially Orion and Emily.  Guess it’s a good thing I have all these properties.**

“Alright you all quit laughing. I can see you all find this utterly amusing but it isn’t to me.  I want guards going with my slaves to school in my absence.  Help with their homework if they need it and make sure they eat.  Take care and I’ll be back whenever I can come back.”

“Yes Lord Azkaban.”

“Yes master.”

Phoenix walked out with Sarah and Maggie.  _/Elias, Aspen you’re coming with me to Azkaban.  Mary you’re staying here.  Is everything okay with the Deputy Headmaster and me leaving?/_

_/Yes my Lord Azkaban./_

_/Good. The others will no doubt relay to you the incident I was just put through,/_ Sarah and Maggie snickered, _/and I imagine you’ll find it hilarious.  Take care of each other and watch over my slaves./_

_/Yes my Lord.  We won’t let any harm befall them./_

Lord Azkaban snapped his fingers and a few moments later his carriage pulled by six Nightmares came down from the sky and halted in front of Lord Azkaban.  Elias and Aspen sheathed their swords and waited for their lord to climb into the carriage before following.  Samuel shut the door and climbed back up before taking the reins. He snapped the reins on the Nightmares and they climbed into the sky to make the journey back to Azkaban.  The Skymane Quidditch team and a few other students watched the carriage vanish before calling it a night and heading back to their respective houses.  From a window in his office Deputy Headmaster Sagittarius smiled as he watched the carriage climb into the sky before disappearing in a flash of fire.


	18. Meeting Allies

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England:_

Lucius was stunned.  He hadn’t wanted to think that Snape would be sentenced to life in Azkaban or that Dumbledore would go back on his word and send him there. There was a knock on the door and Narcissa came in.  “What’s wrong Lucius?”  Even though their marriage had been dissolved Lord Black hadn’t called for Narcissa to return to one of the Black properties and so she was staying at Malfoy Manor as a guest until her guardian summoned her.

“Severus was sentenced to life in Azkaban. I think it is time I defected from Voldemort and try to get Sev out of Azkaban.”

“Nobody can go against the Ministry Lucius.”

“Harry Potter could.”

“But he’s dead isn’t he?”

“Do you really believe that Cissy?  I know he was never a death eater and Severus knows it as well.  No I think something may have happened to him and Dumbledore just doesn’t want anyone to know about it.”

“But then why would he say Harry Potter was dead if he wasn’t?”

“Who knows what goes on in that man’s head Cissy.  Besides if he is the next Lord Black then perhaps we can get him to reinstate our marriage and help me rescue Severus.”

“And how exactly are we going to find him? We don’t know if he’s alive or where he would be?”

“I’ll write a letter. If he’s still alive then the owl will find him.”

“And then what? Do you think he is just going to waltz here from wherever he has been and help a couple of death eaters?”

“I don’t know Cissy but Sev is the only friend I have left.  I’m not leaving him to rot in Azkaban. Harry Potter may be our only hope to protect us from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I have to try.”

Narcissa Black sighed.  “Do what you must.  Perhaps… perhaps we can get him to see reason and help us.”

Lucius nodded and began to write a letter before calling Lucifer, his gyrfalcon. He tied the letter to Lucifer’s leg and threw Lucifer into the sky before putting his head on his desk.  _Harry just has to be alive.  He’s the only one who can help._

_Lord Azkaban’s Carriage, somewhere over Germany:_

“Sarah,” Lord Azkaban said.

“My Lord?”

“You smell faintly of honeysuckle.   Are you wearing any perfumes or lotion?”

“No Lord Azkaban.  But if you want me to then I will.”

“So you’ll do anything I want? Anything I desire?” Lord Azkaban asked turning his head to look at the fifteen year old beside him.

“Yes if that is your wish.”

“But what is it you want Sarah?  I know you were trained all your life to serve me but are you truly happy?”

“All that matters to me is that my Lord is happy and lives a long comfortable life.”

“You sound like a mad death eater I knew.  One Bellatrix Lestrange was fanatically in love with a man named Tom Riddle that she would do anything to earn his pleasure even though the man is unable to love.  Sarah come here,” Lord Azkaban said.  He cupped her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes.  “I’m going to use Legilimency on you to see why you don’t seem concerned with your own happiness if you don’t speak up.”

“It’s… nothing my Lord.”

“Don’t lie to me Sarah.  Tell me what it is.  I have tons of money after all from all my lines.  What are your hopes and dreams?”

“I always wanted to travel the world and to see the ocean.”

“Why the ocean?  You have lived all your life in the North Sea have you not?”

“Yes.  Azkabanians don’t tend to leave our homeland.  When I was a child I used to go outside Azkaban Prison and stare at the sea.  Though it is wild and rough during storms it can also be peaceful and calm.  I used to just stand and watch the water when I wanted to relax.”

“I see.  I love flying and was always comfortable in the shadows and darkness.  I suppose that’s why I’m a shadow and fire elemental.  Qudditch was okay but I was pressured to be on the team even though I didn’t want to be.  Nobody ever asked me if I wanted to be on the team. They just assumed I would want to be because of my father.  I think flying around with the wind through your hair is better.   When you fly you can leave your worries on the ground and just be free.”

“I’ve never flown before.”

“We’re flying now.”

“I know but I mean I’ve never flown on a broom or in an airplane or helicopter before.”

“I’ve only ridden on a broom before.  This is my first time in my carriage.

“Elias I have swordsmanship class on Saturday. Did any of my predecessors have a sword?”

“Yes the first Lord Azkaban had a sword and it has been passed down to all of his successors.”

“Good.  Oh did either of you pick up my two way diary that Ash gave me.”

“I have here right here my Lord,” Aspen said pulling it out of his shroud.  “I picked it up before we left the Qudditch Pitch.”

“Thank you Aspen,” Lord Azkaban said as he slipped it into his book bag.  Pulling out his father and godfather’s map of Hogwarts he tapped it and said “The son of Prongs and heir to Padfoot has awakened and come into his own.”

_Prongs says it is about time little Prongslet activated this map and welcomes the next generation of Marauders._

_Padfoot wants to know if little Prongslet has gotten himself a girlfriend yet._

_Prongs wants to tell Prongslet to not mind Padfoot and that he just wants his son to be happy._

“Just like Padfoot to be worried about me and girls,” Lord Azkaban said with a smile. He unfolded the map and looked it over.  “This is the Marauders Map,” Lord Azkaban said.  “It was invented by four friends; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  It shows everything except the Room of Requirement, Chamber of Secrets, the Founders Quarters, and the Forbidden Forest.  It also shows the names of everyone in the castle and where they are.”

Thinking a bit Lord Azkaban said, “Show my sword and the other parts of the Deathly Hallows.”

In the headmaster’s office the following words appeared _Resurrection Stone, Elder Wand,_ and _Godric’s Sword_.  “So the headmaster has control of my heirlooms as the heir to Gryffindor and Peverell does he?  I’ll have to see how to get them without being captured and killed by that fool.  Mischief Managed.”  The writing disappeared as the map turned blank once again and the young Lord put the map into his book bag before leaning his head back against the seat.

_Intake Office, Azkaban:_

Madam Longbottom was the last to arrive at Azkaban. She looked around realized she was in an office of some sort.  Two dementors approached her.  “Lady Longbottom welcome to Azkaban,” Zack said.  “Please give your wand to Apollo here.  It is at the request of our Lord.”

Madam Longbottom was nervous about handing her wand over to dementors but she wanted desperately to see her grandson and find out what happened to him.  She was also smart enough to realize that it would be dangerous to anger this Lord, whoever he was, when her son was in his care.  She had no idea what had made this Lord focus on her son but she was determined to find out what it was.

“Thank you,” Apollo said.  Zack moved behind her and tied a blindfold around her face.  Tapping his wand to the piece of cloth he ensured that the blindfold would not come off except by a dementor or their Lord.   Zack and Apollo took up positions on both sides of the Longbottom matriarch before leading her through a series of hallways, through the village and then towards the palace before going through five more hallways before coming to the sitting room.  They walked in and Zack removed the blindfold before saying “You will wait here until our Lord is ready for you.  Make yourselves comfortable.”  Zack and Apollo then took up positions in the room.  Four other dementors were scattered around the room watching the humans. 

Madam Longbottom looked around her and saw the Greengrass family, Croaker, the former Weasley Twins, and Mr. Lovegood. _What is the significance of all these people?_ Croaker was looking around him nervously.  Mr. Lovegood was staring at the dementors in fascination as if he had never seen them before. The Greengrass family was huddled together on a couch.

“Madam Longbottom you received a letter as well?” Cyrus Greengrass asked the Longbottom Matriarch. 

“Yes I did.  What are Daphne and Astoria doing here Cyrus?”

“For some reason Lord Azkaban asked them to be here.”

They fell into silence as they waited for the meeting to begin and the Lord Azkaban to arrive. 

_Lord Azkaban’s Carriage, somewhere over the North Sea:_

Lord Azkaban opened his eyes to see a gyrfalcon flying next to his carriage.   Rolling down the window he grabbed the bird and pulled it into the carriage.  Untying the letter he raised an eyebrow as he stared at the words _Harry Potter_.  Unfolding the letter he read the contents:

_Mr. Potter-_

_I know the Malfoys and Potters have not been on the best of terms but I need your help.  Severus Snape has been sentenced to life in Azkaban and I need your help in rescuing him.  I know that this is an odd request but Severus was betrayed by Dumbledore.  He… he was a slave to not only the Dark Lord but to Dumbledore as well.  Please I ask that you help me rescue him and also as Lord Black if you could restore my marriage to Narcissa Black.  Severus is my only friend I have left and we both want to leave Voldemort’s side.  I would also like to start over with you if possible and apologize for my son’s rudeness to you these past five years.  Please write a reply and come to Malfoy Manor immediately._

_Lord Malfoy_

_Heir to the Most Noble House of Malfoy_

“Well if this isn’t a surprise,” Lord Azkaban said.  “Poor bird flying all this way here.  It’s amazing you were able to find me in this storm.”

“What is it Lord Azkaban?” Aspen asked.

“It appears that Lord Malfoy wants to desert from Voldemort’s service and he wants me to help break into my home and rescue my old Potion’s Professor along with reinstating the marriage between him and my ward, Narcissa Black.  I haven’t been a good guardian but to be honest I wanted nothing to do with her and I was running for my life at the time. Suppose I should pay Lucius a visit and see if he is being honest about wanting to leave Voldemort’s service.  Bird you are not going anywhere until we get to Azkaban.  But I’ll write my reply now on the back of this note with instructions to burn it upon it being delivered.”

Tying the letter to the gyrfalcon he held it in his lap as the carriage began its descent.  “Sarah you’re coming with me to meet my guests.  But first I need to get changed into my formal robes and get a hot shower as well as some blood in me.  Elias or Aspen, have the guests served refreshments and drink.  I’ll be there after I’ve fed.”

The carriage touched down outside the palace and the occupants departed the carriage before heading to the palace.  Lord Azkaban and Sarah made their way to his quarters. He realized that her scent had been getting stronger.  “It appears my sire was correct in his guess,” Lord Azkaban said. 

“My Lord?”

“About you being one of my mates. My slave, Emily, is another mate of mine.”  Lord Azkaban leaned his head down and sank his fangs into her neck.  “I’m inclined to not bother with the meeting at all,” he said as he lifted said as he lifted his mouth from her throat.  “Even your blood is sweet.  All I needed to do was be alone with you and your scent would have become stronger sooner.”  He licked the wound where his fangs had gone into her skin and watched as it healed before lifting his gaze to look her in the eyes.  “Sarah what did you feel when you met me?”

“My Lord… I…”

“No more of this ‘my Lord’ Sarah,” he said to her.  “You’re one of my mates and will call me Phoenix from now on.  Is that understood?”

“Yes m… Phoenix.”

“Good,” Phoenix said smiling at her.  “Now I believe you were going to answer my question?”

Sarah’s face flushed with embarrassment as she muttered something that even Phoenix couldn’t catch.  “Pardon?  I didn’t catch what you said.”

“I felt… drawn to you.  It was like I couldn’t bear to be away from your side.  All that mattered was your happiness and comfort.  When I first saw you it was like… like my heart had stopped.”

“So in other words you were attracted to me not because I was your Lord but because I’m me? And it doesn’t bother you that I’m a dark creature and once the _Boy-Who-Lived_?”

“Yes.  I… I sensed a kindred spirit in you m… Phoenix.  I didn’t grow up on the stories of the Boy-Who-Lived.  My life was being trained to serve the next Lord Azkaban in any way he desired.  I was shocked when I learned our new Lord had been the famous Harry Potter and I think everyone on Azkaban and the Druid Islands was.  None of us thought or imagined that our new Lord would be Harry Potter.  But when I learned that you had been betrayed I wanted to get to know you.  I’ve… I never had any friends growing up and it doesn’t matter that you’re a dark creature.”

“I’m probably going to have to turn you unless you want to remain a human forever Sarah?  I won’t do it until I know what is expected of me as a vampire.”

“Are you going to tell Emily Phoenix?”

“Not until she is older.  The child has been through much in her life.  I don’t want to tell her yet as I want her to be able to have a happy childhood if it’s in my power but I swear that little minx has me wrapped around her finger and doesn’t realize it.  Or worse maybe she does and is playing with me.  Thanks for the drink Sarah.  Go get cleaned up.  I’ll be out in a bit.”  When she left he shook his head.  “I seriously need to talk to Ash.”

_Sitting Room, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

Phoenix had cast a glamor on his eyes and was dressed in his formal robes that had the Azkaban crest on him.  Beside him was Sarah.  “Just so you know vampires are fiercely protective of their mates according to my sire.  And you are to treat my Emily with respect as well as my other slaves. I won’t have my mates be jealous of each other.”

“Of course Phoenix,” Sarah said.  “I actually like Emily.  She’s cute.”

“That she is,” Phoenix said before blanking his face and pushing the doors open. 

Lord Azkaban took a seat in his throne and pulled Sarah into his lap before casting his eyes over his guests.  The dementors had bowed to their Lord when he entered before resuming their positions.  “Good evening.  I see you all accepted my invitations to come here and meet with me. I am Lord Azkaban, ruler of Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  This is my mate Sarah,” Lord Azkaban said. 

“Why did you call us here?” Croaker asked.  “I have never had any dealings with any of your predecessors before.”

“Where is my grandson? Why is he here?” Madam Longbottom asked.  “What have you done to him?”

“Your grandson is safe Madam Longbottom,” Lord Azkaban said.  “And I have done nothing to him.”  He turned to Zack who was by the doors.  _/Zack./_

_/My Lord?/_

_/Fetch the tiger and sparrow from the infirmary and bring them here./_

_/At once my Lord./_ Zack saluted and made his way to the infirmary.

“Eat,” Lord Azkaban said motioning to the food and drink on the tables.  Forming a fireball in his hand he threw it at the cold fire place which flickered into life when the fireball hit the wood and paper stacked in it.   “What have you heard about a Mr. Harry Potter?”

“Why do you want to know that?” Croaker asked.

“I have taken an interest in Mr. Potter and would like to know how you feel about him and what you know of him.”

“We were friends of James and Lily Potter,” Cyrus said.  “I was a couple years ahead of James and Lily but they were good friends.  James was a prankster and kept chasing Lily around.  He was convinced he was going to marry her and finally in their seventh year Lily became his girlfriend.  Lily was great at Charms and Potions.  She had her nose in a book and loved life.  James was all about Quidditch though and didn’t pay much attention in his studies though he did have a knack for Transfiguration.”

“Did you remain friends with the Potters after graduation?”

“Yes.”

“Madam Longbottom I understand the Longbottoms and Potters have always been allies to each other.  I learned this from your grandson during his stay here.  Is that correct?”

“Yes it is Lord Azkaban.”

“Croaker I understand you were also a family friend of James and Lily Potter.”

“Yes but what does this have to do with anything?”

“Tell me did any of you bother to question where Mr. Potter was sent after his parents’ death? Did you bother to look for him at all?”

“There was a Wizengamont meeting after the defeat of the Dark Lord,” Cyrus said.  “Dumbledore said that Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and that he was somewhere safe.  I went to him after the meeting was over and asked where he was.  My wife and I would have taken him in and raised him as our own but Dumbledore wouldn’t give us any details on his whereabouts.”

Lord Azkaban leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes.  “I see.  So Dumbledore didn’t even tell the wizarding world where their _precious savior_ had gone?  I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at the actions of that man.”

“Miss Greengrass,” Lord Azkaban said opening his eyes and looking at Daphne.  “You were in Mr. Potter’s year correct? What did you think of him?  Did you notice anything odd about him?”

“I didn’t know him that much my Lord as we were in opposite houses.  I was in Slytherin and Mr. Potter was in Gryffindor.  There has always been a rivalry between the two houses.  I know he was friends with Granger, a muggleborn and the youngest Weasley boy, a Dumbledore supporter.  Weasley was always jealous of Harry and the Granger girl acted like she was so superior to everyone else. I thought…”

“Thought what?”

“I thought that he seemed lonely even though he hung around Granger and Weasel.  It always seemed like bad things happened to him at school.  Troll in first year, then there was the Chamber of Secrets incident, dementors in third year with that escaped person Sirius Black on the loose, the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year and then last year was Umbridge. She seemed to take sick pleasure in torturing Harry.  I noticed that he always wore long sleeve shirts and pants when other students were wearing t-shirts and shorts in the spring at Hogwarts.  He always seemed to eat a lot too as it got closer to the end of the year; as if they were the last good meals he’d be getting for a while.”

“Miss Greengrass come here.  Sarah move.”

_/Phoenix?/_

_/I swear I’m going to KILL Ash! I think Daphne is another mate.  Lovely.  Just what I need!/_

_/Well Derek did say some of the previous Lords had two to three wives./_

_/Yes but I wasn’t expecting to find two other mates in one day. Let alone learn that Emily is my other mate!/_

Sarah stood and moved to stand by Phoenix.  Daphne looked at her parents and then at Lord Azkaban before standing and kneeling before him.  _/Frosted Cranberries.  Well Sarah meet my third mate. Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin./_

“My Lord?” Cyrus asked.

“Forgive me Lord Greengrass. I forgot myself. Miss Greengrass you’re free to stand now.”

A knock on the door and Zack entered followed by Neville and Luna. Ray came in as well with a manila envelope in his hands.  _Nev and Luna it’s me Phoenix.  Focus your thoughts on me and I can hear and reply to them._

_ Phoenix?  How can we hear you in our heads when we have our occulumency shields up? _

Lord Azkaban chuckled. _I’m a vampire my friends.  Even if your occulumency shields are up I can talk to you telepathically.   _“If you two would be so kind as to take your seats”

“Neville! Why are you here?”

“I don’t know gran.  But this place is safer than Hogwarts at any rate.”

“What do you mean?”

_/Ray give me the evidence you documented./_

Ray walked over to his Lord and handed him the envelope.  _/Stay Ray.  You’ll need to explain your findings. LUXOR!/_

Luxor came through the wall and bowed.   “This is Luxor Twilight, one of my subjects.  He was there when Mr. Longbottom was attacked.”

“Attacked? Who would attack my grandson?”

Lord Azkaban grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and began drinking it as he waited to see the reactions of his guests.  “Mr. Longbottom?”

“It was after we got to Hogwarts.  Dumbledore asked me to go up to his office for a meeting.”

“A meeting? Why wasn’t I informed of this?  Dumbledore has no right to be meeting with students without a parent, guardian or their head of house present.”

Lord Azkaban frowned at this revelation which didn’t go unnoticed by Daphne.  Lord Azkaban flashed her a smile, revealing his fangs before blanking his face again. He piled some chicken salad sandwiches on his plate and sat back to enjoy his meal. 

“Are you saying that it is against Hogwarts policy for the headmasters and headmistresses to meet with students without their parent, guardian or head of house present?”

“Yes everyone knows that,” Madam Longbottom snapped. 

“Dumbledore wanted me to fight Voldemort,” Neville said.  “He tried telling me that Harry was evil and the reason he survived the killing curse was because he was another dark lord.  Then he said something about the prophecy could have referred to me and said it was my destiny to defeat Voldemort where Harry had failed.”

“What prophecy is this?” Irene asked. Luxor went forward and whispered something to Lord Azkaban whose eyes darkened to pitch black and he stood up from his throne. 

“WHAT?! YOU MEAN THE PROPHECY IS A FAKE INVENTED BY DUMBELDORE?!”

“You know something about this prophecy Lord Azkaban?” Croaker asked.

“Of course as it also affected and ruined my life!” Lord Azkaban shouted as his magic broke from his control and began creating a whirlwind of air in the room.  His guests and subjects fell to their knees as his magic became suffocating.

 _Phoenix!  Calm down!_   Neville’s voice shouted in Lord Azkaban’s head. 

Breathing hard Lord Azkaban pulled his magic into himself and collapsed back in his throne before beginning to sob.  Sarah knelt at her Lord’s feet and held him to her.  The others looked uncomfortable seeing the young Lord crying and weren’t sure what do about it.  The dementors had moved in closer to their Lord in case the humans even thought of going near him when he was upset.  Taking a breath he smiled at Sarah before raising his tear stained face. 

“How has it affected you?”

“Let Mr. Longbottom finish his story first and then I’ll answer the question.”

Neville was fuming as well but he kept his anger in check as he continued.  “Dumbledore said I was to report every evening at eight for training. He even took me out of History of Magic and Herbology and said I didn’t need those classes to fight Voldemort.  When I told him to fuck off and turned to leave he hit me with an unforgivable and a dark curse.  I blacked out and when I woke up again I was in the infirmary in Azkaban Palace.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and Croaker.  Did you know that in the event of James and Lily Potter’s death you were choices to raise young Harry Potter?”

“How do you know this?” Irene choked out.

Lord Azkaban dropped the glamor from his eyes and stood.  “Because I am Harry Potter.”

Everyone except Neville, Luna, Sarah and the Azkabanian subjects who were in the room were shocked.  “Harry?” Daphne asked. “You’re… alive?”

“Not really.  I’m a vampire. So technically I am dead, just not the way Dumbledore said I was.”  He pulled up the sleeves of his robes.  “And as you can see I’ve never been a death eater either.”

“But… why would Dumbledore do all this? Why would he say you died?”  Daphne asked.

“Because he is a bastard,” Phoenix said.  He opened the envelope and pulled out the photographs.  “Madam Longbottom I will have copies of these photos for you if you would like to press charges against Albus Dumbledore.”  He handed the photos to Croaker who flipped through them in shock before handing them off to Mr. Lovegood who handed them off to the Greengrasses before arriving in Madam Longbottom’s hands. 

“Phoenix I made a vow after your inheritance test.”

“Inheritance test?” Irene asked.

“Yes.  I had an inheritance test done as well as the Potter and Black wills read.  What was the vow Nev?”

“Longbottom House shall stand with Moon House.”

“Thank you Nev and Luna.”

“THAT BASTARD!” Madam Longbottom shouted and everyone turned to the Longbottom Matriarch in surprise for they had never heard her swear before.  “HOW DARE HE ATTACK MY GRANDSON AND SCION TO LONGBOTTOM HOUSE!”

“Phoenix?”

“What is it Nev?”

“Is there any… is there any way you can heal my parents?”

“Neville…” Madam Longbottom said.

“Please?”

“I don’t know Nev. Healing is one of my abilities but I haven’t taken that class yet.  And I  haven’t taken my Parselmagic class yet either.”  He turned to the dementors.  _/Will dementor magic heal Nev’s parents?/_

_/Our magic isn’t strong enough to heal them. If we tried then they could become dark creatures./_

Phoenix tapped his fingers.  “I will speak to my blood father and see if we have strong healers that can help your parents Nev but I cannot promise anything.”

“Do what you can Phoenix.”

“Daphne Greengrass it appears to me that you are my third mate.  I am not sure what that entails other than that vampires and werewolves are fiercely protective of their mates.  Sarah here is another and my six year old slave, Emily,’ is the last.”

“You have slaves?” Irene asked.

“Yes.  It’s a profitable business in the vampire world and is part of our culture. I have five slaves.”

“Harry…”

“Harry Potter is dead.  My name is Phoenix Moon, first of Moon House.”

“Phoenix,” Irene amended.  “Do you have a copy of the will and inheritance test with you?”

“Yes I brought those with me as I figured you would want to see them.  But first do you stand by me? Do you stand by a dark creature, Lord Azkaban and House Moon?”

“Yes,” Cyrus and Irene said instantly. 

“Longbottom House stands with you,” Madam Longbottom and Neville said.

“I stand with you,” Croaker said.

“I want no part of this war,” Mr. Lovegood said.

“We told you before-”

“That we-”

“Would stand by you-”

“Little brother,” Fred and George finished together.

“Good. Because I will have no part in this war either.  As Lord Azkaban my people will not be joining in this fight on either side and Britain will get none of my resources to help in this war.  As far as I’m concerned Britain can go to hell. Daphne you will be staying here with me,” Phoenix said looking at his third mate.  “I won’t have you going back to Hogwarts where I can’t protect you.  Now shall I read the Potter will?”

Everyone nodded and Phoenix smiled.  “I’ll read the will first and then my inheritance test.  I think you’re all going to be in for a shock.  Except for Neville and Luna who already know about it.”  He pulled his copy of the will from a pocket in his robe and unfolded it.

_We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Isis Potter, do swear that we are of sound mind and body as of this will and that all other wills are void.  To our son Harry James Potter we want to apologize to you for being unable to be there with you as you grow up.  If you reading this then the worst has come to pass and we have been killed by Voldemort.  We would like to make it known that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper.  It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed us to Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore can be called to witness this as he was there when he suggested to Sirius that Peter become our secret keeper.  Son we love you and wish we could be with you to see you grow up but we can’t have everything in life. Hopefully you are in the care of our good friends the Longbottoms or in the care of one of the other people we trusted. You will no doubt have grown up in the wizarding world and will be able to take the lordship soon.  To Severus I would like to apologize for how I acted to you during Hogwarts and I’m sorry for playing that trick on you with Remus that nearly got you killed.  These are the people you should be entrusted to:_

_Sirius Black (godfather)_

_Remus Lupin (Even though he’s a werewolf we don’t care.  Remus has always been a good friend to us.)_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom (family friends)_

_Minerva McGonagall (family friend and transfiguration professor at Hogwarts)_

_Croaker (Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries and a family friend)_

_Cyrus and Irene Greengrass (family friends)_

_Severus Snape (family friend)_

_Under no uncertain terms is Harry to go Lily’s sister and her family.  They hate anything to do with magic and will very likely harm Harry._

_Signed on the 20th of June 1981_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Iris Rawthorn-Slytherin-Evans-Potter_

_Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

“I thought Lily was a muggle born?” Cyrus asked in confusion.

“That’s what I had been led to believe.  It appears that my mother was the daughter of the David Rawthorn and Lucinda Gaunt.  Merope Gaunt was the mother of the Dark Lord which makes us cousins.  It also makes me the heir to the Rawthorn and Slytherin lines by blood.  So the rumors in second year were true.  I am the Heir of Slytherin and a pureblood. Lily was kidnapped and adopted by the Evans family.  From what I understand she died never knowing she was the heiress to a powerful and noble house.”

“It was thought that the Rawthorn line died out seventy years ago.  It’s hard to believe that you’re the only living heir and that Lily…”  Irene’s voice trailed off.

“Oh it gets better,” Phoenix said and pulled out his inheritance test.  “Wait until you get a load of this.”

**_Name: Harry James Potter (deceased)/Phoenix Moon_ **

**_Status: Pureblood_ **

**_Age: 16 at death.  Three days old_ **

**_Species: Vampire-wizard_ **

**_Parents: James Charlus Potter, Lilly Isis Potter-Rawthorn, Sirius Orion Black (adopted father)_ **

**_Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (deceased)_ **

**_Sire: Ash Star Ichor_ **

**_Birth: July 31st 1980_ **

**_Death: July 31st 1996_ **

**_Lines:_ **

**_Potter Line (by blood)_ **

**_Peverell Line (by blood on father’s side)_ **

**_Gryffindor Line (by blood on father’s side)_ **

**_Rawthorn Line (by blood on mother’s side)_ **

**_Evans Line (by blood adoption)_ **

**_Black Line (by blood adoption)_ **

**_Le Fay (by magic)_ **

**_Merlin (by magic and blood)_ **

**_Slytherin (by blood and conquest)_ **

**_Azkaban (by blood through great great grandparents)_ **

**_Living Relatives:_ **

**_Petunia Matilda Evans-Dursley (Muggle)_ **

**_Vernon Patrick Dursley (Muggle)_ **

**_Dudley Solar Dursley (Muggle)_ **

**_Various blood siblings and blood nephews and nieces due to being vampire_ **

**_Ash Star Ichor (blood father)_ **

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle (maternal cousin/half-blood)_ **

**_Abilities:_ **

**_Parsletongue (natural ability)-3% active, 97% blocked_ **

**_Parslemagic-blocked_ **

**_Blood Magic-blocked_ **

**_Dark Magic-blocked_ **

**_Runic Magic-blocked_ **

**_Light Magic-4% active, 96% blocked_ **

**_Charms on mother’s side-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Transfiguration on father’s side-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Potions on mother’s side-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Animagus (natural)-snow leopard, bald eagle_ **

**_Herbology on mother’s side-2% active, 98% blocked_ **

**_Healing Magic-blocked_ **

**_Natural Legilimens-blocked_ **

**_Natural Occulmens-blocked_ **

**_Wandless Magic-blocked_ **

**_Necromancer-blocked_ **

**_Offensive Magic-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Defensive Magic-5% active, 95% blocked_ **

**_Photographic Memory-blocked_ **

**_Familiars: Moonrise-storm phoenix, Eleanor-shadow wolf, Demon-panticor, Sylas- Quetzalcoatl_ **

**_Elemental-Darkness (major), Fire (minor)_ **

**_Languages: Pyretongue (phoenix language), English, Parsletongue (snake language), Shadow Tongue (shadow animal language), Lumen (dementor language)_ **

**_Vaults:_ **

**_Potter:_ **

**_Vault 687-trust vault set up by James and Lily Potter (1,000,000 galleons, 50,000 sickles, seventy-five knuts)_ **

**_Vault 78-family vault (various weapons, family heirlooms, family books, potion ingredients on status, portrait of James and Lily Potter, 2,000,000 galleons, 70,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts with interest)_ **

**_Vault 456 (10,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 100 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 67 (1,000 galleons, 200 sickles, 40 knuts)_ **

**_Black:_ **

**_Vault 711 (200,000,00 galleons, 500,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 500 (20,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles, 1,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 811-family vault (books on dark magic, blood magic, necromancy, artifacts, 800,000 galleons, 7,000 sickles)_ **

**_Peverell:_ **

**_Vault 45-family vault (books on alchemy, runic magic, charms, transfiguration, Herbology, 500,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 600 (30,000,000 galleons, 20,0000 knuts, 40,000 sickles)_ **

**_Gryffindor:_ **

**_Vault 7 (100,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 400 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 200 (20,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 5,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 135 (10,000 galleons, 200 sickles)_ **

**_Rawthorn:_ **

**_Vault 589 (family artifacts, various books on Herbology and runic magic, various weapons and musical instruments, 400,000,000 galleons, 20,000,000 sickles, 1,000,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 560 (500,000 galleons, 20,000 sickles, 10,000 knuts)_ **

**_Evans:_ **

**_Vault 400 (200,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 5,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 206 (1,000 galleons, 500 sickles, 20 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 75 (5,000 galleons, 300 sickles, 206 knuts)_ **

**_Slytherin:_ **

**_Vault 9 (family artifacts, potion ingredients, books on parslemagic, extinct snake eggs under status charm, weapons, 900,000 galleons, 40,000 sickles, 20,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 156 (500,000 galleons, 2,000 sickles 450 knuts)_ **

**_Merlin:_ **

**_111 (60,000,000 galleons, 589,000 sickles, 300,000 knuts)_ **

**_222 (50,000 galleons, 789 sickles, 456 knuts)_ **

**_Le Fay:_ **

**_Vault 335 (788,954 galleons, 456,980 sickles, 789,000 knuts)_ **

**_Azkaban:_ **

**_Vault 2 (800,000,000 galleons 456,000 sickles, 100,000 knuts)_ **

**_Vault 25 (700,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles, 4,000 knuts)_ **

**_Properties:_ **

**_Potter:_ **

**_Godric’s Cottage in Godric’s Hollow England (spell damage)_ **

**_Potter Manor in Wales_ **

**_Lily Cove in Scotland_ **

**_Potter Castle in Berlin, Germany_ **

**_Lily Manor in Africa_ **

**_Prongs Apartment in New York, New York_ **

**_Black:_ **

**_12 Grimmauld Place in London_ **

**_Black Manor in China_ **

**_Black Cottage in Wales_ **

**_Marauder Den in San Francisco, California USA_ **

**_Black Villa in Paris France_ **

**_Gryffindor:_ **

**_Gryffindor Castle in Scotland_ **

**_Gryffindor Manor in London_ **

**_Peverell:_ **

**_Peverell Manor in Des Moines, Iowa USA_ **

**_Peverell Castle in Scotland_ **

**_Hallow Manor in Berlin, Germany_ **

**_Merlin:_ **

**_Merlin Manor in Beijing China_ **

**_Merlin Castle in Camelot_ **

**_Le Fay:_ **

**_Fay Manor in Scottish Highlands_ **

**_Fay Castle in Dublin Ireland_ **

**_Slytherin:_ **

**_Riddle Manor in Little Hangelton_ **

**_Slytherin Manor in London_ **

**_Slytherin Castle in York_ **

**_Serpent Manor in Dublin, Ireland_ **

**_Evans:_ **

**_Owl Manor in Wichita, KS_ **

**_Flower Villa in Rome, Italy_ **

**_Rawthorn:_ **

**_Rawthorn Manor in London_ **

**_Rawthorn Castle in Ireland_ **

**_Azkaban:_ **

**_Azkaban Island and the Druid Islands_ **

**_Azkaban Prison_ **

**_Azkaban Manor in Moscow, Russia_ **

**_Zodiac Island (unplottable island near the Bahamas)_ **

 

**_Other information:_ **

**_Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley (canceled due to death of Harry Potter)_ **

**_Loyalty Potions-last administered three months ago_ **

**_Anti-Dementor Spell_ **

**_Various love potions-last administered three months ago_ **

**_Compulsion Potions-last administered three months ago_ **

**_Core: 34% active, 66% blocked_ **

**_Life debt-Hermione Granger_ **

**_Life debt-Ginerva Weasley_ **

**_Life debt-Gabrielle Delacour_ **

**_By right of blood owns the Deathly Hallows_ **

**_By right of blood owns Godric’s sword_ **

**_Class: Grand Sorcerer with a 2,000 on the HMI scale_ **

**_Owns Hogwarts_ **

“The deathly hallows are real?” Astoria asked.

“Yes.  I have one of the deathly hallows with me.  An invisibility cloak passed down from my father.  And all my blocks have been taken care of.  My magic is freer then it has ever been.”

“Where have you been living?”

“Italy with my sire.  I’m going to Astral Academy and I recommend you all leave Britain,” Phoenix said. 

“What did you do about your life debts?” Daphne asked.

Phoenix smiled and they could see his fangs.  “Ginerva had her magic stripped from her and I forced her to become a prostitute.  Then I sent her to Africa in the middle of lion territory.  Didn’t run across her when I was in Africa checking on a home there.  Hermione is dead.  I took her magic as well, took her knowledge away, took her name away from her as well as her parents, and made her my slave.  However when she attacked my slaves Emily and Lee, I killed her. As for Gabrielle, I forced her to never come after me in a romantic way and to move on with her life.  Any children she has are under my protection as long as I live.”

“Those are your familiars?” Cyrus asked. 

“Yeah.  The panticor is Demon, the storm phoenix is Moonrise who used to be my owl Hedwig, the shadow wolf is Eleanor and the Quetzalcoatl is Sylas.  Hedwig was really a phoenix who wasn’t able to assume her real form until after I became a vampire.  Not sure why that was.  I found Demon in Lily Manor.  I have a ton of animals there.  Eleanor came to me my first trip to Azkaban and I bought Sylas in Florence Alley before school started up.”

“Who put the blocks on you?” Astoria asked.

“I suspect it was Dumbledore. I never knew about my heritages and that I was a lord of anything until I went for my inheritance test and to make a new vault for myself. I closed down all the vaults and have twenty-four vaults for the Moon line.  Each vault houses money, heirlooms, artifacts, furniture, books and weapons from each of my houses.  Dumbledore was also stealing money from me as well.”

“Phoenix you’ll have some others on your side as well at Hogwarts,” Daphne said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.  Draco, Nott and Zabini are on your side.  We wanted to apologize to you for how we treated you during your human years and want the chance to make it up to you.”

Phoenix sighed.  “I was betrayed by Granger and Weasel,” Phoenix said. “It will take a long time for me to be able to make friends.  They will have to prove they won’t join Voldemort and that they truly are sorry for what they did to me.  I don’t have anything against Zabini and Nott since I don’t know a lot about them but Draco needs to prove he won’t act like a pompous git anymore.  Fred and George do you want to go back to school?”

“Yeah but we don’t have money.”

“I’ll pay for it.  I have plenty of money and I do own 2% of Hogwarts after all. Go there, study and wreak havoc.”

The twins grinned and nodded.  Phoenix got up.  “I have to go see Lord Malfoy about Snape who is currently residing here.  Daphne follow Sarah to my quarters.  She’ll show you to my room. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Astoria you’re welcome to stay here as well.  Azkaban Palace has plenty of bedrooms.”

“Phoenix how did you know that we were in danger?”

“I didn’t.  But I’ve been having Luxor spying on Dumbledore for me and a couple other dementors watching you and Luna.  You don’t honestly think I’d let anything happen to my friends do you?”

“Those who are leaving, your wands will be returned to you and you can floo to your homes.  Greengrass family if you want to stay here your wands will be kept in custody until you leave.”

Phoenix watched the Lovegoods, Longbottoms and Croaker take their wands and floo away.  “I’ll be back as soon as I meet with Lord Malfoy and see about Snape you two,” Phoenix said kissing Sarah and Daphne on their hands.  “You don’t need to wait up for me.”

“Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, Astoria I will see you tomorrow.”

When Phoenix disapparated from Azkaban Palace the dementors dispersed except Apollo who would show the Greengrass family to guest rooms.  Daphne followed Sarah to Phoenix’s room where the two fell asleep.


	19. Rescue and More Revelations

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England:_

Apparating outside of Malfoy Manor, Phoenix looked up at the manor before raising his hand and slashing down on the silver wards he could see in front of him.  Walking through the opening he turned and jerked his hand up causing the ward to solidify once more before going up and ringing the doorbell. It was a few seconds later that a house elf opened the door.  “I have an appointment with Lord Malfoy.  Tell him Harry Potter is here to see him as requested.  And inform my ward that her guardian is here to talk with her as well.”

“Yes sir.  Will sir please step inside and wait in the foyer while I fetch Lord Malfoy and Lady Narcissa?”

Phoenix gave a curt nod to the house elf and stepped inside before leaning against a column in the foyer as the elf disappeared.  The gyrfalcon that had been sent to him was perched on his shoulder.  Once it was inside it flew off to the owl tower on the Malfoy property.  Phoenix stared at the letter clutched in his hand and watched as it erupted into flames.  Ten minutes later the house elf who had answered the door reappeared.  “Lord Malfoy will see you in the drawing room Lord Potter sir.”

Phoenix nodded and followed the house elf to the drawing room.  He knocked on the door and after a minute entered.  “Hello Lucius,” Phoenix said. 

“Lord Potter…”  His voice trailed off as he took in the aristocratic features, the long black hair and the mercury red sclera behind his emerald green eyes. 

“Yes Lucius I am a vampire and we both know I was never a death eater.  It shames me to admit but Draco was right when he said some friends are better than others.  I was a fool to reject his friendship in my first year at Hogwarts. Now what is this about you wanting to leave Voldemort’s service?”

“I want my marriage reinstated to Narcissa and my son’s name restored.”

“And tell me why I should do this for you? Why should I help you and Snape out? You who tried to kill me at the end of my second year at Hogwarts?  Snape who mind raped me during his so called Occlumency lessons and treated me like shit because he couldn’t get over a grudge that happened when he was a child?”

“Snape and I were forced to become death eaters by our parents.”

“Is that so?  Well then I think I’ll just see for myself whether you’re telling the truth. Legilimens.”

_An eleven-year-old Lucius and elven year old Severus in the Slytherin common room.  “I’m Lucius Malfoy,” Lucius said holding out his hand for Severus to shake._

_“Severus Snape,” Severus said._

_“I’m pureblood.”_

_“Half-blood. Wizard father and muggle mother,” Severus mumbled._

_“You’ll have a hard life here in Slytherin for being a half-blood but if you become friends with me then I can help you there.”_

_“Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?”_

_“Because I know what it’s like to be judged on whom your father is,” Lucius said sadly._

_The memory changed to see an older Lucius, about thirteen or fourteen, being hit with a Cruciatus curse by his father.  “You will become a death eater Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!  This Dark Lord has the right idea by eliminating all those who are unworthy to be wizards and witches.”_

_“Father I don’t want to be a death eater! What is so wrong with letting all who are capable of magic study it?”_

_“CRUCIO!” Abraxas said once more pointing his wand at his son.  “You will learn your place Lucius!”_

_Again the memory shifted to reveal Lucius walking down a hallway in an old part of Hogwarts.  Hearing footsteps he ducked into the shadows fearing it was a prefect and he didn’t want to be caught out of bed.  A door up ahead opened and out came a man Lucius had met only once, Tobias Snape.  Tobias Snape looked around him, cast a cleaning spell on his blood stained robes and vanished down the hallway.  “What’s Mr. Snape doing at Hogwarts this late?” Lucius asked himself.  Deciding to investigate he ran down the hallway and stopped at the closed door.  Opening it he stepped inside and heard a moan coming from a dark corner.  “Lumos,” he whispered.  Slowly he walked towards a corner where he could hear gasps of pain and muffled crying coming from.  His eyes widened in shock as the light lit upon a bleeding and battered Severus Snape.  “Oh Merlin! Severus!”_

_“Lucius why are you here? Go away!”_

_“I’m not going anywhere Severus.  Did your father do this?” Lucius asked dropping to his knees beside his friend._

_Severus hissed in pain as Lucius touched a broken rib.  “He beats me all the time. He used to hit my mother as well before he killed her last Christmas.”_

_“Go to Dumbledore!”_

_“I’ve tried.  He ignores me and so do the other teachers. Says I’m making things up and that it’s for the best that I stay with my father.  I’m expected to join the Dark Lord when I graduate from Hogwarts in two years or he’ll disown me from the Snape line.”_

_The memory shifted again reveal two seventeen year olds standing in a dark forest, the dark mark freshly burned into the skin of their left arms.  Around them were other new recruits who had just got back from an initiation where they had been forced to kill and rape a few muggles in a village.  “You have all proven yourselves tonight and deserve my mark.  I welcome you into my ranks of warriors who destroy all those who are unfit to learn magic.  Purebloods will become the rulers of magical Britain and put those mudbloods and squibs in their place.”_

_Lucius and Severus stood close together, tears falling down their cheeks at what they had been forced to do.  They knew then that they had made a mistake and there was no leaving the Dark Lord’s service except in death._

Phoenix withdrew from Lucius’s mind and stared at him before nodding.  “Very well.  I will help you free Snape from Azkaban though breaking into that place is going to be difficult.”

“Your godfather broke out.”

“Key word here is broke _out_ Lucius.  He broke out because he was an illegal Animagus. We are going to try to break into Azkaban and then somehow escape before the dementors and this Lord Azkaban kill us for trespassing on his property.”

“When did you…?”

“When did I die?  On my sixteenth birthday.  On my sixteenth birthday I died and turned into a vampire. On my sixteenth birthday I discovered my ‘so called friends’ had been paid by Dumbledore from my money and family books to be my friends. On my sixteenth birthday I was reborn and am free of Dumbledore’s manipulations.  At three days old I learned of my inheritance and lineages, read my parents’ will which was denied me and my godfather’s will.”

“Your will… was never read to you?”

“No.  It appears Dumbledore sealed it after my parents’ died.”

“Why?”

Phoenix’s eyes darkened and he let his magic flow out of him.  “To use me as a tool and because my parents would never have allowed his plans to go forth. Though I’m still unsure of how Tom ties into Dumbledore’s grand scheme of things.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying Lucius, that I, Neville Longbottom and Tom Riddle were all pawns for Dumbledore. Oh and I’m no longer Harry James Potter.”

“What is your name?”

“As if I would tell you when I’m still not sure I can trust you.  Now where is my ward?”

Narcissa was in her favorite sitting room when the room suddenly darkened.  She fell to the ground gasping in pain as she felt magic swirl around the room and she gasped for breath.  “Narcissa I understand from Mr. Malfoy you want me to reinstate your marriage,” Phoenix’s voice spoke from the shadows. 

“Who…are…you?” She gasped out.

Phoenix walked into the center of the room, the shadows curling around his feet like trained hounds, and stood in front of Narcissa.  He released Narcissa from the suffocating grip of his magic and pulled it back in before using his shadows to hold her down on the marble floor in front of him.  Crouching down he grasped her hair in one hand and yanked it back so she was looking into his eyes.  “I can be your worst nightmare _Cissy_.”  With that he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her throat. 

The memories flashed in front of his eyes as he fed on her.  He hadn’t had time to feed at all aside from the brief drink he had taken from Sarah.  When he taken a pint of blood from her he released her and she lay there shaking.  Phoenix licked the blood around his lips and closed his eyes to sort through the memories he had seen of Narcissa’s life. Glancing at her arms he could see no dark mark on her skin though that didn’t mean it wasn’t somewhere else. 

“Narcissa I am head of Black House. I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself.  Oh and I’m a vampire and formerly Mr. Potter.  Cross me and you won’t live to regret it.”

Phoenix stood up and undid the shadow restraints tying the woman to the floor.  “Have you ever taken the Dark Mark?”

“No.”

“Do you believe in this pureblood nonsense that Voldemort talks about?”

“No.  I never have believed in it and neither has my ex-husband.  I envied Andromeda for standing up to our mother.”

“Yet you have never been to visit your sister since she married that muggle did you?”

“No.”

“Funny and I thought the Blacks were supposed to take care of their own?”

“Our mother didn’t allow us to have any contact with Andy after she married that Muggle instead of a pureblood. She was determined that Bella and I wouldn’t become disappointments so arranged our marriages to Lestrange and Malfoy.”

“Yes another stupid custom of pureblood society.  Tell me Narcissa did Lucius ever hit you in any way?”

“Yes he did my Lord but as Sirius was in prison he couldn’t do anything about it.”

“And when Sirius escaped did you not go to him and tell him about Lucius hitting you?”

“There was nothing Sirius could have done since he was hiding from the Ministry.”

“When did he stop hitting you?”

“After the Dark Lord came back from the dead my Lord.”

“Was this done in front of Draco?”

“Yes and in front of his sister.”

“Sister?  I wasn’t aware Draco had a sister.”

“She was born in Draco’s third year.”

“Do not move.  I have some business to take care of.”

Phoenix stormed back into the drawing room, grabbed Lucius and threw him into the wall. Growling his claws extended as he approached the terrified Lord and gasped as Phoenix wrapped his hand around the mortal’s throat.  “Let me make this perfectly clear Lucius.  I may not like Draco and I may not much approve of Narcissa but hitting a woman, let alone in front of children, is something I will not tolerate! I can snap your neck easily or sell you on the vampire slave market and strip you of your magic in the process reducing you to a squib but I will take pity on my ward and not do this.  If you really want to marry Narcissa again you will have to prove to me that you will not be going back to Voldemort and will treat Narcissa well.  For now I will take Narcissa and her daughter into my care.  You have a year to prove you are worthy of earning my trust as her guardian and show that you care about her. And you will be paying me back that dowry.  In addition Narcissa will be allowed to take anything of hers she brought into this house and anything that she likes back with her. Do you understand me mortal?”

“Y…ye…yes.”

“Good.”  Phoenix removed his hand and watched Lucius slide to the floor.  “I suggest you get ready to rescue Snape.”

Phoenix went back to Narcissa. “Narcissa Black get anything you brought into this house, as well as anything you personally like and your daughter.  You both will be coming back into my custody. That man has a year to prove that he is willing to change and not hit you or join Voldemort. The dowry will be returned to me.  I’ll be back for you and your daughter in a while.”

“What of Draco my Lord?”

“As far as I’m concerned he can go live in an orphanage.  However I will take pity on you and allow you to visit him if you like.  He’s not going to be allowed to enter any of my properties until I know where his loyalties lie.”

_Outside Azkaban Prison, Azkaban:_

The storm continued to rage around Azkaban. Dementors were both inside and outside the prison patrolling.  A mix of dementor and human guards were stationed at the entrances to the royal quarters and the guest quarters. Elias and Aspen had gone to visit their parents as their Lord had given them the day off.  Crouched behind a pile of rocks near the doors were a bald eagle and an arctic wolf.  They were waiting for the doors to open so they could enter the prison and then begin the search for Severus Snape.  

The doors slowly opened upon a shift in the guards.  Quickly Frost scrambled over the rocks and Freedom to the sky and together the two Animagi hurried towards the open doors before they closed.  The dementors took no notice the two Animagi who stood there just inside the doors dripping wet.  Frost shook himself dry causing Freedom to take flight to avoid getting any wetter than he already was.  Freedom then banked right and flew into the intake office with Frost running after him.  Shifting back Phoenix flicked his wand at the door to close it. “Well Lucius we’re in.  Now we just need to figure out where Snape is in the prison and get to him without the dementors noticing us.”

“We’ve been lucky so far with our Animagus forms,” Lucius said. 

“Perhaps we have.  And perhaps this Lord, whoever he is, is watching us run around his prison and laughing his head off at the thought of two people thinking they can dare trespass on his home and rescue a convicted Death Eater.”  When Lucius turned his back Lord Azkaban smiled.  This game was entertaining. 

“Where would you look for someone who was a convicted death eater?”  Lucius asked.

“High security cell surrounded by dementors twenty-four seven all year long,” Phoenix said.  “Most logical place for the most violent crimes and I’m sure being a death eater counts a cell there.”

“Which would be…?”

“How would I know that? I was lucky to escape Azkaban in second year, let alone fourth year with everyone thinking I released the Basilisk on the muggle born witches and wizards along with supposedly killing Cedric at the end of Third Task my fourth year.  Have you ever been to Azkaban?”

“No I used my money to stay out of this hell hole.”

“Of course. Just like the Malfoys to hide behind their money instead of fessing up to their crimes.  I’m beginning to think you aren’t telling me the truth about regretting being a death eater,” Phoenix said his eyes darkening in his anger.  “Give me your wand Lucius,” he commanded.

“Why?”

“You really are a fool aren’t you?  If you want to escape Voldemort then it is best that you snap and burn your wand and get a custom made one instead.  Would you put it past that half-blood ‘lord’ to not put trackers on his slaves’ wands?”

“What do you mean the Dark Lord is a half-blood?”

“Oh he never told you that his father was a muggle and his mother a squib?  Of course he wouldn’t.  How amusing to see pureblood wizards and witches bow down to someone they profess to hate and want to kill. Expelliarmus!”

Lucius’s wand flew out of his hand and Phoenix easily caught it.  Creating a fireball he watched the wand burn until only ashes were left.  “You’re… you’re an elemental?!”

“Yes apparently that is one of my abilities that I had blocked as a child by Albus Dumbledore among my other numerous talents.  Everything ties back to Dumbledore.  That man is an even bigger threat to the wizarding world than Grindelwald ever was or even Tom Riddle. In addition to my abilities being blocked I never knew about my lineages.”

“What are you saying?”

“Lucius are you truly repentant of your crimes for being a death eater?”

“Yes.  And Severus is as well. But what…?”

“Lucuis Abraxas Malfoy for the numerous crimes of being a death eater, the crime of bribery to get yourself out of Azkaban instead of owning up to your mistakes and the crime of trespassing on my land I hereby sentence you to five years in Azkaban.”

“What… what are you saying?”

“Welcome to my home Lucius.  I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here.”

 _~Incarcerous!~_ Ropes appeared and wrapped around Malfoy as Lord Azkaban finished hissing the spell.  **Now I know your form.** He spotted a dementor coming by.  _/You!  State your name./_

The dementor looked and saw his Lord before dropping to his knees.  _/My name is Sasha Young my Lord./_

_/Take this human to Snape’s cell.  I want them both in my sitting room tomorrow when I awake.  Is that clear?/_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban./_   Sasha grabbed the bound Malfoy patriarch and got ready to climb the levels of the prison until he reached the high security cell block.  Lord Azkaban watched Sasha leave and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor to fetch his ward and her daughter.  “Narcissa,” Phoenix said when he appeared in the sitting room.  “Are you and your daughter packed and ready to go?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Good.  We’ll be going to my home in Azkaban.  And your ex-husband is sitting in Snape’s cell there.  I sentenced him to five years in Azkaban for his various crimes.”

“Why are we going to Azkaban my Lord? Surely the current Lord wouldn’t allow people to come onto his land.”

“You’re right Narcissa but you see I am Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth.  You and your daughter will be guests at my home until it is time for me to return to my school.”

“My Lord why are you doing this? I am not a Black anymore thanks to my cousin.”

“I am showing you mercy Narcissa.  Perhaps if you prove your loyalty and change your ways I will allow you back into the Black family.  However if you do anything that displeases me I can promise you will regret it painfully. Do not cross me and do not give me reason to regret this act of mercy upon you.  Besides you’re just what I need.”

“My Lord?”

“It appears that I am a pureblood and not a half-blood like I was led to believe.  As I know nothing of pureblood wizard customs and traditions you can be useful and teach me them. Along with my Slytherin Queen,” Phoenix said.  “And that is another thing I need to bring up with you.  I have three mates, one you may recognize when you see her.  You will respect my mates for they are higher than you, even though one of my mates is one of my slaves.  Harm a hair on my mates’ heads and it will be the last act you ever commit on this earth.”

“Yes my Lord,” Narcissa said bowing her head. 

Phoenix nodded.  “Now take my arm and I will apparate us to my home.”

Narcissa took hold of her Lord’s arm and held Annie to her tightly before Phoenix apparated them back to Azkaban.  They arrived in the palace.  _/Barstow!  Show my wards to two rooms in the guest quarters side by side, connected by a door if possible. They are not to leave their quarters except with my permission./_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban.  Do you need anything else my Lord before I depart?/_

_/No.  How are my mates?/_

_/Sleeping my Lord.  They are safely guarded with the guards posted and your familiars./_

Lord Azkaban nodded to Barstow and turned to Narcissa.  “Barstow will show you and Annie to your rooms in the guest quarters.  You are not allowed in the royal quarters or anywhere in my palace without my permission.  I understand as your guardian you cannot do anything without my leave. So I intend to take full advantage of that.”

Lord Azkaban made his way to his room in the royal quarters and smiled when he saw his mates fast asleep. Smothering a yawn with his hand, he set his wand on the nightstand and changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed between his mates and falling asleep.

_Snape’s Cell, High Security Cell Block, Azkaban Prison, Azkaban:_

Severus Snape was lying on a thin pallet when a dementor came by with a bound Lucius. “Lucius!”  Severus shouted getting to his feet, only to shrink back as he felt the cold pressing down on him.    The dementor ripped the ropes binding the new prisoner before opening the door and throwing him inside.  Barstow then turned and floated away. 

“Lucius! Lucius!” Severus shouted once the dementor had left and he could move again.  Lucius sat up, shaking from the effects of the dementor.  He looked up at his old friend and moved to the other pallet. 

“Severus.  Potter… he’s alive.  Or rather he’s dead.”

“What?”

“Severus he’s a vampire! And worse he’s…”

“He’s what Lucuis?”

“He’s Lord Azkaban!  He found out from Narcissa that I hit her until the Dark Lord came back at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and punished me.  Then he sentenced me to five years here for my various crimes.”

Severus stared at Lucius in shock.  Potter was a vampire? And he was Lord Azkaban? But then why was Lucius here?  If Potter was a vampire then why did Dumbledore say that Potter had been a death eater and was found dead in Diagon Alley?  What did Potter mean to do with him and Lucius?

“Lucius why are you here?”

“I came to rescue you from Azkaban.  I didn’t know that Potter was the Lord Azkaban until he bound me.  I convinced him to break into Azkaban and rescue you.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Severus... he performed Legilimency on me to see if I was telling the truth about wanting to leave Voldemort’s side!”

“Potter used Legilimency?!”

“Yes.  I wouldn’t’ have thought he was capable of that when you said he failed horribly in your Occlumency lessons last year.  But he… Merlin Severus his Legilimency was like the Dark Lord’s!”

Severus’s face was now a mixture of shock and confusion.  How could Potter be able to use Legilimency when he had failed miserably at Occlumency lessons last year?  “What did you tell Potter?”

“That we were both sorry for the crimes we had committed and that we wanted to leave Voldemort’s service.”

The two friends sat contemplating what this meant for them.  Would Potter help them?  Was everything he thought he knew about Potter a lie?  Would they be turned over to the Dark Lord? Or would they meet their fate at the fangs and claws of the boy they had judged so harshly?

_Lord Azkaban’s room, Royal Quarters, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

“Sarah.  Daphne.  Where are you going?”

Sarah and Daphne turned to see Phoenix sitting up in the bed watching them.  They knelt before him as he got out of bed and walked over to them.  “Get up.  You’re my mates and don’t need to kneel before me,” Phoenix said.  “But I would appreciate an answer to my question.”

“I was going to go have breakfast with my parents Phoenix,” Daphne said.

“That is acceptable Daphne.  What about you Sarah?”

“I would like to see my family Phoenix if you will permit me?”

“Again acceptable.  Daphne I’ll join you and your family for breakfast.  Then I need to meet with Snape and Malfoy and get my books that whore stole from me.  Among other things I need to get done today.  Sarah have fun with your family.  You can stay with them if you wish for today and tonight if you wish.  Daphne same with you or you can accompany me all day.   Sarah I forgot to ask when I met you but are you magical?”

“All Azkabanians are magical Phoenix. Azkabanians are half-bloods, pureblood or half-dementor.”

“You’re telling me that dementors can have children with humans?”

“Yes they can. However they mostly stay with their own kind.”

“I see. And what magic do these half-dementor children possess?”

“Wizard and dementor magic.”

“What of these pureblood families? Do they not hate the half-bloods and dementors?”

“No. These families are refugees who came to Azkaban with the dementors.  There are six pureblood families that came as refugees.  Saito, Nejem, Zabat, Eklund, Vesela, and Jelen were the only pureblood families to flee to Azkaban and the Druid Islands. We are all Azkabanians and blood doesn’t matter to us. The only thing that matters to us is our Lord Azkaban and the safety of him and his family.”

“I’ve never heard of these six pureblood families.”

“They are the six lost pureblood houses,” Sarah said.

“Daphne have you heard of these families?”

“Only in an ancient history text I read.  They have been forgotten by the rest of the world.”

Phoenix was quiet for a few minutes.  “I think I should like to learn about these six forgotten pureblood families.  Perhaps another time I will meet with them.  Sarah go to your family and enjoy your day.”  Phoenix planted a soft kiss on Sarah’s cheek before holding out his arm to Daphne and heading towards the guest quarters.  The guards bowed to their Lord as he passed.  _/You’re all relieved from duty. Thank you for watching over my mates and my Slytherin mate’s family last night./_

_/We live to serve the Lord Azkaban and his family.  There is no need to thank us Lord Azkaban./_

“Daphne did you ever imagine that you would be the mate to me when you first saw me?”

“No my Lor… I mean Phoenix.  I didn’t imagine it though I often wished I could be your friend.”

“Did you know that we could have grown up brother and sister?”

“What?”

“Your parents were family friends of my parents and in their will your parents were one of the approved people I could have gone to in the event of their death.  It’s a shame my parents’ will wasn’t followed.  Perhaps then I could have gotten to know you better.  I know nothing about you.”

“Phoenix?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you happy?”

“I’m still hurt that I was betrayed by the Weasley family and Granger.  I’m hurt that my honorary uncle, Remus Lupin, wants nothing to do with me just because I’m a vampire.  I had thought when I was turned that he would stick by me but it appears I was sadly mistaken.  It seems the only ones who truly loved me were my parents and Sirius and they’re dead. I am glad that I’m a vampire and know of my ten lines as it allows me to finally escape the pressures of the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ nonsense that was expected of me as a human and I am finally free of that bastard Dumbledore’s presence.  Being turned by my sire was one of the best things that happened to me. I have a people who love me and don’t care that I was once the _famous Harry Potter_ and would die for me if need be.  My vampire family accepts me and so does the Council, eh at least those I have seen of the Council anyway.  I have my dear Emily and little Orion who like following me everywhere and have gained the respect of my five slaves.  So to answer your question my dear Daphne I am happier as a vampire than I ever was a human.”

Daphne said nothing to that though she thought it was probably true. The boy-no the vampire before her-had been expected to save the world from a dark lord and hailed as their savior when he was a year old.  People had expected him to be strong and some guiding figure for the light to rally around in the event that the dark lord came back to power.  It was stupid of wizard Britain to place such high hopes on a child.  She didn’t blame Phoenix for wanting to leave Britain to the Dark Lord.

“I’m not inclined to leave you at Hogwarts where I cannot protect my dear,” Phoenix said as they got closer to the room Daphne’s parents was staying in.  “I’d much rather you be with me where I can protect you but it is your choice. If you want to stay at Hogwarts then I will set up some protection for you among my guards. Just as I have had dementors watching Neville and Luna for me.”

“Wouldn’t guards posted by Lord Azkaban make Dumbledore suspicious?”

“Not if they were human guards and enrolled as students.”

“That has merit and may work,” Daphne said.

“See? I can be clever when I want to be.”

“These would be citizens from Azkaban and the Druid Islands yes?”

“Naturally. Do you think I would let non-Azkabians guard my mate?  You’re precious to me Daphne just as my dear Emily and Sarah.  I will protect the three of you with my life.  Think on it Daphne and let me know.”

_Diary Vault, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

_/What is this Gavin?/_

_/It is the diary vault where all the Lords of Azkaban store their diaries my Lord.  It is here you will find the diaries of all your predecessors from the creation of Azkaban until the death of your predecessor, Lord Azkaban the twenty-fifth. Here are also portraits of all your predecessors as well.  It is where your own portrait and diary will go upon your death./_

_/I see. Well hopefully I won’t die for a long time.  How do I find Lord Azkaban the first’s diary?/_

_/Portraits are numbered my Lord.  It is not a vault per say but more of a large room.  You could take tea in there if you wished though we call it a vault since it is hidden by a vault door./_

_/Okay that shouldn’t be too hard.  Thank you Luxor for your help./_

_/Happy to help Lord Azkaban./_

Lord Azkaban walked into the room and saw portraits of his predecessors.  Next to the door was the picture of Lord Azkaban the first.  He picked up the diary and went over to a chair to sit. 

_Lee Thistle, First Lord of Azkaban Reined 330-360 A.D._

_February 2, 330 A.D._

_My name is Lee Thistle and I was born in Scotland in 310 A.D.  I have fled my homeland with my wife and infant son and come to this small barren island in the North Sea.  Sea and cold wind is all that surrounds me here. Has this island in the North Sea always stood or has it perhaps been forgotten? Regardless it is far from the main land and hopefully this will ensure my family’s survival away from the wars that plague my former home.  To the west I can I see some see islands.  I think I will call this island Azkaban. As soon as I can figure out a way I will go to inspect those islands in the distance but first I must find some type of shelter for my wife and son._

_February 3, 330 A.D._

_I have been up since dawn walking around this island and will admit I am a fool.  I am a wizard and know apparation after all.  Brain must not have been working due to the shock of washing up here last night.  Then later today I will apparate to those islands and see what they are about though I can sense wards around this entire area. I will go to investigate these islands next._

_February 7, 330 A.D._

_It has been a few days since I have written.  I apparated to the islands in the distance and discovered they are called the Druid Islands.  There are some people there who call themselves Druids and practice Earth Magic.  They appear to be in tune with nature in general for they can feel emotions of all manner of plant and animal life.  I was taken before these people and they have taken me as their Lord.  I am Lord Azkaban the first and ruler, guardian and protector of Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  A man in his mid-thirties followed me back to Azkaban and informed me there is a palace and a prison for my enemies with a village in between the two.  He said all I would need to say is the following words and I will record them here from memory: “Lord Azkaban the First brings to life that which has been forgotten.  The palace for him and his heirs to rule, the prison to bind and hold his enemies who would attack his people. Lord Azkaban the first of Azkaban and the Druid Islands calls for the magic of this place to do mine bidding.”  Upon the last word leaving my lips the palace, village and prison appeared. The palace is to the north of the prison which shall be called Azkaban Prison and the palace shall be known as Azkaban Palace.  The Druid Islands are a chain of eight islands to the west of Azkaban that form a crescent moon shape. Have the Gods shown favor upon me by allowing me to rule this land?  I do not know but I will do my best to protect my people and my home from outsiders and invaders._

_February 20, 330 A.D._

_This day several people washed up on shore.  Six appear to be of nobility and I suspect they may be purebloods.  They come here seeking refugee status though how they knew of where to find me I haven’t the slightest idea for I have not set foot on the mainland except once and that was to set up an account at Gringotts under Azkaban.  This account will be for all my heirs as well as my Azkabanian properties which are Azkaban and the Druid Islands, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban Prison and  an island I have purchased that is near the Bahamas and made unplottable which I named Zodiac Island._

_February 21, 330 A.D._

_Fate has spoken to me this day.  He/she/it for I do not know the proper form of address to something muggles and magical alike do not care to believe in has informed me of cursed ones who will come to me in April and seek refuge.  Fate has also spoken of the six noble families who washed up on my shores yesterday and tells me history will forget them but that they will continue to live on Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  They will become the Forgotten Families or the Lost Families in history for the knowledge of these six will apparently die out in the next five years.  As for the others who washed up on my shores they appear to be a mix of muggle and magical couples and families, also refugees who Fate directed to my home just as Fate sent myself and my family here.  When I asked Fate why we had been sent here Fate did not answer. Is this perhaps something I will need to figure out on my own?_

Lord Azkaban stared at the writing of his ancestor and flipped through the pages until he came to an April entry. 

_April 4, 330 A.D._

_The Cursed Ones have indeed come seeking refuge and safety here as Fate said.  I found out the magical world has given them a name and that name is Dementors.  The leader of the Dementors informed me of how they became cursed.  An entire village cursed for the actions of a few men!  I will follow Fate’s will and readily offered them a home on Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  How can I describe such beings as these?  They appear hooded in cloaks with scaly hands and long fingers. They speak in dry whispers, dry breaths and dry hisses which they say is a language they invented called Lumen.  They cannot eat food but instead feed on positive emotions and thoughts and when necessary suck out the souls of humans leaving them as empty shells. Their eyes are silver.  They use shadows to conceal themselves sneak up on their prey. Already some of them are going insane from the curse put upon them.  I must find a way to reverse this curse.  No human deserves to be cursed like this.  To be changed into dark creatures.  They’ll be-no they are already being hunted and that is why they have come here to me.  Only I and my heirs can protect them and keep them safe._

Lord Azkaban’s eyes glistened with tears and he rose before walking back to the vault door and placing the diary back on the pedestal beneath Lee Thistle’s portrait.  **It is indeed a crime against nature to curse an entire people and turn them into something that is hunted and used for the actions of a few men.  I cannot… cannot read more at this time but I will continue Lee’s work and find a way to free them even if it kills me.** Silently the young Lord stared around him in sadness and left the room, the door closing softly behind him.

_Sitting Room, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

“Sleep well Severus? What about you Lucius? Enjoy your reunion?” Lord Azkaban asked as the two prisoners were thrown into the sitting room followed by six dementors. 

“Potter! What do you think you’re playing at?!” Snape shouted.

“Still an ass like always _Professor_ ,” Lord Azkaban sneered.  “You should be grateful that you were sentenced to Azkaban. This is probably the safest place for you from Voldemort and Dumbledore. Yes Snape,” when Severus opened his mouth to say something, “Lucy told me all about Dumbledore sending you to Azkaban.”

“My name isn’t Lucy!” Lucius shouted.

“Why not? It’s hilarious,” Lord Azkaban said laughing.  “However Snape I believe you will find something interesting.”

“And what would that be?”

“Did you know that my father apologized to you in his will?  And that you were one of the people listed to take custody of me in the event of my parents’ death?”

“What?”

“Yes it appears Dumbledore sealed my parents will and went against their wishes.  You are one of the people listed as being able to take custody of me.”  Phoenix pulled out his parents’ will and slid it across the table for Lucius and Severus to look at.  Severus however stared at Lily’s name. 

“Lily was a pureblood?”

“It appears so.”

“But…how?”

“I am not sure though I think that may also go back to Dumbledore. The Rawthorn line was thought to have died out seventy years ago. It appears that Merope Gaunt’s sister, Lucinda, had an affair with David Rawthorn.  From what I have been able to tell from research it appears that my mother was born in 1929 so Lucinda lived three years longer than her sister Merope.  That’s how I inherit the Slytherin blood in my veins along with the Rawthorn blood.  I suspect that Dumbledore may have killed Lucinda Gaunt, taken Lily and moved forward in time, leaving my mother at an orphanage where she was adopted by the Evans before going back to teach Tom Riddle who is also known as Voldemort. Or he got someone else to do it for him.”

“”Why would he do that?” Lucius asked.

“I don’t know but I also learned from one my subjects that has been spying on Dumbledore for me that the prophecy you heard Severus is a fake invented by Dumbledore.”

“You mean Dumbledore… _why_?”

“Power I expect.  Dumbledore has gotten power hungry ever since he defeated Grindelwald.  Perhaps he invented this fake prophecy to kill me off and then he could claim to be the real savior of the light and gain more power in the world.  I don’t have all the answers yet but I do know that Dumbledore wants me dead and possibly my _darling cousin_ as well.

“Severus you want to leave both your masters?”

“Yes.  That’s why I’m in Azkaban. I told Dumbledore I didn’t want to be his slave anymore.  He threw me in Azkaban and set fire to my wand after he snapped it.”

“I already set Lucy’s wand on fire when we broke into my home last night to rescue you.  Which side will you take in this war? For me and my people we are neutral and will have nothing to do with the light or the dark. Both sides have screwed me over one too many times.  Tom used my subjects for his own purposes and the light has always rejected dark creatures. Britain can rot for all I care.”

“I’m NOT Lucy!” Lucius shouted.

“If you are serious about leaving both your masters Severus open your mind to me.”

“As if I would let you into my head!”

“Then stay here and rot forever.  Makes no difference to me but I doubt you’ll last long being fed on by my dementors,” Lord Azkaban standing up and walking towards the door.  

“Stop!” Lucius shouted. “Severus quit being an idiot and let Lord Azkaban into your mind.”

“Why should I?  He saw everything Potter and Black did to me as a child!”

“He’s also the one who agreed to help rescue you after I wrote him a letter.  I’ve already been sentenced to Azkaban for five years for my crimes.  You have nothing to lose by doing as he says.”

“Fine.  But only look at what you need to determine my innocence or guilt,” Severus said.

“I’m not like Voldemort or Dumbledore.  You can blame Dumbledore as well for those Occlumency lessons Severus.”

“Why?”

“Because I am a natural Legilimens and Occulmens.  And I apologize for how my father and godfather acted towards you.  I am not a bully and will not delve into your thoughts.”  Lord Azkaban walked back to Severus and Lucius and stood in front of the former Potions Master.  “Legilimens.”

_Severus meeting Lily and telling her she was a witch… disappointment at Lily being sorted into Gryffindor… making friends with Lucius… a young boy whimpering in a corner with two other children beside him as their mother was beaten by their father… lying beaten in the classroom Lucius had found him in… his mother’s funeral… his brother lying dead in a corner… his sister still bleeding from the damage of the rape and her throat slashed, her eyes staring lifelessly at him… disgust and hurt at calling Lily a Mudblood and losing his first and best friend… an eighteen year old Snape screaming as the dark mark was branded onto his left forearm after the initiation he and the other new recruits had been forced to go through to join the ranks of the Death Eaters… throwing up and scrubbing himself raw to get the blood off… the regret as he realized that he had made a mistake and would never be able to get out of it…_

Lord Azkaban withdrew from Snape’s mind and studied him curiously.  “Are you truly repentant towards your crimes Severus Tobias Snape? Do you regret your actions as  Death Eater?  Should I sentence you will you serve your time without complaint?”

“Yes!  Yes to everything! Just please don’t make me go back to the Dark Lord or Dumbledore! They’ll kill me!”

“Don’t beg Severus.  It’s unbecoming.  Very well.  As Lord Azkaban I reduce your sentence from life to five years.  In addition to serving your sentence you will help my healers make potions for my people.  At the end of three years if you have shown good behavior and served your sentence without complaint then I will give you your own Potions lab and allow you free reign there as long as you don’t make potions meant to harm or kill. Agreed?”

Severus’s eyes were shining with happiness at the thought of his own potions lab.  “Yes! But how are you able to commute my sentence?”

“This is my home and I can do whatever I want on my home.  Lucius is there anything you wanted to do but couldn’t because of being a Death Eater?”

“I was skilled at Potions and Dueling in school.  But I can’t think of anything I didn’t do when I was a Death Eater.”

“Well I suggest you two enjoy your cell because that’s where you’ll be staying for the next five years.”  He nodded to his dementors who surrounded the two prisoners and marched them back to their cell.  Lord Azkaban sighed and leaned back in his throne.  **Still so much to do while I’m here.  I guess I should  have that talk with Luxor.** _/Luxor!/_

_/My Lord called?/_

_/What is this information that you wanted to tell me about?/_

_/Dumbledore had your parents killed my Lord./_

_/WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE HAD MY PARENTS KILLED?!/_

_/Lord Azkaban please calm down.  I heard during my spying of the headmaster that he killed your parents in order to use you and that he also forced Voldemort to create Horcruxes and put the idea in his head to become dark.  He threw your godfather into Azkaban so your godfather would not be able to protect and influence you.  He wanted you to be a useful tool that would see him as your savior for rescuing him from your muggle relatives and be loyal only to him./_

_/So he… he destroyed my mother’s life, my life and Tom’s life for power?  I’LL KILL THE BASTARD!  HOW CAN THAT MAN SLEEP AT NIGHT?! HOW THE HELL CAN HE ACT LIKE HE IS LIGHT WHEN HE IS DARKER THAN TOM RIDDLE?!/_

A vase on the mantle shattered.  Fire and shadows swirled dangerously around the room as the young lord’s anger and rage fuelled his magic and elements.  Luxor was brought to his knees screaming in pain from his lord’s magic that was suffocating him.  _/My… Lord… please… stop!/_

Suddenly Lord Azkaban collapsed onto the floor.  His magic flew back into him making him shiver and he stared at the wall blankly.  “Dumbledore… everything ties back to that man.  How many other lives has he ruined besides mine? Besides my mother’s? Besides Tom Riddle’s?”

_/My Lord it will be alright.  There is one good thing that was done when your mother was transported forward in time./_

_/And what would that be Luxor? What good could possibly come out of this horrible incident?/_

_/If your mother had not been transported through time she wouldn’t have been able to meet your father and marry him.  Which means you wouldn’t have been born.  You wouldn’t be here to protect your people and we Azkabanians would be still under Ministry rule./_

Lord Azkaban looked at Luxor who had gotten to his feet and gave a sad smile.  _/Yes I suppose this is all for the best.  If things had not turned out this way then who knows what would have happened to you and the rest of my people? I would never have had the privilege of knowing Sirius or meeting Sarah, Daphne and Emily.  I wouldn’t have the privilege of being surrounded by a loving blood family that I gained upon being turned by my sire. Or the love of a people and nation.  Yes perhaps this is indeed better./_

_Granger House, England:_

Phoenix stood inside Hermione’s bedroom and began searching for his family books that she had received in payment for spying on him.  It was sunset and the Grangers had left for dinner so there was nobody to disturb him in his search.  Still he had Eleanor with him to keep watch.  Demon, Sylas and Moonrise had been left at Azkaban.   Cocking his head he heard crying and made got on his hands and knees to look under Hermione’s bed.  He easily spotted a couple of books and pulled them out from beneath the bed before sitting up and looking at them. The crying stopped when he held the books in his hands.  “ _History of the Potter Family_ , and _Griffin Elementals_.”  Phoenix flipped open the second book and read the words on printed on a blank page following the title page: _The Griffin is the symbol of the Potter family.  One of the precious and guarded secrets of the Potter family is that every five generations an elemental would be born into the Potter line.  However we are hunted and as such this is a closely guarded secret that only the Potters know.  This book records all the elementals in the Potter line, their names and their particular element.  The elements are comprised of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Ice, Light and Darkness.  Although the elements are a natural and neutral magic many consider it dark because they don’t have the power to channel and call upon the elements for their use.  This book is updating and will show the most recent elemental in the Potter line as well as their element or elements under their control.  Written by Darcius Merlin Potter, First Potter of Potter House and Water Elemental._

“So the books are crying huh?  Well that will make things so much easier.  I can’t believe the Potter line holds elementals.  That explains my darkness and fire elements then.”

Tapping his wand against the books he shrank them and put them in his pocket before continuing to search for his other books.  It took an hour to find them all for they were hidden in all manner of places but finally he could near no more crying.  Clutching Eleanor’s neck fur they disappeared through the shadows and back to Azkaban Palace.

Phoenix fell to knees as pain overtook his body.  He screamed in pain as he felt each of his bones break.   His screams soon died and all he could do was lay there panting for breath as whatever was happening to him overtook his body.  The screams must have alerted everyone in the palace, prison and village because flocks of dementors and humans came running or flying in the case of the dementors towards their lord.  The young lord Azkaban’s magic was spiraling out of control so the dementors and humans stayed far from their lord and master.

The Greengrass family came running out of the palace.  Daphne ran to Phoenix and dropped to her knees in front of him cradling his head in her lap.  “Phoenix! Phoenix look at me!”  A dementor had gone to fetch Sarah and bring her to Lord Azkaban.  Sarah stared at her mate in shock before running towards him and grasping his hand in her own.   In the vampire lord’s blood the basilisk venom and phoenix tears swirled through his bloodstream and crystalized his vampire blood before his magic burst the veins open allowing the blood to flow freely once more.  These two aspects of magic, one from light and one from dark, had not disappeared when he had been turned into a vampire and now were combining with his soul to form his magical Animagus.

Inside his mouth two venom sacks were filling with basilisk venom.  His eyes turned yellow while the pupils turned to slits like a feline or a snake.  Midnight black fur with silver stripes sprouted halfway along his body with jet black scales covering the half toward his tail and legs.   His hands and feet shrank and turned into paws with crimson claws.   From his back two scarlet and gold wings shot out, both seven feet wide that flapped in the wind.  Two white streaks of fur appeared beneath his eyes.  Behind his eyes formed tear ducts which filled with phoenix healing tears. The animal before them weighed 200 pounds.  A Phenisk had been born.


	20. Soul Bond

_Phoenix Kingdom:_

Fawkes appeared at the gates to the Phoenix Kingdom where an earth phoenix and an air phoenix were stationed.  {Where are the Ancient Ones?}

{In the throne room.  Welcome back home Fawkes.}

{Thank you Knight. It’s good to be home but I may end up going back to earth.}

{Why would you go back there? You are free from that fool of a human after one hundred and fifty years.}

{I believe there is another who needs me. Someone who is truly repentant of his ways and needs someone to lean on in this troubling time.}

{Who might that be Fawkes?} Asked the earth phoenix whose name was Mizu.

{Severus Snape.}

_Outside Azkaban Prison, Azkaban:_

“What creature is this?” Sarah asked. 

“It looks like a cross between a basilisk, a phoenix and some type of wolf,” Daphne said.  “I’ve never seen a creature like this before.  No it can’t be!”

“What is it Daphne?” Cyrus asked his daughter.

“In second year there was a monster petrifying the students.  So there really was a basilisk hidden in the school?! The mythical monster in the fabled Chamber of Secrets was real?”

“What are you talking about?” Irene asked her daughter.  Daphne had written home about a monster harming the students but nobody knew what it had been. 

“Remember when students were writing letters home about muggles being attacked?  And Lord Malfoy forced Dumbledore to step down from his position as headmaster and sent the game keeper to Azkaban?  It must have been a basilisk within the Chamber of Secrets.  But where… Fawkes! Fawkes was the only phoenix at Hogwarts.  Merlin!  Does that mean that this creature… Phoenix carries basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his body! And this… this must be the end product! A basilisk, phoenix, wolf hybrid Animagus!”

Suddenly the Phenisk’s eyes opened and a primordial scream emitted from the creature in front of them.  **Emily!** In a swirl of fire and shadow the Phenisk vanished from Azkaban.

_Lord Azkaban’s Slave Home, Astral Academy, Italy:_

Emily woke up screaming in pain.  The Azkabanian guards who had been left to watch over their lord’s slaves rushed into Emily and Lahela’s room.  _/Master is going to kill us if anything happens to her!/_ Mary shouted as she flew to the bed and held the child in her arms.    

Emily continued screaming causing Lee, Orion and Yochi to run into the room and stare at her.  Lahela had been woken up by the screams and looked with terrified eyes at Emily.  The dementors had sharper hearing than the human guards so they heard her bones breaking.  “Master… master…” Emily cried between screams. 

 _/What the hell do we do?/_ Mary shouted as Emily’s body began to convulse and blood began to pour from her mouth. 

 _/How should I know?!  We don’t even know what’s happening?  I’ll try to contact Lord Azkaban./_ Derek turned and raced for the fireplace.  Throwing the floo powder into the fire he stuck his head in and begged for someone to answer but there nobody came.  _/Shit! Why isn’t anyone answering?!/_

Derek removed his head and ran back to the fillies’ room to see Emily’s condition had gotten worse in the short time he had been gone.  Emily had passed out from the pain of her bones breaking.  _/What the hell is that glow?!/_

For Emily’s body was emitting a soft swirling rainbow glow before it faded.  Two tattoos appeared on her chest, the elemental signs for air and lightning.  _/Her pulse is fading!/_  Mary shouted. 

Without warning Emily opened her mouth and a primordial scream erupted as the skin on her body began to boil and the rainbow glow appeared again.  Her gaze became clouded when suddenly the Phenisk appeared in the room.  The dementor and human guards drew their swords and advanced on the strange creature before them but with a blast of magic they were thrown into the wall and fell to the floor in crumpled heaps.  The Phenisk ran over to Emily and titled its head.  Healing tears began to drop onto the wounds but sizzled in mid-air before they could work their magic. 

 _Emily!  Look at me! Look at your master! Emily! EMILY! EMILY!_   The Phenisk gently grasped Emily’s arm in his jaws and disappeared in a swirl of fire and shadow to Ichor Manor.

_Ichor Manor, Florence, Italy:_

The Phenisk that was Phoenix appeared in the living room with Emily.  The Phenisk let out a whine and gently released Emily’s arm.  Ash looked up and slowly walked over, not wanting to anger the creature in case it attacked him.  “Phoenix?”  Ash asked. 

The creature looked at him and then back at Emily before whining again.  He cautiously approached the animal his son had become and slowly reached out a hand towards her in an attempt to feel a pulse.  It was faint and he could see her struggling to breathe.  “She’s dying.  Whatever this is… there’s only one chance to save her.  She must be turned.  It’s the only way you won’t lose her.”

Another whine and Ash heard a voice in his head.  _Isn’t there any way to help her without me having to turn her? Please Ash! I don’t want to lose her!_

_ There’s nothing on this earth that can save her except by turning her.  As she is not my mate I will not do that. It is up to you Phoenix to turn her.  Do you know what is going on? _

_ No. Will the council… _

_ They won’t kill you.  One she is your mate and two she is dying.  I said before that after I turned your blood sister the Council made a law saying we could turn children who were dying in order to save them.  What is this form of yours? _

_ I don’t know.  I had just returned from retrieving my books from that muggle whore when I collapsed and terrible pain overtook my body. I passed out but then… then I felt Emily’s pain. _

_ Soul bond… _

_ What? _

_ Soul bond.  It’s how you’re able to feel her pain.  A soul bond will open up a connection of the mind between those who are soul mates.  It will allow you to feel each other’s emotions and pains.  It is even more important than ever that you turn her! _

_ What will happen if I don’t? _

_ If you do not turn her not only will she die but you as well.  If you will turn her then hurry Phoenix! Her life is slipping away fast! _

_ Emily?  Emily, my dear, can you hear me? _

Her eyes snapped open and spotted the Phenisk standing over her.  Another primordial scream erupted and a rainbow glow wrapped around the Phenisk and the dying child. “Ma…”

 _Emily I’m sorry.  My phoenix tears cannot heal you.  The only way is to turn you into a vampire.  I’m so sorry. I wanted to wait until you were eighteen to tell you.  Oh Merlin Emily I’m sorry!  Forgive me._   Phoenix transformed back into his body and sank his fangs into her neck.  The silver glow wrapped tighter around the vampire and the human slave. Before the last traces of her blood faded Phoenix tore into his wrist and pressed it to Emily’s lips, slipping a hand under her head so she could drink his blood.  The rainbow glow suddenly grew brighter and brighter until it exploded, temporarily blinding Ash before flowing into Phoenix and Emily’s skin.  Phoenix removed his wrist and gently laid her down on the floor, praying to whatever god was out there that he hadn’t been too late to save his mate.  Slowly Emily’s eyes opened.  Her brown eyes now had the mercury red sclera common of all vampires and her chestnut brown hair seemed fuller and shinier than when she was a human.  “Mas…master?”

“Emily!  I’m so sorry!  I found out only a couple nights ago from Ash that you were my mate. Apparently that’s why I’ve been so protective of you and now I find out that you’re my soul mate.  Ash is that why…”

“Yes.  It’s why you ran to her and bought her from Nathaniel.  Her soul was calling to your own. Even as a human her soul recognized your own.  That happens with soul bonds.  A soul bond can transcend the ages and time itself.  Even if you had a past life once you’re reincarnated into a new body your souls will find each other again.  No love is stronger than a soul bond. I wonder…”

“What?”

“I’m just wondering if she can transform into that creature were just in?”  Ash turned his eyes to Emily.

“Emily? Do you… do you want to try turning into that creature I was a moment ago?”

Emily smiled and the primordial scream erupted from her body as her bones began to break once more.  Chestnut brown fur spread along the front half of her body, her hands shrank to become paws covered in fur, and a long bushy tail shot out behind her with silver stripes.  Two purple and white wings erupted from her back and white scales spread down her legs and along the second half of her back and hind quarters to the base of her tail.  The venom sacs filled with basilisk venom and the healing tears formed.  The two white streaks along her eyes appeared and her eyes changed to yellow with slit pupils.  Lying before Phoenix and Ash was a six month old chestnut brown Phenisk.


	21. Ladies of Azkaban

_Ichor Manor, Florence, Italy:_

“Since you are here Phoenix I should tell you the year a vampire reaches their maturity.”

“Maturity? You mean when they’re seen as an adult?”

“Yes.  In the human world they see you as an adult at eighteen though in some third and fourth world countries you’re seen as an adult upon puberty.  It’s mainly the western countries, the so called ‘first’ and ‘second’ world countries that put you as an adult at 18.  In the wizarding world you’re an adult upon reaching your seventeenth birthday.  Among vampires you do not reach your maturity until you are thirteen years old.  Until then you are children in the vampire world, even if you were turned as an adult.  As you are Emily’s sire it is your job to explain to her how we live, our laws, culture and customs.  You will be required to present at the Christmas Ball to the Council just as it will be my task to present you as my newest child to the Council.”

“Is there any way you are an adult in the wizarding world before reaching your majority?”

“Yes though the wizards and witches would prefer not to acknowledge the fact.  If a wizard or witch goes through a soul bond then they are seen as married in the muggle world and an adult in both worlds.  That means you have all the responsibilities of an adult, but if you are the last male heir to a line then you can claim your Lordships at twelve and can no longer get in trouble for ‘underage magic’.  However it also means if you do a crime you can be convicted to Azkaban in Magical Britain.”

“How do you know so much about these different laws?”

“I lived in Britain for fifty years when I was a vampire.  I’ve fought in the French and Indian War on the side of the French, the American Civil War on the side of the South, both World War 1 and World War 2, Taiping Rebellion, the Russian Civil War, Napoleonic Wars, and the Korean War.  Though I didn’t fight in the American Revolution I did hang around the New World for a while during the Colonial Period and watched the fight, hunting those on both sides who were wounded and starving.”

“What do I do with Emily now? She can’t go to the slave school anymore since she’s a vampire.”

“Make your mate Sarah do something useful and tutor Emily.  She isn’t doing anything else of importance is she?”

“No.”

“Then that problem is fixed.”

“What about…”

“Sleeping arrangements are your concern not mine.  Though if you want my advice keep her with you. Especially since you didn’t seem to object to her sleeping with you the other two times when she was still human.”

“You know...”

“Yes as you are thinking about it loudly.  Keep control of your thoughts Phoenix and others won’t use them against you.  Have you been working on building up your shields and organizing your mind?”

“No.”

“Well you should do that and teach all your mates Occlumency. Since the mind arts, Occlumency and Legilimency, are natural abilities of yours then there is no need why you should not be building up shields, organizing your memories and keeping control of your thoughts.”

Phoenix looked down as his sire chastised him.  He deserved to be chastised as he hadn’t been working on Occlumency or Legilimency.  “Sorry Ash.”

“Don’t apologize to me Phoenix.  Just remember my words and learn all your powers to your fullest extent.  You have inherited these different gifts and it is a waste to not use them and gain full control of them. Now I believe you should take your mate and go back to Azkaban. Your people are probably wondering where you went.”

“Ash about this soul bond…”

“Emily will be your most precious and treasured mate due to the soul bond. I have never seen a rainbow soul bond done before but I think one of the Council members may know about that and could tell you what it means at the Christmas Ball.  If you want a scale I believe Emily would be your head mate and Sarah and this other mate of yours would be second and third.  Soul mates take priority when a vampire has multiple mates.”

“What about kids?”

“I hope you aren’t thinking of having children right now.  Why are you asking anyway?”

“I’m just wondering if I were to sleep with Sarah or Daphne then would they be full vampires or half?”

“Sarah and this other mate of yours have to be turned before you can even have sex with them. It’s one of our laws. The law is in place because when half-vampires were allowed to be born they would often expose the vampire society to hunters who would slaughter our kind while we slept during the day.  Of course that was before we instituted the slave trade but the law still stands.  So the Council outlawed vampires being able to sleep with a mate until they were turned.”

“Then how can we have sex with our slaves? Wouldn’t they be half-vampires?”

“No. They would be full humans. Remember that it is DNA and not blood that creates a child.  Even though you’re a vampire you still have your human DNA inside you.  None of your vampire traits or blood would pass into the human fetus.  I have a couple kids right now and two on the way.”

“I didn’t notice them.”

“Diamond! Enoch!”

A six year old girl and five year old boy ran into the room.  “This is my daughter Diamond and my son Enoch.  They’re from the same mother.  Two of my female slaves are expecting and should give birth within five and seven months respectively.  You haven’t met all my slaves yet.”

“What does the Council say about vampires sleeping with their slaves?”

“They don’t care. Once we purchase the women and girls they are ours to do with as we wish.  Go to Azkaban son and get Emily a meal.  I’ll see you at Christmas.”

“Where is the Christmas Ball held?”

“In the home of the Council.”  Ash snapped his fingers and his human children followed him upstairs. 

“Emily can you transform back now? I’ll apparate us back to Azkaban and you can meet Daphne.”

The six month old Phenisk nodded its head and shifted back into Emily.  “I need to feed as well since I haven’t any blood for the past couple days aside from the drinks I took from Sarah and Narcissa.  Been too busy with getting things done.  And I’m no longer your master so call me Phoenix.”

_Outside Azkaban Prison, Azkaban:_

Lord Azkaban and Emily arrived back outside Azkaban Prison.  _/I want a meeting called tomorrow night when I and my child awaken from our sleep. All Azkabanians are required to be in the square at sunset tomorrow.  Someone fetch me a couple of prisoners as well.  I need to feed and so does my child./_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban. Is there anything else you need?/_

_/Has Narcissa or her daughter left their rooms in the guest quarters?/_

_/No./_

_/Thank you Damon.  Dismissed and do not disturb me or my child. Sarah, Emily is my soul mate and my child as I was forced to turn her in order to save her life. According to my sire soul mates are higher than regular mates of which you and Daphne are.  Make sure Daphne understands this.  Nobody is to come into my room, including you and Daphne.  I also will have to turn you and Daphne as well as it’s one of the vampire laws. It’s your choice when I turn you.  And you’re going to tutor my child for me since she can no longer go to the slave school./_

_/Alright Phoenix.  I will make sure Daphne understands about the soul bond between you and Emily as well as the fact that we’ll have to be turned./_

_/Good.  Have a nice night./_

“Emily how do you feel?” Phoenix asked his mate.

“Tired Phoenix.”

“Don’t worry my dear.  We can sleep after we feed.  I’m sorry by the way.”

“For?”

“Turning you into a vampire.  Not telling you that you were my mate.”

“If I had had the choice Phoenix I would have told you to make me a vampire rather than die.”

“Why? Why would you choose to become a vampire? We’re hated by humans, muggle and magical alike, hated by werewolves for something in the past, and hunted by humans. Hell we can’t even go to school or get jobs in Magical Britain because we’re dark creatures.”

“It’s like your sire said right? We’re soul mates and once I got to feel safe around you I wanted to stay with you forever.”

“You’re something else my dear that’s for sure.”

Two humans were dropped in front of Phoenix and Emily.  The dementors who had brought the prey bowed and left to attend to their duties.  Phoenix yanked up one of the humans and kicked its legs out from under it before wrapping his hand tightly in the human’s hair and yanking his head back so his throat was exposed.  “Here Emily.  You should be able to use your vampire instincts to locate a vein.  Just sink your fangs into the vein and drink.”

“What about you?”

“I can wait.  Feeding you is more important at the moment. Besides,” Phoenix said snapping his prey’s legs with his other hand, “my food won’t be able to run away.  I’ll have to take you on a hunting trip as well.”

_Balcony of Lord Azkaban’s room, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

The sun was setting on the horizon turning the sky into pinks and oranges while all of Azkaban and the Druid Islands stood in the village square.  Phoenix and Emily had just woken from their sleep and were standing on the balcony with Sarah and Daphne.  _/Evening to everyone of Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  These three are my mates and the Ladies of Azkaban. They are to be treated with the utmost respect. Although Lady Emily is but a child she is a vampire like I am and my soul mate./_

 _/Hail the royal family of Azkaban!/_ Dementors and humans shouted. 

 _/Bring my allies to me.  I need to know their decision of whether they will stay or leave,/_ Lord Azkaban said to Vince.

_/It will be done as you ask my Lord./_

“Daphne are your parents still here?”

“Yes Phoenix. They’re in their quarters.”

“Before I leave I need to figure out what to do with my Auror prisoners.  I should just kill them but that would defeat my point about not crossing me.”

_/Phoenix can I talk to you? Alone?/_

Phoenix looked at Sarah and finally nodded.  “Emily feel free to go into the prison and hunt. The Aurors are in the high security cell block so you can’t go there but feel free to feed on anyone else. Snape and Malfoy are off limits since they’re in high security.”

“Professor Snape and Malfoy are here?”

“Lucius Malfoy is here Daphne.  And Snape was fired from his job by Dumbledore before he was sent to Azkaban.  I’ll be by to see you and your parents after a bit Daphne. Got to talk to Sarah, hunt, check on my wards and then I’ll be by to eat with you and your family.”

Phoenix kissed Daphne and Emily and watched them leave.  A human guard stood to the side and when Lord Azkaban gave a nod the guard went after Emily.  When they were finally alone Phoenix turned to Sarah.  _/What is it that was so important that you asked for me in private?/_

_/I want you to turn me./_

Phoenix stared at Sarah and shook his head.  _/You’re fifteen yes?  I can’t turn you until you’re at least sixteen.  Don’t you want to enjoy being a human for a long time?/_

_/My birthday is in three days and I hate being human./_

Phoenix let out an exasperated sigh and gazed into Sarah’s eyes.  _/Fine.  On your sixteenth birthday I will turn you as you ask./_   **What next?  Is Daphne going to demand I turn her as well?!  I had no choice with Emily.  I would have died if she had.  Sarah is choosing to become a vampire and Merlin only knows about Daphne.**

_/How did Daphne take the news about Emily being higher than her and you?/_

_/She says it’s weird that you have a soul bond with a six year old and is upset that she has to be considered less than Emily and it will take time to get used to the fact./_

_/Well I can’t fault her for that. I wasn’t expecting for a soul bond to be formed between Emily and me myself.  And how are you dealing with this fact Sarah?/_

_/It doesn’t bother me.  I’m just happy that you’re going to be turning me in three days./_

He turned, his robes swirling around him and disappeared down the hall.  _/My Lord the female Auror we brought in with Prisoner S480513 wishes to speak with you when you are free./_ Lord Azkaban turned to look at Star and nodded.  _/I’ll see her after I’m done visiting with Daphne’s family and having breakfast with them or dinner in their case./_

Lord Azkaban walked out of the palace, through the village and into the prison where he grabbed the closest prisoner and tore his throat out, feeding on the blood savagely.  _Never sneak up on another vampire and their prey Emily. _ He looked up from his meal and saw Emily sitting on the floor in front of the cell.  The human guard stood against the opposite wall watching his lord and lady.

_ Why? _

_ Because you’ll get killed or if you are older you will get into a fight that lead to one of you being dead.  Sarah’s birthday is in three days and for a present she wants me to turn her into a vampire.  She’ll be of age so I won’t have any issues with the Council.  I’ll have to take you both hunting as well as take you both before the Council at the Christmas Ball that all newborns are required to attend.  I hope the rest of the Council accepts me.  _

_ So we can dance? _

_ I think that’s what a ball usually entails; dancing and eating. I don’t see why the Christmas Ball would be any different from a human ball aside from there being nothing but vampires instead of humans. Well I suppose there will be human slaves there to serve us and prey kept locked up somewhere for the vampires to feed on.  Oh yes I forgot that vampires need both blood and food to survive.  Man I’m horrible at this sire thing. _

Emily laughed both in his head and out loud and Phoenix went back to his prey, having stopped to talk telepathically to Emily.

_Phoenix Kingdom:_

Fawkes flew into the throne room and bowed to the phoenixes resting on their thrones.  In the center was a gold phoenix. The gold phoenix was a royal phoenix.  To its right sat fire, water, air and light.  To its left sat shadow, ice, lightning and earth.  Fire was scarlet, water dark blue, air white and light yellow.  Darkness was black, ice periwinkle blue, lighting purple and earth was brown.  Storm phoenixes came from the breeding of a lighting phoenix and an air phoenix.  Poison phoenixes came from the breeding of an earth phoenix and a dark phoenix.  Storm phoenixes were black and white while poison phoenixes were black and brown.  Storm phoenixes had the ability to create storms, high winds, and torrential rain.  When they flew their wing beats created thunder. They could also control shadows and darkness.   Poison phoenixes could poison man, animal or plant.  They had toxic blood, could kill an entire forest easily should they have a mind to do so as well as revive dead forests, and their talons secreted acid that when an enemy was cut the victim’s entire body would be eaten away slowly. They could control plants and feel the plants feelings.  Gold phoenixes had the power of all the elements at their disposal and hadn’t been seen in millennia.  All these phoenixes had been born from two rainbow phoenixes that had long since ceased the rebirthing cycle.  The nine phoenixes before Fawkes ruled the Phoenix Kingdom. They were the Ancient Ones and parents of their respective kin.

{Welcome home Fawkes.  It has been a century and fifty years since you were last seen in the Phoenix Kingdom.}

{Thank you Eldon. It is good to be back home but I have found a new bonded. He is currently in Azkaban after being betrayed there by my former master.  I will not be here long but I came to ask for aid for the Betrayed Child.}

{Severus Snape is in Azkaban? Why?}

{He did not wish to be a slave to the Lords of Dark and Light so Albus Dumbledore fired him from his position as Potions Professor and Head of the Snake House and sent Snape to Azkaban.}

{Is he facing punishment for his crimes?}

{That I do not know since I broke contact with Albus before he went to see Severus Snape.}

The ancient phoenixes looked at each other in trills.  {You mean to bond with Severus now that you’re free?}  The lightning phoenix asked.

{Yes Axon.  Severus is truly repentant of his crimes and has a good soul underneath his cold demeanor.  He just couldn’t show his feelings to anyone as a spy for both the light and the dark.}

{Very well.  You can bond with Severus if that is your wish and you’re sure he won’t turn back to the dark arts or the dark side. Is there anything else you need of us?}

{The Betrayed Child needs the aid of the Phoenix Kingdom.  One of his familiars is a storm phoenix who disguised herself as a snowy owl for the past five years.  It was only when her master was turned into a vampire that her true form was able to be shown to him.}

{The Betrayed Child is a dark creature but he has suffered much in life.  He is also master to one of our own.  Very well the Phoenix Kingdom will help him in his quest to rid the world of Dumbledore and Tom Riddle if that is what he chooses.}

{Thank you Ancient Ones.  I will leave now and go to my new master. And I will be sure to pass on everything to the Betrayed Child when I go back to Earth.}

{Fare thee well Fawkes but remember that you can always come to dwell forever in the Phoenix Kingdom if you ever get tired of humans.}

_High Security Cell Block, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy’s Cell, Azkaban Prison, Azkaban:_

Fawkes flamed to Azkaban and was caught by Lord Azkaban himself who was sitting outside on the turret of the prison.  Lord Azkaban looked at the bird with a raised eyebrow and stroked Fawkes’ feathers.  {What are you doing near my home Fawkes?}

{Hello young one.  I am here to bond with Severus Snape.}

Lord Azkaban raised an eyebrow and looked at the phoenix.  {Broke off from Dumbledore did you?}

{Yes. Severus needs more than that bat.}

Lord Azkaban chuckled at that.  {He needs to die and I’m probably going to end up the one who has to kill him. I can only imagine all the people he has hurt in his quest for power.  Will you be changing when you bond with Severus?}

Fawkes nodded his head in answer.  {I will change my form before I bond with him so that he thinks he bonded with another phoenix.  From this time Fawkes is dead.}

{Fair enough.  Come see me after your change and bonding.  I hope you will do better with Severus than with Dumbledore.}

Fawkes let out a trill and changed his feathers before Phoenix.  His scarlet and gold feathers turned black and green.  Spreading his wings he flew to where the former Hogwarts Potion Master and Head of the Snakes was lying on his bed.  Ever since Pot-no Lord Azkaban-had come to his home conditions for the prisoners had improved in some ways.  It had been the Aurors and the Ministry who had made conditions horrible for the prisoners.  Before Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth had come home and kicked the Aurors and other Ministry Personnel off Azkaban, the prisoners had been forced to sleep on the floor of their cells, been denied medical care, and were fed moldy bread and rotting food.  Lord Azkaban’s return had changed everything.

A flash of flames caught Severus’s eye and he sat up to see to see a black and green phoenix standing on his bed looking at him.  “Hello there.  What are you doing in a place like this?”

The phoenix hopped forward and leaned its head against Severus’s hand.  As Severus reached out a hand to touch the phoenix it struck out with a talon and slashed open his hand.   The phoenix used a talon to cut itself and then dropped the blood into Severus’s wound before healing it with its tears.  As Severus looked at the healing wound he heard a voice in his head.

{Hello master.  I am a poison phoenix and we are now bonded to each other.}

“A poison phoenix? What is that? And how can I hear you in my head with my Occlumency shields up?”

The phoenix let out a trill that sounded like laughter to Severus.  {We are bonded. I am your familiar and am able to speak to you even with your Occlumency shields.  A poison phoenix is created from the breeding of a darkness phoenix and an earth phoenix.  My blood is toxic; it won’t you; like all my kind I have phoenix healing tears, our talons secret acid that when an enemy is cut they slowly burn to death, we can kill entire forests and bring those forests back to life, we can feel the emotions of plants as well as control plants and poison man, animal or plants.}

“Why did you come to me? Why not go to bloody Potter?”

{I came to you because you needed me more. Besides Lord Azkaban already has a phoenix of his own. Really Severus you should attempt to be more pleasant to one who is giving you another chance as well as safety here in Azkaban from the two Dark Lords.  Lord Azkaban has never been his father and he hasn’t been his mother either. He is a kind and betrayed soul whose trust is lacking.  I would guess he is more like his mother than anyone cares to believe.}

Severus chose to conveniently ignore that information and instead said “Do you have a name?”

{No. You will need to give me one.}

“Well are you male or female?”

{Male.}

“Akita?”

The phoenix shook his head in disgust.

“Orion?”

Again the phoenix shook his head.

“Blink?”

The phoenix raised its head and stared at him silently as if to ask “Are you serious?”

“Okay not Blink. What about Aniketos? It’s Greek for ‘unconquerable’.”

The phoenix titled its head in thought and then nodded while letting out a trill. 

“Aniketos it is then.”

The newly named Aniketos chuckled inwardly at his name.  As Severus drifted once more into a restless sleep Aniketos flamed away and then reappeared in front of Lord Azkaban who hadn’t moved from his spot outside.  “How’d it go?”

{Severus still refuses to work with you or accept his situation.  He named me Aniketos.}

“Suits you I think.  So did you know that Moonrise was really a storm phoenix and not an owl?”

{Yes we can recognize our own kind even if we are different species.}

“Like vampires then.  So what type of phoenix were you before and what are you now?”

{I was a fire phoenix before.  Now I am a poison phoenix. Why are you sitting out here young one all alone?}

“Thinking and my dementors who are on patrol outside are around so I can call them if I need anything.  I’m going to be turning Sarah in three days.  It’s what she wants and I did decide to let her and Daphne choose when to become vampires.  Tell me something Aniketos.  Why did you help me in second year?”

{I wanted to help the heir and owner of Hogwarts.  Only the heir of Gryffindor could have pulled out Godric’s sword young one.  Unfortunately I was unable to bring it with me when I broke the bonds with Dumbledore.  By all rights it should have been to you when you entered Hogwarts and the wards should have tied into you.}

“What do you mean by the ‘wards should have tied into me?”

{Hogwarts is semi-sentient due to all the magic poured into the school and it is one of the homes that Slytherin had before he and the other three founders turned it into a magical school.  As heir to two founders Hogwarts should have recognized your return and switched the wards on the school from Dumbledore to yourself.  I am not sure why this did not happen upon your entry into Hogwarts.}

“I am not sure if Daphne will want to leave Hogwarts.  If she goes back how can I protect her from Dumbledore?”

{Hogwarts should protect her master’s mates.  The issue with the wards troubles me.}

“What does being owner of Hogwarts entail?”

{Well the wards of Hogwarts would tie into you and your magic.  As owner of the school you can fire teachers and kick out students as well as those loyal to your enemies. You would have the power to reform the curriculum, could dismiss the Board of Governors who oversee Hogwarts, and even remove Dumbledore. The Black Lake and all the Forbidden Forest as well as Hogsmeade belong to you since Hogsmeade is on land that Hogwarts sits on.  You know now that I think about I believe there is something wrong with Jester.}

“Jester?”

{The Sorting Hat.  It used to belong to Godric before the four founders put some of their brains in the hat and imbued it with magic.  Anyway Jester used to choose the headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts.  The four founders even had Jester alert them to abused children coming into Hogwarts so they could be helped.  I don’t know why the help has stopped either.}

Phoenix frowned at this information.  **Seems I am learning a lot of stuff that was denied me as a human.  Funny how it took Ash’s kidnapping and turning me to free me of the lies and betrayal.** “Aniketos do you know if Dumbledore kidnapped my sire?”

Aniketos looked at the powerful vampire lord and internally sighed.  {I did.  However just like Jester was unable to help you and Tom Riddle when he came to Hogwarts, I was unable to do anything for your sire aside from direct the house elf Dobby to care for him.  I wasn’t able to come warn you either as Dumbledore wanted you to suffer as much as possible so he could kill you if you managed to defeat Voldemort. You were going to be used as a sacrificial lamb.  Even when you were a hatchling I watched you and knew you were powerful and that you would one day pass Tom Riddle and Dumbledore.  Did you know that Grindelwald is alive?}

“I thought Dumbledore killed him?”

{No.  Dumbledore defeated him but it doesn’t say that he was killed. People just assume that. He is locked in the prison Nurmengard and his magic was taken by Dumbledore reducing him to a squib.  Grindlewald wanted to protect the Old Ways and the Ancient Magic, such as the Elementals and people like Mr. Neville Longbottom whose entire family knows earth magic but Dumbledore and his supporters wouldn’t allow it.  Dumbledore also was upset that Grindelwald liked his sister Arianna instead of him.}

“Your phoenix tears did something to me.”

{Oh? They healed your wound.}

“They did but the phoenix tears and basilisk venom didn’t leave my body. They merged with my soul recently form a creature that appears to be half phoenix, half shadow wolf and half basilisk. I’m a strange hybrid for my magical Animagus form and so is Emily.”

{Show me.}

Phoenix felt his magical Animagus form inside him and called it forth.  This time the pain wasn’t there for which he was thankful. Soon a black Phenisk was standing on the turret of the tower he was one precariously with wings spread out for balance.  {Interesting creature.  Let’s call it a Phenisk since it accompanies both a light creature and a dark creature.  I’m guessing you can’t flame travel.  Guess I’ll have to teach you how to do that. You’ll have to get your shadow familiars to help you with the shadow travel and shadow camouflage.}

“Do you have any idea why my Emily turned into a Phenisk as well?”

Aniketos shook his head.  {Sorry but such a hybrid has never been seen before and to have another person who had neither phoenix tears nor basilisk venom in their body to change into something like this as well?  Young Lord you are certainly interesting. Oh yes before I forget I have managed to get the aid of the Phoenix Kingdom to help you if you decide to take down both dark lords.  You will have every phoenix soldier except the guards of the Ancient Ones at your disposal who will come to your aid to help defeat the darkness.}

The Phenisk changed back into Phoenix who looked at Aniketos.  “I have other things to do tonight so I’ll have to apologize for cutting this conversation short. Do everything you can to make Severus see the light.  I don’t care what has to be done.  I think he could be a good friend and ally if he would just get over his petty childhood grudge.”

Aniketos nodded his head and Phoenix took a step off the turret before falling to the ground.  Aniketos watched him, trilling his laughter, and flamed back to Severus’s cell.  Lord Azkaban landed on his feet and went inside to speak to Narcissa.

_Narcissa’s Room, Guest Quarters, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

“Narcissa can I come in?” Phoenix asked Narcissa when she opened the door to her room. 

“Yes my Lord.  To what do I owe a visit from you? Annie and I have obeyed your orders about not leaving our rooms.”

“I wanted to see if you two were comfortable is all.”

“We’re fine thank you.”

“Don’t take such an ungrateful tone with me Narcissa.  I chose to give you a second chance to make a fresh start for yourself. Even though you are no longer a Black I took pity on you and brought you into one of my homes.  You’d be on the streets or dead right now without my help.  I could always change my mind about helping you, enslave your daughter and murder you right here if you decide to piss me off.”

“My room is big. Mommy’s is as well,” Annie said.  “Thank you Lord.”

Phoenix smiled at the child in front of him.  “You’re welcome little one. It’s a shame your mother isn’t as considerate for my generosity as you are.  Either of you need anything call one of my guards and they’ll get me. Good night.”

“Now to talk with Mallow and see what to do about these stupid Aurors I’ve got locked up here,” Phoenix said to himself as he began walking back to the prison.  He soon reached the prison and found Mallow in the intake office.  _/Mallow I want your opinion on what I should do with these Aurors that are locked up.  I have been thinking and can’t figure out a good punishment for them./_

_/My Lord you could charge the ministry with back rent for the three centuries we were without you for use of Azkaban Prison. You could also port key all the Aurors you killed for attacking me and the others to the Ministry Atrium.  It would be easy to make untraceable port keys to transport the dead Aurors.  I know someone who can do that for you if you want to go that route.  As for the living Aurors and the prisoners you could tell the Ministry that you will be taking all the money and properties from them as right of payment.  If they insist on keeping the prisoners here force them to pay rent for every prisoner locked up in Azkaban./_

_/I already have a ton of properties under all ten lines that I’m heir too.  I don’t need all the other properties and have tons of money already.  Charging the Ministry for three centuries of rent doesn’t sound like a bad idea.  Sending the dead Aurors I’ve killed already for harming my dementor subjects to the Ministry is also another good idea./_ Lord Azkaban gave it some thought and then nodded to himself.  _/Mallow have the port keys made.  I’ll send a letter to the Minister of Magic with one of the bodies and post one in the Daily Prophet stating that I will be taking all money from the prisoners and the Aurors as payment for not obeying me. Let’s see what Ministry decides to do about that.  I also have a question.  Is it possible to allow only certain people into my wards such as my allies in case they have need to flee to Azkaban?/_

_/I believe you would need your allies here my Lord in order to add them to the wards surrounding Azkaban and the Druid Islands but yes it is possible.  You can add their blood and their magical signature to the wards so that your wards won’t throw them into the North Sea.  People who are polyjuiced or under the Imperious Curse wouldn’t be able to enter Azkaban or the Druid Islands.  The wards also allow only you to apparate and disapparate on Azkaban./_

_/What about my mates? My children when I have them?/_

_/Sorry my Lord. Only the Lords of Azkaban can apparate and disapparate on Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  I am not sure about your island as I have not been there. You’ll have to ask Lord Azkaban the first in the Diary Room./_

_/How long will it take to make the port keys?/_

_/I would guess forty-eight hours my Lord and put one dead Auror with their own port key./_

_/That will be fine. Thank you Mallow for your help on this issue./_

_/It is no trouble my Lord Azkaban.  Do you need me to do anything else?/_

_/I can’t think of anything at this time but if I need you to do something I’ll make sure you know or send one of my ladies to tell you./_

Lord Azkaban shook Mallow’s hand and made his way back to his palace.  It was time he ate with his future in-laws and spent some time with Daphne.  He just hoped that her parents wouldn’t kill him for having three mates. Not like he could help it.


	22. Decision

_Atrium, Ministry of Magic, London, England:_

It was morning in the Ministry and people were just starting to come into work when all of a sudden dozens of bodies appeared in the Atrium.  Somebody called for the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as people began panicking.  As they looked they could see that they were the missing Aurors and they were all dead.  Croaker had just flooed into the Ministry to prepare for another day in the Department of Mysteries when he saw the dead Aurors on the floor of the Atrium by the Magical Fountain.  Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones came running into the Atrium with a team of Aurors behind them along with Percy Weasley who had taken over Umbridge’s job as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.

“What is going on here?” Cornelius asked before he spotted the bodies scattered throughout the Atrium.  “The missing Aurors.  All dead?”

Cornelius turned to Amelia who appeared stunned but quickly snapped into action.  “Kingsley, Mad-eye, Tonks!  Get into teams and figure out how these people died and how they got here.  See if you trace back to their point of origin.”

Tonks was the one to find the letter on the last Auror, a guard who transported Snape to Azkaban.  “Amelia there’s a letter on this one!”

Amelia and Cornelius rushed over and Amelia took the letter while Cornelius leaned over her shoulder to read the letter:

_To the idiot fool of a Minister and the Ministry of Magical Britain-_

_I was generous and gave your Aurors forty-eight hours to get off of my home and take the prisoners with them.  A few were smart and accepted my generosity to leave but these fifty before you did not. They had the gall to not only attack my subjects with Patroni but also to dare attempt to ‘arrest’ me and say I was not the Lord Azkaban.  I assure you all I most definitely am Lord Azkaban XXVI.  This is what will happen to the next idiot who tries to come onto my homeland uninvited and who tries to attack my subjects or control them. Take this as a warning or better yet ask your Minister or the Director of Magical Law Enforcement about the meeting you forced upon me a few weeks ago._

_On to my orders:_

  1. _I hereby request three centuries of back payment for using my island in my absence. Minister in case you are too stupid to understand, that means THREE HUNDRED YEARS of back payment for the use of my subjects and my prison. Failure to do so and I will take action against everyone in the Ministry._
  2. _For failure to obey my orders and accept my generosity, attacking my subjects, and using my land without my permission or payment I will be taking all the money from these dead Aurors as payment for harming my subjects and attacking me._
  3. _If you would like to continue to use my prison, I hereby request rent for EVERY PRISONER on Azkaban every year from this year forth. Failure to do so will see all the prisoners dead and any other prisoners you decide to send here will be released back onto your streets to wreak havoc._
  4. _Do not EVER attempt to use an unforgivable on me or attack my subjects again or I will be forced to declare war on Magical Britain. I will state AGAIN that I, nor my subjects, are not subject to British rules and laws.  Azkaban and the Druid Islands are a separate nation and my people only answer to me._



_This letter is also on its way to the Daily Prophet and should be in the newspapers right about… now. Have a fine day Britain._

_Lord Azkaban XXVI_

Croaker looked around at the shocked faces of the Ministry employees in amusement.  Lord Azkaban sure didn’t hesitate to make his orders clear and the Minister would be a fool to not listen and heed the Lord’s orders.  Of course the Minister was an incompetent fool and he further proved his point by turning to Amelia.

“Madam Bones round up your best Aurors! We are going to take back Azkaban and drive out this ‘Lord’ as well as retake control of the dementors!”

 _Well you just signed your death warrant Minister_ , Croaker thought.

_Sitting Room, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

Phoenix was sitting in his throne with Emily on his lap, his fingers tangled in her hair. In its scabbard was Lord Azkaban’s sword, the sword passed through all the Lords of Azkaban.  The scabbard had the crest of Azkaban on it and was turquoise. The guard was inlaid with rubies and iolites and the blade was pure silver.  Human and dementor guards were standing around the sitting room while Phoenix’s allies were sitting across from him.  Daphne was with her parents and Sarah was sitting in a chair beside Phoenix.  “Thanks for coming everyone.  According to Mallow, my Head Warden of Azkaban Prison, I can add you all to my wards so that if you’re ever in danger you can seek safety here.  I brought you here to get that done and also to see whether you have decided to leave Britain or if you’re going to stay here.”

“You have humans here?” Madam Longbottom asked.

“That surprises you Madam Longbottom?  These humans are all citizens of Azkaban and the Druid Islands. Like my dementors they are loyal only to me. Unlike pathetic Britain the pureblood families here don’t hate the half-blood families or the half-dementor children. They never agreed with those laws which is why they fled here after Lord Azkaban I came here.  However, my people are not your concern nor the rest of the world’s concern.  I’m merely interested in your decision on if you will stay in Britain or leave.”

Phoenix waved his hand at the table and two glasses of blood flew towards him.  Handing one to Emily, he took the second glass and drank from it as he watched with amusement that his allies shuddered as he drank the blood.  “The two of us are dark creatures.  Sarah is being turned in three days as she asked and Daphne will be one as well eventually.  Get used to it or leave,” Phoenix said setting his glass down.  Emily growled which caused the young lord to raise an eyebrow. “Enough Emily. They are my allies and not to be harmed unless they attack you, Sarah, Daphne or my subjects.

Emily quieted at her sire’s order.  “Sire bond,” Phoenix explained to the astonished looks on his allies faces.  “Emily is not only my soul mate but also my child like Sarah will become in three days and Daphne will be eventually.  As my children they have to obey me or face punishment. As their sire I am responsible for them and their actions according to our laws.”

“I’m staying,” Daphne said.  “I don’t want to transfer to a different school and would like to finish my education at Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts education sucks,” Phoenix said. “It used to be one of the top schools in the world but is looked down upon by the rest of the world.  However if that’s what you want then you’re free to stay there.  I have will have some humans and half dementor children enrolled there to protect you as well as Fred and George.  What about you Luna and Neville?”

“I can’t go back there,” Neville said.  “Dumbledore wants to use me in place of you Phoenix.  So I’m leaving.”

“Neville you can’t leave.”

“Gran, Dumbledore threatened to torture me and torture Luna to get me to obey him.  He took me away from the only class I was good at and enjoyed. I will not be going back there and don’t care if you disown me.”

“Your father went there.”

“I’m not my father Gran.  I don’t understand why you do not realize that,” Neville said.  “My Lord,” Neville said standing and then bowing to Phoenix.  “As you suggested I got myself checked for blocks. It turns out that Dumbledore did put blocks on my magic.”

“Nev how many times do I have to tell you and Luna that I’m not your lord.  You two aren’t citizens of Azkaban. However if you want I can give you and Luna citizenship.”

“What does that mean?” Mr. Lovegood asked.

“It means Neville and Luna will no longer be British citizens and won’t be subject to Britain’s laws. As Lord Azkaban I can give you all citizenship if you want it.  Lord and Lady Greengrass what are your plans?”

“We’re staying. We want to be close to our daughter Lord Azkaban.”

“Then I will arrange with the Goblins to set up wards around your home and around Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Mr. Lovegood what about you?”

“I’m going hunting for the Cinder Wooly Ox.  It’s in Africa and there’s no need to add me to your wards. I’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Okay.  Well best of luck to you and I hope you find it,” Phoenix said. Phoenix’s eyes strayed to Neville and Luna and he chuckled as he saw a silver glow appear from their hands and swirl around them.  The others noticed it as well, well except for Mr. Lovegood who was staring off into space.  “Congratulations Lord and Lady Longbottom on your marriage,” Phoenix said.

“What the hell just happened? What do you mean Neville is married?! He’s only sixteen years old!”

“That Madam Longbottom was a soul bond,” Phoenix explained turning his gaze once more upon her.  “Under wizarding and muggle law they are now married and Lord Longbottom can now take on his seat in the Wizengamont as well as get his Lordship ring and take up his duties as Head of House Longbottom. NOTHING,” he growled, “can interfere with a soul bond.”

“He’s still a child! I demand this be stopped right now!”

Phoenix snapped and slammed his magic into Madam Longbottom, slamming her into the wall.  “Did you not hear me you old hag?! NOTHING CAN INTERFERE WITH A SOUL BOND! IT IS RECOGNIZIBALE IN BOTH MAGICAL AND MUGGLE WORLDS! YOU ARE NO LONGER HEAD OF THE LONGBOTTOM FAMILY SO I SUGGEST YOU LEARN YOUR PLACE OR I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU DO!”

“Gran why can’t you be happy for me? You keep thinking I am my father but I’m not.  You don’t even speak of my mother with any affection like you do to my father. Luna and I have been dating since the end of fourth year.”

“You have?” Daphne asked. 

“Yeah. We just wanted to keep it secret from everybody. Sorry I didn’t say anything Phoenix.”

“Don’t worry about it Neville. I’m sorry for not becoming your friend until after my death and turning,” Phoenix said. 

“I won’t stand for my son being sullied by some oddball.”

“Neville you’re head of Longbottom House so she is your responsibility.  I won’t interfere in what you decide.”

“Augusta Longbottom, as Head of House Longbottom, I hereby strip you of you of the name Longbottom and cast you out of the Longbottom family so mote it be!” Neville had tears in his eyes as he cast his grandmother out of the family but he would protect his wife with his life.  “You can do whatever you want with her now Lord Moon.”

Phoenix pulled out his wand and pointed it at Augusta who was still held to the wall by his magic.  “Diffindo!” The spell hit her neck and split her head from her shoulders.  Phoenix turned away from the corpse and turned back to his friend.  “Lord Longbottom and Lady Longbottom you have my condolences for your loss.”

“House Longbottom accepts the condolences of House Moon,” Neville said with proper protocol. 

“Neville I suggest you take a trip to Gringotts then and get your Lordship ring as soon as I add you and Luna to my wards,” Phoenix said.  Two human guards came over and looked at the dead body. 

_/What’s to be done with the corpse Lord Azkaban?/_

“Neville what do you want to do with your grandmother’s corpse?”

“How about we send her head to Dumbledore during breakfast in the Great Hall with a note attached saying not to screw with House Longbottom? I don’t care what they do with the body.”

Phoenix nodded to the human guards who went to put the head in a box.  They levitated the body after cauterizing the wound so blood wouldn’t drip in the hallways and disappeared outside before throwing the body into the North Sea. 

“Phoenix we want you to be our child’s godfather,” Neville said after quietly talking with Luna.

“You what?!”

“Luna’s pregnant,” Neville said.  “It happened a couple months ago and…”

“Uh Nev I don’t need to hear the details.  Are you sure you want me as your child’s godfather?”

They both nodded which caused a smile to appear on Phoenix’s face.  “Sure I’ll be your child’s godfather. Congratulations you two.   I just hope you two are ready for this.  Kids are a big responsibility.”

“How would you know that?” Neville asked looking from Phoenix and then to each of his mates.

“No I’m doing nothing of the sort!” Phoenix shouted.  “I just got a talking to from my sire when I turned Emily.  You two need anything, don’t be afraid to come to Azkaban. My people will alert me to your presence and I’ll come right away.”

“Thanks Phoenix,” Neville said and Luna gave Phoenix a kiss on his cheek and smiled in gratitude at him. 

“Luna what are you going to do? Leave or go back to Hogwarts?  Personally I don’t think you should return.  I wouldn’t put it past Dumbledore to try to read your minds or harm you to get to me. Or he would harm your child to hurt Neville.  In fact, for those of you going back to Hogwarts I recommend you learn Occlumency and never look Dumbledore in the eyes.  He’ll be able to read your minds that way.”

 “I’ll go with my husband,” Luna said. “I think my future lies outside of Britain.”

“Croaker?” Phoenix asked.

“I can be your spy in the Ministry Lord Azkaban as well as a spy in the Order of the Phoenix.  I already know Occlumency so I can teach the Twins and Daphne for you.”

“If that is what you want then I won’t stop you,” Phoenix said.  “Well then let’s go outside and add you all to my wards.”

_Outside Azkaban Prison, Azkaban:_

Phoenix unsheathed his sword and slashed open his allies’ hands.  “One at a time place your hands in front of you and send a trickle of your magic into the wards. They’ll flash if they accept you. If you have evil intentions toward me, my mates or my people you’ll burn on the spot.”  Phoenix cleaned his sword off and sheathed it again. 

Neville stepped up first and placed his bleeding hand on the air in front of him while extending a trickle of his magic.  The wards flashed and Neville stepped to stand beside Phoenix.  Next was Luna and again the wards flashed.  She stood beside her husband.  The process was repeated as the Greengrass family and Croaker and the wards flashed for each of them.  Last was Mr. Lovegood.  The wards hummed with anger and he was consumed by fire as Phoenix had said. Writing appeared in Lumen and Phoenix read it before frowning and looking down at the pile of ash before looking at Luna and Neville.

“Luna I’m sorry but it appears that Mr. Lovegood wanted to find a way to bring Tom Riddle here and have him take over my home.”

Luna stared at the spot where her father had been before shaking her head.  “It’s alright Phoenix.  It isn’t your fault.  Daddy was never the same after my mother’s death. I think he went mad after the death of her.”  The wind picked up and blew the ashes away from Azkaban and out towards the middle of the North Sea. 

_Three days later, Hashem Bungalow, Druid Islands:_

Lord Azkaban was nervous.  He had gotten the address of Sarah’s family on the Druid Islands and was currently standing before the door of the small bungalow.   It was Sarah’s birthday which meant the day she would die and be reborn as a vampire.  **This was so much easier with Emily.  She doesn’t have a family and I had no choice in turning her. Sarah on the other hand has family and I don’t know how they will react to their daughter being turned into a vampire. It’s not like I have a choice. It’s the damn law of vampires.  I must look like a fool standing outside and being too scared to simply knock on a door.**

He raised his hand and knocked twice on the door.  A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a woman who was in her mid-thirties and who looked like an older version of Sarah.  / _Good evening.  I am Lord Azkaban and I have come to pick up Sarah Hashem,/_ Lord Azkaban said with a slight bow. 

 _/It is an honor to have my Lord here.  Will you please come in?  I am Abigail Hashem, Sarah’s mother,/_ the woman said stepping back and opening the door wider for Lord Azkaban. 

_/The pleasure is all mine.  I must say you have a lovely and charming daughter.  Tell me where is Mr. Hashem?/_

_/In the parlor my Lord.  If you will allow me to take your cloak I will be glad to show you the way./_

_/Thank you ma’am,/_ Lord Azkaban said.  He removed his blood red cloak and gave it to Mrs. Hashem. She hung it on a peg board and then led him into the parlor which was off the dining room.  A man in his forties was sitting in the chair by the fireplace reading the morning copy of the Daily Prophet. 

_/Dave, Lord Azkaban is here to pick up Sarah./_

_/Apologies my Lord for not coming to greet you./_

_/It is of no consequence Mr. Hashem.  It’s nice to meet you. May I ask what you and your lady do for work?/_

_/I run a bakery here on Castile Island.  My wife is a seamstress.  It’s a modest living for my family but we are both doing what we love./_

_/What do you bake?/_

_/Cakes, Pies, Bread, cookies, brownies, rolls, biscuits, cinnamon rolls, Danishes and gingerbread men./_

_/I will have to remember to stop in there before going back to Azkaban and buying a little of everything to share with my guards and slaves back at Astral Academy.  Mr. and Mrs. Hashim did your daughter tell you that she asked me to turn her into a vampire?  It is one of the laws in vampire society that a vampire must turn his mate or mates in order to breed with them./_

_/Yes she informed us when she came to us three days ago.  I’m disappointed that she would rather be a vampire than live out her life as a human but if it will help her do her job to serve our Lord then I cannot deny it even if it displeases me.  Abigail feels the same way./_

_/I apologize for that. I had no idea it was a law until I was forced to turn my soul mate, a slave of mine.  It is unfortunately the law of vampires and I dare not go against the Council.  But I swear that I will protect her for eternity./_

_/As long as she is happy that is all that matters to me my Lord,/_ Mrs. Hashem said.  _/And you better bring any grandchildren to us so we can see them./_

_/Don’t worry.  I did not know my grandparents as they died before I was born.  I won’t deny my children the opportunity to know their grandparents./_

The three waited in silence for Sarah to enter the parlor.  Fifteen minutes later she entered wearing a lilac ankle length dress with short sleeves.  Sarah gave a curtsey to her lord causing Lord Azkaban to raise an eyebrow at this old custom enforced upon girls and women during medieval times.  Taking his cue, he bowed to Sarah and kiss her hand.  He didn’t know a lot about manners in either the vampire or human worlds due to they hadn’t been a part of the Dursley household and certainly not shown at Hogwarts or for that matter Astral Academy that he had seen. 

_ You look beautiful Sarah Hashem. _

Sarah gave a slight start at hearing Lord Azkaban’s voice in her head but gave a shy smile.  After Sarah had said goodbye to her parents, Lord Azkaban held out his arm and led Sarah out the door.  _/I told your father I would stop by his bakery and buy a bit of everything to share with my guards and slaves back at Astral Academy.  Your parents seem like nice people Sarah./_

_They’re okay.  They’re more interested being known as the family that raised the personal assistant to Lord Azkaban.  If being a vampire can help me in my duties to you as an assistant then that is all that matters to them./_

_/Yes your father said as much. Are you ready to die and live eternity as a vampire Sarah?/_

_/Yes I am my Lord./_

_/Very well.  Is there anywhere special you want this done?/_

_/Hawaii in the USA./_

_/Why a USA state?/_

_/I’ve heard tell that Hawaii is paradise on earth Phoenix. It seems like a romantic spot./_

_/Hawaii it is then./_

Phoenix apparated them to Hawaii.  It was his first time being in the States and he looked around him.  He had apparated them in the middle of a jungle on the Big Island.  “You’re right Sarah.  Hawaii is beautiful. Perhaps I should buy us a home here or have one built that’s big enough to house my mates and the children I’ll have with them.  A communal house that we can all live comfortably in.  I smell water.  I wonder if we’re near a water fall?  What do you say we go looking for it and I turn you there?”

Sarah nodded and they began walking as Phoenix followed the smell and noise of the water.  They walked for an hour before they came to the source.  Pushing through some bushes they came to a clearing with a beautiful waterfall falling into a pool.  “This might hurt,” Phoenix said before sinking his fangs into Sarah’s neck.  As Phoenix was feeding he heard something in the bushes.  Raising his head, his fangs slid out of Sarah’s throat as he saw a human stumble through the bushes. Lashing out with his magic he picked the human up before slamming the prey into the cliff wall that the waterfall was tumbling down.  “I’ll be back in a sec,” Phoenix said as he let Sarah go and walked over to the human who had sank below the water.  Jumping in he grabbed the human and hoisted him onto dry land before walking back to his mate and continuing to feed on her.  As she started swaying he held her against his chest and pulled his head up, licking the blood from his lips before tearing into his wrist with his teeth and pressing it against Sarah’s mouth.  “Drink up Sarah.”

Sarah did as her mate and lord ordered and when Phoenix pulled his wrist away she collapsed to the ground but Phoenix caught her and gently laid her on the ground.  He wasn’t sure how long she’d be out for but knew from his own turning it would be a painful four days for her.  Phoenix flicked his wand at the human who was bleeding from the head and levitated him over to Sarah before tying the human down with shadows.  He hoped that she would awaken soon for there was no cover from the sun here.  

Five hours later he heard a groan and turned his head to see Sarah getting to her feet.  “Prey’s on the ground beside you.  I stopped the bleeding.  Feed and then we can do whatever you want Sarah.”

He turned his head back.  “What do I do?” Sarah called to him.

“Use your vampire senses to locate a vein and then sink your fangs into it.  Then just lap up the blood like a cat,” Phoenix said without turning his head.  “I’ll kill anyone else who comes into this area. In fact I’ve already had to do that twice during these past five hours you’ve been out.”

Sarah did as he said and was soon feeding hungrily on the prey lying at her feet.  Suddenly she yelped.  Phoenix was on his feet but did not approach her.  “What’s wrong?”

“I felt a burning just now.”

Phoenix cautiously walked towards Sarah and slid her dress down to look at her chest.  He saw a tear drop on her skin.  “You’re a water elemental,” Phoenix said gently pulling her dress back up.  “All vampires are elementals according to my sire.”

“What are your elements?”

“Darkness and fire. Darkness is my main element and fire is my minor element.  Ash’s element is fire. Caleb is a water elemental as well so perhaps he could teach you to control your element.  Emily’s elements are lightning and air.  Wonder what Daphne’s will be?”

“My body hurts.”

“You’ll be sore for four days as your body goes through the transformation process into a vampire.  I’m surprised you woke up so quickly.  Emily surprisingly didn’t pass out but I did.  I didn’t wake up until the next evening.”

Sarah went back to her prey and Phoenix stood there, turning his head from side to side as his eyes and ears searched the darkness for anything that dared come into the clearing.  Thankfully it was quiet minus the usual night animal activities going on.  They walked back to the pool and Sarah cleaned her mouth with the water.  Then she leaned against him and closed her eyes.  “We can’t stay here.  We have to get back to Azkaban,” Phoenix said to her. 

“How long is it until dawn?”

“Seven hours. Do you really want to stay here that long?”

“It’s nice here.”

Phoenix sighed.  “If it is what you want then we’ll stay here for six hours but then we need to get back to Azkaban to sleep.  What do you propose to do for six hours though?”

In answer to Phoenix’s question Sarah turned Phoenix’s face to her own and softly kissed his mouth.  “You’re sure?” Phoenix asked when they had pulled away.  “I won’t do this if it isn’t what you want.”

“I’m sure Phoenix.”

“You don’t want to wait? Maybe wait five years?”

Sarah shook her head and smiled at him.  The young lord threw his hands in the air and gave up.  “Fine if that’s what you want.  Are you sure you aren’t just doing this to piss off my other mates?”  At the cocky smile on Sarah’s face Phoenix grinned and pushed Sarah onto the ground.  “You’re being a cheeky child Sarah but you’re going to have to wait until we go back to Azkaban.  I didn’t take wards as an elective this year and don’t know how to set them up. Hogwarts never taught warding either.”

He pulled her up and flamed them to his room.  “Let me just go and tell my guards not to let anyone in the royal quarters and not to bother me and then I’ll be back okay?” Without waiting for an answer Phoenix left his room and made his way over to the guards on duty at the entrance to the royal quarters of Azkaban Palace. 

_/Vice.  I’ve turned Sarah into a vampire.  I don’t want anyone, including Emily and Daphne, coming into this part of the palace for the rest of the evening or tomorrow.  Is that clear?/_

_/Congrats Lord Azkaban and yes it is perfectly clear. Nobody will bother you or your mate tonight.  We’ll make sure of it./_

_/Thank you Vice.  Make sure you tell the changing of the guards at dawn tomorrow./_

_/I will. Go enjoy your mate./_

_/How…?/_

_/My Lord what you’re planning on doing with your mate is written all over your face.  Some of the past Lords have also had the same excitement on their faces when they got married.  Good night Lord Azkaban./_

He turned and made his way back into his room where he locked the door and cast a silencing charm in the room.  Though he trusted his guards he wasn’t taking any chances.  As he turned something hit him and he panicked.  He lashed out with his magic knocking whatever had hit him into the wall.  A yelp of pain alerted him to the fact that it must have been Sarah who had tackled him.  “DO NOT DO THAT EVER AGAIN SARAH!” Phoenix shouted.  “You’re lucky I didn’t tear you apart for that!”  His magic wrapped around her ankles and wrists and jerked her until she hung in front of him.  Phoenix’s eyes had darkened like they did when he was angry and he stared coldly at his mate.  “Tackling another vampire like that can get you killed Sarah,” Phoenix said with a slight edge to his voice.  He pulled his magic back into himself, letting Sarah fall to the floor where she let out a whimper at the punishment from her sire. 

Phoenix breathed deeply and tried to calm his anger. Slowly his eyes lightened back into his regular color and he helped Sarah up off the floor.  “Sorry I hurt you Sarah but you startled me when you tackled me like that.  I reacted without thinking.”

“That was stupid of me Phoenix. Sorry.”

“We both apologized for our actions tonight.  I think that’s enough don’t you?”  Phoenix picked her up easily and carried her to his bed where he laid her.  “Happy birthday Sarah,” Phoenix said as he bent his head to kiss her.


	23. Bane of the Vampire

_Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England:_

Phoenix flamed to Gringotts that morning. Aniketos and Moonrise had been giving him flaming lessons while Demon and Eleanor had been working with their master on shadow camouflage and how to shadow travel.  Neville was with him to get his Lordship ring as Phoenix had suggested. 

“Arrange to have your money transferred overseas. I fear what that idiot Fudge will do if he or Dumbledore get ahold of my former identity and try to confiscate my vaults or those of my allies. I have a meeting with the Goblins.  Have one of them direct you to me when you’re done. Make sure to add Luna to your will and vaults as Lady Longbottom as well.”

“Will they do that?”

“I’m the heir of Merlin, Le Fay, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Peverell.  Some of the oldest clients in Gringotts.  They will do anything for a very old client.  Treat Goblins with respect and they will do the same for you. The Longbottoms are as old as Potter right?”

Neville nodded.  “Then as long as you ask them nicely they’ll do anything for such a big and old client.”

When Phoenix had last been at Azkaban he had received all ten of his Lordship rings in addition to the ring he had made for Moon House.  They had all combined into one ring so all he needed to do was concentrate on which one he wanted shown. Choosing his Rawthorn ring, Phoenix walked up to an available teller.

“Good morning Master Goblin. I have a meeting with Director Ragnoc,” Phoenix said and flashed the goblin his Rawthorn ring.   “Mr. Longbottom is with me and I would also like him to come see me when he is done with his own business.”

“Of course Lord Rawthorn.  Bone Crusher!”

A young goblin appeared.  “Show Lord Rawthorn to Director Ragnoc’s office.”

Phoenix followed the goblin to the Director’s office  and stepped inside after knocking on the door. “Good morning Ragnoc.  Thank you for agreeing to see me.”

“The Goblin Nation is happy to help Lord Rawthorn.  What can I do for you?”

“I’m worried that Fudge will try to confiscate my Azkabanian vaults since that mortal seems determined to anger me and ignore my orders.  I would like them transferred overseas if possible. Once the current Minister, Dumbledore and Voldemort are dead I will have them transferred back to Britain.”

“Lord Rawthorn all your vaults were transferred to House Moon.  The vaults for Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Evans, Rawthorn, Azkaban, Peverell, Le Fay, and Merlin no longer exist. So it’s impossible for the Ministry to seize your properties and money from any of your vaults. Lord Azkaban I set up his vaults so that if anyone other than the current Lord Azkaban tried to get into his vaults they would lose their magic and be reduced to a squib. He also tied in his blood to the Azkaban vaults, meaning that only you can get into it because Azkaban blood flows through your veins. But if you would like your Azkaban vaults transferred overseas to the Gringotts branch in Italy I can arrange that if you like.”

“That’s interesting.  I’m starting to like Lee Thistle more and more. Best to play it safe and have my Azkaban vaults transferred over as well as the Potter and Black vaults to be safe. I also have some other business to discuss with you if I may?”

“Of course Lord Rawthorn.”

“I want to add my mates; Sarah Hashem, Emily Spear, and Daphne Greengrass; to my vaults.  Emily and I have a soul bond and Sarah was turned last night.  I have three vials of blood right here, each one labeled with their initials.”  He pulled out the vials he had collected last night and set them on the desk.  “I also want wards set up around all my allies’ homes along with warding Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the best goblin wards available and I want them high in defense and offense if possible.  I also want whatever high security I can get for all my vaults available. Take whatever payment is needed plus 10% to yourself and all the goblins who work on the wards.”

“Do you have a list of those allies?”

“Cyrus and Irene Greengrass, Croaker, House Longbottom, Fred and George, and Severus Snape.  Also have any Prince properties warded as well.”

Ragnoc took the information down and sent it off to a waiting goblin to get everything settled.  “For adding your mates to your vaults just pour each vial on to this piece of parchment, one at a time, and they will be added to your vaults.”

Phoenix did so and the parchment flashed gold three times.  “They are now added Lord Rawthorn.”

“Thank you Ragnoc.  My allies may be in sometime today to have their vaults upgraded in defense or transferred overseas until the current threats to me and them die.”

“That is understandable Lord Rawthorn. Is there anything else?”

“I have claimed ownership of all the Aurors and Prisoners in Azkaban,” Phoenix handed Ragnoc a long list. “Their properties are of no interest to me so you can do whatever you please with them.  I will also be taking three hundred years of rent from the Ministry in payment for use of my home and subjects during my absence. How will that be taken out?”

“It will be taken out of the Ministry vault which means the Ministry will go broke.”

“That’s the Ministry’s problem them.  Does Fudge have enough money to cover the rest of the costs?”

“No.”

“Well then take whatever you can from the Fudge Vault or vaults and transfer it along with all the money in the Ministry to my Moon Vault I set up on the day I had my inheritance test.  Let’s see how the people of Britain take to chaos on the street of Britain.  In payment for the money Dumbledore stole from me I want all that taken as well as any properties belonging to the Dumbledore line.  I also want the Weasleys to pay back all the money they stole and the Order of the Phoenix Vault shut down and all money transferred to my vault in payment with interest.”

“Do you know who is a part of this order?”

“Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Snape, Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and Dawlish are the ones I know for certain.  If necessary take money from their vaults as well if the money in the Order of the Phoenix vault isn’t enough to cover all the money stolen from me.”

“It will be as you ask Lord Rawthorn.  Lord Rawthorn may I ask what happened to the girl you made as a slave?”

“Dead.  She attacked my soul mate as well as my colt and I killed her for it.  As for that whore Ginerva, I haven’t seen her but then I was only in Africa once checking out my property there.”

A knock on the door caused a goblin to lead in Neville. “How was your business Neville?”

“It was fine Phoenix. Everything went as you said it would.”

“Perhaps if more wizards would show respect to the beings who manage their money than relations would be better between goblins and wizards. That won’t happen sadly with the current idiots in office and power.”

“True but they won’t be around forever and you’ll hopefully be around long enough to enact changes in Hogwarts and magical Britain, possibly the rest of the world, for all creatures.”

“That is true Neville.  Are you done?”

“Yeah I’m ready to leave.  But where will I and Luna stay?”

“Did you get a list of all properties and vaults owned by House Longbottom?”

“Yeah.”

“Look it over and perhaps you may find a home in Italy. If not then I’ll let you stay in Flower Villa which is in Rome, Italy until you purchase your own home in Italy.”

Neville pulled out the parchment with a list of all his properties and found a manor in Tuscany, Italy.  “Earth Manor, Tuscany, Italy,” Neville read.  “Director Ragnoc may I get a port key to Tuscany Manor?”

“Of course Lord Longbottom.”  Director Ragnoc transfigured a rock into a Hufflepuff scarf and muttered some words over the scarf.  “There you are Mr. Longbottom.  One way port key to Earth Manor.”

“Thank you Director Ragnoc.”

“Thank you for your time Ragnoc.  Come on Neville.”

Phoenix and Neville stood, shook Ragnoc’s hand and walked out of the bank before Phoenix flamed Neville to Longbottom Manor where Luna was. “You’re really going to ruin everyone who wronged you aren’t you Phoenix?”

“They deserve it for spying and stealing money and family heirlooms from me. They’ll learn what it means to cross a Potter, to cross one of the most richest and powerful wizards in the world.”

“I’m glad I’m on your side then.”

“And I appreciate you and Luna sticking by me Neville. I got to get back to Azkaban.  I need to see the selection of kids that will be going off to Hogwarts, give Daphne her bracelet and go back to Astral Academy.  I take it you and Luna will attempt to apply there?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you’ll be taking an elemental class then for being an Earth Elemental.  We’ll have a class together.  Bye Nev and be safe.”

_Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

Lord Azkaban arrived in his palace. He was getting good at flame travel and shadow travel thanks to the lessons from his familiars.  Emily had also been learning flame travel and shadow travel as well.  It turned out these abilities transferred over to her when she wasn’t a Phenisk.  Lord Azkaban went to his room in the royal quarters and grabbed the gold and silver bracelet he had inscribed with protection runes.  “Crystal Light,” Phoenix said over the bracelet and the bracelet glowed once.  Slipping it into his pocket he made his way back into the palace where he found Daphne standing with her parents.  “This is a bracelet inscribed with protection runes on it Daphne. I want you to wear it all the time and never remove it or else you won’t be protected.  If you’re ever in danger the safe word is Crystal Light. It will transport you back to Azkaban. You are not to leave your common room without the guards who go into Slytherin House present. Understand?”  A necklace was given to Astoria.  It was a silver chain with a ruby dangling off the end.  “Safe word for your necklace Astoria is ‘Griffin’.  Same rules apply to you.”

Daphne and Astoria nodded.  “Cyrus and Irene, I’ve arranged for the goblins to take money out of one of my vaults and pay for wards to be set up around Greengrass Manor as well as the homes of my other allies.  I did the same with all the Snape and Prince properties so that Severus will be protected when his sentence is up.  Fred and George your tuition is taken care of for the year.  Do try to get good grades and don’t spend all your time making joke products.  You guys are smart and shouldn’t be afraid to show that.  These are for you,” pulling out two gold rings and handing one to each twin.  “I’ve put protection runes on them as well.  Safe word is ‘Grey Justice’.  It will transport you here.”

“When will the head arrive at Hogwarts?” Fred asked.

“Excited to see that are we Fred?”

“I’m excited to see Dumbledore’s face,” Fred said.

“It will be there at breakfast. I wonder how Hogwarts will do with the Pranksters back for another year?”

Fred and George just grinned causing Daphne to roll her eyes. “Don’t encourage them Phoenix.”  Lord Azkaban just chuckled

He turned to the guards, a mixture of sixth to seventh years.  Snapping his fingers a pile of parchment appeared in his hand and he handed the parchment out to Daphne’s guards.  _/This details that you are citizens of Azkaban and your tuition is paid for as well as transcripts from Knight Academy. Your job at Azkaban is to protect Lady Daphne but I also expect you all to achieve high marks in your subjects. You represent not only myself but you also represent the rest of Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  I also expect you all to keep up with your training as well.  Understood?/_

 _/Understood Lord Azkaban,/_ the students said saluting their Lord. 

_/Lord Azkaban what if we are in danger at Hogwarts?/_

_/Only citizens of Azkaban, and my allies, can apparate into Azkaban and the Druid Islands.  It will also throw off anybody foolish enough to attempt to latch onto you apparation trail.  Well I must be off to school and you all should get going.  I expect you all will be sorted when you arrive. If I can have a good mix in all houses that will be best./_

Lord Azkaban kissed Daphne and watched her and her sixty guards leave along with Astoria and the Twins.  Sixty guards may have been a bit overkill but he needed enough to protect Daphne, Astoria and the Twins at Hogwarts.  “Sarah, Emily, Elias, Aspen, and Maggie we’re leaving for Astral Academy.”

Lord Azkaban made sure he had his book bag and his sword before leading his guards and two mates outside.  Samuel was already waiting with the carriage.  Elias, Aspen and Maggie stood to the side as their Lord and two Ladies stepped into the carriage before following suit. When the door closed Samuel snapped the reins and the Nightmares surged forward and climbed into the sky to make their way back to Italy.

_Hogsmead, Scotland:_

Daphne, Astoria, the Twins and the sixty Azkaban guards appeared at Hogsmeade Station and made their way up the street to Hogwarts.  Fred and George were jumping with joy at being back at Hogwarts.  “Think Freedom will allow us to play pranks on Dumbledore this year?”

“No,” one of the guards said.  “Our Lord doesn’t want you two doing anything that can get you sentenced to Azkaban.  Lady Daphne, we were told by our Lord to only address you by your title in private.  We apologize for the informality in the way we will address you but our Lord feared it would attract unwanted attention to you and to us.”

“I can understand that and don’t fault him for that. It actually makes sense.  What is your name?”

“Thorin Shield my Lady,” the guard replied bowing to Daphne.  “I’ll be in my sixth year and am a half-blood.” 

As the group approached Hogwarts, they flipped their cloaks over their swords.  Half of the group were also carrying bows and quivers of arrows with them as well.  Azkabanians learned magic, sword fighting, some learned archery, and muggle fighting techniques as well as different types of martial arts.  All citizens of Azkaban knew how to swim and ride a horse for pleasure or in battle, horse riding in battle being something that the magical world had forgotten.  A couple of professors came out and began making their way towards the group. A hissed command in Lumen from Thorin and the guards threw up their mental shields.  Their wands were strapped in wand holsters that were fire proof, water proof, had anti-theft and anti-summoning charms on them. 

“Miss Greengrass and Miss Greengrass why are you not in the Great Hall at your table? And Fred and George Weasley what are you doing back here? You aren’t students.” Minerva said.

“I was welcoming these transfer students Professor McGonagall,” Daphne said gesturing to her guards. 

“And we have,” Fred said

“Come back,” George continued

“For another year to finish our education!” The Twins said together. 

“Fifty points each from Slytherin and detention Miss Greengrass and Miss Greengrass at eight tonight,” Minerva said.  “And you are to report to the Headmaster’s office after breakfast to explain why you two were not at Hogwarts during the weekend.”

“How are you two supporting your education Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley?”

“We are no longer Weasleys Professor,” Fred said.  “Our education is paid for by the man who put us into business. We have the letter right here.”  Fred handed the letter to Professor McGonagall who looked it over.

_Greetings to whoever receives this letter-_

_I am a partner and benefactor of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  My two mischief making partners have expressed an interest in returning to Hogwarts to complete their education.  If you check the tuition records you will find that Mr. Fred and Mr. George’s tuition for one year at Hogwarts has been paid in full along with all their school supplies for the year.  They know the conditions of this year of free schooling._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Quicksilver_

“And what are you kids doing here? You’re not students. And what you are doing with those dangerous weapons? You will hand them over immediately,” Minerva said.

Thorin stepped forward.  “As Miss Greengrass said we are transfer students.  These are our papers,” Thorin said handing his parchment to the stern looking witch in front of him and stepping aside as the rest of the guards followed suit.  “We are here on behalf of our Lord and you will not be removing our weapons from us. But you can try if you’re determined,” Thorin said sneering at the woman in front of him.  “These are our transcripts from our school, signed letters from our parents and our Lord, and proof that our tuition has been paid for from our Lord’s own vaults.”

Filius Flitwick took the stack of parchments and examined them.  “Everything appears to be here Minerva.  Welcome to Hogwarts then everyone.  I am Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor.  I hope to see some of you in my house.”

“Thank you for the welcome Professor Flitwick,” Thorin said. 

“Filius do you really feel it’s smart allowing strange students into our school? I’ve met this ‘Lord Azkaban’ and he’s dangerous.  He had those foul monsters kill Severus Snape.”

 

The half-dementor children flinched and the human children’s faces darkened with anger at the Deputy Headmistresses words. Their Lord was only ‘dangerous’ to his enemies and dementors were not the evil monsters the rest of the world pretended they were.  “ _Professor_ McGonagall I would watch what you say about our Lord and half of his people.  Half of the students with me are half-dementor,” Thorin said.  “Are you always this suspicious of transfer students or is just because of our citizenship? Because if it is the latter then you are being discriminatory and biased, not to mention unprofessional which is unbecoming of someone in your position.”

“There’s nothing in the rule book that says that transfer students and exchange students aren’t allowed at Hogwarts Minerva.  Why do you have weapons with you?” Filius asked with curiosity.

“Our Lord’s orders were that we keep training while at Hogwarts as part of our enrollment here Professor Flitwick,” Thorin said.  “Do you mind if we make our way inside the castle now?  We’re anxious to get sorted and begin our classes.” 

 _/Get some breakfast as well Thorin,/_ a half-dementor sixth year girl said.

“And get something to eat. We didn’t eat before coming here.”

“Of course.  It’s rude of me and Minerva to keep you out here.  Follow me to the Great Hall.  Mr. Fred and Mr. George you can return to the Gryffindor Table if you like.  Miss Greengrass and Miss Greengrass please return to the Slytherin table when we get to the Great Hall.”

_Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland:_

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the students looked up as they saw the Greengrass sisters, the Weasley Twins, and sixty students walk into the Great Hall following Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. 

Dumbledore stood up as the Twins made their way to Gryffindor and the Greengrass sisters made their way to Slytherin.  “What is the meaning of this intrusion Minerva and Filius?”

“These sixty students are transfer students Headmaster.  They have everything right here,” Filius said having taken the stack of parchment from Minerva.  “The Terrible Twins,” Fred and George laughed at the name, “are also back to finish their education at Hogwarts. Their education is fully paid for.”

Dumbledore saw the quivers slung over some of the transfer students’ shoulders.  “You will give any weapons on you to me at once! Weapons are not allowed in school.”

“Wands are weapons and yet you have no problem allowing them in school,” Thorin said.  “I would also like to take this time to say that the Deputy Headmistress was being unprofessional by verbally attacking us, the Troublesome Twosome, and docking points as well as giving detentions to the Greengrass sisters.  If you don’t believe me then ask Professor Flitwick as he was there.”

“Hogwarts doesn’t accept transfer students,” Dumbledore said.  “Leave now or you’ll all be arrested.”

The hall had gone quiet as all the students stared at their headmaster in shock.  He was really going to try to arrest children for wanting an education and had the proper documents to transfer?  “Oh and Slytherin has been docked fifty points each,” Thorin continued which prompted outrage from the Slytherin table.  “Just for meeting a group of transfer students.”

“There is nothing in the rule book or the Hogwarts Charter banning transfer or exchange students headmaster,” Filius said.  “I’ve already approved them and their paperwork is real.  Or I can go to the Board of Governors about this.”

Dumbledore paled and sat down.  He couldn’t risk the Board of Governors coming and snooping around where they didn’t belong.  “Fine.”

“What about our detentions and point loss?” Astoria asked.

“They stand Miss Greengrass.”

Filius turned to the Azkabanian students.  “Kindly form a line here and I will bring the sorting hat and stool to get you sorted.”

Filius made his way to the headmaster’s office where he got the sorting hat and the stool before making his way back to the Great Hall.  The sorting was slow but each house got fifteen students and a mixture of sixth and seventh years.  When breakfast finally appeared on the table and everyone was eating the morning Daily Prophet came in.  On the front page was the letter from Lord Azkaban that had been sent to the Ministry and then a story beneath that detailed the dead Aurors on the Atrium floor. The Aurors looked like they had been torn apart by an animal.  The Azkabanian children knew the punishment the Aurors had faced from their Lord for attacking the dementors working in the prison.  A hoot sounded and everyone watched as a brown owl flew over to the headmaster and landed in front of him.

Dumbledore untied the box from the owl’s legs and the owl flew up and out the window.  He opened the box and lifted out the head of Madam Longbottom.  Minerva fainted which caused snickers from the Azkabanian citizens.  Dumbledore looked in the box and pulled out an envelope. He opened it and read the contents of the letter:

_Headmaster-_

_I will not be returning to Hogwarts and neither will my wife Luna Longbottom. I have also taken up the Lordship Ring of Longbottom House.  You may recognize my grandmother, or should I say former grandmother, as I cast that bitch out of the family after she said something against my wife.  I will also not become a tool for you to use against the Dark Lord so you can forget it!_

_Lord Longbottom_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_

Dumbledore fainted.  He had lost his second weapon.  What the hell was he going to do now?

_Astral Academy, Florence, Italy:_

Samuel pulled the carriage up the doors of Astral Academy so Lord Azkaban, Lady Emily and Lady Sarah could depart and seek shelter in the school.  Elias, Aspen and Maggie also departed and began making their way back to their home in the slave area.  “You two follow me,” Phoenix said.   The three vampires made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at Skymane table. 

“Tangos how have classes been?”

“Fine Phoenix.  Who are they?”

“Two of my mates.  This is Emily,” pointing at Emily, “and Sarah.  They’re both vampires. If you value your life they will not be harmed by you or your kind.  Especially Emily as she is my soul mate,” Phoenix said as his voice lowered dangerously and his eyes flashed.

“Everyone at Astral Academy knows to never screw with a vampire or a werewolf regarding their mates,” Tangos said. “Pleasure to meet such fine ladies,” Tangos said nodding to Emily and Sarah. 

“Did I miss anything while I was away?” Phoenix asked piling food onto his plate.

“I heard we’re getting a new teacher. Some werewolf from Britain is going to be teaching...”

Phoenix set down his fork with a clatter and stood up. “You two stay here and do not move!” Phoenix shouted at Emily and Sarah. 

Remus Lupin felt he was lucky to get a job in Italy.  Perhaps he could find out where that vampire had disappeared to and kill him for James and Lily.  There was no way James and Lily would have tolerated having a vampire as a son.  He was going to be teaching Transfiguration this year.  This was a school that allowed humans, high elves, werewolves and nasty vampires to attend.  He had been forced to lie to get the job when he said that he had no issue with vampires.  He walked through the wards only to be caught and thrown back out.  The wind shifted and he turned only to be slammed back into the earth by powerful magic. 

“Well what do we have here?”


	24. Confrontations

Cloaked in shadows to hide him from the sun Phoenix looked down on his former uncle.  He had seen the wards throw Remus Lupin back after he had attempted to walk through them. He had flamed outside of the wards and had slammed the werewolf into the ground after he had been thrown out by the wards surrounding his new school.  He had no doubt that Dumbledore had helped the wolf get a job here at Astral Academy but he was wondering how Dumbledore had known to look here or if he had just guessed. **Guess I’ll have to be more careful.  If Dumbledore finds out about me and Daphne he’ll probably torture her to get to me. If he finds out about Emily and Sarah who knows what he might do?**

Phoenix wandlessly bound, blindfolded and gagged the wolf. He wasn’t touching the mutt so he wrapped his shadows around the wolf and flamed away to a cottage he had found during his explorations at night when he couldn’t sleep. Life events just seemed to interfere in his schooling and running his nation. He and his prisoner arrived in the cottage and Phoenix cast silencing charms around the cottage.  He had cast silencing charms and notice-me-not spells around the entire area for a ten-mile radius so he could get away and relax without being seen or bothered by anybody.  _~Sometimes a Lord needs to get some time away from life.~_

Phoenix went to the kitchen and made himself a turkey and roast beef sandwich with lettuce, onion, tomato, and cheddar cheese on whole multigrain bread, poured himself a glass of iced tea and went back to the chair where he collapsed to await the awakening of the wolf that he had wandlessly knocked unconscious.  Phoenix kept one hand on the sword hilt, ready to draw it if necessary, never mind the fact that he didn’t know _how_ to use a sword.  Nobody would find this house anyway thanks to Phoenix’s quick thinking.  Remembering how his parents had been betrayed by that damn rat and his own experiences with betrayal he had taken a lesson out of Tom’s book.  Phoenix had cast the Fidelius Charm on the cottage and surrounding area with himself as secret keeper.  

“Ah you’re awake.  About time,” Phoenix said setting his empty glass on the table. 

“Harry,” Remus said.  “Where are we?”

“First time you’ve used my human name since my turning.  The two of us are going to have a little chat. And you will shut up and listen to me!” Phoenix shouted, unleashing a little of his magic and flinging the wolf into the wall while waving his hand to make silver chains appear and tie the wolf down as he screamed in pain. 

“Twenty-seven schools in Italy, one for each region and you come to the school my sire went to as a human.  What the _hell_ made you pick that one?”

“Lucky guess,” Remus said.

“Lucky guess on Dumbledore’s part you mean. Oh yes I know all about the fact that you’re here on Dumbledore’s orders to kill me Remus. Let me tell about my life under Dumbledore’s manipulations shall I?

“Albus Dumbledore ignored my parents’ will and put me instead with my muggle relatives when my parents expressly put in their will that I was not to go there. In fact you were one of the people they wanted to give me to in the event of their death.  Now I can understand the fact that werewolves are not allowed custody of children under British magical law but you could have bothered to come see me.  What was the reason you never bothered to check on your own cub?”

“Dumbledore told me I wasn’t allowed to go near you for your own safety. He said people would be watching me and follow me to wherever you were staying and attack you.”

“So you listened to a senile manipulative bastard over your own wolf instincts? Pathetic.  My aunt hated magic because she was jealous of my mother.  That hatred was put on me. For ten years I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter and that was only after my uncle packed the family up and fled all over the damn country to escape the constant bombardment of letters. I grew up thinking my parents were drunks who died in a car crash and never knowing of the fact that I was a wizard.  From the time I was four I was forced to do all the cooking for the family and only got scraps to eat like a stray dog.  I was beaten if I did better in school then my whale of a cousin so I learned to hide how smart I was and purposely forced myself to do average to avoid a beating from my uncle.  This continued once I got into Hogwarts because Ron Weasley was a jealous prat and Hermione Granger was always jealous if anyone did better than her.  I was also starved and denied medical attention while living with the Dursleys as well.

“Then on my eleventh birthday a half-giant appears out of nowhere, tells me I’m a wizard and hands me a letter to Hogwarts.  A letter I have been trying to get for the past week.  He explains that Voldemort killed my parents and the next day takes me to Diagon Alley where everyone knows me and is only interested in meeting the _Boy-Who-Lived_ and not the boy, Harry Potter.  When we get to Gringotts Hagrid has my vault key.  Now Remus do you think that is normal for the headmaster to keep ahold of students’ vault keys?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then I’ll answer my own question.  It is not but Dumbledore always did have a fucked up fascination with me and screwing up my life.  Ever since I have entered the wizarding world, or re-entered it as the case may be, my life has been in danger.  In my first year Dumbledore allows a mythical dog from Hell to be locked up in the third floor corridor behind a simple locked door that could be opened with the Alohomora spell to guard a mythical stone to bait the spirit of Voldemort.  Three first years easily beat those traps and I nearly die trying to keep Quirrell off of me.  Second year a basilisk is roaming the school petrifying students so an innocent twelve year old goes into the mythical Chamber of Secrets and slays a sixty foot basilisk only to again nearly die and stop the spirit of Tom Riddle from coming back to power and sucking the life out of Miss Weasley.  We both know what happened in my third year so let’s not bother with that.  Four year Dumbledore and two other idiots reinstate a dangerous and barbaric tournament where hundreds of contestants have died in the past and some polyjuiced nutter puts my name in the Goblet of Fire, forcing me to compete where my blood is later used to resurrect the Dark Lord and leading me to inadvertently cause Cedric Diggory’s death.  Then said nutter death eater proceeds to attempt to kill me after returning with Cedric’s body!  The summer before fifth year I get attacked by a couple of dementors and face a full trial for defending myself and my whale of a cousin from said dementors because Fudge is on a damn power trip.  Then in fifth year Dumbledore purposely ignores me and convinces Snape to ‘teach’ me Occlumency. The bastard then mind rapes me instead of practicing Occlumency properly which made me hate his lessons. Let us not forget Umbridge and her sick fascination with torturing me with a FUCKING BLODO QUILL for telling the truth about Voldemort’s return and no proper DADA training.  Then when Sirius is killed in the Department of Mysteries because Voldemort tricked me into seeing Sirius being tortured and that no good house elf Kreacher, Dumbledore tells me of a stupid prophecy about I am the only one to defeat the Dark Lord.

“Now let’s examine you shall we Remus?”

“Why do you want to examine me?”

“How is that you, out of all the hundreds of other werewolves at Hogwarts, were chosen to attend Hogwarts?  What makes you so special compared to the rest of your kin?  You said in my third year that the Shrieking Shack was built and the Whomping Willow planted the year you came to Hogwarts yes?”

Remus nodded.

“Then surely they would have been enough to keep future werewolf students contained during their transformations and the rest of the student body and staff safe on the full moon for future werewolf students.  Yet you are the only werewolf to ever attend Hogwarts.  Why is that Remus?  Furthermore why were James and Sirius not expelled for almost getting Snape killed by you? Why is it that Hagrid wasn’t sent to Azkaban or fired for keeping dangerous beasts around Hogwarts? Face it Remus.  You were used just like I was and Voldemort was.”

“I wasn’t used!”

“Really?  So you don’t regret almost tearing Severus Snape to shreds or worse turning him into a werewolf?  Even though three students were breaking the law by becoming illegal Animagi you didn’t bother to turn them in? You didn’t do anything to stop James and Sirius from bullying Severus Snape either did you? Do not pretend that you are better than me Remus! I never asked to become a vampire! Do you really think I purposely went out and found the first vampire I could see to bite me?! I did not originally want this. I would have given ANYTHING to have a normal life and have my parents back. I would trade all the money I have in order to get rid of this fame that was heaped upon me at a year old!  It’s sad that I only achieved what I had longed for as a human by being turned into a vampire.  I am finally free of Dumbledore’s manipulations and free of the betrayers who stole not only money from the Potter vaults but also Potter family books!”

Remus stared at Harry in shock.  No… there was no way that Dumbledore would… Dumbledore said he had to kill Harry because he was a dark creature!

Phoenix snorted as he read Remus’s mind.  “Do you honestly think that Dumbledore wouldn’t kill you if you betrayed him Remus? After all he threw an innocent man into Azkaban for twelve years and did nothing to help that man get a trial.  He manipulated an innocent child and invented a false prophecy to destroy the lives of three innocent people. He stupefied his pet death eater and had him sentenced to life in Azkaban when said spy decided he didn’t want to be a slave to the leaders of light and dark anymore.  Dumbledore uses people in his little game of chess and doesn’t care if innocents die. As long as he can pretend to be the leader of the light he doesn’t care who he hurts in the process or how many lives he destroys.  Let me tell you about my turning then since I have your attention.  Hedwig, my loyal and faithful companion and one true friend, intercepted a letter from Ron to Hermione.  I’ll read it to you.”

“ _Hermione-_

_I can’t wait to see you this summer. Harry is a danger to be around ever since Cedric’s death at the end of fourth year.  It’s only gotten worse since Sirius’s death.  He’s unstable and an attention seeker.  Taking us into the Ministry like that on some ‘vision’ of Sirius being tortured.  He could have gotten us all killed. Ever since the three of us entered Hogwarts five years ago we’ve nearly gotten killed every year at Hogwarts so far.  If it hadn’t been for the money I’ve been getting from Dumbledore and the fact that Ginny will one day be Mrs. Potter I wouldn’t have bothered being friends with him in the first place.  I’m glad that we can stop pretending to be his friends this year.  I’ve been putting the money Dumbledore has been giving me into a separate vault that only I have access to. I can’t wait until we get our final checks this month for all we’ve done for Dumbledore these past five years.  I’ll be happy to finally be free of him.  Then we won’t have to hide our relationship any longer and can just be ourselves.  As soon as that marriage contract goes into effect on his seventeenth birthday Ginny will marry him and my family will have access to the Potter fortune.  Ginny’s been dreaming of this event since Harry saved her in her first year.  I’ll see you on September 1st._

_Love,_

_Ron_

“When I got my ticket from Hagrid he didn’t bother to tell me how to get onto Platform 9 ¾.  I had no idea what to do.  What luck it must have been to meet a red headed family with an owl, talking loudly of muggles and asking what the Platform number was!  Don’t you think I was just lucky that the Weasleys happened to be there at the exact moment I was in the middle of the platform? A poor confused boy who had just found out he was a wizard and was looking forward to his first year at a magical school?  Tell me Remus why would a woman who has already had five children go to Hogwarts and one on the way need to ask about the platform number to the Hogwarts Express and be talking loudly about Muggles in a train station? Surely with all the kids she popped out she’d be able to remember the platform.   But then again she can’t even tell the Twins apart and seems to think she needs to be my mother.  I have a mother and Molly Weasley is not it.  No Remus it was all a set up by Dumbledore only I was too innocent and naïve to realize it then.

“As soon as I met Hagrid and Ron they told me all about how evil Slytherin was, telling me that only dark witches and wizards come out of there.  Did you know that Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he is the Light Sorcerer?!  The hat wanted to put me into Slytherin but because I had heard from Hagrid and Ron how ‘evil’ Slytherin was I demanded it put me into Gryffindor.  What a mistake that was. If I could go back and do my human life over I would go into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw and have accepted Malfoy’s request to become friends with him.  I was attacked by my sire who never meant to turn me in the first place after I went out of the house to clear my head and think back on my life.  I have found out plenty since my turning and death.  I had hoped that you would stick by me being a dark creature yourself Remus.  Even though we are separate creatures, you knew the prejudices of the world against werewolves and other dark creatures. You could have helped me but instead you betrayed me by turning my back on me. That hurt more than the betrayal by the Weasleys and Hermione.

“I never knew about my real heritage, my abilities, or the lines I had inherited until my inheritance test the day of Sirius’s will reading.  My sire and blood uncle took me to Gringotts where I met Neville and Luna an hour earlier to talk to them in person.  They never betrayed me and didn’t care that I was a vampire.  I was still just Harry to them.  They never cared about my fame or my money.  It was the same with the Twins.  Did you know that I never heard of my parents’ will until the day I went in to hear Sirius’s will? It was supposed to be read on my eleventh birthday but of course I didn’t know that.  And guess who sealed my will and went against it? Albus-Too-Many-Names-Dumbledore. I finally attained my freedom and learned of things that were denied me after my death.  Tell me did you believe Dumbledore when he wrote in the Prophet that I died? Don’t bother lying to me because I already know the truth from my spy.”

“I couldn’t believe it when Dumbledore said you had turned to the dark and become a death eater. I also didn’t imagine you being stupid enough to go to Diagon Alley when the Order was hunting for you.”

“I went to the Leaky Cauldron after escaping from my home,” Phoenix said. “Got a new wand and made a new vault since you snapped my old one.  Why do you believe Dumbledore so much Remus? He would turn on you if he thought you were a danger to him.”

“Dumbledore allowed me to go to school. Without him I wouldn’t have been able to go to school and get an education.”

“You could have gone to school in any other country aside from Britain and easily found a job,” Phoenix said.  “Not all countries are as prejudiced against dark creatures as Britain. Personally I am glad to be out of that place.” Phoenix pulled out his sword and advanced on Remus.  “I can see you’re too far gone concerning Dumbledore.  Hope you enjoy explaining yourself to my parents and Padfoot.”  Phoenix swung his sword and sliced cleanly through Remus’s head.  Wiping his sword with the dead wolf’s robes he called Moonrise. “Take the head to Dumbledore for me would you Moonrise?  Make sure you’re invisible when you get within Hogwarts.”

Moonrise bobbed her head in answer, clutched the head in her talons and flamed away.  Phoenix sheathed his sword, washed the glass and plate before putting them back in their cabinets and flamed back to the safety of the Great Hall at Astral Academy before making his way to the Deputy Headmaster’s office.

_Deputy Headmaster’s Office, Astral Academy:_

“Deputy Headmaster did you hire a werewolf from Britain?” Phoenix asked as he stormed into the office, his magic swirling around him.

“Yes is that a problem?  We needed a new transfiguration teacher this year for the first to third years.”

“How do the wards react to people who wish students or staff harm?”

“They allow the person to enter before throwing them out. Why?”

“Because my old headmaster sent a werewolf I used to know to Astral Academy to kill me!”

“Where is he?”

“Dead.  The werewolf couldn’t have been allowed to live as he was a threat to me.  I advise you against hiring anybody from Britain to teach here. They’re either in league with my cousin Voldemort or with Dumbledore and both sides want me dead. Voldemort isn’t as stupid as he looks. I doubt he’d believe Dumbledore’s lie in the newspaper about me becoming a death eater and being found dead in Diagon Alley with the Dark Mark branded onto my forearm.”

“Okay I won’t hire anybody else from Britain young Lord.  Please control your anger and magic,” Gellert said.  He didn’t want to admit but he was a little unnerved by the young vampire’s show of power.

“Thank you!  I have to get to class and do something with my mates. Any suggestions?”

 “There’s a room close to Skymane house for married couples.  They can stay there.”

“Thank you Deputy Headmaster.  Sorry for the anger issue.”

“Have someone show my mates where it is.  I have to…”

Phoenix felt his wards around Azkaban act up.  He bit out a curse before he disappeared in flames.

_Staff Room, Hogwarts, Scotland:_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his chair at the head of the staff table with a few loyal members of the Order of the Phoenix.  This was his inner circle.  They were comprised of himself, Minerva McGonagall, Dawlish, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin who was in Italy, Mundugus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Nymphadora Tonks, Sally Bane, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Jasper Reynold.  If Frank and Alice had been sane they too would have been a part of the circle.

Dumbledore stared at the letter in his hand.  Minerva, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Dawlish, Arthur, Molly and Bill had the same letters in their hands.  They had the Gringotts seal on them. 

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-_

_It has come to our attention after some investigating that you have been stealing money from the Potter vaults since November 1, 1981 and putting them into the following vaults: One vault for Molly and Arthur Weasley, one vault for Fawkes, one vault for the Order of the Phoenix, and your own personal vault along with paying money to a Miss Ginny Weasley, a Mr. Ron Weasley, and a Miss Hermione Granger along with giving Potter family books to Miss Hermione Granger  as well as forging the signature of one of our oldest and respected clients, a Mr. Harry James Potter.  Per his request we are seizing all the money in your respective bank account and have transferred it over to Mr. Potter as well as issuing you all lifetime bans from all Gringotts branches worldwide.  Have a nice day._

_Ironhand_

_Director of Accounts_

“Albus what is the meaning of this? Did you really steal money from the Potter account and forge Mr. Potter’s signature?” Minerva asked staring at the letter in her hand.

“Mr. Potter didn’t even need any of that money,” Dumbledore said.  “And we had no money to fund the Order so I just took what he owed us for protecting him all the years he was alive. It was for the greater good.”

“How is stealing from my godson’s son’s vault a good thing?” Minerva asked shocked. 

“How else would we have fought Voldemort?” Kingsley said.  “Without the Potter money we wouldn’t be around today.”

Minerva looked at them all like they were insane.  “You’re all crazy!  I quit the Order and I quit Hogwarts. I’m going to find Mr. Potter and apologize to him.”

“That brat is dead and good riddance too! No good death eater scum!” Molly shouted.  “It’s a shame my Ginny didn’t get pregnant by him. Then we could have gotten the Potter fortune like Dumbledore planned!”

Minerva’s temper flared at the utter disrespect of people she thought she knew.  “If you think Potter would die so easily from a death eater attack then you’re mistaken.  I don’t believe that Mr. Potter is dead. I refuse to believe it and I don’t know why I ever listened to you Albus. I thought you were a good man and knew what was best but now I just see that you only use people for your own gain and goals. You’re no better than the Dark Lord!”

The room was in shock at that statement.  “I’m sorry Minerva but I cannot allow you to leave my service.” As Dumbledore raised his wand to Obliviate Minerva, a head dropped in front of him causing him to reel back in shock.  People screamed and Molly fainted.  A red envelope appeared as well, floating above the table.  Dumbledore cursed as he saw the head of Remus Lupin.  Unfortunately there was no way for him to determine what had happened to Remus other than that he had been decapitated.  Dumbledore could guess who it was that had killed the werewolf and cursed to himself before raising his eyes to the envelope which exploded and Harry Potter’s voice filled the air.

HELLO INNER CIRCLE OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! I BET YOU’RE ALL SURPRISED TO HEAR MY VOICE! THAT MUST MEAN I’M NOT DEAD LIKE DUMBLEDORE SAID IN AN OLD ARTICLE OF THE DAILY PROPHET THEN!  AS YOU CAN SEE THIS IS REMUS LUPIN OR RATHER WAS REMUS LUPIN.  THE WEREWOLF TRIED TO KILL ME ON DUMBLEDORE’S ORDERS! I ATTEMPTED TO REASON WITH THE WOLF BUT TO NO AVAIL.  IT IS A SHAME I’M NOT THERE TO SEE THE SHOCK ON YOUR FACES AS YOU LISTEN TO THIS HOWLER BUT I’D WAGER MOLLY FAINTED.  ARTHUR AND MOLLY I THOUGHT OF YOU AS FAMILY AND I FIND OUT ALL YOU WANTED WAS MY MONEY.  I WAS DEEPLY DISAPPOINTED IN HEARING THAT MY OWN FRIENDS HAD BEEN PAID TO SPY ON ME WITH MONEY FROM MY VAULTS AND EVEN BOOKS OUT OF THE POTTER FAMILY VAULT!   WHAT A FOOL I WAS TO NOT GO TO SLYTHERIN LIKE THE SORTING HAT SUGGESTED. I APOLIGIZE JESTER.  The Sorting Hat, Jester, grinned.  BUT BACK TO MY RANTING.  TAKE THIS AS A WARNING DUMBLEDORE AND GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HARM ME OR STEAL FROM ME AGAIN.  / _YAMA, TAKE MINERVA TO AZKABAN WHERE SHE’LL BE SAFE AND GIVE HER A ROOM IN THE GUEST QUARTERS!/_ I NOW KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT EVERYTHING DUMBLEDORE AND SO DOES LORD LONGBOTTOM.  ATTEMPT TO ATTACK ME, MY FAMILY OR MY ALLIES AGAIN AND I’LL GLADLY RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF. HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE.

The howler exploded sending smoke everywhere and Yama took his chance to grab a confused transfiguration professor and shadow walk back Azkaban.  Meanwhile the smoke cleared and Dumbledore began swearing and raving as he realized another plan to kill the Potter brat had been spoiled.

_Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

Lord Azkaban stood at a window watching Aurors approach his home with a twisted smile on his face.  Behind him stood Luxor and Zack.  _/Is everyone safe?/_

 _/Yes Lord Azkaban.  Everyone is safely in their homes in the village and on the Druid Islands,/_ Zack said. 

_/Yama brought Minerva McGonagall like you ordered my Lord.  She’s in the Palace being guarded./_

_/Good. Her Animagus form is a tabby cat so make sure she can’t escape.  And keep her from finding out about Severus and Lucius as well as Narcissa and her daughter until I can speak to her. I don’t know when that will be though as I seriously need to start studying and I haven’t even started my missed homework./_

_/It will be done my Lord.  What do we do about the invaders?/_

_/The wards will take care of those who dare to attack me in my home. Just watch./_

Lord Azkaban could feel the wards surrounding Azkaban and the Druid Islands humming in anger.  As the last Auror stepped onto the island they nervously looked around, not seeing any dementors. He was glad not to see Mad-Eye, Tonks, or Shackelbolt among them for he wanted nothing to do with them. 

 _/I count eighteen Aurors Lord Azkaban, not counting the Minister of Magic and the Head Auror,/_ Luxor said. 

Lord Azkaban nodded once to show that he had heard Luxor. “There are wards here,” Segway said to Minister Fudge.

“Blast them apart!” Fudge shouted. 

“Shouldn’t have said that,” Lord Azkaban said. 

The spells died as soon as they left the wands of the Aurors.  The Aurors stared in shock but Lord Azkaban noticed a few who weren’t firing and looked as if they didn’t want to be there, Amelia Bones being one of the few who wasn’t firing any spells.  Fudge had to watch all the Aurors around him erupt into flames.  The water jet spell did nothing to put the fire out as they burned to ash.  Soon all that was left standing was Amelia and four other Aurors.  _/Bring them to me./_ Luxor and Zack bowed before going to do their Lord’s bidding.  Lord Azkaban sighed when he was alone.  It was going to be a long day but the least he could do was inform the five Aurors why they were still alive.


	25. Christmas Ball

_Sitting Room, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

Dementors had swarmed upon the five standing Aurors and a terrified Minister of Magic.  Lord Azkaban had kept him alive, just to prove to the fool that he wasn’t dead and to inform him that he was officially broke along with the Ministry.  The six mortals found themselves in a sitting room with dementor guards before Lord Azkaban entered. 

“Hello Minister and Madam Bones.  I warned you not to set foot on my home again and yet you came anyway and attempted to take my home from me and my people.  I told you Minister I wasn’t to be trifled with.  Your little Aurors who are now nothing but ash were killed because they intended to harm me and my subjects.  Fudge by all rights you should be dead, however I interfered and kept you alive for the moment.  Amelia you and these four with you are alive because they truly did not want to be here.  My wards won’t harm anyone who wishes no harm upon me.”

“Lord Azkaban, three Aurors disappeared when the Minister ordered them to escort Mr. Snape here.  I was wondering…”

“If they’re still alive?  Except for the woman you sent who has good sense and is now one of my subjects, the other two are in prison cells for the crime of trespassing.”  A dementor spoke in Lumen and Lord Azkaban nodded.  “I will return them to you if you agree to my orders,” Lord Azkaban said.  “You did read the letter I sent you didn’t you? It should have arrived with the dead Aurors I killed for attacking me and my subjects.”

“Meow,” a cat said and the young Lord looked down and rolled his eyes before it transformed into the shape of a stern looking witch.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER! JUST WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

Phoenix winched at the noise and wandlessly removed the glamor from his eyes.  “Professor how’d you know it was me? And how did you get away from my guards when I told them to keep you locked…”

“DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO GET AROUND MY QUESTION MR. POTTER!  FIRST I READ IN THE DAILY PROPHET THAT YOU’RE DEAD AND WERE A SECRET DEATH EATER! THEN THE HEAD OF REMUS LUPIN ARRIVES IN THE STAFF ROOM AT HOGWARTS DURING AN ORDER MEETING AND A HOWLER ARRIVES WITH YOUR VOICE SAYING YOU’RE ALIVE?! THEN I FIND MYSELF STANDING HERE IN SOME PALACE WITH A DEMENTOR BESIDE ME?!”

“Fine, fine I’ll tell you. But we’ll have to wait for some guests.”  He held up a hand as his old transfiguration professor opened her mouth to begin speaking and spoke to a couple of dementors.  _/Fetch Lucius, Snape, Narcissa and Annie. Bring them here./_

“Professor kindly sit down and I will explain when our guests arrive,” Phoenix said. 

“You’re Harry Potter?” An auror asked staring at Phoenix.

“I haven’t been Harry Potter since I died on my sixteenth birthday,” Phoenix said.  It was fifteen minutes before the dementors came back with the guests Phoenix had asked for.  “Take a seat anywhere,” Phoenix said.  “First I think I’d like to get your names,” he said looking at the Aurors he didn’t know.

“Jason Fletcher.”

“Adam Cullen.”

“Maria Jewel.”

“Brian Weather.”

“What do you know about Gellert Grindelwald?”

“He was a dark lord who tried taking over in the thirties and helped the muggle leader Hitler in the muggle war called World War 2,” Adam said.  “I’m muggleborn,” he said when everyone looked at him.  “Dumbledore defeated him and became known as the leader of the light.”

“Yet many believe that Grindelwald was killed.  He wasn’t.  He’s very much alive and locked away in Nurmengard.”

“But who put him there?” Maria asked.

“Who do you think? Dumbledore obviously. Aniketos told me that Gellert and Dumbledore were once lovers and that he still disappears from time to time.”

“Aniketos?” Amelia asked.

“Snape’s familiar,” Phoenix said.  “The poison phoenix sitting on his shoulder.  You bonded with Dumbledore’s old ‘pet’ Severus,” Phoenix said to everyone’s horror. 

“Why does he look different?” Severus asked.

“He changed before he bonded with you,” Phoenix said. “He’s the one who told me about Grindelwald. Grindelwald was trying to protect the Old Ways and Dumbledore didn’t want that so he stripped Grindelwald of his magic and threw him in Nurmengard to die.  Yet he still goes to see his lover every so often.  Just as Dumbledore is the one who turned Tom Riddle into a Dark Lord and trained me to be his weapon to defeat Tom Riddle.”

“Who is Tom Riddle?”

“Lucius and Severus should know him but if not Minerva does.  Think Minerva. Who was the brightest wizard at Hogwarts when Dippet was headmaster?”

“Tom Riddle,” Minerva said, horror dawning on his face.  “He became Voldemort?”

“He did. He sank so far into the dark arts that when he used my blood at the end of my fourth year in the graveyard to resurrect himself he didn’t obtain his former body and instead became something that his half snake and half human.  You want to know how Tommy survived?  He made seven Horcruxes. I destroyed one in second year.”

“The diary was a horcrux?” Lucius asked.

“You’re telling me you just took an item from my cousin and didn’t bother to wonder about what it was. Honestly Lucy you need to use your brain.”

“I’m NOT Lucy!”

“And the last horcrux was me.”

“Was?” Amelia asked.

“I was turned into a vampire on my sixteenth birthday. Are you people fucking blind? Being turned destroyed both the soul piece and the scar on my forehead.  I was taken to Sirius Black’s home and Remus found out I was a vampire. They bound me with rope, threw me in the dungeons and were going to turn me over to the Ministry I guess. I don’t know because Remus snapped my wand and I escaped shortly after.  I got a new wand, found out that Dumbledore said I was a death eater who had died under ‘unusual circumstances’, made a new vault and left with my sire.  We’ve been in Italy all this time except for I’ve had to come back here to protect my people.  Azkaban is one of the lines I inherited.  I found out my inheritance the day I went to hear my parents’ will and my godfather’s will.  I’m Lord Black and discovered something interesting about my mother.”

“What was that?”

“Before I say more I want an unbreakable oath from you all that you will not betray me or side with my enemies.   My enemies are the light and the dark.  I intend to remain neutral in this war and have a good mind to leave Britain to her own fate.”

“I want to become a citizen of Azkaban,” Adam said.

“Why?”

“Muggles and half-bloods aren’t welcome in wizard society,” Adam said sadly.  “What’s the point of being an Auror if the people I’m protecting look down on me?”

“Fair enough,” Phoenix said. “But you should know my citizens don’t leave Azkaban or the Druid Islands.  They’re rejected everywhere else but aren’t here.”

“That’s fine. I was thinking of getting out of the Auror business anyway,” Adam said.

“You can’t leave!” Amelia shouted.

“Why the hell should I fight for people who look down on me because I’m not a pureblood Amelia?” Adam asked. 

“You have a problem with half-dementors?” Phoenix asked.

Adam looked surprised.  “I’ve never met any before but I know what it’s like to be judged and looked down on because of my parentage.  I swear on my life and magic I won’t judge any citizens, no matter the blood, of my Lord Azkaban.”

Phoenix nodded as the magic accepted Adam’s oath.  He got up, walked over to Adam and placed his hand on the human’s forehead before speaking in Lumen. There was a flash and a Celtic knot appeared on his forehead.  “Welcome to Azkaban and the Druid Islands Adam Cullen.  Oh and Minister you’re broke as is the Ministry of Magic.  Since I knew you wouldn’t pay me I went to the Goblins and got them to pay me back the money from yourself and the Ministry.  Snape I did you the favor of warding all the Snape and Prince properties you own so when your sentence is up you can go back there and won’t have to worry about anyone breaking through goblin wards though I did take back some of the money that you had that came from my vaults.”

“I didn’t know that Potter money was taken. If it had been I never would have accepted it.”

“True but I think that Dumbledore didn’t tell anyone about where the money was coming from to supply his precious _order_.  So I don’t fault you for that or you Minerva,” Phoenix said.  “Actually Minerva you were on the list of guardians for me.  Including Severus, Croaker, the Longbottoms, Sirius, the wolf Remus, and the Greengrasses.  I could have grown up with any of you knowing my heritage sooner.”

“Who are you the heir of?” Amelia asked.

“Swear that you’ll never betray me to my enemies and I’ll tell you,” Phoenix said.  “If not then I’m afraid you won’t be leaving here. Lucy and Severus both have five years before they can hope to leave.”

“That’s impossible!  Severus Snape has a life sentence.”

“DO NOT TEST ME HUMAN! I AM IN CONTROL HERE! YOU ARE ON MY LAND AND AS SUCH MY PRISONERS’ SENTENCES ARE MINE TO RAISE OR LOWER AS I SEE FIT!” Phoenix shouted, unleashing his magic and slamming the Minister bodily into the wall. _/He’s useless to me.  Kill him.  I don’t care how it’s done./_

The dementors nodded, eager to kill one of the humans who had made their lives hell and called their Lord a liar and allowed the toad to torture him.  The humans watched in shock as the dementors fed on Fudge’s soul.  “Fudge is no use to me or the wizarding world.  Seriously what good did he do Britain in the time you’ve all been alive? Accepting money from death eaters so they could stay out of Azkaban.  Doing nothing for a year which gave my cousin time to gather his slaves.  Sending a toad to school to try to get teachers suspended.  Though some teachers like Trelawney could do with being kicked out.  Old bat can’t even make a true prophecy.  Amelia if you want the job I can help make you Minister of Magic and I think you’re the best person. You aren’t loyal to either the light or the dark, have common sense and fight for justice. You also aren’t likely to slip into the corruption of your predecessors.”

“How can you help me?”

“I am the heir to ten different families so I hold a lot of power in the wizard and vampire worlds.  But first do I have your oaths?”

Everyone gave their oaths and Phoenix nodded.  “Well then to the lines but first I’m a pureblood.”

“Lily was a half-blood. That’s impossible.”

“Oh I assure it is possible and I have the proof.  How many of you know that Merope Gaunt had a sister?”

_Ichor Manor, Florence, Italy:_

Phoenix was pleased with himself. He had gained a few more allies in Britain and gotten Minerva a home in Italy where she’d be safe from Dumbledore’s manipulations.  Not only did it have goblin wards on it but it was also unplottable and anybody who was over would forget the location as soon as they left.  In fact Phoenix had added his blood to the wards, allowing him free access to the villa he had purchased for his old professor.  In addition he had talked to the goblins, got Minerva’s vault re-opened, pardoned her of the debt owed him, and gotten the lifetime ban removed.  However she was on probation for two years and was unable to withdraw money without Phoenix’s approval or him being there in person.  Snow was falling and it was finally Christmas. He’d be introduced to the Council in an hour and had gotten two new dresses for Emily and Sarah as well as taken them to a hair salon owned by a female vampire who had styled their hair. 

“Well how has school been?” Ash asked as his son and two daughter-in-laws stepped out of Phoenix’s carriage.  “And where are your guards?”

“It’s been fine. I haven’t had any interruption since that damn Minister tried attacking my subjects so I’ve been able to catch up on my missed homework and attend classes.  I sent back to their homes on Azkaban and the Druid Islands for Christmas. They’ll be gone until we go back which is January 5th.”

“My Lord,” Sarah started.

“Call me Ash young one,” Ash said.  “But do make sure to address the Council by their titles of ‘Lord’ and ‘Lady’.”

Sarah and Emily nodded. “Where are we going?” Emily asked. 

“To the home of the Council.  It’s a big manor beneath the mountains in Romania,” Ash said.  He pulled out a port key.  “This will take us directly to the home of the Council.  Don’t go wandering off. It’s easy to get lost in the stone tunnels beneath the mountains.”

“Why is it under a mountain?” Sarah asked.

“A few reasons. One is the Council feels more safe being underground and two we can’t be out in the sun longer than a few hours without burning to death.  It’s also easy to protect the vampire home and is our sanctuary when we’re being hunted as the entire mountain chain is warded against everything except vampires, animals and humans.  There’s a few cities under the mountain chain in addition to the home of the Council.”

The newborns nodded. It made sense and was actually a smart idea.  Ash held out the port key, a boot, and the four vampires disappeared.  “What mountain range is this?” Phoenix asked. 

“Carpathian Mountains,” Ash said.  “The hidden cities of the vampires span the entire range of the Carpathian Mountains. Do you really think that J.R.R. Tolkien could have come up with dwarven cities on his own?  Nope he had a vampire for a friend.  One of the few humans to befriend a vampire in our entire history.”

“Is that vampire still alive?”

“Yup.  Want to meet him?”

Phoenix nodded.  “That was on my favorite books as a kid.”

“You’ll probably have to do something for him but I can arrange that. I supposed we can spend the entire vacation here.”

“What about my slaves and your slaves?”

“They’ll survive without us for a couple weeks.”

“Crystal how are you?” Ash stopped a blond haired vampire woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties.

“Ash it’s good to see you again.  Where have you been and who are they?”

“I was captured by some wizards during my stay in Britain. This is my son, Phoenix Moon and his mates who are also his children, Sarah Hashem and Emily Spear.  He also has another mate who is human from his old school.  Emily is his soul mate.  Phoenix, Sarah, and Emily this is Crystal Longshot.  She’s an old friend of mine.”

“How old are you all?” Crystal asked curious.  She wondered what had happened to the child to be turned so young.

“I’m sixteen, Sarah’s sixteen and Emily six. Or if you want vampire age then we’re all under one year old,” Phoenix said.  “I’ll be five months old on December 31st, Emily is a couple months old and Sarah is one month old.”

“Well it’s nice to have new members to the nation,” Crystal said holding out her hand.  The newborns looked to Ash who nodded and they each shook Crystal’s hands.  “How long are you all staying?”

“Phoenix is attending Astral Academy,” Ash said.  “So he’s on break.  I figured they could see some of the vampire cities here and we’d stay here for the two weeks Phoenix has off school.”

“Sounds good.  Well I must be going.  Jason’s probably giving Matt a difficult time.”

Ash smiled.  “I’ll try to stop by sometime.  You going to be here long?”

“We’re considering moving into Lunar City permanently,” Crystal said.  “That way Jason can be among his own kind and we’ve been having some trouble with hunters going around and killing our kin.”

Ash growled at that but nodded.  “Be safe Crystal.”

“Oh we will be Ash.  Nice to meet you three,” Crystal said before continuing down the tunnel and disappearing into the darkness.

“Come on you three.  We have to check in with Miss Archer.  The woman won’t hesitate to beat you senseless if you piss her off,” Ash said winching as he remembered the one and only time he’d ever upset that woman.  He had been five years old and had made the mistake of suggesting that there was no way she could ever fight him and win.  He’d been cocky and stupid and never did that again. Nope _never_ piss off Miss Archer.

They slipped into room a little distance ahead and saw it was furnished with comfortable arm chairs, lit by torches like the entire range of the Carpathian range, had a cherry desk with a leather swivel chair behind the desk and a fire flickering in the fireplace.  “Hey Miss Archer,” Ash said bowing to her.

“Ash Ichor what a surprise.  Going to smart off to me again?”

“No ma’am!  I just wanted to check in as is required when attending the annual Christmas ball and get my son and daughter-in-laws checked in as well.”

“So you got yourself another child did you? Who turned the girls?”

“I did ma’am,” Phoenix said.  “Emily’s the little one.  She’s my soul mate and was dying. I had no choice but to turn her and Sarah asked me to turn her on her sixteenth birthday.”

“Poor thing,” Miss Archer said looking down at Emily.  “What are your ages?”

“I’m going to be five months on December 31st, Emily’s two months old and Sarah is one month old.”

Miss Archer wrote some information down and nodded.  “You’re all set then.”

“Thank you Miss,” Emily said curtseying to the dark brown haired woman. 

“You’re welcome little one,” Miss Archer said.  “Ash do you remember the rules?”

“Yes Miss Archer. I’m responsible for Phoenix and he is responsible for his children.  I told him before we came here.”

“Good.  It’s nice to see you remember something since you haven’t been around for the past three Christmas balls. Good day.”

“What was that about?” Phoenix asked Ash when they had left the stone office. 

“I was stupid and thought that Miss Archer couldn’t win in a fight against me.  I was only five at the time and cocky as well as I’d never lost in a fight except to Caleb and my dead blood brother, Arrow.  Miss Archer was older than me and kicked my ass in front of the entire vampire nation.”

Phoenix burst out laughing.  “That’s sad,” he said when he finally got ahold of himself.  “Where we staying?”

“Guest Housing in Silver City,” Ash said.  “It’s a good ways ahead of us.  About five hours but that’s where the Council’s Villa is. We’ll pass through Season City.”

“Why’s it called Season City?” Sarah asked.

“Because there’s a lake and a nice field bordered by mountains where you can go out and experience all four seasons,” Ash said.  “The vampires who live in the Carpathian Mountain Range feed on the various human villages, towns and cities in the area. As for Silver City, there used to be deposits of silver around there before the supply dried up back in the 1800s.”

Five hours later the four vampires made it to Silver City.  It was about the size of London in the UK.  Two silver dragons stood outside the court yard that led to the Guest Houses.  They saw a huge villa in the distance.  “That’s the Council House. It’s where they host the Christmas Ball,” Ash said.  “You’ll meet the Council at the Christmas Ball in a couple days.”

“Ash!” Caleb shouted coming over.  “You made it.”

“Well I had to introduce Phoenix to the rest of the Council and Phoenix has to introduce little Emily and Sarah.”

“So you two are vampires now huh?” Caleb said bowing to them both.  “I’m staying here as well,” Caleb nodded to the Guest Houses.  Two days later all the vampires from all over the world were in attendance for the Christmas Ball. There were two hundred vampires in total. 

“Are these all the vampires?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah,” Caleb said.  “There’s two hundred vampires throughout the world. Used to be more but hunters killed a lot of them.”

_Ball Room, Council Villa, Silver City, Romania-Christmas Day:_

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Lord Stone said coming into the ball room.  “For the newborns gathered here tonight I am Lord Stone though my first name is Anubis.  You will meet the rest of the Council tonight and learn why werewolves, our fellow siblings of the moon, and vampires do not get along.  For those of you are taking Children of the Moon class at Astral Academy you won’t have to sit for it. Now I want all newborns and their sires up here in the front.”

Phoenix appeared to be one of the few newborns who had sired their own children shortly after their own turnings.  Some appeared to be biologically related to each other so Phoenix guessed they were siblings or possibly parents and children. Ash, Phoenix, Emily and Sarah walked forward.  The rest of the Council came out of a side room and stood in front of the newborns and their sires.  “Phoenix who are they?” Lord Stone asked when it was Phoenix’s turn.

“My mates and children,” Phoenix said. “Well two of my mates. I have three.”

“Why did you turn the child?” Lord Vesper asked.

“She is my soul mate and was dying my Lord,” Phoenix answered.  “Ash said there was no way to save her except by turning her into a vampire.”

“What caused her to begin dying?”

“I don’t know.  I have a magical creature hybrid from basilisk venom and phoenix tears being in my blood and she must have felt the same pain I did during my first transformation because when I got to the slave home at school, she was dying. It was at Ichor Manor that I found out that we had a soul bond.”

Lord Stone nodded.  “We cannot interfere in the actions of a soul bond.”

Another lord by the name of Marcus Shale said “Let the Christmas Ball begin!”


	26. Dark Lords

_Nurmengard Prison:_

Lord Azkaban stood outside the prison that housed an innocent man, the prison that said innocent man had built for his own prisoners, and stared at the wards that shimmered around him.  Slashing his hand down on the ward in front of him, Lord Azkaban easily broke through the ward and walked through.  He continued cutting down the wards until they were none left.

“Who are you?! Unless you have an appointment you can’t be here!” A guard shouted at Lord Azkaban.

He lowered the mask concealing his face to and smiled before ripping out the man’s throat.  Behind him his dementors swarmed on the dying man and feasted on his soul as Lord Azkaban continued walking, leaving a bloody mess behind him.  Grabbing the last guard the young lord smiled at the man before sinking his fangs into the man’s neck and feeding. 

_/Lord Azkaban. What do you wish to do with the soulless corpses?/_

_/Pile them in the center of the prison.  Once Grindelwald is free there will be no reason for this prison to keep standing./_

_/Yes my Lord./_

Dropping the dead human on the ground fifteen minutes later Lord Azkaban walked down the hall to Grindewald’s cell, having poked through his food’s mind.  “Gellert Grindelwald I presume?” Lord Azkaban said looking at the man who was shackled to the floor.  “Lord Azkaban and son of Ash Ichor at your service,” he said bowing.  Gripping the bars of the cage he easily tore a few off so he could enter the cell and took a seat on the floor next to the fallen ‘dark lord’.

“Who might you be Lord Azkaban?” Gellert asked weakly, his voice hoarse from not being used in years.

“Formerly Harry James Potter.  I’m now a vampire and my proper name is Lord Phoenix Moon-Potter-Black-Evans-Rawthorn-Gryffindor-Merlin-Le Fay-Azkaban. I had to change my name when Albus Dumbledore decided I couldn’t be left alive or undead as the case may be after being turned into a dark creature.  He has constantly meddled in my life as a human and continues to be a thorn in my side in my death.  I heard about you from his phoenix that severed his bonds to the old coot and bonded with Mr. Snape who is currently a resident of my Azkaban prison.”

“You are the heir to the Rawthorn line Lord Azkaban?” Gellert asked in interest.

“Yes I am.  I suspect my mother was brought forward in time by Dumbledore or someone he knew, placed in an orphanage and then adopted by the Evans family as a baby. Though for what purpose I am not sure. My mother was the daughter of Lucinda Gaunt who was the sister of Merope Gaunt who as we know is the mother of Lord Voldemort even if he refuses to acknowledge his real name.  Which makes Voldemort and me maternal cousins.”

“I’m afraid I can’t remember if Dumbledore said anything about who it was that may have kidnapped your mother but he was boasting about being able to cross time and dimensions,” Gellert said thinking back. He had been thrown into Nurmengard but Dumbledore usually spilled his secrets to Gellert when he was busy with his _activities_. 

Flashback:

_“Hello Gellert.”_

_“Albus,” Gellert said with disgust._

_“I’ve done it Gellert. I’ve managed to go back through time and cross dimensions!” Dumbledore said excitedly._

_“That’s impossible Albus.”_

_“It may be impossible for mortal men Gellert but I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! The defeater of Grindelwald! The Leader of the Light! Nothing is impossible for me!”_

_Gellert looked blankly at Dumbledore.  He could see the man was drunk on the power he had at Gellert’s defeat.  “What did you do Albus?”_

_“Nothing much Gellert.  Just had someone who owes me a favor take Tom Riddle’s cousin into the future to the year 1960.”_

_“What?!  Albus that’s insane! You can’t just meddle with time like that! It could have unforeseen consequences on the past, present and future by screwing with time!”_

_“Crucio!” Albus said.  “You aren’t in the position to be telling me anything Gellert.  After all I can do no wrong in the public’s eyes.”_

_“Then… the public… are even… bigger… fools… than… I thought,” Gellert spat with disgust._

_“Crucio!”_

End Flashback

“Interesting,” Lord Azkaban said.  “Tell me Gellert why does Dumbledore oppose the old ways and work so hard to have them eliminated?”

“Albus doesn’t believe in the Old Ways and considers anyone who practices them to be dark witches and wizards who should be killed or thrown into prison.  I was fighting him to preserve the old ways and he stripped me of my magic and threw me in here.”

Lord Azkaban nodded.  “You can have sanctuary at Azkaban if you want it,” Lord Azkaban said.  “I can see there is nothing evil about your soul.”

“How?”

“I’m a vampire.  Our magic is different than a human’s.  I can see your aura if you must know and it’s blue.”

“What about the guards?”

“Oh they’re all dead. I ripped their throats out and let my dementors feed on them so there’s nothing from stopping you from leaving here.  Except me if you piss me off but I have no intention of killing you.  Teach me the Old Ways and you’ll have sanctuary in my home.  I’m planning on meeting with Tom Riddle after you so if you want to go then tell me now.”

“What makes you want to learn the Old Ways?”

Lord Azkaban shrugged.  “Curiosity. I want to see for myself whether the Old Ways are ‘evil’ or ‘good’.  I don’t think earth magic which the Longbottoms carry is evil, nor do I think elementals or the Druids are evil as I’m an elemental myself from the Potter line and all of my kind are elementals.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  You could be as well if you were to be turned and gain an Animagus form as well. I’m not sure if you’d gain any magic though.”

“For now I just want to get out of here.”

“Well then let’s go.”

Lord Azkaban placed his hands on the shackles and sent a burst of magic through them, allowing the old one to rub his wrists for the first time in years.  “Your injures will be healed upon returning to my home. Rest in the hospital wing until you are better and then I’ll have a room shown to you upon your release.”

They walked out of Nurmengard where Dementors hovered in the air.  _/Successful.  Destroy this place.  I have an ally to get back to Azkaban for treatment and a meeting with my cousin./_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban./_

Lord Azkaban took Gellert’s arm and watched as the entire island with Nurmengard exploded before flaming back to the infirmary.

_Sitting Room, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

“Ah Tom Riddle.  Glad to make your acquaintance for the fifth or is it sixth time in my life now?”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Why I’m your cousin! Remember how you said to me in the Chamber of Secrets that we were alike? Oh wait that was the soul piece you stuck in your diary that said that. That’s destroyed by the way.”

_/I Harry James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, call forth the remaining soul pieces of Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Tom Riddle Sr. and Merope Gaunt./_

“Did you know Tom that Dumbledore manipulated your life to turn you into a Dark Lord and that he created a fake prophecy so he could gain power for being the one to kill Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle in one go? Then he would gain even more respect and his reputation as the _leader of the light_ would gain even more fame. A senile old man who is past his prime, manipulating two innocent children and turning them against each other.”

Voldemort stared at the person before him in confusion.  What the hell did this person mean that he had been manipulated by Dumbledore? He was Lord Voldemort! “Who ARE you?”

“I’m Harry James Potter and Lily Evans Potter was your cousin from your mother’s sister.  She was born three years after you which make us maternal cousins but Dumbledore had someone bring my mother forward in time to the year 1960.  Then Dumbledore created a fake prophecy by the Divination Professor at Hogwarts and ruined my life by causing you to attack me on Halloween 1981 when I was just fifteen months old, told Frank and Alice Longbottom it was safe to come out of hiding, leaving them where they are today as permanent residents of St. Mungo’s, and Neville with his meddlesome grandmother. He left an innocent child on the doorstep of muggles on a cold November evening and let that child be abused and starved all so he could shape that poor child into a weapon to kill a dark lord that was another innocent child who grew up without a family all so an old man could gain more power.”

“Potter!” Voldemort snarled.  “Don’t call me by that filthy Mudblood’s name!”

“That is your name dear _cousin_.  After all shouldn’t family use their real names with each other?  Let’s work together to get rid of Dumbledore.”

“I think not! I’ll kill you anyway!”

“Touchy.  If that is your wish to not work together to defeat a common enemy then that’s your loss.  I would have thought you would welcome the chance to work with me to kill Dumbledore.”

Lord Azkaban summoned Tom’s wand to him and created a fireball, incinerating it.  “Oh did I forget to mention I’m an elemental as well and the Head of Slytherin by blood and conquest?  Oops.”

Snapping his fingers tendrils of darkness spread out of Lord Azkaban’s fingers and wrapped around Voldemort before he could move. Next he focused on the darkness and fire elements within him and combined them in his body before releasing shadow fire which was simply flames wrapped in tendrils of darkness and wove a net in midair before flinging it over Voldemort and shoving him to the ground.  _~You can’t escape from my shadow fire net or my shadow chains Tom Riddle.  Although it is Dumbledore who led us to this path I cannot forgive you of the sins you have committed and had your slaves commit.  I hereby sentence you to death.~_

Lord Azkaban watched as the remaining soul pieces flew towards him, including a pissed off snake he recognized as Nagini.  _~Care to kill me snake?~_

_/I, Harry James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor do call my sword to me!/_

There was a buzzing of the wards and a flash as the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared before Lord Azkaban.  “Welcome back to your true owner,” Lord Azkaban said taking hold of the sword and swinging at Nagini’s head.  Voldemort screamed as his snake was destroyed.  “Using animals to be Horcruxes is wrong Tom,” Lord Azkaban scolded.  He clutched hold of the soul piece in his hand and squeezed making Tom scream in pain.  Raising his sword he plunged into each of the Horcruxes as Voldemort struggled to free himself.  It was only with horror that he realized the bane of his existence was feeding off his magic and pulling it into himself.  “Caught on finally have you?” Lord Azkaban said.  “You’ve been so busy with trying to free yourself,” snapping his sword down the shadow fire net turned to steel and began cutting into Voldemort’s skin, “that you haven’t realized I’ve been stealing your magic. I have no use for it and will destroy it soon enough.”  The last horcrux to be destroyed was Helga Hufflepuff’s cup and soon he had collected all six soul pieces and shaped them into a form before walking over to Voldemort and shoving both Voldemort’s magic and his now formed soul back into him.  “Your Horcruxes are gone and your soul is once more whole, minus the piece you put into me when you attacked me on Halloween 1981.  That’s in Hell. Hope you have fun because that’s where I’m sending you.”  With those words Lord Azkaban sliced his shadow flame net and through Voldemort’s neck with his basilisk coated sword.  The head detached from the body and he wiped his sword on the robes of his dead enemy.  “Perhaps I should notify Madam Bones of this development as well as my allies,” Phoenix muttered. “One down and one to go.”


	27. Interview

_Flashback:_

_“I, Amelia Bones, swear not to reveal anything Lord Azkaban reveals to me without his permission”_

_“I, Minerva McGonagall, swear not to reveal anything Lord Azkaban reveals to me without his permission.”_

_“I, Adam Cullen, swear not to reveal anything Lord Azkaban reveals to me without his permission.”_

_“I, Jason Fletcher, swear not to reveal anything Lord Azkaban reveals to me without his permission.”_

_“I, Maria Jewel, swear not to reveal anything Lord Azkaban reveals to me without his permission.”_

_“I, Brian Weather, swear not to reveal anything Lord Azkaban reveals to me without his permission.”_

_“Oaths accepted and pure,” Lord Azkaban said.  “I am the heir to Potter, Black, Evans, Pervell, Rawthorn, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Azkaban, Merlin and Le Fay.  Five ancient houses that are Pervell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin and Le Fay.  Rawthorn by blood and Slytherin by blood and conquest.  I believe my mother was brought forward in time to the year 1960, put in an orphanage and adopted by the Evans family.  My maternal grandfather, David Rawthorn, never knew what happened to his daughter and had no more children after my mother was kidnapped.”_

_“Do you realize all the political power you have?” Amelia asked in shock._

_“Yes I have a lot of power in both the wizard and vampire worlds and I mean to use it, starting with getting you as Minister Amelia. However the Ministry is broke until it pays me back all the rent for three hundred years of service of my prison and subjects.  I have plenty of time to wait for it to come back but the Ministry and magical Britain does not.”_

_“How can we do our jobs then?” Brian asked._

_“I’ll pay my allies which you are all now by that oath you just took.  Plus my wards would have killed you if you weren’t truthful in the oath you took or wished to kill me. Croaker is also on my payroll and has been receiving payments from me since I called out the Ministry for failing to obey my orders. There won’t be a Ministry of Magic Amelia until the back rent for use of my property and subjects is paid for but as far as I’m concerned Amelia will the new Minister and you four, since Adam is now a citizen and basically quit his job, will be the new Auror force. But every other department will be closed.”_

_“What about Croaker?”_

_“Croaker is my spy in the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. He works for and answers only to me,” Phoenix said.  “He also happens to be a family friend of my parents.  The Ministry will most likely have to stay shut down until I can get rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore.  Once they’re out of the way then I’ll take up my ten seats in the Wizengamont and we’ll get things changed around for Britain. So do you all want to help me work towards a better place for all magical creatures?”_

_“Yes,” everyone said._

_“Very well. I hope to take full advantage of being a dark creature and make the world better for all magical creatures.”_

_End Flashback_

_Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts:_

“Lady Daphne do you need anything?” Thorin asked. He had gotten into Slytherin during his sorting. 

“No thank you Thorin,” Daphne said looking at the sixteen-year-old. 

“Part of our job here is to make sure our Lady has everything she needs,” Thorin said.  “The Azkabanian people are loyal to Lord Azkaban and his family.”

“I see,” Daphne said. “Well I’m going to bed.  Goodnight Thorin.”

“Night my lady,” Thorin said bowing.

Daphne went up to her dorm and crawled into bed.  Her guards seemed to be fitting in well in Hogwarts though Daphne wondered if that was partly due to Hogwarts recognizing that the Azkabanians were subjects of Phoenix. The guards did training every day starting at six in the morning before classes and then practice martial arts and meditation after dinner before heading to their common rooms to do homework and get to sleep.  Always the Twins and her were with guards. 

Daphne had to admit to herself that she was surprised how smart Fred and George were. They had taken this chance at finishing their education and Phoenix’s words to heart and were no longer the pranksters they had been during her first five years at Hogwarts.  Even the other professors couldn’t believe the hard work that Fred and George were doing.

_Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts:_

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased in the slightest.  Fudge was dead and somehow Amelia had become Minister of Magic. What was worse was that there was no longer any Ministry due to this ‘Lord Azkaban’ calling forth three centuries of rent in his absence for use of his subjects and prison. He had tried using his position as Chief Warlock to get into the files surrounding Lord Azkaban but was unable to do so.  So he had gotten one of his supporters at the Ministry to look into it and discovered that the files weren’t at the Ministry.  He was stumped and had no idea where to look next.  The sword of Godric Gryffindor that he had kept in his office was gone. It had disappeared and he hadn’t been able to recall it to his side.

_Tonks Residence:_

Tonks had left the Order once she found out that her Head of House was alive and that Dumbledore had lied about his death. She had been shocked when she found that Harry was now a vampire. This had upset Dumbledore but Tonks and her mother had firmly told Dumbledore that Blacks stuck together and Harry was a Black by blood adoption. She couldn’t go against her Head of House.  _No wonder Sirius didn’t trust Dumbledore. I should have listened to him and quit the Order long ago._ So far Harry hadn’t called her to him.  Tonks couldn’t blame him really. _Probably thinks I’m an avid Dumbledore supporter.  I’ll just have to show him that I’m not._

_Sitting Room, Azkaban Palace, Azkaban:_

“Lord Azkaban,” Amelia said taking a seat in the sitting room. 

“Amelia.  Look on the floor behind you.”

She did and screamed as she saw the mutilated and headless corpse.  “Who is that?”

“Voldemort.  Tom decided to show up here and we talked until I recalled all his soul pieces, merged his soul together, fed off his magic and killed him. Look at the face if you don’t believe me.”

Amelia did and was surprised to see the snakelike face she remembered from the Department of Mysteries fiasco last year.  “It really is him. What do you mean you fed off his magic?”

“Vampires can take a human’s magic away and mix it in with their own magic.  I fed off of it after I trapped him in a shadow flame net I made by combing my two elements.  I’m a darkness and fire elemental. The Potters have always been elementals and every vampire is an elemental.  Because I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, I was able to recall all the Horcruxes Voldemort had made and destroyed all the Horcruxes while holding onto the soul pieces and forcing them into one.  Five soul pieces were combined since I destroyed the diary in my second year with the basilisk fang and then the soul piece that was in me was destroyed when I was turned into a vampire.  I shoved the soul piece into Voldemort and then pushed his magic back into him before removing his head from his body.  Then I took the liberty of mutilating his body for good measure.  You can inform the Daily Prophet of his death.  All his followers are dead as well.  Some of his junior Death Eaters at Hogwarts died but most were just knocked out and their marks have been removed with his death. He’s no longer a threat.”

“Why did you do it if the prophecy was fake?”

“I figured Dumbledore wouldn’t do anything about it so I did.  Besides I owed it to Sirius and my parents to see him dead. Dumbledore’s next and don’t get in my way Amelia.  I’m going to send the body parts and head of Voldemort to Dumbledore. See what he thinks of that.  I think it’s also time that the world knows that their precious _savior_ is alive but I’ll do that when I kill Dumbledore. Imagine what a shock that will be to hear that their savior is a vampire and that their lord lied. Oh and fire Mad-Eye, Dawlish and Kingsley.”

“Why?”

“They’re supporters of Dumbledore. If we want a new Ministry then we should get rid of Dumbledore supporters. Exile them from Britain but if they set foot on my land I’ll kill them and I am well within my rights as a Lord and as a vampire to kill anyone who threatens me or my people. Something that Lord Azkaban I thought of for which I’m grateful.  If anyone sets foot on my land in an attempt to harm my family, my people or myself I will declare war on Britain.”

“Understood Lord Azkaban. Can I use your fireplace to call Croaker and your other Auror allies?”

“You may.”

Amelia went to the fireplace and called her Aurors and Croaker to come to Azkaban at once.  A few minutes later everyone had arrived and greed Lord Azkaban.  “Look behind Amelia.”

The four Aurors did and were shocked to see the mutilated corpse of the Dark Lord lying on the floor.  “Is he really dead?” Jason asked.

“Yeah he is,” Lord Azkaban said. “The destroyed objects are what he was using as Horcruxes. Hufflepuff’s Cup, his pet snake Nagini, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, Marvolo Gaunt’s ring, and Slytherin’s Locket. I stabbed the Horcruxes with Godric’s sword here,” unsheathing his sword, “which is soaked in Basilisk venom from the Basilisk I killed in my second year.”

“You killed a Basilisk?!”

“Yup.  The thing was sixty feet long and was originally a guardian for the school.  But Voldemort unleashed it during his time at school and it killed Myrtle, a ghost who haunts the girl’s bathroom on the first floor. Then Lucius Malfoy handed Ginny Weasley a diary which was a Horcrux. The diary possessed Miss Weasley and I went down to save her. Stabbed it with a Basilisk fang which is how I got Basilisk venom in my body when the snake fell on me, and Dumbledore should still have the diary. I gave it to him once I got out of the Chamber of Secrets.”

Maria fainted. “So how do you propose to handle this Minister?” Lord Azkaban asked Amelia.

“We need to issue an article and a photograph,” Amelia said.  “I’m afraid Lord Azkaban that we’ll have to release your picture to the media as well.”

“Which means people will know I’m a vampire.”  Lord Azkaban thought about it and then nodded.  “You’re right. I was going to wait until I killed Dumbledore but this is fine I suppose.  It’s about time the world learned not to fuck with Phoenix Moon. Oh and toss Rita Skeeter through the Veil. She’s an illegal Animagus and if you don’t kill her I will. That bitch has made my life nothing but trouble since fourth year.”

“I doubt anyone would miss Rita Skeeter,” Jason said. 

“I can get her here right now and trap her in her Animagus form. It’s a beetle.” 

Gavin and Shade floated out of the wall and went looking for Rita Skeeter.  They found her in her apartment. Gavin grabbed her wand and snapped it in front of her while Shade grabbed her by the throat and they flew back to Azkaban where they dropped her in front of their Lord and the Minister of Magic.

_~Mansurus Animagus.~_

There was a flash of light and Rita Skeeter changed into her beetle form. Lord Azkaban snatched the beetle up and put it into a jar that he then charmed against magic and made unbreakable.  “There you go. One dead bug,” Lord Azkaban said handing the jar to Jason.

“What spell was that?”

“A spell that will keep someone in the Animagus form permanently.  My spells are much stronger in Parsletongue then they are in English.”

“Interesting,” Amelia said.  “Well I suppose we should get a reporter to release the story of the Dark Lord’s death.”

“Indeed,” Lord Azkaban said.  “Give me a time sometime after nightfall and I’ll be where you want me. A room in the Leaky Cauldron might be a good idea.”

_Leaky Cauldron, London, England:_

Phoenix sat in a private sitting room with the head of his cousin and Amelia Bones waiting for the reporter to arrive so they could have an interview.  He had hunted before they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went back to Astral Academy to teach Emily and Sarah how to hunt. That had been an interesting experience but both of his children had done well for their first hunting trip.  Emily had managed to catch a fox and Sarah a human.

There was a knock on the door.  “Who is it?” Amelia asked.

“Sage Marsh ma’am.  Reporter for the Daily Prophet.”

“Come in Mr. Marsh.”

The sandy haired reporter walked into the room and looked around him.  Lounging in an arm chair was a boy who looked to be sixteen and the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones.  He took a seat on the couch.  “Hello Mr. Marsh,” the boy said standing up and shaking the reporter’s hand. “I suppose you’re wondering why you are here?”

“Yes I am Mr.?”

“Why Mr. Marsh you’re looking at Harry Potter,” the boy said. “Or what was Harry Potter.”

“Harry… Harry Potter? But Dumbledore…”

“Is a lying bastard.  I was turned into a vampire on my sixteenth birthday,” Phoenix said.  “I’ve been living in Italy ever since going to school there since Dumbledore snapped my wand and treated me like an animal after my turning.”  He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt.  “I’m also NOT a Death Eater like Dumbledore said.  Besides if tests had been done on the body when it was found then you people would have realized polyjuice potion does not magically make a Dark Mark appear. However I have good news for the wizarding world.  I killed off Voldemort. This is his head,” Phoenix said removing the head of Tom Riddle Jr. from a box packed with ice.

“That’s the Dark Lord?”

“Yup. Killed him like the fake prophecy said I was supposed to.”

“Fake prophecy?”

“Oh of course nobody outside of myself and my dear cousin would know that the prophecy is a fake. Albus Dumbledore convinced the Divination Professor, Trelawney, to make a prophecy concerning a child born at the end of July who would defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort in order to secure a place as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  He ruined my life and Neville Longbottom’s life by making us orphans because he didn’t want to own up to the fact that he had pushed Tom Riddle to become a Dark Lord. So he decided to force an innocent child to do his dirty work for him.  But that’s not surprising since he shoved an innocent man into Nurmengard and then stripped the man of his magic.”

“What do you mean an innocent man?”

“Gellert Grindelwald was fighting to protect the Old Ways and the Ancient Magic.  But Dumbledore believes the Old Ways and Ancient Magic should be stamped out and not practiced anymore.  Earth Magic, Blood Magic, Elementals are outlawed in Britain by pureblood idiots who are jealous that they don’t possess such gifts.  When I was alive we had a ghost for a professor. I’m sure you know of him if you went to Hogwarts.  Professor Binns.”

“Yeah he was boring.”

“Yes he was. Hardly anyone took that class past OWLS or stayed awake in that class. All Professor Binns does is go on about the Goblin Wars and never goes into anything else about the History of Magical Britain.  No wonder students fail drastically in that class. The man could end up boring you to death. On top of that Professor Trelawney has a habit of predicting the death of one student a year and I was picked in my third year that I was going to die. This was when my godfather  had escaped from Azkaban and Dementors were set loose on the castle.  Defense Against the Dark Arts was poor due to the changing of professors every year but now that Voldemort is dead the curse put on the DADA position at Hogwarts should be fixed.”

“When did you become a vampire?”

“On my sixteenth birthday.  I had just found out that my friends had betrayed me.  Molly Weasley had been teaching her daughter how to brew love potions to make me fall in love with her daughter so the Weasleys could get the Potter fortune after I sired an heir and then were going to kill me.  My supposed friends were paid money from the Potter family vault and Hermione Granger also received books from the Potter family vault that I took back after I killed the bitch. That was after I stripped her of her magic and knowledge and made her my slave.”

“What became of Miss Weasley?”

“She’s a prostitute. I took all her magic from her and reduced her to a squib after which I made her be a prostitute for the rest of her life and never remember anything about the magical world.  Then I deposited the bitch’s ass somewhere in the middle of Africa.”  Phoenix smirked.  “In lion territory.”

“Were you responsible for helping Madam Bones become the new Minister of Magic?”

“Yes I was.  I am the heir to ten families and have a lot of power within the wizarding and vampire worlds.  I used the power of my lineage to help Amelia become Minister of Magic.  She’s been a better Minister so far than Fudge ever was and that’s without a Ministry.”

“Can you tell us what those ten lines are?”

“That would be telling. But I was blood adopted by my godfather when I was a baby and am the heir to Potter and Black lines by blood.  So I am the heir to Potter and Black by blood. I’m also the heir to Gryffindor by blood and Slytherin by blood and conquest.”

“How are you the heir to Slytherin by blood Mr. Potter?”

“My mother, Lily Evans was not a Muggleborn witch but a pureblood. She was the daughter of Lucinda Gaunt, Merope Gaunt’s sister and was reborn three years after my cousin Tom Riddle Jr., aka Voldemort.  Dumbledore had her taken forth in time and left in an orphanage where the Evans family adopted her.  My mother thought she was a muggleborn so never thought to get an inheritance test. I got one after my turning and was surprised at the lines I inherited as well as the abilities I have. Dumbledore also had my parents will sealed and when he knew I was a vampire he tried to say that he was there in my stead.”

“Your parents’ will was sealed by Dumbledore?”

“Yes. He witnessed the signing of my parents will and proclaimed himself as my ‘magical guardian’. I didn’t even get a prized family heirloom from my father until Christmas 1991.  Dumbledore had it in his possession all that time.”  Phoenix had the Potter Ring showing.  No reason to reveal he was the heir to Le Fay, Merlin, Azkaban, Evans and Rawthorn.  “My parents’ will was supposed to be read on my eleventh birthday.”

“When you said that Dumbledore pushed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into becoming a dark lord what did you mean?”

“Tom Riddle was born in Wool’s Orphanage. He lived there and was bullied by the other children in the orphanage. Then when he came to school he was sorted into Slytherin where he was bullied for being a half-blood.  Dumbledore did nothing to stop the bullying towards Tom Riddle or Professor Snape for that matter.  The bullying pushed Tom to practice the Dark Arts and eventually led to him making Horcruxes.  It’s partly how he survived the AK curse backfiring on him instead of me when I was a year old.”

“What do you mean partly?”

“My ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, placed a spell on the Slytherin line which essentially means that Slytherins cannot kill one another. This was to prevent the children of Merope and Lucinda Gaunt from killing each other off for power. So you see it had nothing to do with me or my mother.”

“May I ask what are some of the talents you have?”

“I am a Paraslemouth like all of Slytherin and also can use Parslemagic which is also tied to Slytherin. However Tom Riddle never bothered to research that part of his lineage.  I am a gray wizard, having a natural affinity towards both light and dark magic.  I’m skilled in Potions and Charms from my mother’s side and Transfiguration from my father’s side.  Moonrise.”

Moonrise flew over to Phoenix’s shoulder.  “Take this lovely package to the bastard would you? Make sure it’s done in the Great Hall.”

Moonrise let out a trill of laughter and disappeared in a flash of flames to deliver the meddlesome bastard’s ‘present’.

_Great Hall. Hogwarts, Scotland:_

The students were sitting down to dinner when a phoenix flashed into the Great Hall and headed straight for Dumbledore.  The students fell silent as the box was dropped in front of the headmaster, followed by a Howler.  Dumbledore opened the box and screamed as the head and mutilated body of Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, floated in the air by magic and turned to face the students who began screaming.  There was a note and it said only two words:

 _You’re next._ It wasn’t signed and the magic was foreign to Dumbledore when he tried to determine who had sent him the letter.  Then the Howler burst open. The students were floored at the voice that spoke from the Howler.

“HELLO AND GOOD EVENING STUDENTS AND STAFF AT HOGWARTS!   THIS IS HARRY JAMES POTTER!  YOU SHOULD ALL BE GETTING COPIES OF THE SPECIAL EDITION OF THE EVENING DAILY PROPHET AND BOY ARE YOU ALL IN FOR A SURPRISE! I’M NOT DEAD. WELL I’M A VAMPIRE SO I GUESS I AM UNDEAD BUT NOT IN THE WAY DUMBLEDORE TRIED TO CONVICNE THE PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WIZARDING WORLD A FEW MONTHS AGO.  AS YOU’LL BE ABLE TO SEE FROM MY PICTURE IN THE DAILY PROPHET I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER BE A DEATH EATER!  ANOTHER LIE BY DUMBLEDORE TO THE PUBLIC BECAUSE HE COULDN’T BEAR THAT HIS _PRECIOUS_ SAVIOR WAS A DARK CREATURE. OH AND DID YOU ALL KNOW THAT DUMBLEDORE INVENTED A FAKE PROPHECY TO SCREW OVER MY LIFE AND THE LIFE OF TOM RIDDLE WHO IS ALSO KNOWN AS LORD VOLDEMORT? LADIES AND GENTS THE FLOATING SNAKE HEAD YOU SEE BEFORE IS THE HEAD OF VOLDEMORT. I DESTROYED HIM BUT I DIDN’T DO IT FOR YOU COWARDLY BASTARDS. I DID IT FOR MY PARENTS AND MY GODFATHER. NEVER AGAIN WILL I FIGHT IN YOUR WARS OR ALLOW YOU TO USE ME. DON’T EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOU AGAIN. IT’S TIME YOU GOT YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND CLEANED UP YOUR OWN MESSES. GOOD DAY  EVERYONE!

Owls began swooping into the Great Hall as well, dropping special editions of the evening Daily Prophet to the students who had paid for subscriptions.  What they saw shocked them. It was a colored picture of Harry Potter but he was different. His hair was now long, his arms were bared showing that he had no Dark Mark and what was worse was they saw the red mercuric sclera of his eyes which anyone who had studied creatures knew was a distinguishing characteristic of a vampire.  Their savior was a no good disgusting _creature_.

**Harry Potter-Vampire!!!**

_You-Know-Who Defeated!_

_By Sage Marsh_

_Readers you may remember a few months ago that the ‘body’ of Harry James Potter was found in Diagon Alley with the Dark Mark branded into his left forearm.  It was a shock across the nation as we thought that our savior had turned dark and joined the Dark Lord.  But it appears we were mistaken in our judgment of condemning an innocent man.  I spoke with a Potions Master in France who said that it is impossible to polyjuice someone and have any tattoos, piercings or brands appear on the skin of the polyjuiced person.  Yes ladies and gentlemen of the wizarding world-the person who supposedly looked like Harry Potter was in fact a polyjuiced person with a fresh Dark Mark branded onto the person’s skin._

_Dumbledore said that Harry Potter was that victim.  Well folks it appears that we don’t know anything about Harry Potter. I had the privilege of meeting with him today and here is the interview I conducted, printed word for word._

_SM: Mr. Potter thank you for being here to conduct this interview._

_HP: It’s no problem Mr. Sage.  I’m happy to be able to clear up my name and any misconceptions spread about me in my absence from Britain._

_SM: Mr. Potter I’d like to ask where have you been all this time._

_HP: In Italy with my sire, attending a much better school than Hogwarts._

_SM: Can you tell us anything about this school?_

_HP: It has ten years of magical education like most schools outside of Britain.  There are four houses, a Great Hall and even a Sorting Hat like at Hogwarts.  The teachers are wonderful and passionate about their subjects and the students are friendly.  Nobody cares about blood status or if you’re a creature in Italy.  It’s something that is lacking in Britain with pureblood assholes thinking they are better than everyone else. That needs to change.  My school teaches a variety of both Muggle and Magical subjects._

_SM: It sounds like you are happy there._

_HP: Yes I’m honored to have been accepted. It’s also where my sire went to school when he was a human as well.  I can practice my abilities without being considered ‘dark’ or ‘evil’._

_SM: Mr. Potter when you defeated the Dark Lord on Halloween ’81 how did you do it? Where were you sent until your emergence back into the wizarding world at eleven?_

_HP: Mr. Sage and readers of the Daily Prophet I did not defeat my cousin, Tom Riddle.  Our ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, put a spell on the Slytherin line that the heirs would be unable to kill each other for power.  Slytherin’s magic wouldn’t allow me to be killed by my cousin and that is why he was defeated.  It had nothing to do with me or my mother._

_SM: Who is Tom Riddle? What do you mean by he is your cousin? I was under the assumption that you had no family._

_HP: Sirius Black was my godfather and adoptive father as he performed a blood adoption making me his son by blood when I was an infant.  Thus I became the heir to Black by blood.  I found out after my death that my mother was the daughter of Lucinda Gaunt, sister to Merope Gaunt, who was the mother of Tom Riddle Jr. Tom Riddle Jr. would later become known as ‘Lord Voldemort’.  My mother was brought forward in time by someone that Dumbledore knew and placed in an orphanage where she was adopted by the Evans family. The Evans family was muggles. Both Merope Gaunt and Lucinda Gaunt are descendants of Salazar Slytherin which means they were both Parslemouths.  My mother was also a Parslemouth as am I.  It is a trait that the Slytherin line carries. Abilities like that cannot be passed on by conquest you see.  Albus Dumbledore always told me that I had to stay with my Aunt Petunia because the Blood Wards he put into place around the house following the death of my parents, for my own protection. My mother was born in 1929 and Voldemort was born in 1926.  Therefore that makes Voldemort and I maternal cousins on my mother’s side of the family._

_SM: That is interesting news Mr. Potter.  Tell me what did happen on the night of your parents’ death?_

_HP: Well as you know Halloween 1981 saw Voldemort come into the cottage after having heard of a prophecy foretelling of his downfall by his pet death eater Severus Snape.  This prophecy was as follows: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." It turns out that this prophecy was a fake invented by Albus Dumbledore himself.  That is why Albus Dumbledore employed Trelawney for the Divination Profession. So he could keep her around in case she ever heard another prophecy.  The woman is a fraud.  The prophecy could have referred to myself or Neville Longbottom. It affected both of our lives.  I lost my parents and Neville lost his parents to a fate worse than death.  A fate with them being permanent members of St. Mungo’s Hospital leaving Mr. Longbottom to be raised by a stern uncaring woman who always compared him to his father._

_SM: Are you saying that Dumbledore isn’t the leader of the light the world sees him as?_

_HP: Mr. Marsh and readers around the world, Dumbledore is more evil than Voldemort and Grindelwald put together.  Grindelwald wanted to protect the Old ways and the Ancient Magic but Dumbledore believed and still does believe that they have no place today in wizarding society.  Grindelwald and Dumbledore were lovers at one point as well. He stripped Grindelwald of his magic, threw him into Nurmengard Prison, and went to go ‘visit’ him on occasion.  Dumbledore became hooked on the fame and power of being labeled the ‘hero of the 1910s’ and decided to create a new dark lord that he could defeat and keep his loyalty of his little sheep and fame. Dumbledore also cares nothing for half-bloods and muggle born witches and wizards. He only allows them to attend Hogwarts to get money and then makes sure the Pureblood Laws are in place so they can’t ever seek employment within wizarding Britain._

_SM: How do you know all of this Mr. Potter?_

_HP: *Laughing*.  When you’re a vampire you have plenty of time to do research Mr. Sage.  I swear on my life and magic that everything I have just told you is the truth. *There is a flash of magic showing that Mr. Potter is telling the truth about everything so far.*_

_SM: Mr. Potter what was your life like as a human?_

_HP: It was horrible.  After the death of my parents, Albus Dumbledore sealed the Potter Will and I didn’t find out about it until my third day as a vampire.  He witnessed it as well so he knew what it said. I could have gone with a few different people and been raised a wizard. Instead I was thrown in with people who weren’t even my real family and told my parents died in a car crash all my life until I got my Hogwarts letter.  Once I got to Hogwarts I thought things would be different.  I was in danger every year I was sent to Hogwarts.  In my first year the headmaster borrowed the Sorcerer’s Stone from Nicolas Flamel and used it to bait Voldemort who was at the time possessing our DADA professor, Quirnius Quirrell, into stealing it.  The traps were a locked door, a Cerberus, Devils Snare, charmed keys, a troll, a giant chessboard, a riddle, and the fabled Mirror of Erisid. I almost died down in the Catacombs beneath the school because my head of house, Professor McGonagall, refused to believe me.  I have a feeling that Dumbledore set that up to test me, if not kill me.  In my second year a Basilisk was set on the students by Ginny Weasley who was possessed by a soul leech of Voldemort. I went down to the Chamber of Secrets to save her and slayed a sixty foot Basilisk but was labeled Slytherin’s heir.  How ironic that I am in fact Slytherin’s heir so the rumors about me in second year were true.  *Laughing.*  In my third year there was of course dementors at Hogwarts, stationed there by our deceased Minister Fudge to capture my godfather, an innocent man who was framed and sent to Azkaban without a trial.  Four year I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, watched a classmate die, had my blood used to resurrect my cousin, and almost killed by a polyjuiced Mad-Eye Moody who was really Barty Crouch Jr.  Then in my fifth year my cousin and I were attacked by Dementors, and I had to face a full court for using magic to save myself and my cousin from becoming soulless beings. Of course after Fudge failed to expel me from Hogwarts, he sent Madam Umbridge to school as DADA professor and ‘High Inquisitor’ where she took great pleasure in torturing me with a Blood Quill.  She forced me to write ‘I Must Not Tell Lies’ until it was carved into my hand. Thankfully my turning healed all my injuries and scars.  I’m glad I am no longer part of the student body of that school.  Hogwarts is the laughing stock of the rest of the world. The teachers and curriculum is subpar at best and all the heads of houses favor their own house and bully the others. The sorting needs to be abandoned, the curriculum redone, the teachers reviewed, and the bullying and pureblood bullshit needs to stop._

_SM: Mr. Potter is there anything else Albus Dumbledore did to you?_

_HP: He was obsessed with me and my life.  I was always alone in his office without my Head of House present.  I found out that in addition to sealing my parents’ will and going against it, he stole money and family artifacts from the Potter family vault. He paid the Weasleys money to befriend me, paid his little ‘Order of the Phoenix’ which is a vigilante justice system he set up during the first war against Voldemort, set up a vault for his pet phoenix Fawkes, paid money to Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley to befriend me as well as paying money and books from the Potter vaults to Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch._

_SM: Any interesting news you would like to share with the world Mr. Potter?_

_HP: Yes there is. Don’t fuck with me or my allies!  I love being a vampire and am glad that I’m finally free of being a puppet for the ‘Greater Good’.  I always wanted a normal life. I would trade my fame and money to have my parents back and not have had the fame I had as a child.  I didn’t grow up the life of a pampered prince. I was raised by magic hating muggles who let their whale of a son use me as a punching bag at school and at home.  They starved me and forced me to live in a cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life. From the time I was old enough to see over the stove I was responsible for doing the gardening, the cooking and the chores around the house.  I was beaten by my uncle and starved of food which affected my eyesight and my growth.  I used glamor charms to cover up the bruises.  I’d learned that whenever I told someone about the abuse, that person was gone the next day.  I suspect Dumbledore had something to do with that. He had a squib by the name of Arabella Figg move in near my aunt’s house and keep an eye on me.  He never once checked up on me.  He failed in his duties as my ‘magical guardian’.  Try to fight me and my allies and you will lose.  Oh and I happen to own Hogwarts since Salazar Slytherin turned his home into a school. I owe Hogwarts, the Black Lake, Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest and all the land around it._

_SM: Thank you for the interview Mr. Potter._

_HP: You’re welcome Mr. Sage.  It’s a pleasure talking to someone who isn’t trying to ruin my reputation with lies like that Skeeter woman._

_Readers of the Daily Prophet Mr. Potter seems like a kind man but someone you don’t want to anger.  On behalf of the wizarding world I thank him for defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named even though he didn’t have to after Britain shunned him. What kind of a society are we if we push all our hopes onto a young child to defeat our own problems?  Regarding everything we have learned about Dumbledore tonight, can he be trusted? What is his real goal for the wizarding world? It seems to this reporter that is the real Dark Lord.  We all owe an apology to Mr. Potter for how we have treated him_

The hall was silent as they all finished reading the article and then the hall broke out into whispers as everyone began talking loudly amongst themselves.  The staff stared at the headmaster in shock.  Albus Dumbledore meanwhile was furious!  He got up and stormed out of the Great Hall and to his office. He had to find a way to kill the Potter boy once and for all.

_Astral Academy, Florence, Italy:_

“Phoenix how was your trip?” Sarah asked.

“Fine.” He handed her the paper and she read it before laughing.  “Do you think they will take your warning seriously?”

“I doubt it. Perhaps I should pay a visit to Hogwarts in my carriage. That will really freak them out don’t you think? Especially if I’m surrounded by Dementors?”

“I think that would show the world that you mean business and are not to be crossed Lord Potter-Black-Evans-Rawthorn-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Pervell-Merlin-Le Fay-Azkaban,” Sarah said.  “It seems to have worked with the students of Astral Academy.  Phoenix there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it Sarah?” Phoenix asked sitting down and pulling his mate into his lap.

“I’m pregnant.”

Phoenix stared at Sarah in silence for a few moments as his brain processed the information.  “You’re… you’re pregnant? Are you sure?”

“Positive. I took a Muggle pregnancy test and had a healer test me.  The results were the same. Positive.”


	28. Darkened

The next morning everyone was talking about the article. It was Saturday so everyone at Hogwarts had the entire weekend to talk about the fact that their savior was a vampire. What was even more stunning and hard to believe was that the vampire once known as Harry Potter was the heir to ten lines and that Dumbledore had stolen money and books from the Potter vaults to pay the two youngest Weasley children. 

“I can’t believe Potter is a vampire,” Pansy Parkinson sneered.  “A disgusting creature as the ‘savior’ of the wizarding world.”

“Whatever Potter did saved a good portion of Slytherin lives,” Blaise Zabini said. “Sure there were a _few_ losses but that was to be expected with them being evil.”

“A _few losses_?” Pansy shrieked.  “You call ¼ of our House being eliminated as a ‘few losses’?”

“Hey the ones who weren’t branded had nothing to worry about and the others that do have the brand on them are lucky Harry decided not to end their lines. Can’t say as much for the rest of the death eaters though.”

“What happened to the rest of the Death Eaters?” Pansy asked.

“Honestly pug face do you live under a rock?” Theodore Nott said.  “All the Death Eater adults were wiped out. The junior death eaters that did survive no longer have the brand on them. They’re finally free of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s service.”

“How did that happen?”

“Your Dark Lord tied his magic into his slaves,” Aspen said.  Aspen was sixteen, part of Daphne’s guard and had been sorted into Slytherin.  “He drew on the magic of his slaves in order to keep himself alive, causing them all to die as they lost their magic.”

Aspen had taken well to Slytherin House.  He had been amused watching a lot of the students pass out due to his lord ending the evil man’s life. The other fourteen Azkabanian guards were sitting around the common room, some chatting and others working on homework. 

“How do you know that?” Blaise asked.

“Do you really think Tom Riddle wouldn’t have had safety net in place in the event that he got killed? I’m sure Dumbledore has something in place like that as well. After all Dumbledore is the one who made Tom Riddle become ‘Lord’ Voldemort.”

The Slytherins all looked up in shock at that information.  They hadn’t thought of that before and it was horrifying to think about.  “You’re saying what exactly?”

“You’re all orphans! All your parents who were death eaters are dead like they deserved. It’s up to you all to bring your family names back into the light and reshape a new future for yourselves and your future generations by never serving any man again.”

_Somewhere in Africa:_

In a rundown inn a fifteen-year-old girl with scarlet red hair was leaning against the side of a building.  Her hair flowed softly down her back and she was wearing a strapless dress.  The girl went by the name Scarlet Ice.  Her real name though was Ginny.  Nothing else and nothing less. She didn’t remember ever having a family or a last name and couldn’t say how she had come to Africa in the first place not that she knew anything about the world to begin with. 

Scarlet Ice had found herself almost eaten alive when she had suddenly appeared in the middle of a pride of lions.  She had begun running and nearly been killed by a lioness when an ugly man had rescued her.  Of course for rescuing her, the man had probably become the luckiest guy in the world in his opinion after Scarlet Ice had fulfilled his wildest fantasies for the rest of the night in payment.  She had then been dropped off at the inn where she had slept with the owner to be allowed to stay and offered her services to all sorts of people.  She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

_The Burrow, Ottery, St. Catchpole, Devon, England:_

Ron Weasley was not happy.  He had been expelled from Hogwarts and had to deal with his overbearing mother every day.  He hadn’t been allowed to play Qudditch anymore or do anything fun since he had been expelled. His parents seemed determined to take their anger out on him out of the loss of the Potter Fortune.  On top of that Potter was the new Black so they couldn’t get access to the Black Fortune either which was a huge disappointment. 

 _Potter should be dead! Why couldn’t dad have just killed the bastard?! Even when he’s a dark creature he still gets whatever he wants! It isn’t fair!_ Because the Weasleys couldn’t afford to send Ron to another school overbroad he had to be homeschooled.  Even his mudblood bitch he had been promised had disappeared and he hadn’t heard from her.  He would make that bastard pay!

_Hogwarts:_

Two weeks had passed since the howler and the news article in the Daily Prophet concerning Harry Potter’s interview and Dumbledore was still trying to deal with the backlash.  His positions as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock had been taken away from him. The only reason he still had his position at Hogwarts is because the Board of Governors didn’t want to hire someone from another country to take over and none of the Purebloods had the qualifications to be head of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore couldn’t help but think what a strange occurrence it was that sixty children from Azkaban had arrived at Azkaban along with Fred and George Weasley.  He had tried to get them to surrender their weapons and tried to prevent them entry in the school but that stupid half-breed Goblin had gone and allowed them entry.  On top of that he had lost the chance to Obliviate Minerva McGonagall. Severus was dead and a good portion of Slytherins had died. Not that he cared about dead snakes. It was only a pity that all the snakes hadn’t died. Nobody besides himself saw that they were evil.

He had been trying to figure out a way to get Fred and George No-Name expelled from Hogwarts but for some reason they had given up their prankster ways and were now studious.  Instead of playing jokes and getting detentions, they could be seen in the library doing research for homework.  Maybe he would have better luck with Daphne.  She had a betrothal ring on her finger and wasn’t interested in dating someone from her own house.  Dumbledore couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a connection somewhere that he wasn’t seeing.  His mind searched and then hit on it! _How could I not have seen it! The snake is friends with the new Dark Lord! This is the perfect way to kill Harry Potter by using her as bait!_

Dumbledore cast the invisibility and silencing spells on himself and waited near the Slytherin Dungeons in the hopes to grab Daphne.   Daphne was walking down the stair with some of her guards when suddenly they were all flung into the wall and knocked unconscious.  Dumbledore dispelled himself and grabbed Daphne by her hair before slipping into a secret passage and heading into safety. 

“Let me go!”

“You’re in league with Harry Potter! I aim to kill that troublesome bastard and you’re going to be the bait to lure him out! That brat was meant to die after defeating Voldemort and if he hadn’t I would have finished him. Everything was going according to plan!”

Daphne stared at Dumbledore with a mixture of horror and shock on her face.  The man had finally lost his marbles.  _Phoenix!_

“Ennervate.”  Slowly the guards came to and leapt to their feet as they realized that Daphne was missing. 

“What happened?” Thorin asked.

“We were coming back from the library when we suddenly were flung into the wall,” Jack said.  “Where’s Daphne?”

“Oh Merlin! Dumbledore must have Daphne! He must have been the one to ambush us!”

_/Axel get Lord Azkaban here immediately!/_

_/Right away Thorin!/_

Axel ran towards the Slytherin Common Room and shouted the password.  He then ran towards the fireplace, threw some floo powder into the flames and stuck his head in.  Hogwarts was helping her master’s subjects by making sure Dumbledore didn’t know of the opened floo connection.

_/Lord Azkaban, Royal Chambers, Azkaban Palace!/_

Lord Azkaban’s face appeared in the fire.  _/What is it Axel?/_

_/My Lord we were ambushed on the way back to the Slytherin Common Room.  We were studying in the library and were on our way back when something flung us into the wall. When Thorin revived us, Daphne was gone!/_

_/I’ll be there quickly!/_ Lord Azkaban cut the connection, slid his wand into the holster strapped to his wrist, made sure his sword he had inherited from Lord Azkaban I was in its scabbard and dressed in battle robes.  He was glad for the charm on the battle robes that Lord Azkaban I had made so that the robes resized to fit each Lord Azkaban perfectly.  He ran out of the palace and snapped his fingers, the carriage appearing before him. _/Samuel get me to Hogwarts immediately! That bastard’s kidnapped my human mate!/_

With a crack of the reins on the Nightmares the carriage climbed quickly into the sky as a horde of dementors followed their Lord.  Lord Azkaban was going to make Dumbledore pay for trying to fuck with his life for the last time.  **I should have insisted that Daphne go to school with me! I swear I’ll torture you if you’ve harmed a hair on my mate’s head you bastard!**

Lighting flashed in the sky at Hogwarts and dark clouds had rolled in suddenly where a few minutes before it had been clear.  Within Hogwarts a gong sounded and students looked around in curiosity, not knowing what was going on.  The gong was Hogwarts sensing her true master’s return and breaking the wards off from Dumbledore to transfer to the young vampire lord.  The students and staff hurried outside to see what the commotion was, Dumbledore foolishly with them after he had snapped Daphne’s wand and put her in magic suppressing handcuffs and making sure there was no way she could escape. 

The Whomping Willow burst into flames as a streak of lightning hit it and with a thump Lord Azkaban’s carriage landed on the grass, the Nightmares slowing to a trot as they pulled up to the doors of Hogwarts.  As one the Azkabanian students bowed on the ground, the rest of the Hogwarts body staring at them in confusion.  The door was thrown open and Lord Azkaban stepped out, his eyes lighting instantly on Dumbledore with cold and calculating rage in his eyes and swirling in the very air around him.


	29. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Junior Death Eaters and Death Eater Supporters/Sympathizers along with pureblood bigots are thrown into Azkaban with bound magic for life and expelled from Hogwarts by Lord Azkaban's will, Dumbledore succeeds in escaping with Daphne, and everyone who supports Dumbledore is fired.

“My Lord,” Aspen said from his place on the ground. 

Lord Azkaban looked at the confused students and smirked underneath his hood.  _/Find her,/_ he spoke and sixteen of the Azkabanians stood and rushed back into the castle.  He turned to the remaining forty-four, his cloak simmering around him.  _/Allow nobody to interfere with this battle. If necessary kill them if they attack me but try to disarm them and take their wands./_

 _/Yes Lord Azkaban,/_ the Azkabanians said. 

Everyone stared in horror at the magic radiating off the man standing before them.  Hogwarts pulsed with magic as the last bond tying her to the corrupted headmaster broke and Lord Azkaban felt a rush of magic as the wards settled into his body and merged with his magic.  He breathed as he felt the raw power flowing through his veins and skin and when he opened his eyes they glowed pure blue, even the sclera.  “Hello Albus,” Lord Azkaban said.  He had changed his voice and threw his shields up before arriving at Hogwarts. 

_‘Welcome back Lord Hogwarts.’_

_‘A pleasure to be back Lady Hogwarts.  I aim to make changes with this school and these students as well as the curriculum but first can you send Peeves out here as well as all the ghosts?’_

_‘Of course Lord Hogwarts.’_

“Who the hell are you?!” Dumbledore shouted at the man.

Lord Azkaban just grinned as dementors swarmed the skies above them and Elias and Lenox dropped down to stand behind him.  “I believe you have something that belongs to me Dumbledore.  Accio Elder Wand.”

Dumbledore tried to keep ahold of his wand but dropped it as the wand burned his hand and soared into Lord Azkaban’s outstretched hand.  There was a golden glow around Lord Azkaban, showing everyone that the Elder Wand belonged rightfully to him and not to Dumbledore.  The wand hummed in his hand.  “Hogwarts throw this death eater off my grounds!”

The castle remained silent aside from a noticeable tremor passing through the grounds at the thought of her master being a death eater.  “All the Death Eaters are dead Albus,” Lord Azkaban said. 

“Who are you?” Dumbledore asked looking at the man in front of him. He tried to use Legilimency but found the man had impeccable strong shields and he couldn’t even find a crack to slip through.  Lord Azkaban felt the mind probe and latched onto it before he pulled it into his mind and encased it in a dark room. 

_‘What’s happening?’_

_‘So you mentally assault me in order to find out who I am?  Naughty headmaster aren’t we?’_

_‘Who the hell are you?!’_

_‘Death.’_

With that Lord Azkaban twisted the mind probe of Dumbledore, making him scream in pain.  Lord Azkaban just laughed, his laugh colder than even Voldemort’s had been, which sent shivers down everyone present.  Having a tight hold on Dumbledore’s mind he forced himself through the barriers which had cracked when the vampire lord had snatched Dumbledore’s probe and began flipping through his memories. 

“You killed your sister and got your father sent to Azkaban for her murder? And to think that you were the ‘leader of the light.’  Thinking that your sister and brother were unworthy of your time and affections,” Lord Azkaban said out loud.

Grinning he twirled the Resurrection Stone between his fingers and called upon the spirit of Ariana Dumbledore to appear before them.  The young woman looked as she had been before the muggle boys had attacked her. She glared at Dumbledore and turned to Lord Azkaban before dropping to one knee, her head bowed so that her hair cascaded around her face.  “My Lord,” Ariana said.  “To what reason do you bring me here?”

“Good evening Ariana Dumbledore,” Lord Azkaban said looking at the ghost.  “I was wondering if you’d like to tell us who it was that killed you? Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore or Gellert Grindelwald? These pathetic sheep should know the truth of their _leader_.”

“It was Albus who cast the spell that killed me,” Ariana said standing.  “And it would be a pleasure my Lord to have fun with my brother. Thank you for the honor.  Gellert… is he…”

“Gellert is free my lady and recovering safely at my home.  The man has a pure soul even after all the time he spent in Nurmengard.”

“He is MY LOVER, not that bitch’s! She got what was coming to her!”

“Oh look at that everyone! The headmaster just admitted he’s homosexual!” Lord Azkaban started laughing as glares were thrown at Dumbledore and the staff and students began edging away from him.  “And you just confessed to your sister’s murder by the way.  Thank you Lady Ariana.  You will see your pathetic brother soon enough,” Lord Azkaban said and banished Ariana back to where she came from.

He raised his hand and pointed the elder wand at Dumbledore.  “Crucio!”

Dumbledore threw up a shield but the vampire lord used his vampire magic to send the spell through it.  Dumbledore fell to the ground screaming.  Lord Azkaban just laughed at the old man on the ground.  “Thought you’d be a challenge old man,” Lord Azkaban said. 

The ghosts and Peeves came out of the castle and bowed to Lord Azkaban.  “Ghosts don’t exist in the mundane world and they shouldn’t exist here. It’s unnatural,” he said.  “I hereby banish you all to the death plane,” he said and held up his hand.  A jet of black flames flew from his hand, and encircled the ghosts and poltergeist as they screamed.  When the spiral of flames faded the ghosts of Hogwarts and Peeves were gone.

“What… what happened?” Theodore Nott asked.

“I sent them to the other world Mr. Nott,” Lord Azkaban said.

“But… only a nec… a necromancer can control the dead!”

Lord Azkaban just smiled and turned back to Dumbledore who had gotten to his feet. “Protego Maxima,” he said lazily as a blue shield sprang up in front of him and covered him head to foot as Dumbledore tried to cast an unforgivable at him.  “Are we resorting to the Unforgivables now?” Lord Azkaban asked as he raised an eyebrow beneath his hood. 

The students and staff stared at the leader of the light in shock and began slowly edging away from him.  “Then let me try.  Filpendo! Stupefy! Sectumsempra!”

He cast the three spells one after another. Dumbledore was able to dodge the first two but the Sectumsempra spell hit him in the chest.  The Azkabanians, both human and dementor, watched as their lord battled the ‘leader of the light’.  He fell to the ground bleeding from the three cuts across his chest and stomach as Lord Azkaban walked towards him. 

_Somewhere in Hogwarts:_

A light engulfed the bruised ice queen of Slytherin and she disappeared from Hogwarts.

_Outside Hogwarts:_

Lord Azkaban let out a curse as a light surrounded Dumbledore and he vanished from view.  “DAMN IT!”  The dementors shouted in anger at their master’s prize being taken from him. 

_Back in Hogwarts:_

The sixteen Azkabanians ran through the castle, searching for their lord’s human mate.  _/Get some dementors in here and have them search the castle,/_ Thorin ordered and a couple of Azkabians went to the window and called for their comrades.  Twelve dementors appeared and got their instructions before flying up to the astronomy tower on the seventh floor and going in through the door. They split up into pairs of two and helped search the castle.  After three hours they all adjoined outside before their worried and furious master. 

Lord Azkaban’s face fell as he didn’t catch sight of Daphne.  _/Where is she?!/_

_/My Lord we could find no trace of Lady Daphne in Hogwarts. We searched the entire castle, including the passages you indicated.  She’s nowhere on the castle grounds./_

_/I am going to KILL THAT BASTARD! Round up the students and contain them to their quarters. NOBODY is to leave!/_

_/Yes Lord Azkaban,/_ the Azkabanians said and immediately set to work following their master’s orders. 

_Somewhere in the Welsh Countryside:_

Dumbledore landed in his manor with a bound Daphne by his side. “Tipsy!”

A house elf with violet eyes appeared.  “Yes master?”

“Heal me and then take the Greengrass girl to a dungeon. Put her in magic suppressing cuffs and let her starve until she agrees to tell me where Potter is.”

“Yes master Dumbledore,” Tipsy said, her ears drooping.  She healed Dumbledore and then took Daphne to the dungeons where she did what she had been ordered to do. “I is sorry Mistress but master has given me no choice,” Tipsy said before popping out of the dungeon cell.  Daphne hung her head and tears leaked from her eyes but she refused to give the headmaster any satisfaction by seeing her weak.  Phoenix would come for her she knew and would kill the meddling old fool.

_Back at Hogwarts:_

Lord Azkaban stared at the teachers.  “I hereby fire everyone who is in league with or supports Dumbledore,” he said and most of the teachers disappeared.  Minerva and Filius were among the ones who were left behind.  He entered the minds of each of the teachers left and there weren’t many teachers left.  Seeing blocked memories in Minerva’s mind caused him to curse. 

“I want a meeting in the staff room immediately with the rest of the staff,” he ordered.  When the dementors that were left had ushered the staff back into the castle he spoke to Lady Hogwarts.  “Lady Hogwarts do you have an issue if I send every known pureblood bigot to Azkaban for my dementors to feed on?”

_Not at all my Lord._

_~I hereby send every pureblood bigot and death eater supporter into Azkaban for life, strip them of their magic and expel them from Hogwarts. So I, Lord Azkaban the twenty-sixth, Phoenix Moon, as master of Hogwarts and head of two founding houses, command. So my word shall be!~_

A rumble shook the castle and cast many in Slytherin and Gryffindor into cells in Azkaban.  Lord Azkaban lowered his hood and walked into the castle, the doors shutting behind him and he made his way to the staff room. 

 


	30. Changes

Phoenix stormed into the staffroom and slammed the door causing the teachers to jump.  He sat at the head of the table and dementors appeared behind him along with his guards. “There will be changes to this school and curriculum,” he stated.  The teachers shivered at the coldness of the room from the few dementors that had slipped in to guard their Lord.  “I would like everyone’s help in revising the curriculum.  Hogwarts education has slipped since the time of the founders.  This school and the students are the laughing stock of the rest of the wizarding world.  Britain is stuck in the Victorian Era and that needs to stop.”

“Excuse me sir?” Filius asked in his squeaky voice. 

“Yes?”

“Who are you?”

Phoenix stared at Filius who squirmed in his seat and looked around the room at the curious faces around him.  He lowered his hood and everyone gasped as they saw an aristocratic face but the same jet-black hair and green eyes they had known.  “Mr. Potter?” Professor Sprout asked before she fainted.   A few other teachers fainted as well at finding out that Lord Azkaban was really the vampire, Harry Potter.

“Problem Professor Sprout?”

“No.”

“Good.  Because I wouldn’t like having to get rid of the Herbology Professor and have to hire a new one.  As for the DADA post, it was cursed by Voldemort and that is why people never stayed longer than a year.  With his death there should be no problems finding a permanent DADA teacher.  I’m frankly surprised that students managed to get good test scores in that class due to the inconsistency of a teaching plan and getting a new teacher every year.”

“You-Know-Who cursed the DADA position?” Minerva asked.

“Yeah he applied for a job here after graduation but was turned down by Dippet.  Then when he came back when Dumbledore was headmaster, the old coot decided not to let him teach so in retaliation he cursed the position so that you would either die by the end of the year or be forced to quit.”

“What changes do you have in mind?”

“House unity needs to be promoted first off,” Phoenix said.  “And my name is no longer Harry Potter. That name died when Dumbledore labeled me a Death Eater and said I was dead after I was sired.  Too long has Gryffindor been allowed to run this school.  In fact I’m considering getting rid of all four houses as all they do is promote disunity and competition.”

“Then how will we sort students?” Minerva asked.

“We won’t.  Each year will be together,” Phoenix said. “That will mean a reconstruct of the castle of course.  I also plan on forcing all muggleborn and half-bloods that grew up in the muggle world to take Wizarding Laws and Customs of Britain, and all half-bloods who grew up in the wizarding world and purebloods to take Muggle Customs and Laws.  Muggle Studies will also be a mandatory class for all those who grew up in the wizarding world.  Divination is only for students who have the gift because otherwise it is a useless class and Trelawney you’re fired. Get out of my home!”

“You can’t fire me! This is my home!”

“No this is my home through blood and as such I can decide who remain here and who is fired.  We also need a new Care of Magical Creatures Professor.  Hagrid is incompetent and has a habit of bringing in dangerous beasts to work with. Granted unicorns and hippogriffs aren’t bad, but really.  Hiding a Cerberus in a school full of children, hatching a dragon, having a giant man-eating spider as a pet, hiding a half-giant in the Forbidden Forest.  He’s suited for being gamekeeper and nothing more.  Though I do propose in getting him an assistant to help him.  Perhaps we can get Charlie Weasley to be his assistant.  What other classes need revision?  Oh History of Magic needs to be revised.  All I learned about was the Goblin Wars.  A new class will also be Muggle History which will cover Ancient to Muggle History.  Our students need to be able to interact with Muggles if they are in the Muggle world and they cannot do that if they don’t know anything about them.  Anyone who spouts pureblood bullshit will be expelled and sent to Azkaban with their magic bound and wands snapped.  The house elves will work in shifts-some in the day and some in the evening but they will no longer clean dorm rooms or common rooms. The students can do that themselves.  Finance is another class that should be offered along with Life Skills which will teach them how to survive with and without magic.  Filch you’re also fired,” Harry said.  “There needs to be more clubs and sports.  Muggleborn and half-bloods that grew up in the Muggle World are left out of things because there are no clubs for them to do at Hogwarts.

“So let’s see what we need here:

New Divination Professor

New Potions Professor

New History of Magic Professor

New Care of Magical Creatures Professor

Assistant Gamekeeper

Wizarding Custom and Laws Professor

Finance Professor

New Muggle Studies Professor

Life Skills Professor

Muggle History Professor

 Healer Apprentice as Poppy works too much on her own.

Muggle Sports

More clubs-both wizarding and muggle

House elves are put on shifts-day and night.

Muggle Subjects will be taught since half-bloods and muggleborn students are at a disadvantage when they go back to the Muggle world.

Squib students will be allowed at Hogwarts.  It isn’t their fault their parents practice inbreeding and they don’t have magic.  They can take the classes that don’t require a wand.

Werewolves, Veela, half-goblins, vampires, half-vampire, half-giant, and half-dementor children will all be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Professors for the Muggle classes which will be various sciences, English, Government, Geography, History, Mathematics.

Wizarding Politics for the students who are heirs to their families which means a Wizarding Politics Professor.

Parselmagic for those who speak Parsletongue which I will teach.  Snake familiars will be allowed for this class as they are important for Parselmagic.  And before anyone starts there are people around the world who are Parslemouths.

Familiars will be allowed at Hogwarts as they are very important to a witch or wizard who manages to bond with one.  Toads are banned because they are out of style.

I think growing a vegetable and fruit garden along with raising animals for meat.  It will help the school become self-sufficient.  Students may help out with this farm.

Something needs to be done about abused children who enter the school. Whoever is in charge of abused children-are there any departments in the Ministry in charge of abused children?”

Minerva shook her head.  “No there is no help at all.”

Phoenix frowned and contacted Elias.  _/I want a meeting with Minister Bones after this!/_

_/Yes my Lord.  What shall I say?/_

_/Tell her that we need to set up Magical Orphanages and a department needs to be created for abused children who come to Hogwarts./_

_/Yes my Lord./_

Elias left the room and made his way to the Ministry of Magic.  Phoenix continued.  “Occlumency and Legilimency classes are a must.  The students need to be able to shield their minds and if in danger be able to communicate without anyone knowing.  Animagi classes should also be taught.   Elemental classes for those who are elementals.  Earth Magic for those who practice Earth Magic such as the Longbottom family.”

“But those are labeled Dark Magic!” The Astronomy Professor said.

“Because most wizards and witches can’t do them so they label anything they are afraid of or can’t do as ‘Dark Magic’.  Magic is magic.  There is neither light nor dark nor gray.  It is intent that makes a spell ‘dark’ or ‘light,’” Phoenix explained patiently.  “I also propose we set up counselors for each year.  That way students have someone they can go to in their year to talk to about problems with bullies, homework, or life at home.  In addition things such as Halloween, Easter and Christmas will no longer be celebrated at Hogwarts.  Half-blood and Muggleborn students need to learn to adapt to the wizarding world and appreciate our customs and traditions.  So from now-Samhain and Yule and other holidays that are important to the magical world will be brought back and celebrated at Hogwarts.  This brings me to something else.”

Everyone waited to listen to what the vampire had to say. 

“I think the reason muggleborn and half-bloods who grow up in the Muggle world have difficulty adjusting to wizarding life is because they don’t know anything.  So I propose we open up a school somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds or near Hogwarts that will allow these disadvantaged students to learn the politics, laws, customs, dress, etc. of Magical Britain. This would teach Magical Theory, Wizarding Law, Wizarding Customs, let students begin to practice writing with a quill and ink, etc.  I also will be making the school ten years long.”

“Why?” Professor Flitwick asked.

“Because most other schools are that long.  Perhaps with more education then Hogwarts could eventually go back to being one of the best schools in the world.  Now if there are no questions I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic.”

He waited but nobody said anything.  “Oh and bullying will NOT be tolerated in my home.”

When nothing was said he excused himself and left the staff room, making his way outside.  Phoenix got into his carriage which was still waiting for him and made his way to the Minister of Magic.  Throwing up his hood and casting a spell that hid his face he entered the Ministry of Magic and made his way to Minister Bones’s office.  When he was permitted entry he walked in and took a seat.

“Minister Bones.  I trust Elias informed you of this meeting.”

“He did my Lord.”

“Phoenix Moon, Madam Bones if you will.  You are not one of my subjects so don’t need to refer to me as ‘my Lord’.  Are there any magical orphanages set up in Britain?”

“I have never heard of any Phoenix,” Minister Bones said and saw him frown.  “Why do you ask?”

“And Minerva informed me there is also no department set up to help abused children who enter Hogwarts.  This is also correct?”

“It is.”

Phoenix leaned on the desk and placed his fingers together with his elbows on the desk.  Elias stood at attention by the door.  “I believe both would be beneficial to our country,” he said after some silence.  “Britain seems notorious for producing Dark Lords.  Perhaps the reason lies in the fact that wizarding children who are orphaned are stuck in Muggle Orphanages where they know nothing of their gift and are shunned for it.  I believe that could be stopped if they were instead placed into Magical Orphanages along with those of muggleborn descent whose parents refuse to let them attend Hogwarts.  In addition a department should be set up for abused children so they have someone to go to.  It should have both people accustomed to the muggle world and the wizarding world.  I will be adding classes to Hogwarts and having the curriculum revised as well.  In fact I just came from Hogwarts from a staff meeting.”

“May I ask what is to be done about the muggle children whose parents refuse to let them attend Hogwarts?”

“Certainly.  You are the Minister after all and in my pocket.  Those who refuse to let their children attend Hogwarts will have their memories wiped of ever having that magical child along with everyone else in the family plus the neighborhood they are in.  The magical child’s mind will also be wiped and it will be placed into an orphanage where it will live until it turns seventeen.  My cousin was right in that regard of taking magical children from people who are likely to abuse them or forbid them to attend Hogwarts.”

“But we don’t exactly have…”

“I will pay for it to get started up.  In addition I will set up scholarships for students who don’t have money or whose parents have disowned them so they can attend Hogwarts.  I am also opening up my home to squibs, werewolves, vampires, half-vampires, half-giant, veela, half-goblin and half-dementor children.  They deserve an education as well.  If the Wizengamont has a problem with then they can go to Azkaban.  It’s time we changed this world Minister Bones and that won’t work with pureblood assholes running the show.”

Madam Bones nodded.  “I have sent out notices to Dumbledore’s supporters and lackeys saying they are fired from their positions and exiled from Britain.”

“Well I didn’t expect them to be exiled but that’s probably for the best. Good job.”

They set up the details for the scholarship fund, paid for from one of Phoenix’s vaults and hashed out the plan for the department for abused children which still demanded a name before Phoenix nodded to the Minister and left with Elias. 

_/Has Daphne been found?/_

_/No Lord Azkaban./_

_/That bastard better not touch my mate!/_

Daphne Greengrass let out a moan as she tried to sit up.  However she was tied down by magic suppressing cuffs and was unable to move.  Daphne let out a whimper as Dumbledore came into the room.  “Where is Harry Potter?”

“Don’t know and even if I did I wouldn’t tell a doddering old fool like you!”

“CRUCIO!”  He smirked as Daphne screamed in pain.  “I know that you know where he is you slimy snake!  WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?!”

Daphne remained silent.  “I will break you then if I have to.  But I am a merciful and patient man.  I can make your time here hell or it can go pleasantly.  It’s your choice.”

“Fuck off!”

Daphne wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.  She kept her lips tightly pressed together as she was hit again with a second Crucio.  She hadn’t known that her headmaster knew dark spells or that he would use them.  _But I guess since he wants Harry dead then he’ll do anything to get that information._

Two hours of torture later, Daphne was near to passing out and thought of the bracelet that Dumbledore had removed from her wrist when he had seen the protection runes inscribed on it.  A sharp pain went through her and she passed out. Her last coherent thought was to send a sliver of magic out to Phoenix, hoping that he would be able to follow it to her.

Three days had passed without a word from Daphne or a hint of where she had gone.  Despite questioning and invading the minds of his staff, his dementors out searching and looking through the headmaster’s office Phoenix was unable to find any mention of where Dumbledore lived.  Even Lady Hogwarts had no idea and when he had summoned Ariana back from the dead she had told him of their childhood home.  He had sent dementors there but they had come back empty handed.  Phoenix suddenly screamed and clutched his head.  Elias rushed into the room, followed by six other dementors who rushed to their lord.  Lord Azkaban looked up and the dementors cringed at the look of pure fury and hate etched on their lord’s face and the way his eyes had changed to a mix of obsidian and crimson.  The air pressed on the dementors, forcing them to the ground as magic swirled untamed throughout the room.  Without a word he disappeared in a burst of flame, leaving the shocked dementors lying on the floor.

Daphne screamed as another torture curse hit her.  She had been tortured for the past three days but hadn’t given into Dumbledore.  “Maybe I need to try a different way of getting the information out of you.”  With a muttered spell he had severed her clothing.  The Ice Queen’s eyes widened in fear as she guessed what he was about to do. 

“Get off me!  No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

She struggled but with the magical suppressing cuffs on her she couldn’t access her magic.  Tears came to her eyes as her worst fear began to occur.  It had happened once before with one of the Slytherins in her first year and to think it was happening again was hurting her.  _What will Phoenix think of me?_

She closed her eyes as Dumbledore smacked her across the face and forced his mouth on hers.  Daphne felt like throwing up. In a rush of black flames something appeared and a voice hissed in Parsletongue.  _~CRUCIO!~_


	31. Rescue the Future

Dumbledore screamed as the curse hit him.  _–Wingardium Leviosa.~_ The headmaster was lifted off Daphne and with a wave of a wand, was thrown into the opposite wall.  Out of the flames stepped a boy with red eyes and slits where a nose should be.  “Kidnapping children now are we Dumbledore?”

He turned to Daphne and dropped the glamor on his face with a smirk before putting it back up.  “Stupefy!” Dumbledore shouted pointing his wand at the back of the boy who had entered. 

‘Don’t be a fool Dumbledore.  _~Protego.~_ I’m more powerful than you are.”

“Tom?” Dumbledore asked seeing the face of the boy before him.  “But how are you alive?”

Phoenix’s cold laugh rang out around the cell.  “Did you not think I took steps to prevent my death?”

If Daphne hadn’t seen Phoenix drop the glamor when he had looked at her, she would have thought that Voldemort was still alive.  She had to admit even though she couldn’t see the fight much; it was amusing to think of Dumbledore being scared for once by a man who supposedly died twice.

Phoenix undid the glamor he had cast on himself and grinned at his ex-headmaster.  “Hello _headmaster_.  Remember me? The person you betrayed?”

“Oh it’s the vampire,” Dumbledore said. 

 _~Expelliarmus!~_ Dumbledore’s new wand flew out of his hand and Phoenix snapped it in half before holding the pieces in his palm and setting them on fire.  “So the ‘great Albus Dumbledore’ shows what a true asshole he is,” Phoenix said as he walked to stand in front of the headmaster.  “Kidnapping innocent children and raping and/or attempting to rape them, wiping peoples’ memories that certain children ever existed.  Oh yes I know that you wiped Minerva’s memories about my parents and myself from her mind.”

“How the hell could you know that you filthy creature?!”

Phoenix flashed his fangs as he smiled at the headmaster.  “When you’re one of the undead you get a lot of time on your hands to research,” Phoenix said.  “Funny how I got the freedom I wanted after being killed.  Funny how I am learning things about my history that you and your mortal fools kept from me.”

 _~Diffindo!~_ Phoenix aimed the spell at Dumbledore’s right hand, slicing it cleanly off.

Dumbledore screamed in pain as he lost his hand.  The screams of his enemy were music to his ears.  He waved a hand and conjured shadow chains that pinned Dumbledore to the ground.  _~Serpensortia!~_ A king cobra appeared in front of Phoenix.

_~Why did you bring me here?! Put me back now human!~_

_~At peace noble snake.~_ The snake looked at Phoenix in surprise and Dumbledore had a look of fear in his eyes.

_~A speaker?~_

_~Yes.  Please bite Dumbledore in his remaining hand and inject your venom into him.  Then I will send you home.~_

_~As you wish young speaker.~_ The snake slithered forward and sank its fangs into Dumbledore. It struck again and again, pumping its venom into the wizard before slithering back to Phoenix.  Phoenix waved his wand and the snake vanished back to its home.

“That snake was a king cobra,” Phoenix said causally.  “One bite contains enough venom to kill twenty people.  And considering how that was three bites, which means you have enough venom in you to kill sixty people. Dear oh dear.  Pity that magic doesn’t have any affect against snake venom isn’t it?”

“For my entire life you used for me your own gain.  You made my cousin the way he was and turned him to the dark.  You made sure my godfather was sent to Azkaban and my honorary uncle never bothered contacting me while living at the Dursleys.  You prevented my shadow animal from finding me and made sure I was kept in the dark about my heritages.  You stole my money from me, attack my subjects, and then kidnap and attempt to rape my mate!  Pity that I can’t just string you up in Diagon Alley where everyone can see you but you’d probably find some way to get away so I guess I’ll just have to settle for hearing your screams right here.”

_~Oculacero.~_

“In case you can’t tell, that’s a spell cuts your eyes to shreds,” Phoenix said as he conjured a comfortable chair.  He removed the magical cuffs and helped Daphne to her feet before leading her to the chair and pushing her gently down in it.  “Get comfortable my dear and watch the show,” Phoenix said.

 _~Incendio!~_ Flames shot out of Phoenix’s wand and covered Dumbledore’s body, causing the old man to scream in agony.  The smell of burnt flesh wafted through the cell.  Phoenix created an air bubble around Daphne so she wouldn’t have to smell the scent of burning flesh, his eyes glinting with mirth.  _~Glacius,~_ Phoenix hissed and ice covered the burns of Dumbledore.  He repeated those two spells five times, causing the screams to intensify each time the flames licked him.  “Never thought I’d enjoy killing you so much,” Phoenix said. 

Aiming his wand at Dumbledore’s arm, Phoenix said _~Ossis Effergo,~_ the bone breaking curse.  “Oops my wand must have slipped,” Phoenix commented.  “Silly me.”

 _/Confringo!/_ Phoenix watched as the blasted Dumbledore’s arm off along with a chunk of the wall.  “Well that’s interesting.  Didn’t expect that to happen.  As much as I’m enjoying this, I have things to do and more people to destroy.  Goodbye Albus.”  He pocketed his wand and pulled out the Elder Wand.  Aiming his wand at Dumbledore’s chest he grinned and said in Lumen; _/Bombarda./_    A hole exploded in Dumbledore’s chest as his heart was blown out the other side.  Behind him he heard retching noises from Daphne.  He walked over to the old man and blasted his head off as well for good measure.  “Oh dear me.  Looks like the Light Lord is dead.  Such a shame.” 

He pocketed the Elder Wand clenched his fist, causing the air bubble to disappear.  “Are you alright Daphne?”

“I’ve been better,” Daphne said weakly.

“That does it.  You’re coming back with me and going to Astral Academy where I can keep an eye on you,” Phoenix growled.  “No objections Daphne!”

“But you killed Dumbledore.”

“But the bastard has supporters that I plan on killing and that will take time.  I’ll feel better if you’re at school with me where I can keep you safe.  It’s that or be locked in Azkaban with private tutors for the next few years.”

“Fine,” Daphne said hanging her head.  She knew there was no good arguing with her mate.  “Phoenix do you still… love me?”

“What kind of a question is that?  Of course I love you.  That wasn’t your fault.  Don’t ever think that,” Phoenix said cupping her chin and lifting her head to so that their eyes stared into each other.  “I will kill anyone who harms my mates,” Phoenix growled.  “Now hang on. I’m going to flame us back to Hogwarts and then to Azkaban where you can get treatment.  I need to appoint a Headmaster and a Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as restore Minerva’s memories. Dumbledore wiped all existence of my parents and myself from her mind and I haven’t had a chance to fix it yet.”

Daphne wrapped her arms around Phoenix and he flamed back to Hogwarts.  He had a dementor tell him where Minerva was and then apparated there, giving the woman a fright.  As the owner of Hogwarts, he could apparate and disapparate at will throughout the castle.  “Hello Minerva.”

“Who are you? How did you get in my office?”

Phoenix frowned.  “I am Phoenix Moon, formerly Harry James Potter.  Son of James and Lily Potter nee Evans and the owner of Hogwarts at your service.”

“What do you want with me?”

“I’m not going to hurt you Minerva,” Phoenix said.  “I’m just going to restore some memories that have been erased from your mind.”

Phoenix watched impassively as his ex-Transfiguration and Head of House fell into a chair, her eyes wide with terror.  He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head, closed his eyes and concentrated.  A white blue light surrounded them and sank into Minerva’s head.  The young vampire sought to restore not only the memories taken from her about the Potters, but also fixed her mind which was affected from mind magics’.  It took him two hours to repair the damage Albus had done to her, for he knew that it was the old man’s doing.  When he was done, Minerva blinked her eyes as if she was coming out of a dream as memories flooded her head.  “Harry Potter?”

“I’m now Phoenix Moon Minerva and you will be retiring.  I got you a house in Italy.”  As he stared at his teacher he was surprised to see his magic had done more than fix her mind.  It also appeared to have de-aged her to sixteen with all her memories intact.  “Well that wasn’t something I was intending to do,” Phoenix muttered. 

“What is it Mr. P… Mr. Moon,” Minerva amended.

“See for yourself,” Phoenix said, conjuring a mirror wandlessly and handing to the woman-no-girl.  Minerva took the mirror and saw herself as she had looked at sixteen.  Her hair seemed to have more life to it than when she had gotten old.  The wrinkles were gone from her face as well as the age lines.  Her hair had a shine to it that hadn’t been there when she’d been a kid and her eyes were no longer stern.  Minerva was speechless.  Phoenix was shocked at the results.  Pulling out a key and a port-key, Harry handed them to her.  “I recommend choosing a new name and starting over,” Phoenix said. 

“Oh Harry forgive me,” Minerva said with tears in her eyes.

“I’m not sure I can ever forgive you,” Phoenix said, choosing to ignore his birth name.  “But maybe we can start over.”  Minerva nodded and grabbed the sneaker.  Phoenix muttered the spell and Minerva vanished to her home in Italy.  Phoenix then went to Filius and after explaining what he had done to Minerva, which had made the delightful Charms Professor excited, had done the same to him.  Harry appointed Pomona Sprout as the Headmistress of the school.  Then he flamed back to Azkaban with Daphne at his side and sent her to the medical wing for treatment.   A few days later he had his family and slaves together on the balcony of his bedroom in the Royal Quarters of Azkaban. 

“We’ll get through this Phoenix,” Sarah said, a hand on her stomach. 

“We have a powerful mate and husband,” Daphne said.

Emily said nothing but stood in front of Phoenix, looking out at the village square with all the Azkabanians standing quietly at attention.   The young vampire lord who had grown up in hell and dealt with betrayal stood with his family, his allies and his subjects stared out at the dark horizon.  Phoenix finally had a real family and would do everything his power to protect them.  He knew it would take time for him to finish his education but he had eternity for that. Although they didn’t know what would face them in the coming years, Phoenix knew that as long as he had power in his veins, he and his family would fight to turn the magical world upside down and make it a better place for human and non-humans. 

 

 


End file.
